Silver Moon
by 2Shaes
Summary: Leah has gotten past the pain of losing Sam, but can she let go of the pain and let love in? Jacob finds love, but can he find the courage to tell her about his wolf? Meanwhile, a new enemy threatens to destroy everyone they hold dear. A Wolf Pack Story
1. Prologue

**_A/N: In my story, imprinting is a rare occurence and stops when Jared imprints on Kim. In other words, Quil, Paul, and Jacob don't imprint at all. There will be a few new characters as well as the usual suspects._**

**_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All new characters and plot lines belong to me. This story is rated M for language, violence, content, and character death._**

**_The prologue was beta'd by Marly and Sweetishbubble from Project Team Beta. Thanks, ladies, for all your advice and help. Also, I'd like to thank my original beta, Babygirl49392, who had real life obligations to attend to. Thanks for being my cheerleader and encouraging me to keep wandering in this alternate universe. :)_**

**_Alright, let's get this party started!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

_About a year after the confrontation with the Volturi guard…_

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Leah muttered as she looked up at the sky. As usual, the day was cloudy, with a light mist in the air. She trekked through the woods to the little cottage that housed the vampire newlyweds.

As she entered the clearing, the rancid scent of vampire attacked her senses, and she raised her hand to her nose. The longer she was around them, the easier it was to tolerate, but whenever she was away from them for more than a day, it was like falling off the wagon. Eventually, the smell wouldn't bother her; she just had to adjust to it.

Edward Cullen stood on the porch, holding his daughter's hand. When Leah looked up at the vampire, she had to stifle a giggle. He was dressed in a white chef coat, with black and white checkered pants. Over his shoulder was his cooking kit and book bag.

When Renesmee was born, they had discovered that she could eat solid food. Unfortunately, after Bella was turned into the walking dead, she could barely look at human food, let alone cook it, so Edward had to take over the culinary duties. Even though Renesmee liked to hunt, she still enjoyed a home-cooked meal every now and then. Amazingly, Edward was an excellent chef. He enjoyed it so much that he had started taking courses at the local culinary academy.

"Hey, Leah," Edward said and took a step forward.

"Hey." Leah looked down at his clothing. "How's class going?"

"Good. I'm learning a lot." He looked affectionately at his daughter. "And Ness likes eating the leftovers."

Renesmee looked up at her father and grinned.

"How do you get around not eating in class?" Leah asked.

A small chuckle escaped from his lips. "Well, sometimes I use the 'food allergies' excuse. Other times, I have to bite the bullet and take a bite, then get rid of it later." His face turned into a grimace, giving Leah a visual she certainly didn't need.

"So how do you know if it's good or not," Leah asked, "since you don't like human food?"

"I go by the way it smells." Edward pointed at his nose. "It's hard to explain. The thought of eating human food is disgusting, but the smell doesn't bother me so much."

"If you say so." Leah shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thanks again for doing this." Edward looked down at his daughter and patted her hand. "I'd skip class, but I really need to be there today. We're taking a quiz, and my professor doesn't allow make-up exams without prior notice."

Leah looked down at Renesmee and tried to give a friendly smile. In return, she waved shyly at Leah. Renesmee was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and hiking boots. Her deep coppery curls were pulled back in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder.

"It's fine," Leah mumbled. _I'm only doing this because Jake asked._

"I understand," Edward answered her thought. "I appreciate it anyway." Edward pointed to his head and gave Leah a smile.

_Damn vampires!_

Edward kneeled down and placed his hands on Renesmee's shoulders. "Okay, Ness. You stay close to Leah, okay?"

"Okay." Renesmee nodded and reached for her father. "Bye, Daddy."

"Goodbye, pumpkin," he said, holding her close. "Have fun and be careful."

Renesmee hopped off the front porch at vampire speed and landed next to Leah. Her father waved at them as they headed into the forest.

Earlier, Leah had received a call from Jacob, asking her to take Renesmee hunting. When Leah asked about Renesmee's family, Jacob explained that Alice had dragged Rosalie, Esme, and a tantrum-throwing Bella to New York for Fashion Week. Emmett and Jasper were hunting in Northern Washington, and Carlisle was on duty at the hospital.

Jacob, who normally took her hunting when her family was occupied, was taking a few extra classes to graduate from high school on time; a requirement if Billy was going to seriously consider letting his only son leave La Push. Leah didn't mind because the sooner he graduated, the sooner they could leave. Jacob had promised that when he left La Push to start over, Leah could go with him. He'd made the same offer to Seth, Quil, and Embry.

Embry was ready to leave with them whenever they were. Seth was still in school, but said he would join them when he graduated. Quil was set on attending college in Seattle. He'd expressed his desire to get his law degree and come back to La Push to help with legal matters for their tribe.

Leah couldn't wait to leave, so she didn't mind doing this small favor. Jacob had never really asked for anything and only used his Alpha command to keep their secret.

Hunting had never been on Leah's list of favorite things to pass the time. She didn't plan on hunting, though. She was just there to make sure the little half-breed didn't get hurt.

The forest was active; the sounds of birds singing and small animals scurrying by filled the silence. While they were walking, Leah felt Renesmee brush against her arm.

Suddenly, Leah heard Renesmee's sing-song voice in her head.

_Why do you hate me?_

Leah looked down at Renesmee and crinkled her brow. Renesmee put all her effort into avoiding Leah's stare by looking at the path ahead. Leah shook her head, not sure of what she had thought she heard. Jacob had mentioned something about Renesmee being able to project thoughts into the mind, but it was startling to experience it. A vision of Leah turning into a wolf and leaving Renesmee out in the woods flashed in her mind.

"All right, Red," Leah said, stopping. Leah hoped that she didn't mind being called Red, because there was no way she was calling her that trendy name Bella had given her. Poor kid was going to get into fights if she ever went to public school. "What's the deal?"

Renesmee looked stunned at Leah's response. A light blush colored her cheeks, and she stepped away. She kept her eyes on a rock near her foot while wringing her fingers.

"Why do you think I hate you?" Leah tried her best not to sound irritated.

Renesmee refused to look at Leah. Instead she placed her hand on Leah's forearm. A picture of an angry gray wolf snapping its sharp teeth at Bella and Edward appeared in her mind. Leah blinked a few times and looked back at Renesmee.

She'd thought she had gotten used to seeing into the mind of others, but having her thoughts taken over completely was daunting.

"You think I hate you because your parents are lee-uh, vampires," Leah answered, lowering down so Renesmee would look at her. Renesmee nodded and began twisting her hair. "I don't hate your parents, Red."

"Yes you do," Renesmee said, matter-of-factly. "I know you hate them. I see how your nose scrunches when you're around them, and I know that you think that you're a wolf because of my family."

_Damn, this kid is smart._

"It's a little more complicated than that," Leah said, lowering her eyes. "Have you noticed that your family doesn't really like the way I smell, either?"

"Yes," she drawled. "But you don't smell bad to me. You and the other wolves smell like the forest and rain."

Leah paused so she could choose her words wisely. "Listen, kiddo. I don't hate you, 'kay? I'm not going to leave you out here, either. Jacob would ring my neck and turn me into little wolf pieces." Leah grinned and was relieved to see Renesmee smile back.

"Okay." Renesmee's face relaxed and she smiled.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You can trust me, okay?" Leah rose to her full height.

"Okay." Renesmee slipped her hand into Leah's, and they continued to trek through the woods.

Eventually they reached a stream and spotted a doe lapping at the crystal-clear water. Leah was instantly hit with an image of Renesmee and herself in her wolf form taking down the animal.

"Oh, no." Leah shook her head. "I don't really like raw food. That's all you."

Renesmee flashed her bright white teeth and lowered down to her belly. Leah stood back, ready to phase and help if needed. Renesmee approached silently toward her unknowing prey, weaving through the grass.

The poor animal didn't know what hit it. Renesmee jumped up high, landing on its back. It was almost scary, watching Renesmee's sweet little face turn into a predator's. Her sharp teeth sank into the animal's neck while it struggled to get free. Leah had seen the leeches hunt many times, and it was obvious Renesmee had learned a thing or two from them.

Renesmee did have one disadvantage, though. By now, the animal would be writhing in pain from the venom, but Renesmee wasn't venomous. Fortunately, she'd found a way around that. The animal continued to fight, until Renesmee wrapped her tiny arms around its neck. A loud crack rang out, and the animal fell to the ground. Leah was impressed. Renesmee was so strong, and she wasn't even a full vampire.

Renesmee made slurping noises as she drank the animal dry. After she was finished, she pushed the carcass away and looked around for Leah.

"Wow," Leah said, coming from behind the bushes. As she approached, Leah looked down at the innocent-looking girl with blood running down her chin. "You're pretty good, kid."

"Thanks." Renesmee beamed as she wiped her chin with her sleeve. "It was Jake's idea to snap its neck first, since I'm not venomous."

They walked a little further into the forest, and Leah stood back as Renesmee took down two more deer. She had no idea how much Renesmee needed to be satiated, but she did notice the color coming back to her cheeks.

It was getting darker. Although neither of them needed the light to see, Leah suggested that they head back.

"One more?" Renesmee asked with a crooked grin much like her father's.

"Okay, Red." Leah nodded. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually starting to like the little half-breed. For one, Renesmee's scent didn't make her want to vomit. Another thing, she was an interesting little girl who told silly jokes, and thought that her Uncle Emmett was the funniest man ever. She enjoyed spending time with the wolves, learning about their heritage and listening to the Quileute legends Billy Black shared. She even expressed her desire to go to La Push to collect seashells from the beach and her frustration with her parents' "lousy excuses."

"Leah?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face. "Will you take me there one day? Jake's always busy with school, and Mom and Dad say that I can't go because I can't swim." She narrowed her eyes. "But I know there's more to it, and they won't tell me because they think I'm too young."

Leah looked down at the frustrated expression on Renesmee's face. Obviously, the Cullens hadn't told her anything about the treaty, which Leah could understand. Even though Renesmee was a smart girl, Leah didn't think she would understand that her family wasn't allowed in La Push because of what they were. They probably could have come up with a better excuse, though. Really, how hard would it be to teach her how to swim?

"We'll see," Leah answered. It was something that her father used to say to her when she was younger and he wasn't sure he could keep his promise. Her response seemed to satisfy Renesmee, though.

They approached an elk eating leaves from a small bush. It was huge, easily weighing six hundred pounds, with sharp antlers. Renesmee gave Leah an expectant look, which she returned with a look of wariness.

"I can do it, Leah," Renesmee insisted.

Leah thought back to all the animals she'd watched this little girl take down. Maybe she could. Besides, wasn't Jacob always betting her that he could take down the largest prey? It would be nice to see Renesmee, a little vampire, take down something large and beat the big, bad Alpha.

"Okay," Leah said, smiling. Geez, was she really smiling? "But I'm going to stay close, and if you get in trouble, I'm jumping in."

"Deal." Renesmee nodded and went into predator mode.

Just like before, she eased forward on her belly, silently moving through the grass. A stick snapped under Renesmee's palm, causing the animal's large head to whip up in alarm. It looked around and spotted Renesmee hiding in the bushes. Its eyes widened in terror as she jumped out of the brush. It kicked out a hoof, knocking her back against a tree, the force of it causing the truck to crack. A hit like that would have broken a normal human's bones.

"Red!" Leah exclaimed, her heart leaping in her chest.

"I'm okay," Renesmee replied, as she got up and started brushing herself off. It had a decent head start, but Renesmee turned on her vampire speed and chased it into the woods. Luckily, Leah was fast too, so she wasn't too far behind.

The elk hopped over fallen trees as Renesmee chased it deeper into the forest. Leah briefly considered phasing into her wolf form so she could keep up. She was fast as a human, but even faster as a wolf. But she wouldn't be able to talk to Renesmee, not to mention the whole being naked thing.

Renesmee ran and leaped high in the air, growling ferociously as she caught her prey. Before they hit the ground, she sank her teeth into the elk's large neck. A loud crack echoed off the trees, and the animal fell limp in her arms.

Leah smiled at Renesmee as she began to feed. A sudden feeling of pride swelled inside of her. She couldn't wait to brag to Jacob that Renesmee had taken down an animal that large.

As Leah looked around, she realized that a lot of things were familiar. Of course, she knew the forest. She'd grown up in La Push, and she had become even more accustomed to it after she became a wolf. But the gangly tree was something she'd known since she was a child. They were near the Quileute border.

_Oh, God!_

She looked at Renesmee, who was happily drinking from her prize on Quileute land. The treaty was simple. If the Cullens were caught on their land, the wolves had the right to hunt them. This could turn into an all-out war, especially if one of the wolves hurt Renesmee.

"Red!" Leah called out. "Get back over here!"

Renesmee looked up in alarm as Leah ran toward her. "Leah, what's wrong?"

"We have to—" Leah's sentence was cut off by a growl. "Shit!"

Renesmee turned around to see a large wolf approaching. It was pitch-black like Sam, but its belly and chest were white as snow. A howl resonated off the trees, which meant more of them were coming. She abandoned the fallen animal and scurried behind Leah. Leah stepped backward, keeping herself between the wolf and Renesmee. For every step Leah took backward, the giant wolf took a step forward. Renesmee squeezed Leah's hand to the point of breaking bones.

_I'm so sorry, Leah!_ Renesmee rambled in her mind repeatedly. _Whatever I did, I'm sorry!_

"It's all right, Red." Leah patted her hand so she would ease up the death grip. "You didn't know. Stay behind me, okay?"

Renesmee nodded and wrapped her other hand around Leah's.

Two more wolves came out of the forest. The black wolf in front grinned evilly at Leah as slobber leaked from its open mouth. She didn't recognize any of them—not the silvery white one in the back and not the golden brown one on the left. It had been over a year since she had escaped Sam's mind, which meant she didn't know these new wolves. She had a feeling they knew about her; she was the only female shifter. However, the one in front looked like he was waiting for the Cullens to break the treaty so he could attack.

"Look," Leah said in her most authoritative tone. "Back off! She's only a child. She doesn't know anything about the treaty."

They continued to move forward, crossing over the treaty line. She'd realized that the treaty only worked one way. They could cross over without violating it, especially now that technically it was null and void.

Where was Jared, or Brady, or Collin? She'd even take Paul if it would help.

"Listen to me!" Leah shouted, as they continued to advance. Leah heard sniffles behind her and felt her own wolf inching to the surface. She would fight them all to keep her promise. "You don't know what kind of war you're starting. This is Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter! They will kill you if hurt her. And Jake's not going to be too happy, either."

They didn't care about the Cullens, but Leah mentioning Jacob Black surely got their attention. Jacob wasn't just another wolf; he was an Alpha. The two wolves in the back exchanged wary glances, and Leah figured that they were probably debating the issue in the pack mind.

She was going to have to phase and get Renesmee away. She thought about fighting them off, but she couldn't take all of them. The only option was to run, simply because she was the fastest.

The first tingles of her wolf started to run through her body, so she gently pushed Renesmee out of the way. Renesmee looked startled, and a vision of the two of them running away flashed in Leah's mind.

"That's right, Red," Leah whispered. "When I give the signal, you run and don't stop, okay? I'll be right behind you."

Renesmee nodded and wiped her tears. She took a few steps back to give Leah room to phase. Leah's body began to vibrate when she heard someone else approach.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice said. A man appeared out of the woods, his cutoffs clinging to his hips. His russet skin glowed in the fading sunlight.

Leah had never been so happy to see Sam Uley in her life. She sighed in relief and pushed her wolf back, but she stayed on alert. He stared at Leah for a moment, smiling weakly.

"Hi, Sam," Leah said as she turned her eyes on the wolves behind him.

"Leah?" Sam answered quizzically. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She was hunting." Leah nodded to the trembling little girl behind her. "And she accidentally crossed over the border. This asshole…" She glared at the black wolf. "…wants to attack her because of what she is. Honestly, she doesn't know anything about the treaty, and she sure as hell didn't know she was on Quileute land."

The black wolf snapped its teeth angrily at Leah. Keeping Renesmee safely behind her, she stepped right up to him and said, "Listen, tough guy. You may think you're hot shit with your buddies behind you, but I'm not one to be fucked with." She smacked him across his large snout. "Got me?"

The wolf growled and advanced just as Sam jumped in his path.

"Aaron, back off!" Sam commanded. The wolf struggled to look around Sam to glare at Leah again. "I said back off!"

Leah knew Sam used his Alpha command by the soft whine coming from the wolves in the back. She felt the familiar sting from his order, and she was glad didn't have to obey it anymore.

"All of you!" Sam shouted and pointed toward La Push. "Phase and wait for me at my place."

Aaron tried to resist the order, but it was futile. Their paws pounded the earth as they disappeared in the forest, and Leah and Renesmee were left with Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam answered, tiredly rubbing his forehead. "They're new." He turned his attention to Renesmee. "Are you all right, Ness?"

She nodded and stepped out from behind Leah to face Sam. He kneeled down until he was eye level with her. "What kind of treaty do you have with my family?" She alternated her glances between Leah and Sam.

"Uh…" Sam looked hesitantly at Leah. His big palm landed on Renesmee's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. He slowly rose to his feet and met Leah's eyes. "That's nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

"Yeah," Leah interjected, tearing her eyes away from Sam's. "We won't let anything happen to you. Remember what I told you earlier?"

Renesmee nodded, and she stepped closer to Leah.

Sam looked away and ran his hand nervously through his hair, stopping at the back of his neck. "How bad is this going to be?"

"Edward's not going to be too happy about the wolves going after his daughter. You're lucky it was me with her and not Jacob or her father. Talk about starting a war."

"Dammit." Sam breathed in. "Is there any way we can keep this to ourselves?"

Leah laughed again. "You of all people should know that I can't keep things from my Alpha. Besides, asking Red to keep something like that to herself is a little much, don't you think?"

Sam looked down at Renesmee, who remained silent. "Red?" Sam looked back at Leah and quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Leah quipped as Sam laughed. She'd missed hearing his laughter, especially if it was from something she had said. When she looked up, she was surprised to see him still staring at her with a mixture of respect and regret. It lasted for a few moments—enough to make her blush. She looked down at Renesmee leaning against her and smoothed her hair back.

Sam nervously cleared his throat. "Tell Jake to call me. We'll need to discuss this."

"Okay." She watched him run back across the border and disappear in the woods. "You ready to go home, Red?"

"Yes," she replied and held her hand out for Leah's.

Darkness fell and the two of them headed back to the cottage.

**~*}{*~**

When Jacob and Edward stepped outside the cottage, Leah was swaying on the porch swing with Renesmee tucked underneath her arm. She was sound asleep, with Leah softly caressing her shoulder.

Earlier that evening, Jacob had watched intently as Leah filled them in on the events of the day. Edward had paced the room, furiously running his hands through his hair. Jacob had asked Leah to sit outside with Renesmee while he spoke with Edward about the issue. After things calmed down, he knew what he had to do.

"Hey," Jacob whispered, leaning against the doorjamb. Leah looked up and put her finger to her lips for him to be silent. Edward approached silently and picked up his sleeping daughter. She stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes.

"Goodnight, Leah," she slurred sleepily. "I had fun today."

"Me too," Leah answered back with a smile. "Goodnight, Red."

Jacob was surprised that Leah was genuinely smiling. It was something he hadn't seen in a while.

Edward turned around while settling Renesmee over his shoulder. "Thanks for keeping her safe, Leah," Edward whispered, rubbing Renesmee's back to lull her back to sleep.

"No problem." Leah tried to respond nonchalantly, but Jacob heard the sincerity behind her response. No doubt Edward had picked up her thoughts.

Jacob turned toward Renesmee. "Sweet dreams, Ness."

"Night, Jake," she said softy with her eyes closed. He gently kissed her forehead and looked up at Edward.

_I need to talk to her about my decision._

Edward nodded in agreement and headed inside. As the door softly clicked shut, Jacob looked out at the forest. The soft creaking of the porch swing told him that Leah was approaching. She walked past him and slowly descended down the stairs.

"Well," she said, turning to look up at him. "I'm glad we'll be leaving soon. We won't have to worry about all this pack drama."

Jacob moved down the stairs and stood next to Leah. "Let's take a walk." He pulled on her sleeve for her to follow. She exhaled, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and followed him.

He had to do this carefully, or he could ruin all the progress she'd made in the last year. She'd come a long way from the mean harpy that she once was. There were no more agonizing memories of what she had shared with Sam in the pack mind, or even the thoughts of her fertility. The last thing Jacob wanted to do was send her free- failing in a sea of pain, simply because she felt betrayed.

They were in the confines of the forest when Jacob stopped walking. He could hear her heartbeat picking up with anxiety, and he knew he had to just tell her. She always hated people walking on eggshells around her.

"We can't go, Leah." He looked over at her for a response.

Even in the darkness, Jacob had no problem seeing the shocked expression on her face. Then she began laughing nervously. "Whoa, Jake, you almost had me there."

"I'm serious, Leah." He pulled on her shirt to get her to look at him. While she stared at him in shock, he continued. "I've been thinking about it for a while. This thing with Ness was the final straw. We have to join the two packs so we can communicate better."

Jacob watched Leah's face contort into pure anger and hatred. "You stupid asshole!" she screamed. "How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!" She stomped off, pushing aside low-hanging branches to clear her way.

"Leah, wait!" he called after her. He moved quickly, knowing that if she phased, she'd outrun him. "Just listen to me!"

"Listen to what?" She stopped and spun around, causing Jacob to jump back. "More of your bullshit? I won't go back into his head, Jacob! I won't!"

He saw the angry tears pooling in her eyes that she refused to let fall. He reached out to her and she snatched her arm away.

"Things will be different this time, Leah," he pleaded. "I promise."

"If I have to take orders from him…" She hastily wiped her tears.

"Who said anything about taking orders from him?" Jacob's brow furrowed.

She paused for a moment. "I thought…"

"Leah," he said with a gentle laugh. "I'm taking over as Alpha, and I already have you as my Beta. Sam would be my third."

Leah paused and looked up at Jacob. "So Sam would have to listen to my suggestions? And he'd have to respect my decisions in your absence?"

Jacob nodded smugly and crossed his arms. "I haven't talked to him about it yet, and I'm hoping it won't be too hard for him. It might be a relief for him with Emily and the wedding…" He stopped when he saw the sad look on Leah's face. It was obviously still a sore spot. "I need to make sure Ness is safe and that a war doesn't start between the Cullens and the pack. If we leave now and there's another incident, you know what will happen. Do you want to come home to that? What if something happens to Seth because we left?"

Jacob knew that one of the most important things to Leah was her little brother.

"You're my second in command, so I wanted to approach you first. Then we can talk with Embry, Seth, and Quil. Then I'll go see Sam."

"I don't know, Jake," Leah replied. Jacob was happy to see that she wasn't angry anymore. "I know that it wasn't his fault that he imprinted, and I really do wish him the best, but I don't think I can handle being around him yet." She wrapped an arm around her stomach and weaved her fingers through her hair.

"It will be okay, Leah," he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Trust me. Besides, it seems you have a new hunting partner." Leah glanced at him and smiled. "Ness couldn't stop talking about how much fun she had today. When I tried to call her 'Red', she told me that that was your name for her. She'd be really disappointed if you left now."

"Yeah, until Bella finds out," Leah grumbled. "We're not exactly BFFs." Jacob hadn't been present during the infamous showdown at the Cullen mansion, but he'd seen it through the pack mind. It was common knowledge that Leah didn't mince her words when it came to Bella's constant indecisions. Leah did apologize for being so harsh after Bella admitted that she'd been a little selfish when it came to Jacob and ever since then they'd been civil, but that was where their relationship ended.

"I'll talk to Bella, and she'll come around." Jacob squeezed her shoulder. "I can't do this without you and Sam. The new wolves need to know that the Cullens are not the enemy, and we need to be united in case we get attacked again."

"I see your point, Jake," Leah said, walking away from him.

"And I'll talk to Sam about his thoughts," Jacob assured her. "I'm sure Sam has his own tricks. We all do."

"Okay," Leah conceded with a deep exhale. "If you need me, I'm here."

"Great!" He hugged her tightly.

"Okay, Jake," she squealed when he lifted her off her feet. "You know you're not my type."

Jacob laughed. "Oh, Leah, you know you love me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'd love to hear you thoughts if you feel like sharing!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Special thanks to thir13enth and ElleCC from Project Team Beta for all of your help. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>_

_Nine years later..._

Renesmee stared through the window into the garage of Black's Auto Shop. She watched the mechanic study the engine of a late model Saturn. He'd been working on it all day, and she'd been watching him work on it instead of processing paperwork. It was late in the day, and business was slow. The lobby was empty, allowing her to ogle as much as she wanted. Sweat soaked his dingy tank top, causing it to stick to his body, and his brown sugar skin glistened under the dim sunlight shining through the window above.

She breathed out slowly as he bent over and ducked his head under the hood to tighten a bolt, giving her an excellent shot of his taut rear end.

"Oh, my..." She fanned herself and leaned closer to get a better look. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow, leaving a trail of oil in the process.

"Nessie!"

Renesmee yelped and jumped up. "Jake, you scared the shit out me!" She put her hand over her heart and glanced back out the window. The mechanic, reacting to her shrieks, took a few steps forward with a wrench in hand, ready to swing. Renesmee waved, letting him know she was okay. He smiled coyly and went back to the car.

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes," Jacob answered as he struggled to hide his laughter. "You should be paying attention to your surroundings, not staring at Collin all day."

"I can't help it," she said, peeking through the window again. "He's gorgeous, and he has an incredible ass."

Jacob slammed his fingers into his ears. "La, la, la...I didn't hear that...la, la, la."

"Geez, Jake. You can be so immature sometimes." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you have a problem with me liking Collin?"

"Collin's a great kid, but I don't want him ripped to shreds by an angry vampire and her mindreading husband."

"Mom and Dad would love Collin," Renesmee argued. "I can't wait to introduce him next time they visit."

It had been almost four years since the Cullens left Forks. Since their presence had caused more and more Quileute's boys to become wolves, they had conceded to leave. They could occasionally visit.

However, Renesmee wasn't ready to leave Forks, so she had made the suggestion to stay in Forks with Charlie and Sue.

"_Mom, please," Renesmee begged. "It's my senior year, and I want to do something normal."_

"_Honey, I don't feel comfortable leaving you behind," Bella said. "What if something happens while we're gone?"_

"_I'll be safe. I'll have Jacob and Leah here with me. You trust Jake, right?"_

"_Of course I do!" she snapped. "He's my best friend. I know he'd never let anything happen to you. But you know that not all of the council members want you here. And I'm still not happy about the wolves attacking you. What if—"_

"_Oh God, Mom!" Renesmee threw up her hands. "That happened years ago, and I showed you how Leah protected me. Things have calmed down a lot since that happened." She looked over at her father. "Dad, help me out."_

_Bella glared at her husband, and if the man could still sweat he'd be doing so in buckets. _

"_Love." Edward cautiously approached his frustrated wife. "She's practically an adult—"_

"_She's five!" Bella shouted and threw her hands up. "What kind of mother leaves her five-year-old daughter behind?"_

"_I'm five in human years!" Renesmee shouted right back. "In vampire years I'm almost of age. According to my records, I'm eighteen. I'm not a baby, so don't treat me like one!"_

"_Okay, everyone calm down!" Edward moved between his two fuming ladies. He turned to his wife and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "What I was going to say was that this is what she wants. Remember when you were in high school, and I was insistent on you living a human life? I want that for my daughter, too."_

"_She can go to high school in Seattle," Bella answered stubbornly. "There are plenty of chances for her to live a human life there. I want her to stay with us."_

"_Mom!" Renesmee whined. "What about what I want? I don't want to leave! Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"_

_Bella, stunned into silence, put her fingers over her mouth._

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward said. "There was no cause for that tone!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mom," she muttered, and she really was. She hadn't meant to hurt her mother's feelings. _

_Bella nodded. "Where would you live? There's no way you're staying in the big house by yourself."_

"_I've already asked Charlie," she answered. "He said that I'm welcome to your old room once I get your permission." Charlie had known what Renesmee was. At first he had been on a need-to-know basis, but soon that changed. Having a daughter who was a vampire, a granddaughter who was a vampire/human hybrid, and two stepchildren who could turn into wolves at a moment's notice knocked the blinders right off. After the initial shock wore off, he had handled it well. It seemed Charlie Swan was good with weird, too._

"_What about hunting?" Bella asked. "You'll need to hunt more if you want to control your bloodlust. I don't need to remind you of the time we caught you in the fridge drinking the donated blood Carlisle brought home for Zafrina when she came to visit you."_

_Renesmee huffed angrily. "Yet you can't help yourself," she grumbled._

"_Renesmee!" Edward warned._

_Renesmee apologized again. If she wanted to convince her mother to see things her way, she needed to get better control of her temper. "I haven't had a problem since I started hunting more." _

"_She's right, love," Edward said to Bella._

"_I don't know, Ness," Bella said, shaking her head. _

"_Please, just think about it," Renesmee said. Her voice was calmer as she stepped forward and hugged her mother. "You and Dad need this time to be alone since I interrupted your honeymoon with my birth. You can travel, visit exotic places, and not have to worry about lugging your child around."_

"_What if you staying causes more of the Quileutes to turn?" Bella voice was muffled in her daughter's hair. _

"_Then I'll leave," she answered, "but Billy doesn't think it will since I'm only half vampire and the ratio of wolves to vamps will have greatly decreased. I promise to visit, and you can visit, too."_

_Renesmee looked into Bella's eyes, the red hue long gone, now only amber. "Okay, but I need to talk to Charlie about some ground rules. He spoils you rotten, you know."_

"_Thanks, Mom!" She squeezed her mother's neck and reached for her father's. "I promise this will work out! I can't wait to tell Leah!" With that she ran upstairs._

Jacob laughed energetically. "I can't wait to see Edward's face when you tell him about Collin. He'll love that!"

Renesmee watched Collin as he ducked his head under the open hood. "Their opinion won't matter if he doesn't ask me out. I mean, I think he likes me. He looks at me like he likes me, but he won't make a move. Is it okay for a woman to ask a man out?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Jacob shifted uncomfortably as his smile faded away.

"You think it's because I'm half vampire?" Renesmee asked in a lower tone. "Maybe that side of me disgusts him."

"Ness, Collin's not like that," Jacob said sincerely, picking up the hurt in her eyes. "Maybe he's just trying to come up with the nerve approach you."

As if he sensed someone talking about him, Collin walked in from the garage and approached Renesmee. Dirt and sweat covered him from head to toe, but it made him look even more gorgeous. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "Hey, Renesmee—"

"Collin," Renesmee said. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ness." She watched a light blush color his cheeks while he kept his eyes on the tile. She loved his timid nature but knew that he was no pushover. He was built just like his pack brothers: tall, strong, fierce warriors chosen to protect their people. Since the wolves didn't phase often, some had decided to let their hair grow again. Collin, however, chose to keep his ebony locks cut short. His wolf form was even more glorious. His fur was a deep rusty color like Jacob, but it darkened as it descended to his belly.

"Um...Ness." He slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I finished changing the CV joints on the white Honda so the owner can come pick it up whenever. The Saturn might need a new transmission, though. I'll let Jake look at it first."

"Okay, I'll call the owner." As he handed her the paperwork, their hands brushed, and she felt a rush of warmth radiate through her body. Beneath the scent of motor oil and sweat was the fragrance of wolf, rain, and Collin. She staggered a little. Being a gentleman, he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. As his eyes searched her face, she tried to ignore how close she was to his mouth and how close she was to kissing those lips.

"You okay?" His voice was suddenly low and sweet; she simply nodded. A vision of the two of them in a tight embrace flashed in front her, and she realized she was still holding onto him. His shy smile told her that there was no doubt that he'd seen it, too. Sometimes it was hard to control her power when she was distracted. It was her turn to flush red. However, he didn't back away. They both had brown eyes, but his reminded her of roasted chestnuts. A ring of hazel flecks surrounded his pupils, burning like embers in the night leading her to his soul. That was just where she wanted to be.

"So, um..." Jacob said, breaking Renesmee's trance. She took a step away from him and glared at Jacob for the interruption. "Collin, you wanna start on the Chevy? It needs new brakes. I'll take a look at the Saturn in a little bit."

"Sure, Jake." He looked longingly at Renesmee before heading outside.

**~*}{*~**

Jacob watched his cousin reluctantly walk back out into the garage. Collin was in deep, he really was. Collin Littlesea, who used to make mud pies in the dirt and happily eat them, had a big crush on Edward and Bella's half-vampire half-human daughter. Could this be any more complicated? Oh wait, she was head over heels for him, too.

Luckily, neither one of them had done anything about it yet. There were so many factors against them. Two important ones: Collin's mother and father. They wanted nothing to do with the Cullens, and up until he moved out, wouldn't allow Collin to be around them. How ironic that he was the one Renesmee would have fallen for.

Jacob suspected that was one of the things holding Collin back, but he didn't have the heart to tell Renesmee. Jacob breathed in deep and decided not to cross that bridge until he got to it.

"Ness," Jacob said and tried to ignore her flushed cheeks. She didn't need to share her thoughts for Jacob to figure out what she was thinking about. "Did you get a chance to run to the bank this morning?"

"Yes." Renesmee took one final glance at Collin then gave Jacob her full attention. "I left the deposit receipt on your desk, and I balanced the books after I came in. Oh, by the way, Lee's coming in later. We're going hunting."

"That's fine. I'll close up." Jacob smiled.

It still amazed him how close Leah and Renesmee were. They were like sisters, inseparable. Jacob was grateful to Renesmee. He'd picked up random thoughts of Leah's loneliness, and he wasn't quite sure how to help. He was a guy after all. Not that Leah would admit it, but she missed the friendship she shared with Emily, and it was nice that Renesmee was there for her.

Renesmee, on the other hand, looked up to Leah like a big sister. Understandably, Bella was skeptical about Leah's relationship with Renesmee, but just as Jacob predicted, she had come around. Even though they were supposed to be enemies, Renesmee related to Leah because like her, Leah was different. She was unique and understood what it was like to feel out of place sometimes.

"Thanks, Jake." Renesmee smiled. "I might even get Lee to hunt, too."

"Yeah, don't hold your breath." Jacob chuckled lightly.

Renesmee had been Jacob's office manager for the last three years, all through college and even now that she was in grad school. She was better at math than Jacob and kept all the paperwork in order so all he really had to do was fix cars and sign checks.

He remembered when Renesmee was born and the thought of killing her had crossed his mind. Then he had seen those brown eyes. Bella's brown eyes. In that instant, he had known that he would need to protect her because she was the last human part of the girl he had fallen in love with.

When Renesmee was three years old, but could pass as eight, Jacob approached the tribal council about revising the treaty to allow Renesmee to walk on their lands. After many long days of deliberation between the tribal council and the Wolf Pack, the treaty was amended to allow Renesmee to walk on La Push. Once that happened, she'd spent most of her time there. She loved spending time with Leah and was thrilled to actually visit First Beach and the Quileute museum. The decision hadn't been unanimous, and it hadn't been just the tribal members who had their doubts. Some of the Wolf Pack didn't like the idea either, but Jacob had respected their decisions while trying to make his point. One vote had separated the two sides, and those who were outvoted made their opinions known. For this reason, a strict punishment was put in place if she ever drank from a human. She'd be forever banned from not only La Push, but from Forks.

There were a few whispers on her first day, but she had Jacob, the Alpha wolf, and his Beta, Leah Clearwater, by her side. Most of the tribe didn't know the legends were real and looked at her as another "pale face" visiting a Native American reservation.

Renesmee was the first and only Cullen officially allowed to walk on La Push. She loved it there, and if her parents would have allowed it, she'd never leave. He shouldn't have been surprised that she fell for a Quileute, since she'd spent all of her time around them.

"So, Jake." She began biting her bottom lip, much like her mother did when she was nervous. "Does Collin think about me when you patrol with him?"

That was definitely not a conversation he wanted get into. He didn't even know how he felt about the two of them being together. She was what she was. It took years for some of the members to get used to her walking around on La Push. Who knew how they would feel about her dating one of them?

"Ness..." Jacob sighed. "You know what happens in the pack mind stays in the pack mind."

"Whatever," she muttered.

Jacob felt the need to change the subject. "How's the Rabbit running?"

The Rabbit was Jacob's very first car. He'd fixed it up until it purred like a kitten and sprinted like a cheetah. Unfortunately, after his growth spurt, he'd had a hard time getting in and out of it, so he'd given it to Renesmee. Of course she loved it, never taking her father's offer for a brand new Mercedes. It was small, spunky, and red, just like Renesmee.

"It needs an oil change." Renesmee looked back out the window. "Maybe I'll ask Collin to change my oil." She grinned evilly while wiggling her eyebrows.

Jacob grimaced, and Renesmee laughed. "I think you've been hanging out with Leah too much." He shook his head as she laughed hysterically.

The bell above the door jingled and caught Jacob's attention. A woman walked in, or rather breezed in. She was so beautiful: a goddess standing in his homely looking lobby. Her raven black hair floated in silky waves over one shoulder, allowing him to see her sun-kissed skin dip beneath her blouse. Her eyes stopped his heart. Lined with thick lashes, they were deep blue like the ocean tossing against the wind during a storm. He suddenly felt dirty and unworthy to be in her presence. He glanced at the dirt underneath his fingernails and hastily brushed them on his pants.

"Hi," she said as the door closed behind her. Her voice was soft, serene, and calming. The wolf inside him purred. He assumed that she had come straight from work by her casual dress. Her high heels clicked over the tile as she approached the counter. "I think there's something wrong with my battery."

Jacob just stared at her as she nervously pulled her bottom lip in her mouth. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and he did everything in his power to keep his hands at his sides and not brush them away.

For a brief moment, he thought he might be imprinting. Was it still possible this late in the game, especially with the Cullens gone? He'd felt it through Sam and Jared when they thought of their imprints. This feeling was entirely different. Sure, it felt like the earth had stopped orbiting the sun and decided to circle this beautiful creature, but his attraction to her was just that: attraction. The last time he felt it that strongly was when he had seen Bella Swan after she moved back to Forks.

Jacob didn't notice Renesmee's hand on his forearm until he heard her voice screaming in his head.

_JAKE!_

He looked over at her and groaned at her delighted smile. It was true: payback was a bitch.

"I can go somewhere else if you're too busy," the woman said, making her way toward the door.

"No!" Jacob shouted, startling her. "I mean...I'm not busy. I can help you."

Just then the woman's cellphone began to chime, and she excused herself.

Renesmee's hand was still on Jacob's arm. _Are you imprinting? _she asked with her thoughts. She gaped at him with a look of confusion, and he could only imagine the dumbfounded look on his face.

He shook his head adamantly, and Renesmee's face flooded with relief. It was a concern she'd had about Collin. If the Alpha werewolf could still imprint, then so could his wolves. She'd heard the legends about imprinting, and she didn't want to lose her chance with Collin because of some mystic arranged marriage. It was the one and only thing she didn't like when it came to their legends.

"She's just..." Jacob began, but he lost his words as watched the woman speak into her cellphone. She'd placed her purse on the coffee table, letting her ebony locks fall to one side while she dug into her handbag for a pen and a scrap of paper. Her hand moved furiously over the paper as she nodded in response to her phone call.

"Ahem." Renesmee smiled smugly. She looked briefly at the woman in the lobby then back at Jacob. _She's pretty, isn't she?_

"Beautiful." The woman looked up, brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled shyly at Jacob. Her cellphone clicked shut, and she dropped it in her purse.

"Well," Renesmee whispered to Jacob. "Stop staring at her like that. You look like you're ready to pounce!"

He nodded and averted his eyes. It wasn't like he wasn't thinking about it.

"What's your name?" Renesmee asked as she stepped forward again.

"Eden." She pulled her purse back on her shoulder. "Eden Sloan."

Renesmee held her hand out for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Eden. You can call me Ness." Jacob stood motionless, stealing glances at her. "So, you say something's wrong with your battery?"

"Yeah," she said, hesitantly taking her eyes away from Jacob. "It makes a click-click noise when I try to start it. A good Samaritan gave me a jump and said that it might be the battery."

Jacob watched the way her mouth moved as she talked. Her lips were a light shade of pink that glistened with lip gloss, just begging to be kissed. God, he needed to get out of this trance and say something instead of looking like a statue.

"This is Jacob Black," Renesmee stated proudly and patted him on the back. "He's the best mechanic in town. He'd be happy to take a look at it, won't you, Jake?" Renesmee gave a friendly smile while lightly pushing him toward the door.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Let's go see what's going on."

"Thanks," Eden said with a smile brighter than the sun. Jacob smiled back and felt a patter in his heart. He would do anything to see that smile again, and as often as possible.

Jacob held the door open for her and followed her outside. As she walked by, he breathed in deep. Victoria's Secret could spend years trying to replicate her scent, but they'd never succeed. It was sweet, tender and wrapped around him, soothing the wolf within. Did she wear perfume or did she just smell that good? Probably the latter.

She walked to her car, a maroon Honda Civic, and pressed her keyless remote to unlock the doors. As he trailed behind her, he couldn't help but notice the sensual figure beneath her clothing. She was slim, but her body curved in the right ways. He could see how his hands could easily fit within the slopes of her body.

"It started fine this morning when I left," she explained, causing Jacob's eyes to move from her body to her eyes, "but when I stopped by 7-Eleven earlier, it wouldn't start again."

"It's a good thing this didn't happen at night," Jacob answered. "That could have been disastrous." She nodded in agreement. "You want try to start it for me?"

She hopped behind the wheel and turned the key. There was a _click-click_ noise, but the engine didn't start. She got out of the car and walked toward him.

"I see," Jacob said and rubbed his chin. "Well, good news. If you drove here after getting a jump, chances are it's just your battery. Let me take a look, and then I'll let you know what's wrong."

"Thanks." She beamed and handed him her keys.

"No problem." Heat rushed to Jacob's face, and he nervously scratched his neck.

She headed toward the office while he headed toward the garage. Jacob grabbed some paper seat covers and a battery to jump her car. The inside of her car was filled with her sweet scent, and he sat for a moment, hoping it would soak in his skin.

Once he got the car in the garage, he lifted the hood with the engine still running. After a series of tests, he concluded it was simply a dying battery and not a faulty alternator—which was an expensive replacement. He cut the engine and took a quick sweep around the car to look for any other problems, then headed toward the door.

Using his wolf senses, he heard the conversation inside the lobby, although the sound of the impact drill Collin was using impaired it slightly.

It seemed Eden and Renesmee were getting along famously, which was very important. There were a fair amount of women in Jacob's life, and their opinions mattered a great deal. It seemed that Eden was passing with flying colors.

Jacob stopped outside the door to listen to the soothing tone of her voice and the warm giggle she expelled at some joke Renesmee told her. Sounds of the noisy impact drill hindered his hearing, and he shot Collin a dirty look. Unfortunately, Collin was oblivious and didn't understand that he needed to be quiet so Jacob could eavesdrop properly.

At some point, their conversation switched to music. Jacob was impressed to hear that Eden played the piano.

"How long have you been playing?" Renesmee asked her. He heard Renesmee shuffling papers on the counter.

"Since I was five," Eden answered. "I'm not classically trained, but I can read music, and I compose a little."

"My cousin taught me," Renesmee answered. "He's the best pianist I know. His name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, my God!" Eden exclaimed. "Edward Cullen is your cousin?"

"Yep," Renesmee said proudly.

"I love his music! He used to play at the Port Angeles Music Festival every year, but he wasn't there last year."

"Yeah, my family moved away about four years ago, but sometimes he comes back to play to at the festival. He missed it last year because he was in Russia with his wife."

"I have a few of his CDs, but I've never gotten the opportunity to meet him." Eden's voice lowered a bit. "He's so handsome, too. I'm sure he broke a lot of hearts when he announced that he was married."

_Once again, Edward Cullen gets in the way. Can't I get a break?_

"Yes, he loves his wife," Renesmee commented. "There are a couple pieces on his latest CD dedicated to her."

"His music is so romantic and calming. Sometimes on a stressful day, I'll pop in his CD, pour a glass of wine, and sit in the tub."

Instantly, Jacob was transported to a candlelit bathroom. In the steaming hot tub was his beauty, soaking as a light sheen of condensation settled on her skin. One hand held a glass of red wine over the side of the tub. One long leg rested on the rim. She was breathing softly and her eyes were closed.

Jacob could feel the balmy heat from the steamy bathwater, smell the fragrances from the candles, and see her as if she were right in front of him. She slowly opened her eyes, and a sexy smile eased across her lips. Her other hand appeared out of the water and motioned him closer.

As if a string were attached to his body, pulling him, he moved closer and closer until he felt a sharp pain in his head. Instantly, he was snatched out of his fantasy and dropped back into the garage.

"Dammit!" Jacob rubbed his forehead.

The conversation in the lobby suddenly stopped, and the door swung open. Renesmee looked at him with a million questions as his forehead throbbed. "You okay, Jake?"

"Yeah," he muttered. Eden was sitting in one of the waiting chairs and looked on, her hand over her chest with a look of concern. "I just hit my head." Renesmee looked at the dent in the wall, looked over at Eden, back at him, and let out a small giggle. She seemed to think Jacob's clumsiness around the angel in the lobby was humorous. "I was just coming inside to talk to Eden about her car."

Renesmee's smile grew larger, and he picked up on his mistake. He never called the customers by their first names unless he actually knew them. She smirked and moved aside so he could walk inside.

"Eden," he said, and she walked toward him.

"Are you okay?" she said, genuinely concerned, unlike his office manager, who had completely turned around to hide her laughter. "That sounded like it hurt." She made a move like she was going to touch him but cautiously pulled her hand back.

"Nah," he said. "I'll be okay."

"Yeah," Renesmee said behind them. "Jake's got a hard head."

Jacob ignored Renesmee's remark and focused on the deep blue sea crashing in front of him. He was touched that Eden was truly concerned about his well-being. Oh, she was something special.

"It is just your battery," Jacob confirmed. He felt his heart dance at her relieved smile. "I'll just change it out, and you'll be good to go. Oh, and your tires are little low, so I'll add air to them."

"How much extra is that going to cost?" Eden's tongue swept across her lips.

"Oh, I won't charge you for putting air in your tires." He didn't want to charge for the battery, but he had a feeling she'd insist on paying.

"That's sweet of you. Thanks so much!"

"No problem." He smiled and watched her blush. He made a face at Renesmee as he headed back out into the garage. He decided to ignore the conversation inside and pay attention to the task at hand. The hood of her car probably wouldn't survive a hit from Jacob's head.

Once he was finished, he headed inside. Renesmee was showing Eden some of the photos adorning the walls.

"And that's First Beach, just as the sun was setting," Renesmee explained. "As you know, it rains here quite a bit so a sunset is nice to see." The sun was about halfway through its descent, coloring the sky beautiful shades of pink and purple. The clouds were lingering in the background, staying clear of the bright orange ball.

The next photo was the Cullens' home. The house was huge, three stories, but the angle made it even more massive. The floor to ceiling windows reflected a storm coming in the distance.

"These are beautiful," Eden said as she looked at the framed pictures. "Did you take them?"

"No, my best friend did," Renesmee answered. It was like pulling teeth trying to get Leah to share her work, but once she did, others started to take notice and suddenly she was the area's most sought after photographer.

The bell rang over the door again, and Leah Clearwater popped inside, her equipment bag hung over her shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Renesmee muttered as Leah approached.

"Hey," she said in their direction. Leah still had that don't-bullshit-me attitude, but she'd lightened up in recent years. She'd found her passion in photography, and Jacob saw a glimpse of the beautiful woman he knew before her life fell apart.

She stepped behind the counter. "Jake, is it okay if I leave my stuff here? I'll grab it when Red and I come back."

"Yeah, that's fine," Jacob answered.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. Since she didn't have to phase as much, she'd decided to let it grow again. It made her fur longer, but she'd worked around it. The thick jet black tresses fell between her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry. We're being rude," Renesmee addressed Eden. "Leah." Renesmee put her hand on Leah's arm, probably telling her to be nice. "This is Eden Sloan. Eden, this is Leah Clearwater. She's the one who took all these beautiful pictures."

"Hi." Eden held her hand out, and Leah shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you. Ness was just showing me your work. You have a great eye."

"Thanks." The corner of Leah's mouth shifted upward.

"You're welcome," Eden said.

Leah shifted her attention to Renesmee. "Red, you ready?"

"Yeah." Renesmee nodded. "Just let me say goodbye to Collin." She disappeared in the garage.

Jacob watched Leah groan at their interaction. If Collin ever got the nerve to ask Renesmee out on a date, he might have a tough time with Leah. It was no secret that she didn't want Renesmee to be with any of the wolves because the cloud of imprinting hung over them. She'd do anything in her power to make sure Renesmee wasn't hurt—another bridge Jacob would cross when he got to it.

"It was nice meeting you," Leah said.

"You, too." Eden waved, and Leah moved toward the door.

Renesmee returned and picked up her bag. "Bye, Jake." She placed her hand on his arm. _Ask her out! Do it! She's single! _Renesmee screamed in his head.

"Okay," Jacob answered her chanting, and gently patted her hand so she would let go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a pointed look then turned to Eden. "I going to call you, and we'll get together." She held up a card with Eden's information.

"Sure thing!"

Renesmee waved again and followed Leah through the front door.

"She will call you." Jacob leaned on the counter. "She doesn't have a lot of friends that really like classical music. We love listening to her play, but she gets frustrated because we can't really see it like she does."

"What sort of music do you like?" Eden sucked on her bottom lip again as her deep blue eyes focused on him. It seemed to be a nervous habit she had.

"A little bit of everything," he answered, meeting her gaze. "I guess it would depend on the mood I'm in. Usually if I'm working on a difficult car, I'll listen to Muse or Maroon 5. But if I'm in a mellow mood, something soft and soothing, maybe Alicia Keys or Elton John."

"I get Alicia Keys, but I wouldn't think of you as an Elton John fan." She gave him a strange look.

He laughed lightly. "That's Ness's influence. He's one of her favorites, and she'd been trying to get me to listen to him for so long. Now he's one of my favorites, too. So, your boyfriend must love listening to you play, huh?"

She giggled but didn't take her eyes away from him. "Sure." Jacob's heart fell. "If I had one." Her smile was playful.

They stared at each other until the sound of that damn impact drill broke the silence.

"So, how much do I owe you?" She placed her purse on the counter so she could pull out her wallet. Her hands fumbled with the snap, and he heard her heartbeat drumming in her chest.

"Oh, um." He grabbed the invoice that Renesmee printed out earlier. "$84.88."

She produced a credit card with a shaky hand, and Jacob swiped in through the credit card machine. He started tapping it on the table while he practiced his words it his head. He probably wouldn't get another chance, but then again, if she was hanging out with Renesmee, he'd most likely see her again. As Renesmee's stern command rang in his head, he realized he didn't want to hear her call him a chicken for not going through with it.

"Eden," he said softly. "Would you like to get something to eat with me? Maybe we could talk more about Alicia and Elton. There's a new steak restaurant that I want to try." He paused, and a thought occurred to him. "Unless you're a vegetarian, then we could go to Sweet Tomatoes or something like that."

She stared at him, possibly wondering if he was serious. He hoped that she would agree. Renesmee would never encourage him to ask out someone she wasn't sure would say yes.

"Sure," she said and gave him a bright smile he was going to keep etched in his mind forever. "And no, I'm not a vegetarian."

"Great!" he answered overexcitedly. After she signed the receipt, she pulled out a business card.

"This is my cell number," she said as she scribbled on the back of the card. "You can call or text me. Sometimes I can't answer, but just leave me a message, and I'll call you back."

"Sounds good. I'll call you later and we can meet up."

Eden pulled her purse on her shoulder. "Okay, I'll see you later, Jake."

"Definitely."

As she opened the door, she looked back at him and smiled, then headed to her car.

**~*}{*~**

Jacob and Embry ran through the forests of La Push. There hadn't been any serious action since the Volturi guard fled years ago. As a result, Jacob had lessened the patrols to a few nights a week. He'd even given a few of the wolves the option to stop phasing if they wanted. Sam was the first to take it, which meant he could spend more time with his wife, Emily, and his son, David.

They'd already made two runs through La Push, and there was nothing suspicious going on, so Jacob joined Embry on the cliffs. The wind was harsh that night, especially at that altitude, but they barely felt it. The ocean crashed against the rocks below, spraying water all over.

_Hey, man. _Jacob dropped down next to Embry.

Embry lifted his head in acknowledgment and went back to thinking about his girlfriend. From what Jacob could see, he couldn't wait to get back to her. She apparently had a surprise for him when he returned, and he wondered what it was.

Embry was considering his options, also. He'd been dating Angela Weber for over three years, and he'd wanted to move further in the relationship. He'd fallen in love with her pretty hard. So he'd asked his Alpha if he could tell her about his wolf because he didn't want to lie to her anymore. After getting Jacob to lift the pack command, he had told her everything. She'd taken it as well as could be expected, but she's said she needed time to think about things. It was a long week for the wolves who still phased. Embry's despair bled through the pack mind like a torn artery. No one could think straight, so Jacob had told him not to patrol until he heard back from Angela.

It had been a bit of an adjustment, but Angela loved him and couldn't live without him. That had happened about two years ago. They'd been living together for over a year, had joint bank accounts, and stopped correcting people who assumed they were married.

One thing that worried Embry was the possibility of imprinting. Angela said she wasn't too concerned with imprinting because it was rare and hadn't happened in years. But it was a concern that Embry thought about constantly.

_So, did you talk to Sam? _Jacob asked.

_Yeah. _Embry looked over at Jacob. _He said that Emily hears his heartbeat too when they sleep together. He says that maybe it's my wolf accepting Angela as my mate._

Embryhad confided in Jacob that in the last few months, when Angela and Embry were intimate, she'd felt his heartbeat. She didn't think it was abnormal, especially since she was dating a man who turned into a giant wolf, so she hadn't been concerned. Jacob had told him to talk to either Sam or Jared because they had imprints.

_That's good news, right?_

_Yeah. _Embry looked over at Jacob. _I just don't want to lose her, Jake. I want to marry her, and it would kill me if I broke her heart the way Sam broke Leah's. From what Sam and Jared say, the force of the imprint is an amazing feeling, but I don't know if what I feel for Angela is that much different. She's always on my mind. I wonder if she's safe, if she's happy, and I can't wait to see her. _

_You know what I think? _Jacob asked.

_Well, yeah. _Embry chuckled.

_Smartass!_ Jacob remarked. _I think that if you were going to imprint it would have happened by now._

_But what about the story of the third wife,_ Embry argued. _He was married twice before he imprinted._

_There's a lot we don't know about imprinting. __Our great grandfathers didn't imprint at all. We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen. You love her, right?_

_More than anything. _Embry's voice turned gooey.

_Well, then there's your answer. You don't need some magical force to tell you what you already know._

_Very true, Jake. Thanks, man._

Jacob admired his friend. He was head over heels in love, and it was someone he chose. It had nothing to do with what kind of children they would have one day. Jacob hoped to one day find love like that. Suddenly, Eden's beautiful face popped in his head.

_Hey, who's that?! _Embry asked, lifting his big head to look at Jacob.

He tried to push the vision of Eden's soft skin, silky black hair, and beautiful blue eyes out of his mind, but it just made him think of her more.

_Eden? As in 'The garden of Eden'? _Embry's loud guffaw filled Jacob's mind. _Hey, she's hot! And she's got a sweet little body!_

_Hey! You just worry about Angela's body, 'kay? _Jacob's voice rumbled in Embry's head.

Without hesitation, Angela appeared in their minds. Her back was facing Embry, wearing only a pair of lacy red panties. She tilted her head back and smiled seductively. Just as she was about to turn around, Jacob phased back to his human form. He respected Angela and decided to leave that little piece of information to Embry.

He pulled his shorts free from the band around his leg and began to dress as Embry phased back.

"I'm serious, man." Embry pulled his shorts up. "She's cute. Tell me about her."

"No, I'm not talking about her." Jacob shook his head and buttoned the fly of his pants.

"Fine." Embry shrugged. "From what I saw, you met her at the shop. I'll just ask Ness. It will be just like watching a movie."

"All right, fine!" Jacob exclaimed. "She's a woman who came into the shop today with a dead battery. I asked her to get something to eat with me."

"That's great, Jake." Embry patted him on the back. "It's been a long time since you got laid."

"It's not..." Jacob took a seat on a boulder and stared at the ocean. "She's not that kind of woman." It wasn't like he didn't think about sleeping with her. Hell, he thought about it constantly, but he really wanted to get to know her first. Something about her drew him in.

"So, what does Ness think?" Embry sat opposite Jacob. "Does she like her?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered. "They hit it off right away."

"Well, that's one down," Embry muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob questioned, crossing his arms.

"It means that any girl who wants to date you has to be pre-approved by Renesmee, Rachel, Leah, and then the big guns, Bella."

"Shut up!" Jacob hit Embry in the arm. "Sure they have opinions about the women I date, but I make the ultimate decision."

Embry snorted. "Yeah, okay." Jacob gave him a reproachful look. "You got the best bodyguards in town, Jake. God forbid any woman ever breaks your heart. When you and Annie broke up, you know that Bella threatened to tear her apart and burn the pieces if she ever said anything about you turning into a wolf? Thank God you didn't tell her that the Cullens are vampires. Bella would have probably sent her straight to Volterra."

It was true. Ever since Bella had become a vampire, she'd become less clumsy and more protective of the people she loved, especially when it came to her human family. Of course, she loved her husband and cared about his safely, but he was a giant piece of marble. There weren't a lot of things that could destroy a vampire. However, the people who were more fragile—Charlie, Renesmee, Renee, and Jacob—were under her official protection.

Annie was Jacob's ex-girlfriend and his only serious relationship. He had wanted to marry her, figuring she was the one. It turned out that she wasn't as receptive to weird as Bella and had run away screaming when Jacob phased in front of her for the first time. It was a bad breakup, one that made him promise not to be intimate with a woman unless she knew about his wolf. The pain he showed through the pack mind had been so bad that even Leah told Jacob he needed to get control of his emotions.

Of course, one night stands didn't count as relationships since he didn't plan on seeing them again. He'd gone on quite a binge once Annie left him, drinking and sleeping with any woman who would let him. He'd never brought them home, just did his deeds in seedy motel rooms and back alleys. There were times when he'd be gone for days, enough for Renesmee to call her mother for help. After an intervention, he'd gotten himself under control.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves here." Jacob held his hands up. "We're just going to get something to eat. I don't even know her. She could be a psycho."

"But you know she's not." Embry wiggled his eyebrows. "She's probably the sweetest thing you'll ever get your hands on."

"We'll see." Jacob stood up. "Well, it looks like nothing's going on tonight. Let's make one more run, and then we'll call it a night. Then you can get back to Angela."

"Sounds good to me," Embry agreed.

They stripped, phased, and broke through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Special thanks to Arones and hammondgirl from PTB for offering their beta skills to this chapter. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>_

Frank's Steakhouse was located in a small plaza near the highway. Most of the surrounding businesses were closed for the night, which made the orange and yellow neon lights from the sign seem even brighter.

True to his word, Jacob had called Eden. They'd talked briefly over the phone, mainly about what kind of food they liked. She remembered the rich tone of his voice; it stayed with her long after she went to sleep that night.

After checking her makeup once more in the mirror, Eden grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car. A swift breeze brushed over her, and she rubbed her arms. Summer was gallantly exiting, making room for the fall.

She breathed in deep and self-consciously brushed off her outfit. She had decided to wear a black long-sleeved, V-neck shirt with blue jeans. As she saw her reflection in the driver's side window, she wondered if she should have worn the pink shirt.

_Well, it's too late to do anything about it now_, she thought as she ran her hand anxiously through her hair.

The bell over the door chimed as she entered the restaurant, and she was greeted with a friendly smile from the host.

"Welcome to Frank's Steakhouse!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Thanks," Eden said. She looked around at the patrons that were already seated. "I'm supposed to meet someone, but I'm not sure if he's here yet."

"Hey," a voice said behind her. She recognized it before she even turned around.

"Hi, Jacob." She shifted to look at him. She had almost forgotten how big he was. Eden wasn't exactly short at 5'8", but she had boots on and he still towered over her. He looked very handsome in his maroon polo shirt and blue jeans. Once he smiled at her, she felt her insides melt. "You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"Nah, I got here about five minutes ago." He shook his head and gave her a quick once-over. "You look beautiful."

Heat rushed to her face as she nervously pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Thanks."

"So, it's two tonight?" the hostess asked.

"Yes," Jacob answered, hovering behind Eden.

The hostess reached down and grabbed two sets of silverware and two menus before stepped from behind the host stand. "Follow me." Jacob motioned for Eden to go first.

The restaurant had a southern theme to it. Pictures of horses and ranches covered the walls, and country music played from the speakers.

It was moderately busy, which was how Eden liked it. Sometimes when restaurants were filled to capacity, it was hard to have a decent conversation over the noise.

They arrived at a booth next to the window, giving them a view of the passing cars on the highway and the sun setting behind the clouds. Eden slid into one side of the booth, and Jacob somehow folded his long legs on the other side.

"Your server's name is Willie, and he'll be right with you." The hostess laid the menus down on the table in front of them. "Enjoy your meal."

"Did you have trouble finding the place?" Jacob asked as he opened his menu.

"Nope." Eden clasped her shaky hands in her lap. God, she was nervous! It had been a while since she'd been on a real date.

After a few moments, they were greeted by a very polite and perky Willie. He was skinny with bright green eyes and blond hair with too much gel. His smile was big, reminding Eden of Jim Carrey in _The Mask_. "Hello! Welcome to Frank's Steakhouse. My name is Willie, and I'll be your server tonight."

As Willie rambled off the specials, Eden stole glances at Jacob. He really was a good looking man. She watched his nose scrunch as he carefully scanned the food choices and smiled to herself. His russet skin glowed underneath the dim lighting, casting shadows on the round shape of his face. It was amazing how he looked like a man and a boy at the same time. The muscles in his arms flexed as he turned the pages, and she wondered what it would feel like to be in his embrace.

"What would you like to drink?" Willie asked, breaking her trance.

"Oh, um…" Eden hastily looked at the menu. "Sprite."

"Coke," Jacob answered as he laid his menu down. Willie was off at lightning speed.

Jacob's eyes shifted toward Eden. "He's a happy fella, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Eden giggled as she leaned forward on her elbows. Jacob's eyes stayed with her, sending a shiver through her. Those dark eyes of his would be the end of her. It was like being lost and found at the same time.

"Do you know what you want?" Jacob asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She knew what she wanted, but _he_ wasn't on the menu. "Um…" Eden looked the entrees. "The Double Decker burger looks good. What about you?"

"I think I'll try the ribeye and shrimp combo." He reached over and pointed at the picture of the meal. Eden looked down as he pulled his hand away. It came with a bowl of soup and two sides.

_Wow! That's a lot of food!_

His light chuckle caught her attention. "I have a big appetite." It seemed like he had read her mind.

"I see that." She turned the pages.

"I'm glad to see you have a healthy appetite, too." As soon as the words came out, a light flush came over him.

She tilted her head to the side and watched him shift uncomfortably.

"I meant you don't seem like a light eater." He held his hands up when she started to speak and rambled on, "You're not overweight or anything. Your weight is fine. You have a beautiful body." Eden's eyebrows shot up, and he said hurriedly, "Not that I was just staring at your body…"

She tilted her head back and laughed. He would continue to dig that hole if she let him.

"I know what you meant, Jacob," she said as the tension left his shoulders. "Yes, I have the firm belief that when it comes to food, it's about moderation."

"I like that rule," he sighed in relief. She felt herself relax at the thought that he was nervous, too.

Eden didn't know what to think when she first saw him. Jacob's expression was strange, sort of like a deer in headlights. She had thought maybe there had been something in her teeth. After her conversations with Ness, she had realized that there was more to the story. Ness had told her that he was single and that he was a great guy. She'd just met Ness, but she learned that subtly was not her strong point. Every subject they had discussed always ended back on Jacob, not that Eden minded. It saved her the trouble of finding an excuse to learn more about him.

Seeing him the first time made her heart stop then speed up to make up for lost time. He was so huge he looked like he could pick up her car and carry it into the garage, but she had seen something gentle in his eyes. Almost like he just wanted to be loved and accepted.

Willie suddenly appeared with their drinks and a basket of bread. After he set them down, he said, "Did you want any appetizers tonight?"

Jacob looked at her for confirmation and she shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Are you ready to order?"

"I think so." Jacob looked at Eden for confirmation. She nodded as Willie turned to her.

"I'll have the Double Decker Burger." Eden pointed at the picture.

Willie began scribbling down her order. "And what side would you like with that?"

"A baked potato, please." Eden closed her menu. "Sour cream and butter only."

"Okay." Willie beamed that Jim Carrey smile again and then turned to Jacob. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the ribeye and shrimp combo, medium well."

"What sides would you like?" Willie asked as he scribbled down his order.

"A loaded baked potato and the mixed vegetables. I gotta get something healthy in there." Jacob winked at Eden.

Willie wrote down the last of their order. "Okay, I'll put this order in and it should be out shortly." He sped off toward the kitchen, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"So, where are you from?" Jacob asked as he peeled the wrapping from his straw.

"Originally, I'm from Florida. My family moved to California when I was in middle school."

"How did you end up in Forks?"

"I went to college in Seattle. My college sweetheart got a job in Port Angeles, and we bought a foreclosed house in Forks. Well, I should say, _I_ bought a house." She placed her hand over her chest to emphasize her point. "It was a wreck, but we were going to fix it up together and move in. To make a long story short, he left me and the house. We'd lived in an apartment in Port Angeles, but I couldn't afford both places. Since it was such a wreck, I couldn't sell it at a price to pay off the loan, so I fixed it up enough to move in. It still needs a lot of work." Eden began twirling the straw in her drink. "It's funny, though. With all the trouble I have with that house, I love it. It's like she needs me, and I don't want to let her down."

"Her?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Eden said sheepishly. "Weird, I know. I'm the crazy girl who thinks her house has a personality."

"No, it's…sweet." Jacob leaned back in his seat. "It shows you care. I'm living in a fixer upper myself. I'd always lived with my father, but it was time for me to move out. So, I bought a house a few blocks away. It was once owned by a little old lady who lived there her entire life. When she passed away, her family put the house on the market. It was old and needed a new roof and some plumbing repairs, but it was very sturdy. She had this awful fear of snakes though, so the house smelled like moth balls. It took forever to get the smell out." Jacob wrinkled his nose.

Eden giggled.

"So, tell me, Jacob," Eden said after taking a sip of her drink. "Have you always liked working on cars?"

"You can call me Jake, if you want." His eyes zoned in on her.

"Have you always liked cars, _Jake?_" she replied with a smile.

"Yes, for as long as I can remember." He grabbed one of the slices of bread and handed the basket to her. "I love taking them apart, seeing how they work, and putting them back together. What about you? What do you do when your battery isn't dying?"

"I'm a box office manager at the Port Angeles Performing Arts Hall." Eden took a slice and began buttering it.

"That seems pretty cool."

"Sometimes it is." Eden shrugged. "Other times, it can be really stressful. But I love it. I get to meet new and interesting people and get backstage access to see some truly great performers."

"Wait, you drove from Port Angeles to Forks on a dying battery?" His eyes widened.

"What?" Eden crinkled her brow.

"When you came in, you said that your boss gave you a jump before coming to my shop."

"Oh!" Eden nodded. "No, we had a meeting here in Forks and since I live here, we drove separate cars, so I could just go home afterward."

"Oh, I see." Then Jacob asked, "What do you like to do when you aren't working?"

"I like going to movies, playing the piano, taking long walks…"

"On the beach?" Jacob chuckled, and Eden couldn't help but laugh with him. It did sound a little cheesy.

"Anywhere, really." She leaned her elbows. "Through town, on the beach, around my neighborhood. I try to stay clear of the forest because I'm afraid of getting lost."

Jacob shook his head. "You just need a good guide."

"Do you know your way around the forest?"

"I know the forest like the back of my hand." He leaned back smugly. "I also know the best places to cliff dive."

"You mean jumping off a cliff for fun?" Eden adamantly shook her head. "No. Way."

"Really? Why not? Are you afraid of heights?"

"A little," she answered, awkwardly brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Anything higher the second story makes me dizzy."

"Why the second story?"

"Well, I figure that if I fell from that height, I'd probably survive. I might not even have to go to the hospital."

"So, no heights." Jacob nodded his head. "Got it."

"Okay, Jake." Eden leaned forward. "It's your turn. Tell me something you're afraid of."

"What?" he replied incredulously. "I'm not afraid of anything."

She could tell he was trying to be tough.

"Come on! There must be something." She rested her head in her hand as she waited for his answer.

He shifted in his seat. "Well, spiders sort of freak me out." Jacob shuddered. "Ever since I saw _Arachnophobia_, I haven't been the same."

"So, if I have a problem with a spider, I shouldn't call you?"

"No, you can call. I just might 'overkill' it. I'd stomp on it, spray it, smash it, and make sure the thing was dead. Some furniture might be destroyed in the process, though."

"Better than calling the pest control companies," Eden joked. "Especially if I needed a wall taken down."

A laugh so genuine and rich rose from his belly. It was a beautiful sound, and she wanted to hear it again.

"So, are you an only child?" Jacob asked, as Willie returned with their food.

She thanked Willie for her meal then answered, "I have an older sister named Serenity and a little sister named Joy."

"Those are interesting names." He began cutting his steak.

"Yeah, my mother's name is Mary and my father's name is John. They just wanted us to have unique names, I guess." She shrugged and took a bite of her burger.

Eden ate while Jacob shared his life with her. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she was surprised at how interesting he was. He had been taking care of his father, who had complications from diabetes, after his sisters moved out. She thought it was sweet that he was reluctant to move out because Jacob truly enjoyed spending that time with his father. One of his older sisters had moved back in town, so she'd picked up the slack, but he still missed it. There wasn't a day when Jacob didn't talk to him. His father, Billy Black, was chief of the Quileute tribe, so Jacob was royalty…sort of. He didn't think it was a big deal, but she was very impressed.

"Are you next in line to be chief?" Eden wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"In a way, I guess." Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "To be honest, I don't want to be chief. I have enough responsibilities as it is." He stared out of the window as a pensive look took over his features, but just as quickly as it came, it was replaced with a beautiful smile.

As Jacob placed a bite of meat in his mouth, a drop of steak sauce landed next to his lips. Eden nervously pulled her bottom lip in her mouth as she watched his pink tongue wipe away the offending drop. She hastily wiped her own mouth just in case she was drooling.

"You like movies?" Jacob asked, pulling her eyes away from his mouth.

"Yes, especially action movies," Eden exclaimed. Her burger was half eaten; the remainder would be a meal for tomorrow's dinner. "I love movies where things get blown up, and some action star zips across the screen to save innocent lives."

"Well, that's interesting." He grinned. "That means that you wouldn't mind seeing movies about gigantic robots and comic book heroes."

"Oh, I love that stuff," Eden replied excitedly. "Did you see the new X-men movie? Those special effects were crazy!"

"Yeah, it was good." Jacob smiled at her. "Maybe we could go see _Race Chase_. It looks really good. Plus it's about cars, which is my specialty."

Eden stared at him for a moment, processing what he was saying. He wanted to go out again. "That sounds like fun." She knew she was blushing, but she couldn't help it.

Willie showed up again and asked if they wanted dessert. Eden declined and asked for a box instead. She noticed Jacob eying the dessert menu, but he didn't order anything.

They stayed there a while longer talking. She'd really enjoyed getting to know him, and she wanted to know more.

As they made their way to the door, Eden thanked Jacob for dinner.

"No problem." He held the door open and followed her outside. When she stepped outside, a harsh gust blew past her and she grabbed onto Jacob's arm.

"Whoa!" she cried. The warmth coming from him surprised her. It was almost like a furnace. When he looked down at her, she blushed again. "It got really cold out here," she said, nervously readjusting her to-go box in her hand.

"Yeah, it did a little," he said. His large hand covered her fingers, rubbing them to help warm them.

"You're not cold?" she asked curiously.

"No." Then he laughed. "It actually feels nice out here."

They walked together until they reached her car. She stepped in front of him and looked up into his deep brown eyes. She shivered a little, but only half of it had to with the temperature.

"I had a good time, Jake," she said softly as she placed her carryout box on her car.

"Me, too." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

There was an awkward moment when neither of them knew what to do. She mustered up some courage, rose up on her feet, and kissed his cheek. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she laid her head against his chest.

"I'll call you about the movie," Jacob whispered in her ear as his hands settled on her back, sending a ripple of heat through her body.

"Okay, can't wait." She reluctantly pulled away. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then headed off to a navy Silverado, but didn't get in. It took her a moment to realize that he was waiting to make sure she was safely in her car and that her car started. Once she was settled in her car, she looked over at him, and when he was safely in his truck, she drove off.

**~*}{*~**

Deep in the woods of southern Washington State, a chorus of howls echoed in the forest. Night had fallen hours ago, bringing the chilly air of the fall season. Under the moonlight, giant beasts assembled in a clearing. In the middle of it all was a man holding a large branch, ready to swing at anything that got too close. Dirt and mud covered most of his body, and he was bleeding from his forehead.

He had tried to flee and learned that it wasn't possible to outrun them. They moved swiftly like cheetahs and worked as one when they hunted, herding him like cattle. Now, he sat on the earth, counting his heartbeats.

He looked cautiously at his attackers, willing himself to see in the dark. All he could make out were rough outlines of large animals. They were the size of bears, but walked on their hind legs like humans. There were a lot of them, too many to count. They blended in with the darkness, moving silently like shadows in the night. Their eyes were bright yellow, with a hint of green making them glow like lightning bugs and would live in his nightmares for the rest of his life, however long that was.

_Wake up, Bruce!_ He told himself. _You're just dreaming, man. Wake the fuck up!_

He closed his eyes, shook his head around, and said a small prayer, but when he opened them, he was still sitting on the cold earth holding the fallen branch. Splinters from the wood dug into his hands as he tightened his grip. Strangely, the beasts weren't attacking. They silently weaved in and out of the darkness, like they were waiting for something.

"Well, what do we have here?" a man said behind Bruce. He whipped around and swung the branch like a bat hitting a home run. The man caught the end of the branch in his hand, ripped it from Bruce's grip, and crushed it into pieces.

"Shit!" Bruce exclaimed. His heartbeat rang loudly in his ears and his breath sawed out of lungs harshly. The beasts around him stopped moving and studied him hungrily.

"We smell your fear." The man sneered and breathed in deeply. "You reek of it."

Bruce squinted to get a better look at him. He was large, well over six feet. Long dark hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a long time ran down his back in strings. His eyes were empty, emotionless black holes. A sinister grin that could easily compete with Jack Nicholson's version of the Joker widened over his lips.

Bruce knew he was in trouble, and the chances of surviving were slim. He was so tired, his bones ached, and the small cuts stung, but he refused to give up. Bruce was a fighter, so he squared his shoulders and balled up his fists.

"Looks like he has some fight left in him after all." He kept his sights on Bruce, although he was talking to the group behind him. The man reached down to touch the blood running from Bruce's forehead, and Bruce's fist snapped out, connecting with the man's eye. A sharp pain roared through Bruce's hand and tears sprung to his eyes. To Bruce's dismay, the man barely flinched.

"Wow." The man reached up to touch his eye and laughed. "That almost hurt." He kept his dark eyes on Bruce. "Let's see if he survives."

The man stood up and disappeared in the darkness, or maybe it was closing in on Bruce. The growling became louder, drowning out the sound of his rapidly beating heart. As the monsters drew closer, he started to swing his fists.

The last thing he remembered was those evil yellow eyes staring menacingly back at him as he screamed when sharp talons began to tear him apart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: It never made sense to me that Renesmee's body temperature was so high since her father is a vampire and her mother was a human when she was born. Therefore, I've made her temperature 98 degrees. Besides, it makes cuddling with a wolf so much fun!**_

_**Thank you, JulieToo and Sweetishbubble from PTB for all your help!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>3<em>**

_Regina shivered as Daniel touched her, sending a ripple of desire through her body. One of his large hands landed on her back, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She knew it was wrong to be with him, that her family wouldn't approve, but she didn't care. It just felt right being in his arms._

Leah took a bite of her peach cobbler and turned the page on her tablet. Most people wouldn't guess that Leah loved reading a good romance novel. Even though she never thought that kind of love was possible for her, she enjoyed leaving reality and indulging in a world where it existed.

She was sitting at Breakers, a local restaurant and bar. It seemed the whole town showed up for some playoff game. The speakers above played mellow music from the nineties that contrasted with the mood of the sports fanatics. However, it was perfect for reading romance novels.

"_Stay with me," he pleaded, his crystal blue eyes shining. "Don't go."_

_Regina heard the need in his voice and felt it tugging at her heart. She wanted to stay with him, but she had responsibilities. Her life was all about responsibilities, and she couldn't afford to leave them behind. Too many people were depending on her._

"_Daniel, please." Regina sighed heavily. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. We just can't be together." Regina forced herself to step away from him. The expression on his face broke her heart, but it was better this way. If she made a clean break now, they could both move on. He could find someone who could love him like he deserved._

"Here you go, Peaches." A low baritone pulled her out of her alternate universe and dropped her into another world of complications. She looked up and slowly released the air in her lungs.

There were two reasons that Leah came to Breakers. One was their peach cobbler. Aside from her mother's, it was the best she'd ever had. Sue Clearwater had vowed that she wouldn't lose Charlie the same way she had lost Harry, so she had changed their diets which meant peach cobbler was only for special occasions.

The second reason was the owner of that low baritone. He stood there holding a tequila sunrise, looking as handsome as ever. His name was Matt, and he'd moved into town a few months before to help his aunt out at the restaurant. As usual, he wore a black polo with blue jeans, but he made that simple uniform look so sexy. Dirty blond hair crowned his head.

There weren't many men that were taller than Leah, but Matt was four or five inches taller, which didn't make her feel so awkward. Light freckles sprinkled his cheeks and his nose, and she wondered if they covered his entire body. His unbelievably full lips curved into a smile that made her melt.

"Thanks," Leah said, watching the gold flecks swirl within the depths of his hazel green eyes. He laid her drink down in front of her.

"Anytime, Peaches." He winked and headed back behind the bar. He'd given her that name because of the amount of peach cobbler she ate—usually about three servings.

After that disaster with Sam, she'd promised that she wouldn't let another man give her a nickname, but that plan flew out the window whenever Matt called her Peaches. She could only concentrate on the sound of his voice.

Her phone vibrated across the table, and Renesmee's face appeared on the screen. She was probably wondering why Leah wasn't home yet.

They shared a three bedroom home in Forks near the Quileute border. It was great for both of them. It gave Leah a chance to leave La Push but still be close by, and it put Edward and Bella at ease about Renesmee moving out of Charlie's place.

"Hey, Red." Leah settled the phone near her ear and took another bit of her cobbler.

"Where are you?" Renesmee asked as the crowd broke out in a round of cheers at some goal or touchdown.

"Getting something to eat," Leah answered around a mouth full of food. "What's up?" There was silence on Renesmee's end. "Red! Can you hear me?" The reception wasn't always great inside the restaurant. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"I'm here," Renesmee said slowly. "Don't be mad, okay?"

Leah laughed. "You worry me when you start sentences like that. What is it, Red?"

"I…um…asked Collin out." When Leah didn't say anything, Renesmee continued, "You're always telling me to go for the things I want." She paused. "He said yes, Lee."

"Yeah?" Of course, he said yes. Anyone with half a brain knew that he was into Renesmee. Leah was just surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

"Are you mad?" Renesmee asked tentatively.

Leah inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "No. I just want you to be careful."

"What?" Renesmee answered incredulously. "He's a good guy, Lee. He'd never do anything to hurt me."

"You know what I mean, Red," Leah said sternly. "He won't be able to fight it if he imprints. Trust me. You don't want to watch someone you love with all of your heart get taken away because you don't fit destiny's plan for him."

"I know the risks," Renesmee answered. "But no one has imprinted in years."

"There's no time limit on these things, Red." Leah leaned back in her chair. "You, of all people, should know."

Renesmee's spent a lot of time at the Quileute museum and she knew the legends better than some of their own people. She was just so fascinated by it all.

"I know, but this is a chance at something great. I really like him, Lee."

"I know you do, Red." Leah ran her hand through her hair. She had to face the fact that Renesmee was smart enough to make her own decisions. She couldn't protect her from everything. In that moment, she understood how strong Bella had been to let her only child live miles away so Renesmee could find her own way.

Renesmee could have chosen worse, though. Collin Littlesea was reliable, easygoing, and loyal to the Pack. He was a genuinely nice person, and the kind of man you bring home to your parents. There were times when even Jacob got on Leah's last nerve, but she couldn't think of a time when she couldn't tolerate Collin.

"I just wanted you to know why I wasn't home," Renesmee said quietly.

"Okay, Red," Leah conceded. "It's cold outside, so take a jacket."

"I will. I have to get ready." Her voice was bubbling with excitement. "I'll see you later on tonight."

"Have fun," Leah said with a long exhale and ended the call. She prayed that what happened to her wouldn't happen to Renesmee. Leah wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

As she headed back to her table, she looked out at the restaurant. The other servers and bartenders were attending to the customers, but her eyes were on Matt. Matt maneuvered effortlessly through the crowd of anxious patrons without breaking a sweat. He was very charming and personable. He made the women giddy, even the older ladies, and the men feel even manlier by sharing sports stats with them.

Every now and then, he'd smile at her which made her heart skip a beat. It had been years since a man had made her feel this light.

No one knew about him, not even Renesmee. She liked the idea of having a separate identity outside of La Push and the Pack. At home, she was the girl that Sam dumped for her cousin. To her pack, she was the "bitter harpy" that lightened up a little, but was still hard as nails. Here, she was just Leah Clearwater or to Matt, she was "Peaches," the photographer who loved peach cobbler and tequila sunrises.

She couldn't deny there was something about Matt. The first time she'd met him, he'd come over to take her order, and she was instantly lost in his gaze. She remembered her lungs ceasing to work and her heart jumping to her throat to see what was causing the back up.

Whenever his hazel eyes met her brown ones, that same feeling came over her. It wasn't imprinting; she didn't feel the need to worship him and spend every waking moment making sure he was happy. However, there was definitely a connection. He was both new and familiar, and it made her reconsider a relationship again. At the same time, the thought of opening her heart scared her.

She'd been out on dates and some had turned into relationships, but they never worked out. The last man she'd loved was still Sam Uley. It really was pathetic. Seriously, how many people found their true love their first time around? She could count that number on her left hand.

Leah looked back at her tablet and closed the window for her book. She opened a folder that contained some of her childhood pictures and found one of her and her father. She'd been about six years old, holding up a large fish with her father standing behind her smiling proudly. It was her first time fishing, and she caught that fish on her first try.

"Miss you, Dad," she said, feeling the sting of tears.

She forced herself to change the picture and landed on a picture of her and Emily. It was taken the summer after they graduated high school. They were so close back then. Leah could tell her anything, and Emily would understand. She would offer advice or just listen to her rant. But that was before Emily's accident, before the imprinting, before Leah's life fell apart.

Things were different now. It was still hard to be around Emily. Even though the sting of losing Sam had subsided over the years, the fact that she was so easily cast aside was what hurt the most. Seeing Emily reminded her she wasn't good enough.

She stared down at the picture again and looked at Emily's unmarred face.

"Miss you too, Em," she said quietly.

**~*}{*~**

A roar of excited screams filled the air as one ride twirled a group of brave individuals around in a circle. Renesmee had always loved going to the county fair. Every year she'd looked forward to it, but this was the first year she'd had a date. When she had asked Collin, she was so nervous that he'd say no. Thank God he said yes or she wouldn't know how to face him the next day.

They'd walked around the grounds, went of a few rides, and played a couple games.

Renesmee eyed a booth that advertised elephant ears. "You hungry?" Renesmee asked Collin.

"I'm always hungry," Collin joked, and they headed to one of the many food stations. Collin ordered three fully loaded hot dogs, a side of French fries, and a large Sprite. Renesmee ordered an elephant ear, something she always looked forward to whenever she came to the fair. They walked toward an empty picnic table underneath a tent.

"I love these things," Renesmee said excitedly and took a bite of her pastry. Her eyes rolled back as she hummed lightly.

"That good, huh?" Collin said with a smile.

"Yes," she answered. He was watching her curiously, and she self-consciously wiped her mouth.

"Can I ask you something, Ness?" Collin asked and added more ketchup to his hot dog.

"Sure," she said and took another bit of her elephant ear.

He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You eat solid food and you drink blood, right?"

She nodded because her mouth was full.

"Do you have a choice?" He tilted his head curiously. "What I mean is, do you have to drink blood?"

Renesmee chewed her food slowly so she could think. She needed to explain this without scaring him away. "To satisfy the vampire side of me, yes. To satisfy the human side of me, I eat solid food."

"How long can you go without drinking blood?" Collin took a large bite out of one of the hot dogs.

"Honestly, I don't know." Renesmee shrugged. "But the longer I go without hunting, the hungrier I get, and the harder it is to be around humans. I smell their blood all the time, but because I'm only half vampire, I have better self-control than my family, although I've had my moments." Renesmee looked away, remembering when she got caught drinking the donated blood for Zafrina.

"Human blood tastes better, though."

"Yes, and it's harder to resist," Renesmee admitted. "After I graduated high school, I went to Brazil for the summer to visit Zafrina. Her ability is a lot like mine, and she's helping me develop it. The thing is, she's not like my family. They drink from humans, and I had to be strong. Before I left, everyone reminded me that the rules of the treaty still applied. If I ever drink from a human, then I would be banned from La Push and Forks. It was hard not taking a sip."

"So, does my blood make you hungry?"

Renesmee laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but no. None of the wolves give me the desire to drink. Maybe it's the whole 'natural enemy' thing."

"How do you know?" Collin raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried it?"

"Sort of," Renesmee shifted uncomfortably. "When I was baby, I used to bite Jacob all the time, and one time my teeth broke his skin. I remember it tasting bitter, like cherry Kool-Aid without sugar. It was the last time I ever bit him."

"Do I smell bad to you?"

"No, I love the way you smell." She looked down at her half-eaten pastry to hide her blush. "I mean, the way you all smell; it's different for each of you." She did love Collin's scent. It was like clean linen and pine trees.

"You smell nice, too," Collin said sheepishly. "The other vamps are overpowering sometimes, but you smell like sugar cane."

She nervously cleared her throat as her face flushed even more.

They talked a little longer, then got up and threw their empty plates away.

"It's beautiful tonight." Renesmee looked up at the sky and saw breaks in the clouds, just enough to see a star or two.

"Yeah it is," Collin agreed.

As she stared up at the sky, she felt warmth on her hand. Startled, she looked down and saw Collin's fingers weaving between her own. She looked up at him, and he raised a questioning eyebrow, as if asking if it was okay.

She answered him by squeezing his hand and leaned against him as they walked. Her heart skipped manically in her chest as his thumb gently massaged the back of her hand.

"Oh, look!" Renesmee gestured toward the large Ferris wheel. "Come on! We gotta get on it!" She tugged him toward the end of the line. Once they were seated, the wheel started to move. Renesmee leaned in close to Collin, and he stretched his long arm over her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" Collin pulled her closer.

"I'm better now." She smiled as his warmth enveloped her.

"Wow," Collin said as he looked over the edge as they reached the top of the wheel. "That's a long way down."

"True," Renesmee agreed. "But just think—if we fell, we'd probably still survive."

"Yeah, but it would still hurt," Collin said, holding her a little closer. He was so warm and comfortable, like nestling in a blanket on a cold night. As the Ferris wheel made a couple of revolutions, she listened to his heartbeat and wanted the night to last forever.

Once the wheel made its final turn, the operator stopped to let them off. Collin helped her feet touch the ground, keeping her hand within his as they walked along.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

She felt Collin stiffen as they turned around. Aaron Masters stood in the lead flanked by two other members of the pack: his brother Tommy and his best friend Jason. Aaron was large but not quite the size of Collin. In fact, the only member that was bigger than Collin was Jacob. His long, shiny black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and stretched past his shoulders. A condescending sneer that only made an appearance whenever Renesmee was around slid over his lips.

"What do you want?" Collin's voice was calm, but there was a warning there.

"I'm just enjoying the night just like everyone else." Aaron waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Well, we'll leave you to it." Collin pulled on Renesmee's hand so she would follow.

"I wonder what your parents would say if they knew that you were here with her," Aaron said as he followed closely behind. Collin ignored him as he tugged Renesmee along. "You're a traitor to our people. Ephraim Black would be disappointed in you. You are a descendant of the chief and Alpha of our tribe, and you're consorting with bloodsuckers."

Collin suddenly stopped, dropped Renesmee's hand, and slowly turned around. She cautiously looked at his face. It was rare to see Collin angry; he was always calm and laid back. But the anger exuding from him was palpable.

She'd seen a few pictures of the three original wolves: Ephraim Black, Quil Atera, and Levi Uley. All of them had the wolf gene, but Ephraim was obviously the leader. He was incredibly strong, dominant, and very handsome. Even in the picture, the strength he emitted made the entire world stop and listen. Looking at Collin, she saw that same strength, that essence that Ephraim possessed. Even though the timing was incredibly bad, she'd never been more attracted to Collin than in that moment.

"You need to watch your mouth," Collin said, stepping up to Aaron. "Or I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners."

"Anytime." Aaron pressed his chest against Collin. "We need to be careful, though. When you bleed, she might succumb to bloodlust." His sights turned to Renesmee with an evil grin that sent a chill up her spine. "And we can't have her breaking the treaty, now can we?"

Renesmee remained quiet as Collin moved protectively in front of her. "I'm warning you, Aaron. Walk away." The threat rumbled out of him, and Aaron took a step back. He recovered quickly, though.

"This isn't over, Littlesea," Aaron retorted and left, his entourage following closely behind.

Collin turned to Renesmee and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Renesmee said, as she took a few breaths. "It's not your fault. I just don't understand why he hates me so much." She watched Aaron disappear in the crowd of people.

"It's a long, complicated story," Collin huffed out.

"You could tell me," she said. She had a feeling Collin was being evasive to avoid hurting her feelings, but she wanted him to be honest with her.

"On another day, maybe," Collin answered and grabbed her hand. "It's getting late. We should go."

They quietly made their way to the parking lot. Renesmee was afraid to speak, knowing that he was still upset about what happened. His jaw was set tight like a vice, his eyes on the path ahead.

"Are you sorry you came with me?" Renesmee blurted out when they reached the Rabbit.

"What?" Collin looked down at her, his face softening. "No. I'm sorry that we were having a good night, and Aaron had to ruin it."

"It's not ruined." Renesmee smiled and he smiled in return. "Regardless of what Aaron said or did, I still had a great time with you."

"I'm glad," he said, running a finger over her cheek. "I just wish I'd asked you first."

Renesmee laughed. "I didn't know if you were ever going to make a move. I like you, and I think you like me, so I figured I'd go for it."

"I do like you." He lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes.

"Then how come you didn't ask me first?" Renesmee placed her hands on his waist and felt the heat from his body under her palms.

"I don't know." Collin looked away. "Things could get very complicated, and I wasn't sure if you were comfortable starting something with me."

"I understand the complications." She moved in closer until they were almost touching and caught his attention. "And I'm very comfortable with you."

"Me too." He laughed a little, then he stilled. Keeping his hand on her cheek, he slowly dropped down and gently brushed his lips over hers. It was just a small kiss, but it held so much power. She felt a zing shoot all the way to her bones, sending her heart into overdrive.

"I had a good time tonight," Collin said, inches away from her mouth.

"I did too," Renesmee whispered.

He kissed her again just as light as before, then stepped away. They said their goodnights with a hug. Collin waited until she was seated in her car before he walked to his own.

**~*}{*~**

The rambunctious sports crowd had exited once the game was over, leaving only a few patrons behind. Eventually, Leah was the only one left in the restaurant. She hadn't meant to stay so late, but she lost track of time talking to Matt. He was currently sharing one of his most embarrassing moments.

"So, I'm standing on the diving board, looking down at the swirling water below, and I swear it felt like I was forty feet in the air." Matt laughed a little and leaned forward on his elbows. "I was so nervous, but I was trying to be Mr. Tough Guy and impress Lexi Borden."

"Then what happened?" Leah said and took another sip of her tequila sunrise.

"I looked down at her and waved. Then I took a step forward and jumped off."

"How old were you again?"

"Ten." Leah nodded for him to continue. "I hit the water, making the biggest splash ever known to man. It wasn't graceful at all, and it hurt like hell. When I came up for air, I looked to make sure she was watching. She hadn't even seen it. She was too busy talking to the class bully who used to give me wedgies."

"Oh, that sucks." Leah shook her head knowingly.

"Yeah, it did." Matt ran his hand over his dirty blond hair. "But here's the funny part. Once I hit puberty, I had this amazing growth spurt."

"So let me guess. Lexi Borden suddenly found you interesting." Leah rested her head in her hand.

"A little, but by then I had moved on." Matt smiled smugly. "The M-train left the station, and she missed her ride."

Leah burst out in hysterical laughter. It had to be the cheesiest thing she'd ever heard. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed that hard. Wait, she laughed like that last week when one of the elderly ladies pinched Matt's butt. It was so cute watching him flinch.

"What's so funny?" JoAnn, Matt's aunt, came from the back and looked curiously at Leah. "Is Matt telling you about his amazing adventures again?" She affectionately ran her hand over his neck.

She was a little woman, barely five foot with short gray hair and gentle blue eyes.

"Something like that," Leah coughed out while wiping her tears.

"Well, he has a way of spinning tales, don't you, Matt?" she asked. He just shrugged innocently. "Leah, I had a little peach cobbler left and I know how much you like it, so I wrapped it up for you to take home." She laid a To-Go box in front of her.

"You didn't have to do that," Leah said.

"Oh, it's okay. Matt will make some more tomorrow morning." She looked at Matt. "All right, I'm leaving. I'm going to lock the door behind me since it's closing time. You probably should check up on your brothers and his friend, anyway." She gave Matt a pointed look then turned to Leah. "I'll see you later, sweetheart, and don't believe everything he says. He's just trying to impress you."

Leah waved as JoAnn headed to the door. "Have a good night."

"Goodbye, Aunt Jo," Matt called out. She waved at them and walked out.

"You make the peach cobbler every day?" Leah said after the door clicked shut.

"Yeah," Matt answered coyly. "When I first got here, Aunt Jo's order of frozen cheesecake didn't arrive in time and she needed to serve something else for dessert. I used to make peach cobbler with my mother all the time. It's the only thing I know how to make. People liked it so much that she added it to the menu."

"It is very good," Leah agreed. It was delicious, even better now that she knew that he made it.

"Well, it's my mother's recipe." Matt shrugged.

Leah looked down at her watch. "I didn't realize how late it was. I should probably go anyway."

"I'll walk you out." He went behind the counter and grabbed a set of keys while Leah grabbed her things. Then they headed outside.

Her black Corolla looked so lonely in the parking lot. There was just a green Ford pickup parked close to the entrance.

"Is that yours?" Leah asked as the night wind blew past her. The aroma coming from the peach cobbler smelled so delicious that she knew it wasn't even going to make it home.

"Yep," Matt answered. "She's a little old, but she gets me to where I need to go."

She unlocked her car with her keyless remote and placed her things inside. Matt was leaning against her car with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" Leah pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're really beautiful, Peaches."

"Shut up!" Leah laughed.

"I mean it, Leah." He moved forward until he was inches away from her. It was rare that he called her that, which showed her how serious he was. "I don't think you're told that enough."

"Thanks, Matt," Leah mumbled. "I appreciate it." It wasn't often that she felt beautiful, no matter how many times her mother and Renesmee told her she was.

He stepped closer and pushed her hair over her shoulders. When she looked at him, a beautiful green that reminded her of stained glass saturated his irises, completely drowning out the gold and brown. It was strange and would normally sound off her internal alarms, but she wasn't afraid. She couldn't explain why, either.

Her eyes closed involuntarily and she felt his lips touch hers. They were so soft, like pink marshmallows. His hands moved around her back, pulling her closer as the intensity of his kisses increased. He was warm too. Even in the cold, she felt his warmth mingling with her own.

It had been so long since she felt like this, like she was wanted. He pulled back but held her firmly in his arms and rested his forehead against hers. "God, you even taste like peaches."

Leah laughed lightly. "I've had a lot of peach cobbler tonight."

He leaned in again, lightly sucking on her lips. His mouth so was warm, warmer than it should be. Although, she could have been mistaken; sometimes tequila made her senses wonky. Her fingers threaded through his hair, and she thought about how soft it was and how it glided through her fingers.

"You smell good." He buried his face in between her neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply. "You always smell so good."

"You smell good, too," she breathed out as his nose skimmed across her skin.

"I had a plan, you know." When he opened his eyes again, they were hazel. It was the weirdest thing, but she figured that sometimes eye color changed with moods. His fingers clasped together and rested on her lower back. "I wanted to walk you out so I could ask you out on a real date. I hadn't planned on kissing you. Not this soon anyway."

Leah laughed. "You know what they say about the best laid plans."

"So does that mean you'll consider it?" He peppered light kisses over her cheek.

"A date?" She stared at him for a moment.

"Yep, just you and me. I'm sure you eat something else besides peach cobbler."

There was a difference between fantasizing about being with someone and it actually coming true. She didn't know if she was ready for things to go to the next level. She'd already let them go too far. Suddenly, she felt claustrophobic.

"I should really go." She hastily stepped out of his embrace.

"Peaches, don't run from me." He gently grabbed her arm. "I shouldn't have kissed you. You weren't ready for that."

"Matt, let go of me," she demanded. With a sigh, he reluctantly released her arm and she hopped in the car. She could see him in her rearview mirror as she sped off. He looked like he just lost his best friend.

The car smelled like peach cobbler, reminding her of Matt. She thought about that kiss and about how his arms surrounded her. Part of her wanted to turn the car around and run back to him, but her head told her to get out of there and to keep going. She decided that listening to her head was the best way to stay out of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All original characters and plot lines belong to me. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**I've adjusted Renesmee's ability a bit. I figured as she grew, so would her powers.**_

_**Thank you Alice's White Rabbit and darcysmom from PTB for being my betas for this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4<strong>_

Leah and Renesmee sat on the couch in their living room holding hands like they were summoning the spirit world. It was amazing how much Renesmee's ability had advanced. With her touch, she could transport someone anyplace she wanted, and they would believe that they were actually there. The sounds, the smells, even Collin's heartbeat became real to Leah. She saw anything Renesmee wanted her to see. She even felt the cool breeze brushing over her.

Renesmee could place herself within the memory as she was watching the events unfold. However, to avoid confusion, Leah watched the memory as Renesmee narrated in her head.

One downside, it took a large amount of concentration on Renesmee's part. To complete the illusion, she would have to tune everything else out and concentrate on creating a world that her subject could experience making her somewhat vulnerable.

"Well, I see you didn't take your jacket like I told you," Leah commented as she watched Renesmee rub her arms to fight off the chill.

"It's not like I'm going to catch a cold or anything," Renesmee answered wryly in Leah's head.

"True, but you hate being cold," Leah argued, as the Renesmee in the vision laughed at a joke Collin told her.

"And I was with Collin. He made sure I stayed warm," Renesmee said as Leah joined Collin and Renesmee on the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah, I bet he did," Leah muttered as she watched Collin's arm slide over Renesmee's shoulders. Leah had to admit that they did look cute cuddled up as the wind rushed by them; it was the perfect backdrop for a postcard.

As they exited the Ferris wheel—Renesmee's hand securely within Collin's—they met a bit of a problem. Aaron Masters showed up with his posse, being a dick like always. However, Leah was impressed by Collin's reaction. He showed that he would defend Renesmee with his life if he had to.

"That kid has some serious issues." Leah shook her head as she watched Aaron walk off.

"Let me show you what happened next," Renesmee said excitedly, moving along with the memory. Collin and Renesmee were standing next to the Rabbit, talking about what had happened. Then she saw them inch closer as Collin took her cheek within his palm.

"What? Collin kisses on the first date!" Leah laughed as Renesmee broke the connection. It was a scene right out of one of Leah's romance novels.

"It was so sweet." Renesmee dropped her head on the back of the couch and sighed like the lovesick girl she was. "I guess I should thank Aaron for that, huh?"

Renesmee's face suddenly fell. "What's wrong, Red?"

"I know you say that I shouldn't care what people think, but I do." She nervously twisted her fingers. "I just wish I knew what Aaron's problem was. Collin says it's a long story, and who knows if he'll tell me. Do you know why Aaron is so angry with me?"

Leah looked somberly at Renesmee. She had some theories about Aaron's beef with Renesmee. "I'm going to be honest with you, but don't take this personally, okay?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Renesmee held her head up high, ready to take on the world. Renesmee had always said that she'd appreciated Leah's honesty while her parents' solution was to sugarcoat things.

Leah held Renesmee's gaze. "Before the Cullens moved to town, we all had plans. We were going to see the world, go to college, grow old and watch our children and grandchildren play." Leah took a deep breath. "Then the wolf gene was activated. Any plans that we had were put on hold until the threat was gone and life moved on without us. If I had to take a guess, that's probably what's bothering Aaron. Life moved on without him and he blames your family."

"Oh." Renesmee looked down at her knotted fingers. "I guess a lot of things would have been different. You'd probably still be with Sam and have a family of your own, right?"

"Maybe." Leah shrugged. "But you wouldn't be here, either. That alone makes it all worth it." Leah reached over and patted Renesmee's leg until she looked up. Aside from Seth and her mother, Leah couldn't think of anyone else that was more important and imagining a life without Renesmee was impossible.

"Thanks, Lee." Renesmee leaned over and hugged Leah.

"You're welcome, Red." Leah patted Renesmee's back.

"So where were you last night?" Renesmee pinched Leah's arm. "When I got home you weren't here."

"I told you." Leah hastily pushed Renesmee's hand away. "I was getting something to eat."

"Lee." Renesmee gave her a stern look and crossed her arms defiantly. "You know you can tell me anything, so spill." She wasn't letting it go.

"Okay." Leah picked up her coffee and took a sip. "I went to a restaurant called Breakers. Sometimes I go there after a job or just when I want some peach cobbler."

"And is there another reason you visit this restaurant?" Renesmee raised an eyebrow.

Renesmee listened intently as Leah told her everything from Matt's amazing peach cobbler to the even more amazing kiss they shared before she ran away. She even mentioned the cute nickname he'd given her.

Leah took another sip of her coffee and waited for a reaction from Renesmee. She could see the wheels churning the questions in Renesmee's head as if debating which one to ask first.

"Here's my first question." Renesmee leaned forward. "How did you keep it from the pack?"

The pack had been victims of Leah's emotional breakdowns before, but she'd found a way to focus on something else while in her wolf form. Leah laughed lightly then said, "I sing."

"What?" Renesmee threw her head back and laughed. "You do not!"

"Yep." Leah nodded smugly. "Believe or not, Edward gave me the idea. He said that usually when someone sings they're thinking about the lyrics of the song. As long as it's something that doesn't remind me of Matt, then I'm good."

"Does that work?"

"Most of the time." Leah lifted a shoulder. "Depending on who's patrolling with me, they'll sing too. We're all trying to get out of each other's heads anyway. It helps us focus on something else while patrolling."

"Just out of curiosity, what do you sing?"

"TV theme songs seem to keep everyone in neutral territory." Leah smiled at the thought of Quil and Embry joining in with the theme song to _Doug_. Leah used to love that cartoon.

"I'll have to try that when Dad tries to pick my brain." Renesmee folded one leg under the other. "Now, tell me more about Matt. I want to see what he looks like. I know you have a picture of him."

"What would make you think I had a picture of him?" Leah asked innocently.

"You're a photographer who takes pictures of pollen on flowers and leaves on trees. Of course you have a picture of him," Renesmee answered sardonically. "Go get it."

Leah sighed and got up. She came back moments later with her tablet and pulled up his picture. It was a photo of him behind the bar, a white towel thrown over his shoulder. He was looking at the camera; his hands rested on the counter as he smiled brightly.

"Oh, Lee." Renesmee placed her hand over her mouth. "He's gorgeous and he calls you, Peaches. That's so sweet."

"Okay, okay." Leah rolled her eyes as she pulled the tablet from Renesmee's grasp. "Don't get worked up about it."

"Why not? He sounds like a nice guy, and he makes peach cobbler." Her brown eyes harshly zoned in on Leah. "By the way, I can't believe that you didn't at least bring any home. There's someone out there who can make peach cobbler almost as good as Sue's and you didn't even share it with me? Do you remember the last time Sue made peach cobbler? I think I might have been four."

"I honestly tried to, but I ended up eating it in the car." Leah gave Renesmee a weak smile and quickly offered, "There's some in the fridge. You can have it."

"Or we could go back to Breakers and get some more," Renesmee suggested.

"No!" Leah practically shouted.

"Why not? It's obvious you like him, and I can tell he likes you. Look how he's staring at you." Renesmee held up the tablet so Leah could see it. "It's obvious that he likes you."

Leah tried not to look at the beautiful smile Matt gave her when she took that photo and the way it made her toes curl. "Because-"

"Because what?" Renesmee interrupted. "And don't give me that imprinting excuse. You can't hide behind that forever."

"I don't know, Red." Leah sighed heavily. "Maybe I don't want to start anything with anyone. And what if I do imprint?" Renesmee rolled her eyes. "What then? Then I create another broken person, only it's worse because I knew better. Plus, I'd eventually have to explain that I turn into a giant wolf to protect my tribe from vampires. And he would have to meet the pack…"

"So, you're going to live your life, afraid to fall in love because of what _might _happen. It sounds like you're making excuses. Seeing as you're still phasing, it's going to be a very long life without someone to share it with. But you can always hang out with me," Renesmee quipped as she patted Leah's arm.

"What if he wants kids?" Leah looked up at the ceiling. "I may not be able to give him that." Leah had plans too. She was going to marry Sam and they were going to buy a house on the reservation and they were going to have two sons and a daughter. She always wanted a little girl. All of that was blown to pieces when Sam left her. "Let's face it, Red. Somewhere down the line, I kicked a butterfly or stepped on a rose, and now Fate is set on making my life miserable."

"I don't know why you think you can't have children." Renesmee shook her head. "When Kim looked you over, she said that everything was normal." Dr. Kim Cameron, Jared's wife, had become the official Pack physician. When she wasn't examining one of the wolves, she was managing a small practice in La Push. "Carlisle thinks you'll probably start your cycle again when you stop phasing."

"That's a theory, Red," Leah answered with a dark look. She'd learned not to get her hopes up too high. It was a long way down when they dropped you. She still wore the scars.

Renesmee looked at Leah thoughtfully and said, "You're going to hate me for saying this, but I'm glad Sam imprinted."

"Why?" Leah voice squeaked.

"Listen, I don't have anything against Sam, but he's not enough for you. You need a strong man who complements you. You're out of his league, Lee. You're super-hot, smart, and don't take shit from anyone." Renesmee ticked the points on her fingers. "Whether you realize it or not, men turn into mush when you walk by. Sam was lucky to have you for the brief time he did, but you deserve better. Besides, you wouldn't have let him go if you imprinted. You're too stubborn. You and I both know that you'd never let anyone or anything tell you who to love."

Renesmee was right. As much as she spouted off about imprinting being an undeniable force, she knew she wouldn't give in to it without a fight.

She wouldn't even want Sam back now. Her wolf wouldn't allow it. After Sam phased, he became a different person. She stood by him, ignoring everyone's warnings that he was just like his father. She was inconsolable when he left her and felt betrayed to know that he'd suddenly fell in love with her cousin. Not only was her heart broken, she was humiliated. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she phased for the first time and lost her father on the same night. Her wolf, however, was less forgiving and never completely settled around Sam.

Once Leah left Sam's pack, things became easier. She'd come to accept that Sam was now with Emily, and when the packs joined again it wasn't so hard to be around him anymore. It probably helped that she ranked higher than him on the pack chain.

"Well, I think it's worth seeing Matt again," Renesmee interrupted her thoughts. She gathered her empty mug and headed toward the kitchen.

As Leah followed Renesmee, she that Renesmee was dressed to go out, which was strange because the shop was closed on Sundays? "Where are you going?"

"Jake's a little backed up, so he has to go in today. I figured I'd go and finish up some paperwork." Renesmee avoided Leah's eyes.

"Hmm," Leah said, picking up quickly. "Is Jake going to have assistance today?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. He has a date with Eden tonight and he wants to finish up early, so Collin's going in to help." Renesmee started rinsing out her mug. "And then Collin and I are going to get something to eat afterward."

"Aww!" Leah said. "That's so precious! Did you tell Bella and Edward yet?"

"No," Renesmee said softly. "I want to give it a couple dates, first. They can be a little overprotective, and I want to make sure Collin likes me before he has to worry about my parents, especially Dad."

"If anyone will understand, Bella will. She's the one that couldn't let go of a vampire." Leah took a seat at the counter. "It may take Edward a little time to get used to the idea, but he might surprise you."

Edward and Leah had a weird relationship. Ever since Leah saved his daughter years ago, he'd had a large amount of respect for her. She found that she could talk to him about certain things, especially when it came to dating. The mind reading thing helped too. Sometimes he would sit in on her dates and let her know if her date was only interested in "fulfilling his own needs" or not. That way she knew what she was getting into.

"Well, I'll worry about that when I have to." Renesmee looked up at the clock and grabbed her things. "But I have to go. I'll see you later, Lee."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be late," Leah taunted. Renesmee glared at Leah before leaving. As the door clicked shut, Leah made her way back to the living room. She didn't have any jobs today, so she figured she'd just relax, maybe head to the garage—her creative workspace—to work on some of her projects.

Leah plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. As she flipped through the channels, a news story caught her attention. A pretty blond woman with too much make-up spoke.

"_There has been another mauling near Olympia. Early this morning, a man was discovered in the woods, his body brutally mangled. This has been the third attack in the last month. Officials have warned campers to steer clear of the woods until further notice."_

Leah's wolf was suddenly on high alert. There was something about the story that didn't sit well with her.

**~*}{*~**

"Oh wow!" Eden exclaimed as she and Jacob exited the movie theater. "That movie was awesome. It was like…Pow! Then Boom! Then Bam!" Her hands flew around her to express her excitement. "Then that car swooped in and took out that tank! Amazing!"

"So I'm guessing you liked the movie," Jacob mused as the headed toward the crowded lobby.

"I. Loved. It." Eden nonchalantly grabbed Jacob's hand as they headed toward the exit. This was only their third date, but Eden felt comfortable enough to hold his hand. Or she might have been cold. Whatever the reason, Jacob didn't mind. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty good." Jacob guided her through the crowds of people until they made it outside. "Especially that car chase. Things got pretty exciting at the end when they found out their father was behind the whole thing."

"I know, right?" She leaned closer to him, holding his forearm with her other hand.

He slowed their pace, wanting to make the moment last a little longer. "What are doing this Saturday night?"

Eden looked up at the stars. "The Port Angeles Orchestra is performing that afternoon, but I should be done at around six."

"One of my best friends just got engaged, and we're having a bonfire out at the beach. Maybe you could stop by. Ness and Leah will be there. Plus my dad and sister want to meet you too."

"Your dad, the chief?" Eden bit her lip as she swallowed nervously. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Baby, of course he'll like you." Jacob rubbed the back of her hand. He loved the slight skip in her heart whenever he used a term of endearment. "He just wants to meet you. He's the chief, but he's still Billy Black. The same man who tries to sneak a piece of chocolate cake even though he knows he's not supposed to have it."

Eden laughed. He sounded like her father, who was supposed to be cutting back on the sodium, but wouldn't give up his Italian sandwiches.

"So you'll come?" Jacob asked as they reached her car. He moved in front of her and grabbed her other hand in his.

"Sure," Eden answered with a smile that made Jacob's wolf leap. "It sounds like fun."

"Great." Jacob couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. His family and his pack brothers were more than curious about Eden, especially with Renesmee always talking about her.

The theme song from _Charlie's Angels_ suddenly played from Eden's purse. "Oh, sorry. That's SiSi."

"SiSi?"

"My sister, Serenity." Eden found her phone. "Let me just text her that I'll call her back. She'll keep calling if I don't."

Jacob watched her fingers type away on her cellphone as the wind blew her scent over him. She'd chosen to wear a burgundy sweater with blue jeans that were just snug enough to accentuate the curves of her body. Her honey golden skin looked so silky smooth underneath the moonlight.

A sudden spike in her heartbeat told him that she knew he was staring at her. She dropped her phone in her purse then her eyes slowly met his. Those dark blue sapphires twinkled back at him.

"So does SiSi know about me?" Jacob stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Jake, she knew about you when you fixed my battery." She held his gaze with a smile that held a little seduction.

"Yeah?" He took a step closer.

"She called me while I was there, and I very discretely told her that there was this gorgeous guy in front of me and that I'd call her later." She shyly pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"So, you think I'm gorgeous?" Jacob lifted a brow and moved closer. He caught the hitch in her breath as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I think you're beautiful, too."

"Really," she answered breathlessly.

"Yep." His hand gently held the nape of her neck, his fingers toying with her hair. "Very beautiful."

She froze as the anticipation sizzled through the air like a livewire. Finally, it became too much. She tilted her head upward, silently urging him to kiss her. His fingers brushed her jaw and his lips gently touched hers.

There were women who'd been kissed by Jacob Black, and they'd all told him how great a kisser he was. "Knee melting" was the term that was used. He'd only hoped that Eden agreed.

As his arm eased around her waist, a soft sigh left her lips and fell into his. Her hands found a home on his ribs, slipping around until her body was pressed against his. She'd opened herself completely to him, letting him lead while she willingly followed.

Her heart was beating so fast, and he noticed that she stopped breathing so he pulled away.

"Jake," she whispered inches from his mouth as she held onto him. Her face was a little flushed, her lips swollen. She held onto him as if she was going to fall. Apparently the term "knee melting" applied with Eden also.

Kissing Eden had been more than he expected, but he knew he had to let her go or she was going to be pinned to her car while he really let loose.

"Goodnight, baby," he said. He tilted her chin upward and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"'Kay," she said, bracing herself against her car.

After he made sure Eden was safely in her car, he started the engine of his truck. His phone rang and Seth appeared on the face.

"Hey, Seth," Jacob said unable to hide the slight giddiness in his voice. "What's up?"

"I didn't interrupt your date, did I?" Seth asked tentatively. "I tried to wait."

"No, it's fine. I'm on my way home." Jacob couldn't find any reason to be mad. He'd just kissed Eden; the world was a bit more beautiful. "What's up?"

"When I was patrolling with Brady, we stumbled across something strange."

"Yeah?" Jacob pulled out of the parking lot.

"I was patrolling near the Fork's border, and I thought I saw another wolf. I assumed it was Brady, but he was down by the beach."

"Maybe someone else decided to go for a run."

"Yeah, that's what I thought so I tried to talk to them through the pack mind. Brady was the only one who answered back."

"What kind of wolf did you see? Maybe it was a regular wolf."

"I don't think so. Brady met me by the border so we could check it out. We searched and couldn't find a wolf, but we came across paw prints."

"You sure they weren't your own?" Jacob's answer was somewhat sarcastic.

"Yeah," Seth returned Jacob's sarcastic tone, "because these prints were bigger than mine or Brady's."

Jacob thought for a moment. They didn't patrol that often anymore, only a few nights a week, but if they were running as wolves, Seth should have heard this wolf through the pack mind.

"Brady phased back and took pictures," Seth said. "He said he emailed them to you."

"Okay, I'll take a look when I get home." Jacob rubbed his forehead as he watched the roads curve.

"So, did the date go well?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Jacob said as he thought about the way Eden's kiss tasted.

"So when do the rest of us get to meet her?"

"She's coming to the bonfire this weekend. You can meet her then."

"We'll go easy on her."

"You'd better," Jacob threatened.

Jacob ended the call. As the low hum of the engine filled the cab, he thought about what Seth told him. He hoped it was just a normal wolf that had been eating his Wheaties, but his gut was telling him otherwise. Something was stirring in the air and things were about to change.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I received a few more alerts this time, and I'm jumping over the moon with excitement. Thanks for giving this a chance. Also, thank you TDS88 and Kitchmill from PTB for all your help!**_

**_Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Original characters and plotlines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5<strong>_

A mix of nervousness and excitement tunneled in Eden's stomach as she walked with Jacob to the beach. She'd never been to La Push, although she'd heard a few tales about giant animals running around. She'd quickly dismissed that to rumors. When she was in elementary school, there was a story about a monster lurking in the pond next to campus that would jump out and kill you if you didn't cross your fingers and walk backward as you passed by. Years later, she found out that the "monster" was really a faulty fountain.

Eden was excited to meet Jacob's friends. These were the people who knew him the best, and she wanted to know everything she could about Jacob. Meeting Jacob's sister and father was what fueled her nervousness. Family was obviously important to Jacob, and she wanted them to know she really cared about him.

"You're quiet," Jacob said, knocking her out of her trance. "Are you nervous?"

Eden looked up at him. "How can you tell?" She laughed lightly as butterflies tickled her stomach.

"They're going to love you," Jacob said, stopping. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and ran his warm fingers down her cheek. "You have no reason to be nervous."

"What should I call your father? Mr. Black? Chief Black? Chief William?"

Jacob chuckled lightly. "He'll probably tell you to call him Billy, but don't ever call him William. He hates that." He kissed her chastely and grabbed her hand. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine."

Just like Jacob said, First Beach was beautiful. The waves, darkened by the setting sun, lapped at the sand, bringing the scent of the sea onshore. She wanted to dip her feet in, but she knew the water was freezing.

The sand crunched beneath their feet as they made their way to the celebration. The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. It seemed like the entire reservation showed up. Three large bonfires rose up into the night surrounded by logs for sitting. Picnic tables were scattered around where people sat eating, laughing, and having a great time.

The most impressive sight was the refreshment area. Beneath a giant, white tent were tables and tables of food. There were a few people on hand at the tables while one man worked the barbeque grill in the corner. It smelled so delicious, her stomach growled. Things had gotten busy at work. Aside from a package of crackers, she hadn't had anything since breakfast.

"Hungry?" Jacob asked, glancing down at her stomach.

How he could have heard her stomach rumble with all the noise, she didn't know. "I could eat." She placed her hand over her belly.

"Okay, but I want you to meet my father first." He pulled her toward a picnic table closer to the water where it was slightly quieter. Four people sat there, two of them in a heavy debate about football.

"Charlie, you're out of your mind if you think the Miami Dolphins are going to win this season. They haven't won a Super Bowl ring in years."

Eden looked at the man stating his point and knew he was Jacob's father. Jacob had his illuminating smile and his soulful eyes. His hair was long and silky; the kind women would kill to have. He was a very handsome man who was aging like a fine wine. Eden also noticed a wheelchair sitting off to the side and remembered Jacob telling her about the complications of his father's diabetes.

"I'm telling you, Billy," Charlie argued back. "This is their year." Charlie had his arm draped around a woman, her fingers clasped within his as she spoke to the other woman across the table.

Jacob loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. The conversation stopped and all eyes were on Jacob. He had such a commanding presence. Even walking into a room, people often stopped to look at him.

He let go of Eden's hand and placed his hands on her shoulders. She hastily placed her hands in front of her, wringing them nervously. "This is Eden." Jacob waved his hand, motioning to his father. "Eden, this is my father, Billy Black."

Eden swallowed the knot forming in her throat. "It's nice to meet you, Chief Black," Eden said, holding out her hand.

"You too, sweetheart." Billy took her outstretched hand. "But you can call me Billy. Everyone does."

Jacob lightly squeezed her shoulder as if saying "I told you so".

"That's Charlie Swan and his wife, Sue Clearwater Swan."

She turned her attention toward the man seated across from Billy. He lightly kissed his wife on the cheek and held out his hand. It was hard not to notice his pale skin, but he looked at home. It was obvious he belonged there.

"Charlie Swan?" Eden felt her heart quicken. "As in Chief Charlie Swan?" It was stressful enough to meet one chief, but two?

"Yep." Charlie smiled, instantly removing her anxiousness. Sue giggled next to him. "But I'm off duty so you can call me Charlie."

"He's really a softie, anyway." Sue leaned up and shook Eden's hand. She was a very beautiful woman with her long black hair pulled back in a modest ponytail and her brown eyes so gentle and kind.

"You remember Leah, right?" Jacob gestured toward Leah as she moved through the crowds of people snapping photos. "This is her mother."

Eden saw the resemblance. Leah definitely inherited Sue's high cheekbones, flawless skin, and feathery eyelashes.

"And last but not least, this is my sister, Rachel."

Rachel stood up and firmly clasped Eden's hand in between both of hers. "Jake talks about you all the time."

"Really, I hope it's all good." Eden looked cautiously at Jacob.

"Yes." Rachel patted her brother's arm. "He specifically called me to help him pick out the perfect shirt to wear on your first date. It was so cute!" She excitedly grabbed Eden's arm. "He hadn't been on a date for a while so he was really, really nervous—"

"Rachel!" Jacob interrupted through gritted teeth and lightly pinched Rachel's arm. She lightly batted his hand away.

"We'll talk later." Rachel winked at Eden.

"Where are you from, Eden?" Billy leaned forward.

"Originally Florida, but I moved to California when I was young."

"And if you don't mind me asking, what's your background?" Billy studied her as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"A little bit of everything, I guess." Eden shrugged. "Italian, Spanish, African American, Irish, even Native American."

"Really, what tribe?"

"Cherokee. My grandfather was half African American and half Cherokee. He used to tell us stories when we were little."

"Oh, yeah, what sort of stories?" The table suddenly became quiet and attention was on her.

"Dad…" Jacob said in an exhausted tone.

"It's just a question, Jake." Billy gave his son an innocent look and turned his attention back to Eden. "What sort of legends did your grandfather share with you?"

Eden shifted uneasily as all eyes zoned in on her. She felt Jacob's warm hand on her back, melting away some of the apprehension. "Stories about men turning into eagles to fight off evil spirits with red eyes. I remember being so mesmerized when I was little. Whenever he came to visit, I begged him to tell me a story. He had a different one every time."

"Mmm." Billy rubbed his chin. "Interesting."

Jacob grabbed Eden's hand and pulled her away. "Well, I'm going to show Eden around and get something to eat."

"I'll see you later, Eden," Rachel said, with a friendly wave.

Eden waved back as they sifted through the crowd. "They were nice," Eden commented. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be.

"I told you they'd like you." Jacob squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry about my father. He gets a little excited meeting someone from a different tribe."

"I don't mind, Jake. It's not the first time I've been asked that. When you have so many cultures running through your blood, people get curious."

As they headed to the tent, Eden saw Renesmee sitting on a log next to Collin roasting marshmallows. Eden had spoken to Renesmee over the phone a few times, and she'd told Eden how much she liked Collin and what a great guy he was. It was really cute watching them together.

Renesmee said hello as they passed by and promptly set her marshmallow on fire. Her eyes grew big as the flame began to consume the stick. Collin patiently put out the flame and set her up with another marshmallow and helped her hold it over the fire so the flame wouldn't overcook the marshmallow.

"The cooking gene apparently skipped over her," Jacob joked. "Edward's spent so much time and energy trying to teach her. You have no idea how many fires we've had to put out. She can scramble eggs, but that's about it. "

"Edward Cullen? Her cousin, the piano god, can cook too?" They stopped in front of the refreshment tent.

"Yeah, he's a pretty decent cook." Jacob shrugged. "But I used to cook for my dad all the time, so I know my way around the kitchen."

Eden heard the slight competiveness in his voice; the need to prove himself. It was so damn sexy. She felt like a moth floating helplessly to a flame. "Oh, yeah? What sort of food can you make?"

"Well, it's mostly from the diabetic cookbook," he said, suddenly modest. "But I make a really good lemon-crusted chicken."

"Yeah?" Eden slipped her fingers through his belt loops to get him to look at her.

"Uh Huh," he answered proudly. "It's delicious with steamed broccoli and roasted potatoes."

"Are you offering to cook for me?" Eden placed her hands on his chest and felt the muscles flex under her touch.

"Whenever you want me to, baby," he answered sweetly, cupping her cheek. He bit the right side of his lip as he gazed at her deeply. She loved it when he looked at her like that. The rest of the world faded away and only he existed. Something else passed in his eyes, an intensity that caused fluttering in her stomach.

She stepped up on her toes so she could whisper in his ear. "I'll hold you to that." His arms circled her waist, and she giggled as he peppered kisses on her cheek.

The sizzle of the barbeque reminded Eden that she was on a crowded beach and not alone in Jacob's arms. A man stood in front of the grill singing loudly as smoke billowed around him.

"Hey, Seth!" Jacob called out.

Seth wiped his hands on his barbeque stained apron that said _Grillmaster_ and walked over. His smile was bright and inviting; she could tell he was the type of person who got along with everyone. Seth, like most of the young men walking around, had a presence to him. Something about them made her think of soldiers or warriors.

"What's up, Jake." They did the manly handshake-hug combination.

Jacob ruffled his hair playfully. "Where have you been, man? Except for patrols, I don't see you anymore."

Seth tried unsuccessfully to fix his hair and looked back at the grill. "I've been busy with school and tryouts." Even though this was their first meeting, Eden knew Seth was being evasive. Jacob looked at his friend skeptically, obviously not buying his excuse either, but he didn't press the issue.

"This is Eden," Jacob said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Eden, this is Seth Clearwater. He's Sue's son and Leah's little brother. He also teaches history at Forks High and coaches the varsity track team."

"Hey, I haven't been Leah's 'little brother' in years!" Seth jabbed Jacob on the shoulder.

"Okay, fine." Jacob rolled his eyes. "This is Leah's _younger_ brother."

"Better." Seth nodded in approval then stretched out his hand.

When Eden shook it, she noticed that his touch was warm like Jacob's. It was weird, but she figured it was because he'd been cooking.

"So you're going to try my burgers, right?" Seth casually crossed his arms. "They're pretty awesome, if I do say so myself." The smile he gave her was priceless, like a little kid showing off his brand new bike.

"Sure." They certainly smelled good.

"There are some that are almost ready. Be right back." Seth headed back to the grill, grabbed a spatula, and began poking at the searing meat.

They watched as Seth flipped the meat once more and placed two hamburger buns on the flattop grill. After the buns were toasted, he placed the two burgers on the bread, squirted some barbeque sauce on the patties, and walked back toward them.

"Here you go." Seth handed them their plates. They looked so good. Eden couldn't wait to taste them. "I want to hear what you think, E." Seth winked. Seth had already given her a nickname. That was good sign.

"Thanks, Seth." Eden smiled back.

Eden and Jacob began walking through the maze of tables for side dishes. There was enough food to feed an army, which was a good thing looking at the amount of food on some of the plates. The men especially packed on the food as if it was their last meal. She was slowly getting used to Jacob's large appetite. The amount of food on his plate doubled hers.

"So what kind of patrolling do you do?" Eden scooped up some potato salad as Jacob searched the cooler for something to drink.

"Oh." Jacob grabbed two sodas, a Sprite for Eden and a Coke for himself, and they walked toward the picnic tables. "Some of the guys patrol the Reservation for safety, sort of like a neighborhood watch group. We don't carry guns, though. We walk around making sure there's no one suspicious. Charlie says we're within the law as long as we report it if we see something unusual. Luckily, we haven't had a real problem in years."

"That's so sweet," Eden said.

"It's nothing." She could tell by his smile that he was proud. The look on his face said that they didn't get a lot of thanks for their chivalrous duties.

"Hey, Embry!" Jacob shouted at the couple sitting at one of the tables. Jacob headed to his friend and Eden quietly followed. He set his plate down and shook Embry's hand, then turned to the woman. "Hi, Angela."

"Jacob, you made it." Angela's eyes shifted to Eden. "And you must be Eden."

"Yes." Eden stuck out her hand. She took a seat on the bench and couldn't help but notice the two large pieces of apple pie sitting in front of her.

"I'm Angela and this is Embry." She motioned toward the man sitting next to her. They both shook Eden's hand.

"This is the happy couple that just got engaged." Jacob's soda hissed when he popped it open.

"Congratulations!" Eden exclaimed, as she settled next to Jacob. "Are you excited?"

"Yes." Angela leaned into Embry's embrace. "I can't wait to be his wife." Embry rubbed her shoulders and kissed her chastely. Eden's heartstrings tugged at Angela's comment. Their love emitted from them like the fragrance of a flower. She looked wistfully at Jacob, who just smiled back at her. _Could she have that with him?_

Eden took a bite of her burger and exhaled happily. "This is delicious!" She reached for a napkin and wiped her mouth. It was juicy and the sauce had the right amount of sweetness and tang. The bun was toasted so it crunched when she took a bite.

She turned toward the grill and gave a thumbs up to Seth. He saluted with his spatula and went back to cooking.

"Yeah, he wasn't kidding when he said they were the best. I think he's wasting his time with that teaching thing," Jacob joked as he waved to Seth.

"Yeah, who needs to teach our youth when delicious barbeque is at stake?" Eden laughed with Jacob and took another generous bite, savoring it as much as the first.

"Angie, do you want something else to drink?" Embry looked at her warily, his hand on her cheek as he examined her.

"No, Embry. I'm fine." She playfully brushed him away, but he still looked concerned.

"Are you sure you had enough to eat?" he asked as he stuck his thumb out toward the large buffet area. "There's plenty left. I can get another plate."

"Embry, stop fussing. I'm fine, honey," she said gently, but firmly. He nodded but still looked a little nervous.

"So when's the wedding?" Eden asked before taking a bite of her potato salad.

"Next month." Angela started eating her apple pie. She was glowing, looking very much like a blushing bride.

"Why so soon?" Jacob finished his burger and started working on the macaroni and cheese.

Angela and Embry exchanged glances, communicating silently while Eden and Jacob looked on. Angela nodded and Embry spoke. "We're going to have a baby."

"Really?" Jacob said, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we just found out this morning." Embry looked like someone getting ready to go on the most amazing rollercoaster ride of his life. It explained the extra care he was giving his future wife and the double serving of apple pie on Angela's plate.

Angela kept her eyes locked on Embry's. "I'd like to be married before the baby gets here, so we're getting married before I start showing." She turned her attention to Jacob and Eden. "Alice is taking care of the wedding planning and has guaranteed that it is more than enough time for her. She also promised it would be one of the best days of our lives. Leah has already agreed to be the photographer, Ness is going to play the piano for the ceremony, and Emily is going to make my wedding cake."

"Whatever you need from me, you got it," Jacob said as he stared at Embry.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot." Embry breathed a sigh of relief.

"How far along are you?" Eden asked.

"Almost two months." Angela put her hand over her stomach and laughed. "Believe me, it was unexpected. But I can't wait to meet him or her. I mean, it's both of us. We did this." She waved her hand toward Embry. "I'm sorry. I'm getting emotional."

"As long as you're happy, that's what matters," Eden replied helpfully.

"We are," Embry said with a smile.

"We haven't really announced it yet. We're still getting over the surprise, I guess." Angela held onto Embry's hand. "I'm planning on having a wedding/baby shower and I would love it if you came, Eden."

"Sure," Eden said with a smile. "I'd love to." Jacob's looked down at her and grinned. His friends and family were so welcoming; she wondered why she had been so nervous to meet them. She felt comfortable around them, almost if it she were hanging out with her own family.

**~*}{*~**

There was a time when Eden's favorite thing was to sit in her bathtub, marinating in the warm soapy water, washing the stress away. Lately though, kissing Jacob was on the fast track to replacing that on her list.

They were by her car, in front of his house, making out like teenagers, but there was nothing adolescent about his kiss. It was a strong PG-13 and slowly floating into R-rated territory. Her knees melted underneath the heat of his touch and the feeling of his lips warmed her from the inside out. Every single time she kissed him, she felt like she was going to slip through his embrace, and every single time he would lock an arm around her waist, securing her close to his body.

She pulled away to catch her breath, so he moved his kisses down the bend of her neck, and then back up to her ear. "Did you have a good time tonight?" His lips lightly grazed the shell of her ear as he whispered.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "I enjoyed meeting your friends." He lifted his head to look at her, keeping his arms tightly around her.

"They liked you too." Jacob smiled as his thumb made circles on her lower back.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she stared hungrily at his lips. She needed to feel them again, needed it like a junkie needed heroin. She leaned forward, taking the kiss she craved. He held her tightly as he caused whimpers to escape her lips. She felt helpless in his arms, like she had no control over her senses.

"Baby," he finally said, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I should go help clean up, and you should probably go before it gets too late."

The look on his face told her the last thing he wanted to do was clean up. It told her that he wanted to take that kiss further, but he was trying to do the right thing. It was sweet and she appreciated him taking his time with her. As much as she liked Jacob, she didn't want things to move so fast that they fizzled out.

"Okay." She reluctantly stepped out of the warm cocoon of his embrace and felt how cold it had gotten as the night went on.

He saw her shiver and started rubbing her arms. "Call me when you get home so I know you made it, okay?"

"Okay," she said. He leaned down and kissed her again. It was short, but it still held the passion that she'd felt earlier. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Eden."

He waved at her as she left and walked back toward the beach.

**~*}{*~**

Underneath a blanket of clouds, a little past midnight, two teenagers walked at a hurried pace through the thickness of the forest. The breeze was brutal, dropping the temperature as the night went on.

"Natalie!" one said, shivering. "It's so cold!"

Natalie looked at her friend and frowned. She had a thick jacket on, which was standard operating procedure in Washington state, but it didn't seem to be working. "Holly, let me see your hands." Holly pulled her shaking hands out of her coat pockets and all the color was gone. "Why don't you have gloves?"

"I forgot them," Holly answered, shamefully. "I didn't expect to be outside this long."

Natalie cursed and pulled off her own black gloves and gave them to Holly. "Here, put these on. We have to make it to the road to flag someone down."

"What about you?" Holly asked, refusing the gloves.

"I'll be fine." Natalie nodded. "Come on, but you have to hold the flashlight." Natalie started walking again and Holly followed.

"Isn't hitchhiking dangerous?" Holly asked as she slipped on the gloves.

"No more dangerous than being stranded in the middle of nowhere. We'll have to take our chances."

They walked a little further, avoiding low hanging branches. For a moment, Natalie wondered if she was lost. In the brief time she had spent camping, she learned how to find her way using the stars. The problem was the thick blanket of clouds blocking both the stars and the moon.

Natalie felt something brush by her and stopped abruptly, causing Holly to run into her.

"Umph!" Holly exclaimed. "Natalie, what the—"

"Did you feel that?" Natalie whispered. When Holly shook her head, Natalie took the flashlight and scanned the trees. Even with the light, she still couldn't make out much, just outlines of leaves and branches. A bad feeling crept in her bones. "Come on, let's go."

Natalie walked a little faster, keeping hold of the flashlight. Periodically, she glanced back at Holly to make sure she kept up. As she turned back again, she saw a dark shape whiz by in front of her and she dropped the flashlight, breaking it.

"Shit!" Natalie said, kneeling down on the ground to find the pieces. She sat there a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Holly's hands on her shoulders brought her back. Leaving the broken flashlight, they walked on.

"Natalie, do you know where you're going?" Holly asked, warily. She had grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it to the point that Natalie almost lost circulation.

"No, but I think…" She stared in front of her and saw nothing. She knew she had to stay calm for Holly's sake, but how long would she be able to? She closed her eyes and prayed that someone would find them before they died out there. It seemed that God heard her. The clouds parted, allowing the full moon to shine a dim light into the forest.

"The road!" she said, excitedly. She followed the light to the edge of the forest. The highway was deserted, but at least they found it. Holly sat down and tucked her knees to her chest and Natalie watched for oncoming cars. A single street light blinked a few times, giving her a clearer view of the street.

Deep breathing behind her caught Natalie's attention and she looked over at Holly.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down. "You're breathing hard."

"What are you talking about?" Holly looked confused. "I'm not breathing hard."

The breathing continued. Holly and Natalie both looked toward the woods they had just escaped. Natalie silently urged Holly to her feet and backed toward the street. Something was in there and from the sound of it, had its sights set on them.

Natalie stepped in front of Holly to block her from harm and pushed her back into the street. She was so concerned about whatever was breathing in the trees that she didn't hear the car coming, but she sure heard the blaring horn.

Natalie whipped her head around and met two bright headlights. The air rushed out of her lungs so fast, she was only able to yelp as the truck skidded to a halt. Once she shielded some of the light from her eyes, she saw the driver's side door open and a man get out. Quickly, she glanced back at the trees. Maybe the horn scared it off.

Heavy footfalls sounded and a man appeared out of the light. He'd left the engine running, which provided a little heat against the cold breeze.

"Hey," he said. "Are you all right?"

Natalie breathed a sigh of relief as she took in his appearance. He wore a thick green jacket that said _Clallum County Sheriff's Office_. His head was covered by a thick cap lined with black fleece. His belt had a walkie-talkie, which he turned down to give his full attention to the girls.

"Yeah, we got lost in the woods, and we just need to get to a phone to call my dad," Natalie exhaled, her heart beating in her throat.

"What the hell are you doing in the woods this time of night?" The deputy narrowed his eyes at them.

"Long story," Natalie mumbled and glanced down at Holly, who studied the crack on the asphalt. "Can you take us to a phone?"

"Sure, hop in." He waved them to the vehicle. There was another growl that made them all freeze in their tracks.

Natalie and Holly looked back at the forest, and then at the ranger. "I don't know what that was, but I think it's a good idea that we leave." Natalie hurriedly ran to his truck and pushed Holly in first, and she stood by the passenger's door.

The deputy, obviously curious, stepped closer to the darkened forest. Wasn't it in some guidebook to take care of scared teenage girls first?

"Just get in the car and warm up," he said, moving to the back of his truck. "I'm just going to check something."

_This doesn't bode well_, Natalie thought. She did as she was told, putting Holly in the middle so she was closer to the heat. She quickly closed the door to seal the heat inside the cab. The click of a shotgun made Natalie's heart skip a beat.

Holly just stared at the man as he approached the woods with a shotgun in hand. "What's he doing?" Holly asked, pulling off her gloves.

"I don't know," Natalie said, looking out of the window and watching the deputy walk into the forest.

It was quiet for a few, long moments. A feral roar sounded and shots were fired in the distance. Natalie gasped. She tried to get a better look at the woods, but the headlights were facing the wrong direction. The deputy came out of the woods, running as fast as he could toward the truck. Natalie started to step out of the vehicle to help, when she saw him fall on his face into a pile of fallen leaves. Wait, he didn't fall, something grabbed his leg. With all of her might, she tried to focus on what had attacked him.

Holly's scream vibrated off the windows in the truck's cabin as the thing dragged him deeper into the darkness. Natalie opened the glove compartment and found a small handgun.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" Holly grabbed her friend's arm. "You can't go out there!"

Natalie forced her hands to stop shaking and looked over at Holly. "We can't leave him." But before she could open the door, the ranger let out a painful cry and then it suddenly stopped. Two sets of yellow eyes appeared in the bushes and disappeared just as fast.

"What the hell was _that?_" Holly shouted, tears streaming down her face. "What was that?"

Natalie crawled over Holly into the driver's seat. She looked at the stick shift and then at the three pedals on the floor.

_Of course, it would be a manual! _

Natalie looked cautiously at the diagram on the knob. She'd only driven a stick shift once or twice. Carefully, she placed her foot on the clutch, shifted into first gear, and then hit the gas. Unfortunately, she didn't lift her foot off the gas in time and the engine stalled out.

Holly's earsplitting scream whipped Natalie's head toward the forest. A huge, dark figure stepped into the clearing, but due to poor lighting, she couldn't make out what it was. Just that it was huge, as large as bear, and it had bright yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

Natalie started the engine again, slammed her foot on the clutch, shifted, and then pressed the gas. The truck sputtered down the road as snarls went off behind them, but she didn't stop.

The forest could be a dangerous place. That was common knowledge, but whatever that thing was attacking that deputy was evil and a lot more harmful than a mountain lion or bear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you Edwardsfavoritebrunette and Batgirl8968 from PTB for your mad beta'ing skills!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6<strong>_

Leah was in her creative workspace, her safe haven. The garage had been converted into a large office to house all of her computer equipment that she required for her photography. There was even a darkroom sectioned off in the corner.

The music of one of latest Edward's CDs floated lightly out of the speakers as she worked. His music was calming and helped her concentrate on the task at hand.

She sat in front of three large monitors, her legs folded underneath her as she perused the many photos from the bonfire the weekend before. This was part of Angela and Embry's wedding gift. She'd agreed to take the photos for their wedding (at no fee), but she planned to take shots of them leading up to the big day. Then she would compile them in a book, a timeline leading up to the wedding. This way she could present them with the photos from their wedding as well as the book.

There were some really romantic shots from that night. She found a great shot of Embry and Angela, his arm protectively holding her as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. There was another picture of Jacob and his new girlfriend, Eden. Their eyes were locked together, sharing a secret passion that only they could understand. Renesmee and Collin were roasting marshmallows, his large hand steadying hers as she held it over the fire. The light from the flames caught the slight blush on her cheeks caused by Collin's closeness.

And then there was Rachel and Paul whispering in the corner. Since Billy had asked her to be on the council, she'd been privy to all the secrets of the pack. Understandably, it was quite a shock when she saw the men she'd known as boys transform into giant wolves, but she'd gotten used to the idea. Paul, who'd always had a thing for Rachel, had volunteered to be her official pack ambassador and show her how things worked. Their relationship blossomed beyond friendship. However, they hadn't told Jacob yet. He was too wrapped up in Eden to even notice what was going on under his nose.

There was so much love in the air, Leah thought she had been transported to the set of _Love Actually_. Truthfully, she was envious and silently kicking herself for ruining things with Matt. He was a recurring thought in her mind, and even the theme song to _Friends_ couldn't get him out of her head, which was why she'd begged Brady to take her shift. Renesmee still held firm to her advice. _Just go talk to him, Lee!_

Like it was so easy.

She missed him. She missed the way they talked and actually listened to what the other had to say. She missed his touch, the way he held her when they kissed. His scent was so inviting and peaceful, reminding her of summers at the lake. There were times when it seemed like the wind carried it to her, reminding her of that moment when things were clear. Being around Matt gave her hope—hope she was afraid to have, but was there. Hope that she felt slipping away the longer she was away from him.

The clunk of a car bumped down the road, and Leah knowingly shook her head. Her mother was on her way in that death trap that she refused to trade in.

Leah saved all of her work and headed in through the door connecting to the kitchen. She grabbed a teakettle from the cabinet and started heating up some water. Her mother always enjoyed hot tea when she came over.

"It's open, Mom!" Leah shouted at the door before Sue could knock. Wolf hearing was a great asset sometimes.

The front door opened and closed and Sue made her way to the kitchen. She carried a large casserole dish covered in foil, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Honey, you should really keep the doors locked," her mother admonished as she set the dish on the counter. "Two young, single women who live alone should be more vigilant of their surroundings. There are psychos everywhere."

Leah snorted. "I'd feel bad for any idiot that tries to break into the home of a shape-shifter and a vampire-human hybrid."

"What if something that's _not_ human comes by?" Sue narrowed her eyes.

"One of us would sense them before they got close enough. Besides, a locked door isn't going to keep the big bad uglies away."

"Just humor me, Leah." Sue sighed. "Keep them locked, okay?" Sue looked around the house. "Where's Ness?"

"She went to the movies with Eden," Leah said, leaning against the counter as she stared at the teakettle.

"I thought she'd be out with Collin. They've been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, when she's not physically with him, she's on the phone talking to him." Leah smiled. Even though she was skeptical of Renesmee getting involved with one of the wolves, they were good for each other.

The teakettle whistled and Leah poured the hot water in a mug then grabbed a tea bag from the cupboard and the container of sugar. She walked to the other side of the counter and placed the hot water in front of her mother.

"I brought you and Ness something." Sue took the cover off the dish. "I know how much you both love it." The scent of peach cobbler floated in the air, attacking Leah's senses. The sweet aroma was brutal, and Matt's beautiful face popped in her head. She stared at the peach cobbler as she let out a slow and steady breath to ease her heart and slowly dropped on the stool before she fell.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sue moved toward her.

"Yeah." Leah nodded as she felt her mother's hand rubbing her back. "I'm fine."

She looked up at her mother, whose expression went from concerned to all-knowing. "All right, what's his name?"

"What?"

"I know what lovesickness looks like, and it's all over your face." Sue reached over and put her hand on Leah's cheek. "Remember when you didn't think Sam was interested in you? You lost your appetite for a week. Who is he?"

Leah looked up at the ceiling and blew out a frustrated breath. "It's a long story." She tried to fight the tears. Damn it! She'd promised herself that she'd never let herself get that way again. Not after Sam.

"Well, I've got time. How about we talk about it over some tea and peach cobbler?" Sue got up and cut them both a slice of cobbler and finished preparing her tea.

They made their way to the living room, and Sue waited patiently as Leah took the first bite of the cobbler. It was delicious, but it made her miss Matt even more. She took a deep breath and the whole story spilled out of her like a broken dam. Her emotions came with it.

"Well, he is handsome," Sue commented, looking at the picture on Leah's tablet.

"He's also smart." Leah felt the pride swell in her chest. "He works real hard and doesn't take himself too seriously. You'd like him." Leah held the tablet in her hand, gently caressing the photo.

"Then I think you should go talk to him," Sue said, pulling the tablet out of Leah's hands. "You deserve to be happy, too. Maybe this is your chance."

Leah's vision became blurry at her mother's words. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Sue reached over and wiped away a rogue tear.

"It has been so long since someone has seen me as _me_, not just Sam's castoff. For years, I listened to whispers of how people felt sorry for me. I just want to be _me_ again, not some girl who couldn't get over her boyfriend leaving her for someone else." Leah paused for a moment, trying to fight the tears, but losing the battle. "I don't think I could take it if he saw me like that." Leah dropped her head in her hands and sobbed. She hadn't cried that hard in years. "Do you think he could see past that and still love me?"

"Oh, Leah." Sue gathered Leah in her arms as the sobs hiccupped through her body. "Of course I think he could love you. Any man could fall for you. Even though Sam imprinted, it doesn't mean that he didn't love you. On some level, I think he still does." Sue pulled back and lifted Leah's head. "You just have to be brave enough to give it another chance. Life gives us pain and sorrow, but there's also love and happiness. If we don't let the bad in, how can we appreciate the good? I think Ness is right. You should go talk to him. Tell him that you want to give it a try, but you need to go slow. From what you've said about him, I think he'd understand."

"Until he finds out I turn into a giant wolf and kill vampires." Leah wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Maybe he'll understand that, too. Angela's love for Embry helped her accept him." Sue gave her a knowing look. "Rachel is okay with Paul turning into a wolf. Besides, this is not your whole life, honey. Maybe you could stop phasing. I'm sure with Eden in the picture, Jake's thinking about it also."

"Maybe." Leah stood up and grabbed their plates. "But vampires will always be a problem, Mom."

"It doesn't mean it has to be _your_ problem anymore. You all did your duty, and it's time for you to live your lives. Enough sacrifices have been made, especially yours, Leah."

Could she really be ready to give up her wolf? She'd helped Leah through the worst of things with Sam and was brave enough join Jacob's pack. What if letting her wolf go didn't bring back her chance to have a family? It was a fear she'd been suppressing for years.

"When Jake doesn't need me anymore, then I'll consider it," Leah said, making her way to the kitchen. "Mom, you want another piece?"

"No, I'm good." Sue took a sip of her tea. "So, what do you think of the cobbler? Probably not as good as Matt's, huh?"

"It's great, Mom." Leah cut herself another piece. "I've always liked your peach cobbler."

"What if I told you I didn't make this?" Sue asked, slowly.

"Oh yeah?" Leah plopped down on the couch. "Who made it? Charlie?" Leah laughed and wondered if that was where Renesmee inherited her cooking skills.

"No, Emily made it." The fork froze in Leah's hand, as she stared down at the dessert. "Yeah, there was a big accident out on the interstate and I didn't have time, so I asked Emily."

"It's good," Leah simply said, using the fork to twist the food on her plate.

Leah wasn't the only one who made a name for herself around town. A few years back, Emily Uley decided she wanted to start her own business. It took a lot of courage, seeing as most of the town still thought she was a home wrecker, but she refused to stay cooped up in her house hiding from the world. Her catering company, _Miss Emily's_, was doing very well. She was even responsible for that glorious display of food at Embry and Angela's engagement party.

"She wants to write a cookbook," Sue said, studying Leah's face. "Something to pass down to her children."

"That's great. She should do it." Leah took another bite, chewing slowly. She sensed another revelation coming.

"She wants you to photograph her food, but she'll never ask."

Leah knew what her mother was doing. Sue had been trying for years to erase the gap between Leah and Emily. It wasn't like she was still angry. She barely thought about Sam like that, but the humiliation still stung. Plus, Emily was a constant reminder that maybe she wasn't meant to find love.

"It can't be like it was," Leah said softly, scraping the cobbler on the plate.

"That doesn't mean it can't be something different." Sue brushed a lock of hair out of Leah's eyes. "You two were inseparable when you were younger, before all this imprint drama came up. She asks about you all the time, you know?"

Leah looked up at Sue. "Really?"

"Yep." Sue nodded. "She also has a few of your photographs hanging in her office."

Leah had no idea, but she figured Seth was behind that. He'd been known to show off her work to people. Although she was surprised that Emily had some of it.

"Just think about it, okay? Maybe it will help you get your mind off Matt."

Yeah, right. Leah had a feeling that Matt had a permanent home in her mind and heart.

Leah talked with her mother a little longer before Sue headed out. It felt good talking to her mother and getting things off her chest. Now, she wondered if she was strong enough to face Matt again and the consequences if he rejected her.

**~*}{*~**

When Collin got home, he found his roommate buried under a pile of paperwork at the dining room table.

"Hey, Seth," Collin said as he set his things down.

"Hey, man." Seth looked up. "How did the interview go?"

"I think it went well." Collin loosened his tie as he walked to the kitchen. "But there were hundreds of applicants. Who knows?"

Collin graduated from college a year ago with a degree in engineering and was lucky enough to be offered a job at the firm where he interned. However, due to budget cuts, he was laid off. He dreaded moving back home, especially after gaining freedom from his overprotective parents, so when Seth offered him a room, he took it. Jacob had offered him a job as a mechanic until he found something else.

Connie Littlesea, Collin's mother, was not fond of Seth Clearwater and his relationship with the Cullens. In her mind, they were the reason her son was drafted in the war against vampires. Sometimes it seemed that she hadn't realized that Collin was an adult.

Collin was born premature and spent the first eight weeks of his life in an incubator. He'd always been smaller and weaker than everyone, and he got sick a lot. One day, he started to grow in both height and bulk. After the fever set in, he phased into a giant wolf for the first time. Jacob helped him calm down and phase back, then he explained the legends again and how important their job was to protect their people.

Mrs. Littlesea knew something wasn't right with her son and knew that her brother, Billy Black, held the secrets. So she confronted him and after he'd been evasive for as long as possible, he finally came clean. After her initial shock, she demanded to be a part of the council to make sure her son didn't have to fight unless he absolutely needed to. She'd been keeping an overprotective eye on him since.

"Hey, thanks again for patrolling for me tonight." Seth scratched his head. "I really need to get these papers graded. You didn't have plans with Ness tonight, did you?"

"No." Collin shook his head as he poured himself a glass of water. "She's hanging out with Eden, but I told her I'd stop by afterward. She sent me a text before my appointment, wishing me luck." Collin beamed. He'd been doing that a lot since he started dating Renesmee.

"Things going well?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they're great." Collin said, taking a seat across from Seth. "What about you? Have you talked to Jake, yet?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at Collin, his gaze steady. "No. I'm going to wait. I'm not ready to tell Roe yet, so I don't need to tell Jake, either."

Seth was keeping a secret, a secret that Collin accidently stumbled upon when he came home from an evening with Renesmee. He'd opened the door and found his roommate entwined with another man on the couch. Both of them were shirtless and things would have probably progressed further had Collin not walked in on them.

After some awkward introductions, Seth had walked Roe out. When he had come back, Collin was waiting for him. After some gentle coaxing, Seth had come clean. Collin assured Seth that he didn't care who he dated, but he did tell Seth that he needed to tell Jake so he could lift the alpha command. Things were obviously getting serious and he needed to be honest with Roe too.

"Okay," Collin conceded. He wanted Seth to be honest, but he wouldn't force the issue. Most of the pack didn't know about Seth's new relationship, and they weren't going to hear it from Collin. Seth needed to be ready to tell them.

Collin quickly changed the subject. "Who's patrolling with me tonight?"

Seth looked down at the papers and shifted uncomfortably. "Er…Aaron and Tommy."

"What!" Collin exclaimed. This was the last thing Collin needed. Listening to Aaron whine about how much his life sucked because of the Cullens with his brother chiming in was going to make this shift a lot longer.

"I owe you," Seth said quickly.

"Yeah, big time." Collin slowly rose from the dining chair. "I'm talking four racks of baby back ribs, for starters."

"Deal. I'll even throw in a bowl of potato salad," Seth shouted as Collin headed back to his room.

Collin sighed and closed the door. He knew that Seth wouldn't ask him to do this if he wasn't really in a jam. Seth Clearwater was one of the most honest, hardworking people he knew. Seth never asked for help unless he needed it and always offered it, no questions asked.

Collin quickly traded his shirt and tie for an old pair of sweat pants.

He said his goodbyes to Seth, who thanked him again for covering for him, then headed out on foot. Once in the confines of the woods, he undressed and placed his sweat pants in a crevice of a tree to keep them from getting wet. Strapping them to his leg always made him uncomfortable and most of the time they got torn or soaked from running in the woods.

He looked around once, twice and then called upon his wolf. The world became clearer and brighter, even in the fading sunlight. The last tingles of his phase dissipated and he began making his rounds.

Nothing really happened since the Volturi left, not that he was complaining. It was hard keeping up with all the night patrols and his grades. Once things slowed down, he got back into his routine and graduated high school at the top of his class. He lessened his patrols during college so he could focus on school, but once he graduated he took his normal shifts.

The faster they finished patrolling, the sooner he'd be able to see Renesmee. He couldn't wait to see her smile. He remembered meeting her for the first time. They'd met at a party Seth had thrown to celebrate him moving in. He'd heard about Renesmee and even seen glimpses of her, but it wasn't until that night that he really saw her. From that moment, he was smitten. She was so beautiful in her light pink shirt that almost blended with her skin and her dark jeans. And that red hair! It was like liquid flame that looked like it would burn if touched. However, he knew from experience how soft it was when it glided through his fingers.

_Oh, God! Please stop!_ _I do not want to spend the night watching you and that bloodsucker get freaky! _

Aaron.

Tommy laughed in the background.

Aaron's voice grated on Collin's nerves when he was human; it was even worse when he was a wolf. It seemed to project and echo in his only thing that made it bearable was that they weren't in front of each other.

Collin sighed and decided to ignore him.

_Oh, did I hit a sore spot? How's your mom taking it? We all know she was one of the loudest voices on the council against the spawn walking on our lands._

_That's none of your business._

_She doesn't know, does she? _Aaron snickered.

It wasn't like he was keeping Renesmee a secret. He just wanted to ease his parents into the idea, maybe invite her over for dinner so they could actually get to know Renesmee.

_Yeah, like that's going to work._ Aaron laughed at Collin's thought. There was no privacy in the pack mind. _We all know how much your mother hates the Cullens. There's no way she'll accept that little demon and you know it._

_Stop calling her that!_ Collin felt the flames boil under his skin.

_What are you going to do about it, Littlesea? _Aaron taunted. _Have you thought about what her leech parents are going to say? Do you really think they'll want "a dog" dating one of them? _

_The Cullens aren't like that. _At least he didn't think so. Honestly, he didn't know. He'd never been around them when he phased. After the threat of the Volturi came and went, his mother used as much of her influence on the council to keep Collin away from them. Then he went to college and Jacob decreased the amount of patrolling. He hadn't officially met Renesmee until he moved in with Seth.

_Yeah, we'll see. I'm sure they have a collar picked out for you! And maybe if you're a good boy, they'll let you come inside when it rains._

_You're just mad because you lost your scholarship and couldn't go to college, _Collin retorted.

_It was their fault! If they hadn't come here to begin with, then I wouldn't have phased and I'd have gotten out of here! But no! They had to come here and bring all those other leeches with them. And then they procreate that demon spawn! Now she's allowed to walk on La Push because she only drinks animal blood. That's bullshit!_

Aaron didn't have a great family life. Unlike Collin's parents, his mother wasn't on the council so she didn't know about Aaron's wolf. She just saw him as a screw-up that brought his brother down with him. There was no hesitation in telling him, either. All the wolves had seen the way his mother degraded him.

_There were other opportunities, Aaron. You could've gotten another scholarship, but you chose to spend all your time pointing fingers. _

_Shut the fuck up! _Aaron shouted in Collin's head._ You don't know what you're talking about._

_Take some responsibility for your own actions._

Collin whipped around at the menacing growl behind him. A black wolf appeared from the darkness, his green eyes glowing with anger.

Collin sensed a fight brewing._ You really wanna do this?_

_Are you chicken, Collin? _

Collin lowered to a fighting stance when a loud scream sounded in their heads. They both froze as the shared feeling of dread ran through the pack mind. Another scream, a combination of a human screaming and wolf howling sounded again.

As they looked in the pack mind, they saw large beasts snarling, scratching, biting. It was hard to make out. They were just large animals with dark fur that blended in with the night.

_Tommy! _Aaron's attention went to his little brother.

It looked like he was on the cliffs, surrounded by the feral animals that were taking turns clawing at him. They could feel each claw digging into Tommy's skin, scraping through like nails on a chalkboard.

_Tommy, hold on! I'm coming!_ Aaron frantically shouted.

Their paws pounded into the earth with the wind blowing through their fur. They ran as fast as they could, but it still didn't seem like enough.

The screaming in their heads stopped; only the sounds of howls rang in the night.

As they broke into the clearing, two large beasts surrounded an injured man. Collin took a closer look. They had large heads that looked like wolves, wolves who stood on their hind legs. Their paws looked more like hands, with talons instead of fingernails. Suddenly, Collin felt small.

_Children of the moon! _Collin passed to Aaron.

_What?_

_Werewolves! Real ones!_ Collin explained.

_I thought…_

_There's no time to explain. We have to get Tommy and get the hell out of here!_

Tommy lay there, barely conscious and covered in blood. They had to get him to Kim before it was too late. But how were they going to take on these monsters? They were larger than anything he'd ever seen.

One of them sniffed the air and spun around, its yellow eyes glaring at them, a mixture of blood and saliva dripping down his muzzle.

_Oh shit!_ Aaron said. _What do we do?_

_What we were born to do, _Collin words sounded braver than he felt. But he knew what he had to do. These monsters were close to their homes and their families. The pack was created to protect and they couldn't shirk that responsibility. He wistfully thought of Renesmee and realized he was keeping her safe too.

Collin saw in Aaron's mind. He was on a different page. He'd seen these monsters rip his little brother apart and they had to pay. It was revenge that was fueling his fight.

The two werewolves stared at them hungrily, daring them to make the first move. It almost looked like one of them was smirking, and that just made Aaron angrier. Collin lowered into a fighting stance, Aaron falling in line behind him and prepared to fight.

Things moved quickly after that. The roars of the beasts were loud and savage, bouncing off the trees. They were light on their feet, practically floating. One of them pinned Collin to the ground, trapping him so he wasn't able to move. He swatted with his paws and tried to get the large animal off him. Then he heard the snap as pain flared in his leg. He saw his leg lying at an awkward angle.

Collin roared again when the beast bit him in the throat. A dizzying feeling came over him and he unintentionally phased back to his human form. The sounds of the fight around him grew louder as he became weaker. He felt the blood soaking his skin, and he raised his hands and saw all the digits broken and twisted. His vision blurred at the pain coursing through his body. There were bones broken and he wasn't healing.

Suddenly the great weight was gone, replaced by a soft thud next to his head.

"Hey, buddy," a male voice said as he gently nudged Collin's shoulder. "You okay?"

Collin tried to speak, but everything hurt. Even blinking seemed to throb.

"Niko!" the man shouted. "We need to finish this and get them out of here before more of them show up!" He turned back to Collin. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Two…others…" Collin muttered.

"Don't worry about that right now," the man said. "Let's get you out of here first."

Collin didn't have it in him to protest anymore. The pain was too great, so he floated into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts.**_


	8. Chapter 7-Part One

_**A/N: Thank you BellaDean & Starpower31 from PTB for all of your help. Also, I'd also like to thank Costa for pre-reading this for me.**_

_**7**_

_**Part One**_

Leah was tired and a little on edge by the time she made it to Jacob's shop. Working on three hours' sleep would do that. The sleep she did get was filled with dreams of large monsters unlike anything she'd ever seen. Their glowing yellowish-green eyes lingered in her mind all day.

As she walked up to the front door, she caught Renesmee on her way out. "I'm going to run to the sandwich shop, Lee." Renesmee's keys jingled in her hand. "Do you want something?"

"A peanut butter cookie sounds good." Leah gave her a weak smile that faded when she saw the downhearted expression on Renesmee's face. Leah caught her arm as she tried to leave. "It's going to be okay, Red?"

Renesmee simply nodded then left the shop.

Collin, Aaron, and Tommy hadn't come home last night. She'd had a bad feeling ever since she found Renesmee on the couch asleep waiting for Collin. That feeling intensified when Seth called Jacob, wondering if he'd heard from him. Thoughts of her horrific dreams the night before didn't help.

Aaron was notorious for disappearing without telling anyone and his little brother would tag along. But Collin was Mr. Reliable and was never late for anything. He wasn't even born late. Calls to their cellphones went straight to voicemail.

Even though Collin was missing, Jacob still had a business to run and things could back up easily so he called in a temp mechanic. Joe Seagel was someone Jacob had requested in the past, and he knew his way around the shop. Another plus, Joe didn't ask questions. He just did his job and collected his pay.

Leah watched Renesmee get in her car and sighed. She remembered that feeling of not knowing where her boyfriend was and praying nothing bad happened to him. She was familiar with that feeling of helplessness. Hopefully, things would end better for Renesmee than it did for her.

"She's been jumpy all day," Jacob said behind Leah as they watched her hop in the Rabbit. "I thought it would be a good idea if she got out of here for a little while."

"You're probably right." Leah walked away from the window.

"Thanks for coming." Jacob headed back to his office and Leah followed. "I know they've only been gone one night, but I have a bad feeling."

"No problem." It wasn't a big office, but Jacob wasn't back there that often. Most of the time, he could be found underneath the hood of a car or talking to customers in the lobby.

Jacob had asked Leah to come by as soon as she could. He gave her the basics over the phone and thought maybe they could put their heads together and come up with a plan.

"Have you talked to Charlie yet?" Leah asked.

"Yep." Jacob plopped down in his massive chair. "We have to wait twenty-four hours to file a missing person's report, but he said he would keep an eye out."

"So, what do you think?" Leah sat down in the chair in front of Jacob's desk. "Do you think we have another vampire problem?"

"I doubt it." Jacob shook his head. "We're trained to handle vampires. Unless it was a large army, they would have been fine."

"Have you told the council yet?"

Jacob laughed humorlessly. "You mean, have I told my aunt that her only child is missing and could be hurt? No." Jacob released a frustrated sigh. "But I'm going to have to tell them soon."

Frustration was etched on Jacob's face. As Alpha, his wolves were his responsibility. Not knowing where they were was hard for him. His position also meant that he had to keep the council in the loop. In Leah's opinion, the council didn't need to know everything. They were adults now with families and jobs and other grownup responsibilities. It was past time to take the training wheels off and trust in their abilities.

Leah yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night, huh?"

Leah shook her head and yawned again.

"Yeah, me neither." Jacob folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I was restless. I mean, I was tired but I just couldn't fall asleep. It was like I needed to be somewhere or I was forgetting something. Of course, now I know that it had to do with Collin, Aaron, and Tommy missing."

"I got a little sleep, but I dreamed of giant monsters and blood. It was very chaotic." Just thinking about it again brought those eerie faces to the front her mind.

"What kind of monsters?" Jacob sat up.

"Wolves, but they weren't like us." Leah pictured them in her mind. "And they were huge, bigger than us."

They both exchanged worried looks.

"Have you seen the news lately?" The chair creaked as Jacob rocked back and forth.

"About the animal attacks?"

Jacob nodded.

"Yep." She remembered when she first saw those reports and goose bumps rose over

her flesh. "Do you think it's connected?"

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe. They're finding mauled bodies all over the forest. Vampires wouldn't leave that much blood behind. Plus, the attacks are getting closer and closer to town. Whatever it is, it's bad."

_What the hell could be worse than vampires? _She rubbed her arms.

Leah heard heavy footfalls behind her and turned around.

"Hey." Sam Uley leaned casually against the doorframe with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Leah didn't see Sam that often, especially since she moved to Forks and he stopped phasing. He was still handsome and still in pretty good shape, although he was a little softer. It was obvious that he ate healthy sized meals every night.

"Thanks for coming," Jacob greeted and Sam nodded.

His eyes drifted around the room until they landed on Leah. "Hi, Leah." His voice was softer when he spoke, his eyes lingering.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked, surprised and quickly added, "I thought you didn't phase anymore."

"My wolf's still with me, Leah," he explained with that thousand watt smile that used to make her knees weak. "Last time I checked, I was still third in command. I'd like to help." Sam stepped in the room and took a seat in the chair next to Leah and gave Jacob his attention. "So, fill me in."

While Jacob got Sam up to speed, Leah went to the small break room to grab a soda. The bell above the door rang. Renesmee hadn't come back yet, so Leah popped her head into Jacob's office. "I'll get it."

Jacob nodded and went back to his conversation with Sam. Leah made her way to the front door and her nose twitched as a familiar scent hit her.

"Can I help you?" she said to a man's back as he studied the tire display. Leah's heart nearly exploded in her chest when he turned around. Matt was standing in the lobby of Jacob's shop. She'd never seen him out of his uniform, but there he was wearing a tank top and cargo shorts, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Peaches?" Matt said, as a smile slowly formed.

She could only stare at him. It seemed like her feet were planted to the ground. She knew she should at least take a step forward, but she was frozen. He moved though, erasing the gap between them.

Leah anxiously looked back through the open door of Jacob's office. Sam and Jacob were still in heavy conversation. She suddenly found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

There were a million different scenarios that she'd imagined that she'd see Matt again, and none of them included the backdrop of Jacob's shop. The last thing she wanted was to see him again in the presence of her Alpha _and_ her ex-boyfriend. Talk about awkward.

"I'm looking for Jacob Black." He reached forward as if he was going to touch her but thought twice about it. "It's great to see you again. How have you been?"

"Good." Leah looked into those hazel green eyes, the depths she'd gotten lost in dozens of times. "How's Jo?"

"She's good, still working hard at Breakers." He looked away, fondly. "She asks about you all the time, though. She thinks I scared you away." He laughed nervously, then said, "I didn't, did I?"

"No," Leah answered a little too quickly. "I've just been busy."

"Oh." He just looked at her like he could see right through that lie.

"Tell her I said 'hello'." Leah could swear her heart was going to pop out of her chest.

They were silent for a moment; the only noise came from the impact drill in the garage.

"Can I ask you something, Peaches?" Leah nodded. "Why did you run from me? I mean, I like you and I thought you liked me."

"I just…it's just…" His eyes held hers hostage, pleading for answers. "There are things you don't know about me."

"Like what? The fact that you can shape shift into a wolf?" He raised a taunting eyebrow, daring her to deny it.

She tried to hide her surprise, but a gasp escaped. The alpha command was firmly in place, but there was nothing against someone figuring it out by themselves.

"What do you know about that?" Leah said, dancing around the order.

"I know that shifters were created to protect humans and that without us, the world would be flooded with vampires."

"What do you mean, 'us'?"

Matt smirked. "You didn't think you were the only ones, did you?" She just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Peaches, there are vampires everywhere. Every living creature has a way to defend itself. Why should we be any different?" He affectionately tapped her nose. "But you are extremely rare. Female shifters are uncommon, especially Alpha females."

"Wait…Wait." Leah stepped back, waving her hands and shaking her head. "So you're a shifter? Are you a wolf, too?"

"Yes."

As she stared at him, the pieces of the puzzle slowly came together. Like her pack brothers, Matt was large and strong and his skin was warm to the touch. Even now, with the weather in the high sixties, he looked completely comfortable in his tank top. He also carried that aura of a warrior; the one that screamed 'protector'.

"Are all shifters wolves?"

"No, not every shifter." Matt leaned against the counter. "Some are bears, panthers, lions, any animal with sharp claws or talons are preferable. Pack hunters are the best. It makes it easier to hunt together."

Leah could barely process that he was one of them. And there were others. How many were out there? And what was that part about female shifters? She'd always thought that there was some sort of glitch that made her a wolf. That or destiny decided it needed someone to screw to keep the world balanced and she had pulled the short straw. Was there a newsletter or something?

"How long have you known about me?"

"A while, although I didn't pick up on it at first. Like I said, female shifters are rare. There must have been a lot of vampires around to activate your gene. Not just any female carrying the gene is chosen. You're very unique, Peaches." He studied her closely and a seductive smile fell on his lips. "I bet your wolf is beautiful."

Leah's wolf hummed happily at his compliment.

"I'd love to see her. Will you show me sometime?" There was warmth and tenderness in his voice. She had to do everything in her power to keep her wolf inside.

"Listen, Matt." Leah stepped back so she could regain her focus. Being so close to him with his scent swirling around wasn't helping her concentrate. "We're in the middle of a crisis, and I can't talk right now. You need to go."

"Would this have anything to do with your missing wolves?" His voice was suddenly serious.

"How did you…"

He gently placed his finger over her lips. "That's why I need to see your Alpha."

Her breathing stopped at his touch. Matt picked up on it and hurriedly pulled his hand away. "Wait, are you his mate? Is that why you ran from me?"

"No," Leah said, quickly shaking her head. "He's my Alpha and my friend."

"Good." Matt's body relaxed and he placed his hand on her cheek. "Hitting on the Alpha's girlfriend isn't a good way to start an alliance. I don't have to worry about anyone else, do I?"

Before Leah could answer, she heard Sam's voice behind her. "Leah? Is everything all right?"

She took a deep breath and turned around. Sam's expression went from cautious to unfriendly as his eyes shifted to Matt.

Matt whispered in her ear. "Please tell me that's not Jacob Black."

"That's not Jacob Black," she answered in a monotone voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Sam, her ex-boyfriend in the same room as Matt, who was—well she didn't really know what he was—a situation she didn't want to deal with. In reality, it shouldn't have been a problem. After all, Sam was married to someone else, but the few times Leah brought someone home, his reaction was always unwelcoming.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Sam." Leah watched Sam move closer, locking a hostile glare at Matt. "He just needs to see Jake. Can you go get him, please?"

"Really?" Sam didn't take his eyes away from Matt. "What for?"

"That's my business." Matt obviously picked on Sam's behavior and went on the defensive. Leah saw the green in his eyes appear. Whatever that was, she knew it wasn't a good sign. Add that to the millions of questions she had.

"Sam," Leah said firmly, holding her hand up. "It's fine. Just get Jake."

"I'm not going to leave you alone with this guy." They were moving closer and closer together, trapping Leah like a piece of deli meat between two slices of bread.

"I assure you, I'd never hurt her."

"Do you know this guy?" Sam turned to Leah as he waved his hand in front of Matt.

"Yeah, she knows me," Matt answered before Leah could say anything. "And I know her, so why don't you get the man in charge? Obviously, that's not you."

What was it with dominant men being in the same room having to prove which one of them had the biggest dick?

"Okay, enough!" Leah exclaimed. Leah was never one of those 'damsels in distress' girls. That shit might get some girls all hot and bothered, but she'd learned long ago how to fight her own battles and be her own hero. "Yes, Sam. I know him and he needs to see Jacob."

When Leah first phased, she was forced to join a pack that didn't want her around. Hearing how much of burden she was only made her angrier. It wasn't like she asked to be a part of their little club. However, when the packs rejoined, some of the wolves became protective of their only female. Maybe it was because they were men now and not little boys. Maybe it was the fact that some of them had suffered heartbreaks of their own and realized that as much pain as it caused, it was only a fraction of what Leah had gone through. Whatever the case, they'd felt the need to be protective of their only female shifter. Too bad they hadn't realized that she didn't need it.

Sam and Matt were inches away from each other, low growls emitting from their throats. Sam was a few inches taller and trying his best to intimidate, but Matt held his ground. Leah felt the energy radiating off Matt, and her wolf growled in excitement. She almost expected them to both phase right there in the lobby and start brawling. That would be something to explain to the temp mechanic outside.

"Look, none of this is necessary!" Leah tried, but it fell on deaf ears. She threw her hands up, realizing that they weren't going to hear her over the testosterone humming in the room. She started to head back to the office when the bell over the door rang.

"I'm back!" Renesmee shouted as she entered, her purse hanging over her shoulder with a bag of subs in hand. "Lee, they ran out of peanut butter, so I got you chocolate chip."

Matt's body went rigid as he sniffed the air. He whipped around, crouching low and darted toward Renesmee. Renesmee froze, suddenly aware of the danger she was in. She only had time to drop her bags and brace for the impact.

Matt was fast, but Leah was faster. Before Renesmee's purse hit the floor, Leah was standing in front of Renesmee protectively. Matt stopped inches away from Leah, their bodies grazing with each breath. Leah stared at Matt with all the force of a predator protecting one of its own. He looked over Leah's shoulder at Renesmee and then back at Leah, tilting his head in confusion at her action.

"What is she?" he asked, studying Renesmee as she cowered behind Leah.

"She's not a threat." Leah's voice was stern as she blocked his view.

Sam chuckled behind them. "It looks like you don't know Leah that well, do you?"

Leah looked over at Sam's smug face with a warning. He shrugged innocently, but the haughty smile was still evident.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jacob finally emerged from the office.

While all attention shifted to Jacob, Renesmee gripped Leah's forearm and asked, _What did I just walk into? _

"I'll explain later," Leah answered in a hushed tone, as Matt moved toward Jacob.

"Are you Jacob Black?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Jacob stood tall in full Alpha mode. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here about your missing wolves."

"You know where Collin is?" Renesmee squeaked behind Leah. "Is he hurt?"

Matt looked at Renesmee strangely. "He's fine, now." Then he turned to Jacob. "I'm Matt Robson, Alpha of the pack residing in Port Angeles. It's nice to meet you."

So Matt was also an Alpha, like they were in short supply to begin with. This was information overload. It seemed as soon as one question was answered, two more replaced it.

_Wait, isn't that the guy from your picture, the one that makes peach cobbler? _Renesmee sent to Leah. _And he's a shifter and an Alpha? _

"Looks like it," Leah mumbled. Matt looked back at her curiously. Talking to Renesmee like that made her look like she was talking to herself. She smiled at him and he turned his attention back to Jacob.

Jacob looked at his hand skeptically, but shook it. "You say you know where my wolves are."

"There were badly injured when we found them. They've been unconscious and just woke up about an hour ago."

"Something wrong with your phone?" Sam muttered.

"Sam," Leah sighed.

"What?" He shrugged. "I'm just saying he could have called instead of driving down here. Gas isn't cheap."

Matt bristled at Sam's comment, but he kept his composure. "I thought it would be a great opportunity to meet. Collin said we would probably find you here. We tried to stay away from your territory, but it seems that our enemy hasn't given us much of a choice."

"What enemy?" Jacob asked as he studied the other Alpha.

"We have a lot to talk about, but first things first. Let's get your wolves home. We have our doctor looking them over and they're stable, but they are still injured. I would have brought them with me, but he wanted to make sure they were okay to travel."

"Still?" Leah asked, taking a few tentative steps away from Renesmee. "What do you mean 'still'? How badly were they hurt?"

"Pretty bad and they need time to heal."

"Collin's _still_ hurt?" Renesmee asked as she picked up the bags and set them on the counter. "Then we have to get to them. Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" Sam held his hand up. "Why should we trust you? This could be some sort of trap. We don't even know you."

"We've already established that Leah knows me." Matt turned to look at her with all sincerity. "And I promise, Peaches. I'm telling the truth."

She could only stare at him as he held her gaze. Her gut and her wolf both knew he was being honest. The heat from Jacob and Sam's stares was stifling. She definitely had some explaining to do. So much for keeping her worlds separate.

Leah looked at Jacob and nodded. "I believe him."

"That's good enough for me." Renesmee grabbed her keys. "When do we leave?"

"Um," Matt looked at Renesmee doubtingly. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to go. My wolves are watching over them, and if they sense a threat they will attack now and ask questions later."

"I've been around shifters my entire life. I'm not going to hurt anyone." Renesmee gritted her teeth. "Collin needs me so I'm going."

Leah caught Renesmee's attention. "He's right, Red. They won't know about you until it's too late."

"Why can't he call and explain that I'm not going to hurt anyone?" Leah saw the tears shining in her eyes.

"Renesmee." Leah placed her hands on Renesmee's shoulders. She startled at Leah using her full name. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of a misunderstanding. I'll go, okay? He just said that they're okay now. I'll bring him home." Leah looked in Renesmee's deep brown eyes that were filled with worry. "Trust me."

Renesmee exhaled. "Promise me you'll call as soon as you talk to him."

"I promise." Leah turned to Jacob. "I'll follow Matt and bring them back."

"I'm going with you," Sam interjected.

"No, you're not." Leah shook her head. The last thing she needed was to sit in a car with Sam Uley while he asked her questions about Matt. She was still processing all the information that was thrown at her. She didn't have the patience or the energy to explain her relationship with Matt to anyone, least of all, Sam Uley.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Sam set his chin. When they were dating, she always thought his protectiveness was cute. Now it was just annoying and totally unnecessary. "Besides, I have a Jeep. You can't fit three full grown men in your little car."

"What do you mean three?" Matt interrupted. "We only found two, Collin and Aaron."

A deep shadow of dread fell, as they all exchanged looks. Tommy was still out there, probably injured.

Matt looked out at the fading sunlight. "We need to get your wolves home before the sun goes down. They're really vulnerable right now."

"Okay," Jacob said, looking at his watch. "I'll close up early. Sam and Leah, follow Matt." Jacob held his hands up to stop Leah's protests. "Sam's going with you, Leah. It's done." Jacob turned to Renesmee. "Ness, call Kim and tell her the situation and to meet us at my house. I'll call the council and let them know what's going on."

With that, Jacob headed out to the garage to inform Joe of the new plan.

This was one of the reasons why Jacob was a great alpha. He was great at taking charge of a situation and helping others focus on what was important.

Leah said her goodbyes to Renesmee then headed for the door. She ran into the smug look of Sam Uley.

"After you." He smirked as he held the door open for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**_


	9. Chapter 7-Part Two

_**A/N: There are a few changes to the shifters' characteristics. I'll let Matt explain.**_

_**Thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to those who left a comment. To my guest readers, I can't reply to you, but know that I appreciate you giving this kooky idea a chance.**_

_**Special thanks to Costa for pre-reading and fmfg and StoryPainter from PTB for all of your help.**_

_**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong Stephenie Meyer. All original characters and plotlines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**7**_

_**Part Two**_

Leah opened the passenger's side door of Sam's Jeep and reluctantly settled inside.

"Sorry about the mess." Sam collected action figures and tossed them in a plastic bin in the backseat. "David gets bored easily."

"It's fine." Leah handed Sam a Thor action figure then fastened her seatbelt. "How old is he now?"

"He just turned six." The pride in Sam's voice was unmistakable. "He's getting so big. It feels like yesterday that I was up in the middle of the night trying to get him to go to sleep."

"Kids grow fast. Next thing you know, they're asking for the car," Leah joked.

Sam laughed. "He asked me if I could teach him how to drive."

"Yeah, what did you say?"

"When he was tall enough to reach the pedals and see over the wheel, then we'll talk." Sam shook his head and smiled. "Almost every day he asks Emily to measure his height."

Leah had only seen David a handful of times. He looked like a miniature Sam, but he had his mother's smile. When she found out Emily was pregnant years ago, it tore her heart. It was hard seeing someone else live her dream, but time did make things easier. She didn't want to spend her time dwelling on the things that were taken from her anymore. Instead, she wanted to enjoy the things she still had. _Carpe diem_ and all that.

Sam started the engine, and the sound of an eighties hair band blew through the speakers. Leah laughed and said, "You still listen to this crap?"

"Yep. Emily thinks it's silly, but the eighties had some great music."

"If you say so." Leah shrugged.

"Oh, come on! You used to love this song, remember?" Sam pointed to the speaker while rocking his head to the beat.

Leah chuckled. "Loving something and tolerating it because your boyfriend loves it are two different things."

"Yeah, okay." Sam smirked.

Sam's Jeep moved forward, keeping a safe distance as he followed Matt to the main road. Some things never changed. Not only did his taste in music stay the same, he still drove like a turtle, afraid to really open up the engine.

It wasn't until they hit the highway that Sam really put his foot on the gas. Although cars zoomed past him, he was careful not to let Matt's brake lights get too far out of range.

Leah sat back in her seat and leaned her head against the window while the last hour flashed in front of her. In one moment, everything went from simple to a tangle of complications that knotted tighter by the second.

She was still reeling from Matt's revelations. Not only was he a shifter, he was the Alpha of his pack. And what did he mean she was unique? All these years, she thought she was some sort of freak, an anomaly. No one knew why she was the only female to shift. It was no secret that there were a lot of unknowns when it came to the wolves. Could Matt have answers that the council didn't?

First things first, she needed to get Collin and Aaron home. By now, Collin's mother knew everything and was threatening to murder anyone who wasn't working relentlessly to bring her son home. They also had to figure out where Tommy was and if he was alive, was he hurt. And what the hell attacked them? Matt had already said that vampires weren't responsible. But what was? What else did they have to worry about? Zombies? Witches? Rabid fairies?

Leah glanced fleetingly at Sam as he steered down the road and hummed to Motley Crue. She couldn't remember the last time she was alone with him. They didn't really talk anymore. What was there to discuss? Fate had decided that they didn't belong together, no matter how many plans they made. She did think about him occasionally, but she just wanted him to be happy and it seemed like he was. His dreams had come true. Whether or not hers would was up for debate.

Sam's reaction to Matt was unexpected. It was normal for the pack to get a little protective when a new male came snooping around, but this was far from normal. Sam's reaction was territorial, possessive almost. She didn't like that. Leah was her own person and not someone's possession, certainly not Sam's.

_Just when I thought things were getting back to normal,_ she thought as she began tugging her lip with her fingers.

"You know, you used to do that all the time when you were thinking about something." Sam's deep timbre cut into her thoughts.

"What?" Leah asked.

Sam pointed toward her hand. "You pull on your lip. What are you thinking about?"

Leah fiddled with her seatbelt. "Just wondering what we're going to see when we find Collin and Aaron."

"Well, that Mark-guy said they were stable, right?" Sam tilted his head toward the truck leading them.

"His name is Matt," Leah corrected, although she was sure he remembered Matt's name. Sam muttered a 'whatever'. "What could have hurt them so bad that they still haven't healed?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Sam let go of the wheel and squeezed Leah's hand briefly, then causally put it back on the steering wheel. His touch shocked her, although she didn't show her emotion. After Sam left her, she yearned for his touch like a drug addict for their next fix; just a simple touch. Something to show that he still loved her. Now that it finally happened, it felt wrong and out of place.

They exited the highway and stopped at a traffic light. Leah felt Sam's eyes on her again.

"You're letting your hair grow out," he said with a little too much affection.

"Yeah." Leah twirled a lock around her fingers. "I got so busy with work and kept forgetting to get a haircut. Finally, mom convinced me to let it grow. Shifting is a little different, but I make it work."

"It looks nice." He smiled, staring at her longer than expected. He almost sounded like he used to. Back when they were dating and planning a life together.

"Thanks." Leah pushed a lock behind her ear. Sam often told her how beautiful her hair was. He'd spend hours running his fingers through it, massaging her scalp.

"You look great, Leah," Sam said softly. "I know things haven't been easy for you, but you made it to the other side. Now you're this photographer that everyone in the area is trying to hire."

Leah snorted. "That's a little exaggeration."

"Don't sell yourself short, Lee-Lee." Sam's use of her former nickname caused her to bristle. "You're very talented. We have one of your photos in our living room. It's an aerial shot of the forest. It's Emily's favorite because you can see a little bit of La Push and the beach."

He didn't take his eyes off her. His expression brought back memories of when they were dating. She felt the heat rush to her face and had a feeling her cheeks were reddening. A loud honk behind them turned his attention to the green light in front of them. Sam jerked his head back to the road. Matt's truck was inching further away.

She cleared her throat and said, "We should go. We don't want to lose Matt."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," Sam muttered cynically, slowly pressing his foot on the gas. "So, how do you know this guy? Did you take pictures for him or something?" He was trying to sound nonchalant, but Leah could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"No, he's a bartender at a restaurant that I like to go to after work."

"Why does he call you, Peaches?"

"When I go to Breakers, I eat a lot of peach cobbler." Leah found herself smiling as she pictured herself taking a bite of the sweet dessert. "It's almost as good as Mom's."

"So does that mean I can call you Lee-Lee again?" he asked tentatively.

"Not if you want to keep all your teeth." She was aware that she let him slide earlier, but he hadn't used it years so she gave him a break. Sam laughed lightly and she smiled.

"So…" he said, slowly. "Is there something going on between you and him? I mean, it's perfectly fine if you were dating someone."

"Thanks for your permission," Leah answered dryly.

"You're a beautiful woman. What man wouldn't be attracted?" He kept his eyes on the road, even glancing in his side view mirror to avoid looking at her.

It had been years since Sam called her beautiful. She remembered when it used to come out of his mouth at the drop of a hat. Ever since he imprinted, the only thing he saw as beautiful was Emily, so hearing him say it did make her heart skip.

"No." Her voice wasn't very convincing. No, they weren't dating, but he'd given her one hell of a kiss; one that made her stomach flutter and her toes curl.

"I don't mean to get in your business but…" Sam trailed off.

"But what?" Seriously, did she want to hear this?

"It's just that, he's a little…I don't know…arrogant." Sam made an effort to keep his eyes on the road. "Personally, I think you can do better."

"Really." Leah rubbed her forehead. This was the conversation she didn't want to have with Sam.

"Yeah, really," Sam retorted. "Guys like that usually have one thing on their minds. You deserve better than that. I'm sure Jake would agree." His shoulder hitched as he looked at her. He caught her in a cautious glare, a look that expressed more than concern.

"How would you know what Jake would say?" Leah felt her wolf rustle at Sam's interference with her life. "Jake lets me make my own decisions and doesn't lecture me if he thinks I'm making the wrong one. He actually trusts my judgment, unlike _some_ people. And you're wrong about Matt. He's not arrogant. Any man who is able to lead a pack of wolves and find time to help his aunt run a restaurant has my respect."

"Shit, Leah." He exhaled and banged the steering wheel. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to get hurt … again." She heard the regret laced in his voice, and when she looked at him she saw the guilt on his face. She hated that look. Some of the residents of La Push still gave that to her.

Leah sighed. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. And as far as Matt goes, he's an Alpha. I thought it was a requirement for Alphas to be a little bit full of themselves."

"I wasn't like that," Sam replied, looking carefully at Leah. "Was I?"

"You had your moments." Of course she could elaborate, but she decided against it. Things were awkward enough without discussing the hardships of being in Sam's pack.

"Oh." Sam looked thoughtfully back at the road.

Aside from Bon Jovi belting out, "Always", the rest of the trip was silent.

As Sam followed Matt down a dirt road, a two story house came into view. It was an older home, but it had been well maintained over the years. The outside was painted white with navy blue trim with hedges circling the outside.

After Sam shifted into park, he picked up his cellphone. "I'm going to call Emily to let her know that I got here."

"Okay." Leah hopped quickly out of Sam's Jeep to escape the stuffiness of tension floating in the air. She walked away from Sam's truck until she couldn't hear him talking anymore.

"This is where I live," Matt said close to her ear. She looked up at him as he circled around and stopped when he was next to her.

"It's nice," Leah said, clasping her hands behind her. Matt stood up a little straighter next to her, slightly puffing out his chest.

"Thanks, Peaches." When her eyes met his, they flashed green briefly.

"Why do your eyes do that?" She tilted her head to the side as she studied him.

"Do what?"

"They just turned green." Leah moved closer, hoping to see them do it again.

"Oh," he said, as the green blended in with hazel. "That's my wolf. He's usually not this active, but he likes you almost as much as I do." He winked at her. "He also comes forward when threatened or challenged."

"Your wolf's eyes are green? I've never heard of that before."

"It happens." Matt shrugged. "Like humans, wolves have different color eyes: blue, green, or the most stunning shade of brown I've ever seen." His lips curved into a smile that was warm and tender.

"Your wolf can come out like that?" Leah asked curiously. She'd been a shifter for over a decade and there was so much she didn't know.

"Yeah." Matt chuckled a little. "Your wolf does it too."

"You can see her?"

"Yep." Matt started walking and Leah followed. "That's how I knew you were a shifter. She's made a few appearances when guys hit on you and don't get the hint that you aren't interested." He nudged Leah's shoulder.

Leah nodded. There was nothing less attractive than a man who was drunk off his ass, spilling beer all over her as he gave her some cheesy pickup line.

"Where's Shawn?" Matt looked around briefly, feigning like he really cared.

"It's Sam." Leah smirked. Apparently, Matt had trouble remembering names too. "He's talking to his wife." Leah looked back at Sam as he sat in his Jeep.

"So he _is_ married." Matt rubbed his chin. "I saw the wedding ring, but the way he acted at Jacob's shop, I thought—"

"You thought what?" Leah narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. He just seems a little overprotective of you. I thought maybe you and him…"

"Nope, I wasn't the chosen one," Leah muttered, looking away.

"The chosen one?" Matt quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Never mind." Leah shook her head.

Matt studied her closely. "I have a question for you, Peaches. What's the deal with the redhead? It's weird. I can smell vampire in her, but it's not that sickly sweet smell that they usually carry."

"She's a hybrid."

"Really?" Matt's eyebrows shot up. "I've never seen one before. Usually, we hear of vampires raping women, but usually the vampire kills the victim."

"Well, her situation is different. Her mother wasn't raped. She married a vampire and they…well, you know." Leah waved her hand around hoping that Matt would get the gist.

"So her mother didn't survive?" Matt said, taking a seat on one of the porch steps, motioning for her to join him.

"Her mother's alive…sort of." The steps were cool on her legs as she sat down next to Matt. "She's a vampire now." Leah saw Matt's face contort into more confusion. "It's a little weird, I know. Just know that she's not a threat. She's not even venomous."

"I can understand weird." Matt began toeing a rock in the sand. "Trust me. So her and Collin are together, huh?"

"Yep," Leah sighed. "I'm sure you can imagine how things are going with that. Especially since his mother hates vampires."

"Wow, Peaches. Being a shifter is enough to turn your life upside down, but you have vampires and hybrids in the mix."

"Things weren't always like this." Leah looked wistfully at the clouds. "There was a time when I had the world at my fingertips, my dreams just waiting to be achieved. Then it was gone just like that." She snapped her fingers. "One thing I have learned is that life is fleeting. For no apparent reason, fate can toss your world upside down and expect you to clean up the mess without complaining about it."

"That's deep, Peaches." Matt looked at her thoughtfully. She expected to see him mocking her, but his face was a mask of seriousness. "Something tells me you have a very interesting story to tell."

"Depends on who you ask." Leah shrugged.

"I'm asking you." Matt stood up and held his hand out to help her up. "I'd love to hear it."

She took his warm palm in hers and he pulled her to her feet. She fell forward a little, falling into him. As a reflex, his hands caught her, grasping her waist.

They were close, just as close as they were that night outside of Breakers. She felt his chest expand into hers and his scent waft around her. He had this manly musk, but at the same time it was sweet and inviting. He gave her a little smile, his face inching closer to hers.

"Why'd you really run from me?" Matt gently placed his hand on her cheek. "It's more than you being a supernatural creature, isn't it?"

"I told you." Leah subconsciously leaned into his touch. "It's complicated." Being this close to him felt so good. Whenever she was around him, she was at peace. There wasn't a need to put up a wall or be defensive. She slowly felt herself relax.

"Then un-complicate it for me." His voice was just a whisper, a soft caress. His index finger trailed down to her chin to keep her from looking away. "You can trust me, Peaches."

She heard the sincerity in his voice, felt it in his touch, and saw it in his eyes. Something about it soothed the restlessness in not only her wolf, but her.

A throat clearing knocked them apart. Sam walked toward them, obviously done with his phone call and clearly in a bad mood.

Matt, noticeably agitated by the interruption said, "How's the wife?"

"She's fine." Sam's expression toward Matt was full of aggression, and Leah thought sure they were really going to go at it. Instead, Sam said, "Leah, we should get Collin and Aaron home before it gets late." His tone was clipped, short. She'd remembered this Sam; the one who made her feel like it was her fault that he tore her heart to shreds.

Matt took one last look at Leah then opened the front door.

The interior of the house was pretty basic, yet homey and welcoming. One thing Leah loved was that there were pictures everywhere. Some were of family members, others of vacations spots and tourist traps.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Leah asked as she approached a picture of the sunrise at the Grand Canyon.

"My brother, Niko, and I live here with my Aunt Jo." Matt dug in his pockets and placed his keys on the hook by the door. "Everyone else has their own homes, but this is home base. I don't think she could handle all of us living here. My brother and I are enough."

"How many do you have in your pack?" Leah asked.

"Nine."

"That's a pretty decent size."

They followed Matt down a hallway to a room in the back. There were two cots set up while another man with a stethoscope hanging around his neck examined Collin.

"Does your hand still hurt?" the man asked as they walked into the room. He was wrapping bandages around Collin's hand.

"Not as much." Collin's voice sounded like he was choking on rocks.

"Hey, Steve." Matt patted him on the shoulder. "How are things going?"

"Good." Steve looked up at Matt. His long, black hair was tied back in a ponytail. A streak of silver ran the length of it, mixing with the ebony strands at the base of his neck. He seemed to notice his new visitors. His blue eyes shifted between Leah and Matt, and he smirked like he was bragging about a secret that he knew but wasn't sharing.

"Well, hello there." Steve's grin broadened. "You must be Leah." He pulled off his gloves and stuck out his hand. He gave her a quick once over. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You know about me?" Leah shook his hand.

"It's the curse of being pack hunters, I'm afraid." He tapped his temple. "You're a constant thought in all of our minds."

Leah glanced at Matt who didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"I'm Steve, the resident pack doctor, third in command, and tonight I'm den mother. It's nice to meet you." He smiled graciously as he shook her hand.

"When we hunt, we don't leave Aunt Jo unprotected, so one of us stays here," Matt explained.

"And who's your friend?" Steve looked past Leah at Sam, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in that room.

Sam, suddenly aware that he was being asked a question, stepped forward. "Sam." He stuck out his hand for the doctor to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Steve returned.

Leah approached Collin. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it looks worse than it is." He grimaced as he tried to move.

"Take your time," Steve warned with a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Collin had bandages wrapped around both hands, and there was a cast on his left leg. His face looked like he'd had a run in with a steamroller and lost. But he was still in good spirits.

It was strange seeing him still injured after a day had passed. The only person she'd seen this bad was Jacob after the newborn battle.

"My leg and all of my fingers are broken, but other than that I'm fine. Is Ness all right?" He moved to find a more comfortable position.

"She's worried about you." Leah lightly patted his shoulder.

"She's fine now even though this guy tried to kill her." Sam gestured to Matt. "Good thing Leah has quick reflexes."

"What do you mean he tried to kill her?" Collin asked, his eyes slowly sliding over to Matt. His voice was calm, but still ready to strike even if he was injured.

"He attacked her back at Jake's place," Sam explained, obviously ignoring Leah's warning glare.

The growl coming from Collin silenced the room. His sights zeroed in on Matt, and the look on his face was fierce and vicious.

_How many dominant males was she going to have to control today?_

"It's fine, Collin." Leah blocked his view of Matt and held her hands up as if she was approaching a wild animal. "He didn't know about her, but she's fine. Everyone's fine."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, man," Matt said from behind Leah. "I thought she was a vampire so I attacked. You understand, right?"

"Sounds like Ness is the one who deserves the apology," Collin answered through gritted teeth. It was strange watching Collin's demeanor change from laid back to fierce protector, especially with his injuries. "It'll be fine when I know she's okay."

Leah pulled out her cellphone. "That's a great idea. She'd love to hear from you, too." Leah dialed for him and placed the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Ness?" Collin smiled when he heard Renesmee's voice. She shrilled through the phone asking a million questions at once. "No, honey, I'm fine. I'm so sorry I didn't meet you yesterday." That goofy smile he usually wore around Renesmee made an appearance.

While Collin spoke with Ness, Leah stalked over to Sam and pulled on his shirt for him to follow.

"What the hell was that?" she said in whispered tones.

Sam smoothed out his sleeve. "He should know that someone was trying to attack his girl. I'd want to know if someone went after Emily."

"And that's why you decided to tell him, right? It had nothing do with that pissing match back at Jake's, right?"

"Pissing match?" Sam whispered incredulously. "Give me a break. I was Alpha once too. To control a pack you have to have a clear head, and he acted without thinking things through. So far it seems like he's a hothead."

Leah defiantly crossed her arms. "I'm not arguing with you. Now is not the time."

Sam didn't look the least bit deterred by his actions.

Leah noticed Aaron staring blankly through the window. Leah and Aaron had never been on great terms, but she couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to not know where Seth was. "Do me a favor. Go check on Aaron. He looks like he could use a friend."

Sam nodded solemnly and headed over.

Leah walked back over to Steve and Matt. "What about Aaron? Is he going to be okay?"

"Physically, yes," Steve answered morosely. "He wasn't hurt as badly as Collin, a few broken ribs and some bruising. He's pretty upset, though. As soon as he woke up, he asked about his brother Tommy. When I told him that we'd only found him and Collin he completely shut down."

Leah watched Sam try and communicate with Aaron to no avail.

"Once the venom burns off, then they'll start healing faster," Steve assured.

"So they _were_ attacked by vampires?" Leah asked with raised eyebrow.

"No, they were attacked by werewolves," Steve said matter-of-factly.

"Werewolves?" Leah's eyebrows rose. "You mean something different than us?"

"We're shifters," Steve explained, pointing at all of them. "We just happen turn into wolves. Werewolves are giant beasts taller than lampposts. They're strong, feral beings that only care about carnage." Steve leaned against the table. "Their venom works a lot like a vampire's. It slows down the immune system so the poison can spread and take over the body."

Leah ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Great. You'd think that facing off with the Volturi was enough and now this?"

"The Volturi?" Matt and Steve said together.

"You actually fought them?" Steve asked.

Leah snorted. "Don't get too excited. There wasn't a battle. They ran away with their tails between their legs."

"Wait, they actually left Italy?" Steve asked. "They never leave the throne. Something big must've brought them halfway across the world."

"You could say that," she answered evasively. She didn't have the energy to explain why the Volturi came by or the wolves' alliance with the Cullens. There'd be plenty of time for that later.

"I would love to hear that story, like how you chased them away." Steve stood up excitedly. "It must have been pretty amazing. Wait until Niko hears this."

"Speaking of Niko, where's everyone?" Matt asked.

"They went out early." Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Mickey had a hunch and they wanted to follow it before the sun went down completely."

"All right." Matt rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced out of the window at the fading sunlight. He glanced at Leah. "I need to get out there with my pack."

"And I need to get my wolves back home." She looked over at Collin with that silly grin still on his face after talking to Renesmee and then at Aaron who looked distraught and catatonic.

While Matt and Steve helped move Collin and Aaron outside, Sam pulled his Jeep closer to the door.

"You have a pack doctor, right?" Steve asked while Sam opened the back door to his Jeep.

"Yeah." Sam made room in his back seat.

"Make sure your doc takes a look at them when you get back." Steve helped settle Aaron in the backseat. "Right now, their immune systems are as fragile as a human's." Steve scribbled on a notepad. "I gave them some morphine for the pain. Make sure to give this to your doc before giving them medication."

"Will do." Sam folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll make sure our doc gets it."

Leah hung back with Matt on the porch and stared at the fading sunlight.

Matt shifted toward Leah. "Please tell Jacob that it's important for our packs to meet as soon as possible. We have a lot to talk about."

"I will." Leah started to step away, when Matt gently grabbed her arm.

"And I hope we will get a chance to talk too." He waited for her reaction. Her heart pumped erratically in her chest at his touch. Before she could respond, she heard Sam's bellow.

"Leah!" Sam waved. "We need to get on the road!"

"I gotta go." Leah slowly pulled away.

"I'll see you soon, Peaches." He lightly tapped her nose.

She gave him a small smile then walked toward Sam's Jeep, struggling to hide her own goofy grin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)_**


	10. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is a little long. Also, I've borrowed some werewolf traits from Patricia Briggs' Mercy Thompson series. **_

_**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Some werewolf qualities belong to Patricia Briggs, author of the Mercy Thompson series. All original characters and plot lines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Special thanks to Costa for being my pre-reader. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8<strong>_

Jacob's house was larger than most homes on the Quileute reservation. It had three bedrooms, two and half baths, and a den. It was also in walking distance to Billy's, so he could check up on him. But the real reason Jacob bought it was the enormous backyard with the forest surrounding the edge. It made phasing and running under the cover of the woods easier. It was also accommodating to wolf traffic at all hours of the night. Billy was tired of waking up in the middle of the night to naked men walking around his kitchen looking for food. With Billy's help, Jacob secured a loan and the rest was history.

Jacob suggested that everyone meet at his house at 5PM. That gave them plenty of time to talk before they needed to be out patrolling.

Leah leaned over the railing of the deck and watched the two packs mingle.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about Matt's pack meeting hers. Sure, her wolf was all about seeing him again, and she didn't mind either. However, she wondered what it meant when they all joined forces. Would they all react the same way Sam did? Would they get along or would egos and pride destroy that bridge before it was built?

So far, things seemed to be going well. Leah was pleasantly surprised that everyone was coming together so easily. Her pack seemed to be happy to meet others like themselves, people they could relate to. It really was a great experience. For so long, they all thought they were the only ones of their kind, but to know there were others was an eye opener. So many questions flew around: Have you met other shifters? What kind of animals are they? How did their packs work…if they had packs?

Steve, Matt's third in command and pack doctor, had been talking to Kim and Jared since he walked through the front door. While Kim and Steve talked in medical jargon, Jared nodded along, pretending to understand what was being discussed. Leah did notice that Jared's arm stayed possessively wrapped around his wife's waist.

Matt had introduced Leah to his younger brother, Niko, earlier. He was also Matt's beta and according to Matt, his best fighter. He was a couple inches shorter than Matt, but a little bulkier. His hair was light brown and his eyes had splashes of gold within their brown depths. When he shook her hand, he grinned slyly and said, "You are definitely hotter in person." He took a few moments to appraise her figure. "No wonder Matt's got his panties in a wad." That earned him a smack on the back of the head from his older brother.

She watched Matt and Jacob speak with Billy Black. Billy's eyes shifted to Leah briefly and he winked, subtly giving his approval of Matt. After Harry Clearwater died, Billy Black and Charlie Swan stepped in to offer support for Harry's children, and they'd both been there whenever they were needed. Leah nodded slightly back at Billy with a smile.

There was one person she was concerned about. Aaron paced in the corner like a caged animal, waiting for its chance to attack. He was fully healed and given the okay to phase again. According to Steve, he didn't have a lot of venom in his system so he healed faster than Collin. A few of the other pack members tried to speak with him, but he wasn't interested. The only one that stayed near him was Jason, his best friend, and Leah was happy that Aaron hadn't pushed him away.

Leah watched Aaron closely as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. She could almost see the bundle of tension in his shoulders as he anxiously waited for the meeting to start. He'd already volunteered to patrol that night, so the sooner the meeting ended, the sooner he could go hunting.

The search for Tommy hadn't turned up any leads, but they wouldn't give up. Jacob was convinced that he'd know if Tommy was dead. Whenever one of them was injured, they all felt some residual tingling in their bones, sort of like an itch they couldn't scratch. Because Jacob was Alpha, his tingling was stronger; it made him antsy and restless.

Leah was still getting the nightmares and learned that a few of the other pack members were experiencing them too. She'd woken up on more than one occasion covered in sweat with her heart beating like it was trying to break out of her chest. She didn't remember a lot, but she saw large beasts circling her like she was a prey and they were debating whether to eat her or not.

"He's having a hard time, huh?" a familiar voice said in her ear.

Leah looked up into Matt's concerned eyes and nodded. "I can't imagine something like that happening to my little brother. I can't…" she broke off and placed her fingers over her lips. Knowing that it very well could have happened to Seth was almost too much. The only reason he wasn't injured was because he switched shifts with Collin.

"Yeah, I know." Matt leaned down on the railing and looked fleetingly at his own brother. "Niko's always willing to go right into a fight, sometimes head first without thinking." Matt sighed. "He great at what he does, but sometimes he scares me. I'm his big brother and I'm supposed to take care of him."

Leah nodded and looked at her watch. She wondered where Seth was. He'd been acting guarded and secretive lately. Tommy's disappearance made everyone hold their family members a little closer and she didn't like not knowing where Seth was.

"Do you think Tommy is still alive?" Leah turned toward Matt, her voice low just in case Aaron was listening.

"Yes, because Jacob feels it. He would know if one of his wolves were dead," Matt answered with confidence. "But I have no doubt that Tommy's in trouble. He's a shifter so his immune system is stronger than a human's and I'm sure they've figured that out by now. It's what they choose to do with that information that concerns me."

"It sounds like you have some ideas." Leah studied the thoughtful expression on Matt's face.

"Nothing concrete," he answered evasively.

"I'd like to hear your theories, no matter how outlandish they are." Leah stood up to her full height and faced him. "At this point, we don't have anything to go on."

She wanted to hear his ideas on a lot of things, like the ones involving female shifters. There were so many questions running through her mind and more of them came up every day.

"So you got anything to drink around here?" His arm gently brushed hers, and a tingle of electricity hummed between them.

"Yeah, follow me." She pushed herself off the railing and headed inside. "I have a question for you."

He looked at her expectantly as he followed her, smiling mischievously like he knew what she was on her mind.

"What did you mean when you said that I was chosen?" Leah looked up into his eyes and watched his smile widen.

"Just what I said." He chuckled lightly. "You are unique."

"What was I chosen for, though?" Leah watched him cautiously, willing more answers from him.

"I'll make you a deal, Peaches." He opened the door for her. "You go out on a date with me, and I will tell you everything you want to know."

Leah stopped in her tracks and looked cautiously at him. "Everything?"

He lightly pinched her chin. "Everything." His hazel eyes flashed green briefly, and she felt her wolf rustle. She felt her heart beating in her throat as his scent surrounded her, bringing her closer to him. "What do you say?"

"Okay." Leah tried not to sound too excited but at the same time not too passive.

"Great." The warmth in his voice made her insides melt, and she found herself smiling as she looked into his eyes.

Leah cleared her throat to catch her bearings and pushed the kitchen door open. She stopped suddenly when she saw Sam and Emily. Although, Emily's back was facing the door, Leah had a clear view of Sam's expression. He looked at her adoringly as he brushed his finger over her eyelashes. Her light giggle filled the kitchen as he kissed the scared part of her face. Feeling she was interrupting, Leah turned to leave and ran right into Matt's chest.

"Whoa." Matt placed his large hands on her shoulders. "I thought we were getting something to drink."

Matt's voice caught Sam's attention and Emily glanced over her shoulder. When they saw Leah, they hastily snapped apart like teenagers caught making out. Leah wondered if they would always do that when she was around.

"Hi, Leah." Emily waved tentatively, the left side of her mouth quirking up in a smile.

"Hi." Leah headed over to the fridge. "Don't mind us. We just came to get something to drink."

Matt hovered behind her adding even more awkward tension to the room. Sam's eyes zeroed in on Matt's every move, a look of hostility marring his face.

"Hello." Matt's voice was friendly, but when Emily's face came into full view, Matt flinched. It was a reaction they all picked up on and Sam growled. Leah internally kicked herself for not warning him about Emily's scars, but Emily being there was unexpected. She rarely came to pack meetings; Sam had always insisted that she stay at home and out of harm's way. Leah glanced at the plastic bins full of muffins and realized that she was there to drop off food.

"I'm Emily, Sam's wife." She held out her hand, brushing off Matt's apologetic expression.

"Matt," he replied, shaking her hand with a smile.

"Oh." Emily grinned and glanced back at Sam with a knowing look. "You're the 'other' alpha. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, that's me." Matt seemed to loosen up. Emily had that effect on people. It was like she could make people forget that she had scars. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Emily took the lid off one of the plastic bins. "Would you like a muffin?"

"Thanks." Matt perused through the choices and picked the banana nut muffin. "I love these." He took a bite and hummed happily. "It's delicious."

"Thanks." Emily beamed, as she shyly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I hear your specialty is peach cobbler."

"Ah, it's alright," Matt answered coyly. "Peaches loves it, and it's worth it to see her smile."

Leah kept her face in the fridge to hide the heat creeping up her cheeks. It had been years since someone made her feel like this way. She'd dated before and even had some serious boyfriends, but they never made her feel so light.

"Yeah, Leah has always had a beautiful smile," Emily added. Leah felt all eyes on the back of her neck as she took her time pulling the bottled water from the package on the bottom shelf. "Well, we'll have to swap recipes sometime."

Confident that she wasn't blushing anymore, Leah stepped away from the fridge with two bottled waters in her hand.

"Sure." Matt leaned over the plastic bin. "Mind if I grab another?"

"Go ahead. It's probably better you get whatever you want now before everyone else gets in here."

Matt laughed. "Trust me, I know. I have a pack of my own."

Matt and his charm easily won Emily over. The same couldn't be said about her husband. Sam seemed a little upset that Emily had turned out to like Matt. He didn't say anything out loud, but Leah wondered what sort of things Sam was saying in his head. Probably nothing good.

Leah handed Matt one of the bottled waters and headed toward the door when Emily's voice stopped her.

"Leah."

Leah turned around slowly.

Emily took tentative steps away from her husband. She wrung her fingers in front of her as she approached. Leah could hear her heartbeat moving faster with each step. Emily cautiously looked back at Sam whose smile encouraged her to keep moving. She breathed in and grabbed a white box from the table.

"I saved these for you." Emily's voice was soft as she handed Leah the box. Leah carefully opened the box and found four jumbo double chocolate chip muffins. "I know they're your favorite, and the boys are always eating all of the food before you."

Leah sighed as she looked at the muffins. She knew Emily meant well. The thing was she hadn't been able to keep a double chocolate chip muffin down since her father died. They were her father's favorite too. The memory of her and her father baking them on Sunday mornings crowded her thoughts. Looking at them made her eyes sting and her throat tighten.

"Thanks, Emily," Leah forced a smile to keep her tears at bay, "but these aren't my favorite anymore." She gingerly handed Emily the box back. Emily's face fell, and Leah quickly added, "But I do love apple cinnamon."

Emily perked up a bit. "I made those too. I'll just swap these out, okay?" Her face was so hopeful. In that moment, her mother's words echoed in her ears. Emily was really trying to get past everything and start over. They could never get back the closeness they shared before, but maybe they could be friends again.

"That would be great." This time Leah's smile was genuine. Emily traded out the double chocolate chip muffins for the apple cinnamon with streusel topping. "Thanks."

"No problem." Emily moved like she was going to touch Leah's shoulder, but then hesitated. Leah was relieved; she didn't think she was quite ready for that yet.

She headed toward the door, Matt following closely behind her.

"Was it just me, or is there a lot of tension going on between you three?" Matt took another bite of his muffin.

Leah had to think how she wanted to approach this. Her past was something that she didn't want to think about, let alone talk about. She decided being vague was the best plan. Besides, how many people on the reservation would go up to Matt and tell him that Sam dumped her for her cousin?

They took a seat at one of the empty tables and Leah set her box of muffins down.

"Sam and I dated most of my high school career." Leah cracked open her bottled water. "He's married to my cousin now."

"Emily's your cousin?" Matt swallowed the last of his muffin in one gulp. "Was she dating him before you broke up?"

"It's a long story." Leah released a breath. "But that's why there is tension."

"Can I ask what happened to her face?" Matt asked, lowering his voice.

"She was attacked by a bear." It was the same lie told around the reservation. It was obvious that Matt and Sam didn't get along and Leah didn't want to fan that fire. Every single time Sam looked at Emily, he was reminded of how he lost control. Leah doubted that Matt would ever throw that in Sam's face, but she didn't want to chance it.

Eventually word got around that Emily had brought a truckload of muffins and everyone headed inside to get theirs. Leah smiled as she opened the white box, knowing that she wouldn't have to fight for hers this time.

**~*}{*~**

The sun was almost down by the time Seth showed up. Seth's tardiness was holding up the meeting, and by the look on his face, Jacob had told him so.

Leah saw Seth slowly make his way to one of the empty chairs by the door with two muffins and a can of coke in his hand.

"Hey, little brother," Leah approached slowly.

"Hey," Seth said quietly as he placed his drink on the ground beside him.

"Why were you late?" Leah took a seat next to him. "Did you have a hot date or something?" The look on Seth's face took all humor away.

"Give me a break, Lee." He sounded exasperated and irritated. "Jake already gave me the third degree." Seth hated disappointing people, especially Jacob. Ever since he was young, he'd idolized Jacob Black.

"Don't take it personally." Leah waved her hand nonchalantly. "Jake has been in a pissy mood, lately. He had to cancel another date with Eden and he found out that Rachel was dating Paul _and_ we have a new threat to worry about. Part of his anger probably had something to do with that."

Seth chortled. "I guess I can't blame him. I'd be a little upset if my sister was getting cozy with someone and I didn't know about it, oh wait…" He looked at her purposely as his smile grew larger.

"Ha, ha." Leah rolled her eyes.

"I met Matt, by the way." Seth cut his eyes to Leah. "Nice guy and I can tell he really likes you."

"Yeah?" Leah answered dryly. "How?"

"Because as soon as he realized that I was your brother, he was extra nice. He even let me have the last soda." He held up the soda can. "Guys that like you are always kind to me."

"Maybe he was just being polite." Leah shrugged.

"Yeah, sure," Seth answered sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

"Well, at least you're taking things better than Jacob." Leah watched Paul lean down so Rachel could whisper in his ear. His hand was on the small of her back, while hers rested on his chest.

"I can't believe they managed to keep it from him so long." The can hissed as Seth opened it. It really was a miracle. Everyone knew, most of the pack, Billy, Sue, even Charlie was aware.

"No one wanted to be the one to tell him." Leah shrugged. "He was so preoccupied with Eden, he didn't even notice that his sister had fallen for the wolf with the worst reputation. I wasn't there when he found out, but I heard he had a fit."

"I bet he did," Seth commented. "We've all seen the many trails Paul's blazed, but he's calmed down a bit in the last few years. Jake's got nothing to worry about." Seth bit into his muffin.

"Can I ask you something and you promise you won't get mad at me?" Leah kept her eyes focused on the crowd.

Seth glanced over at her and nodded as he took a bite of his muffin.

"What's going on with you?" Leah lowered her voice. "It's not like you to be late for pack business, especially when it's something this important."

Seth swallowed, but kept his eyes away from Leah's. "Track practice ran late."

Leah rolled her eyes. She could see through his lies like a glass window.

"Seth, come on." Leah put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't bullshit me. Why are you being so secretive?"

Seth laughed then raised a questioning eyebrow at his sister. "Secretive? This is coming from someone who was dating another Alpha right under everyone's noses."

"Okay, first of all, we weren't dating, then," Leah said, with a guilty smile. "And second, I just wanted something…"

"Away from all this," Seth finished. He started peeling the wrapper off the second muffin.

"Yeah." Leah sighed. "This pack stuff has taken up so much of my life, I'd forgotten who I was. So, yeah, I kept it a secret. I didn't know that Matt was an Alpha or that he'd come knocking on Jacob's door, effectively blowing my cover."

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens," Seth joked and they both laughed. It was a few moments before he spoke again. "I am seeing someone, but it's new and I still don't know how I feel yet."

Leah looked at him and simply said, "Okay."

"And believe me, I get it." Seth blew out a slow, exhausting breath that seemed to release some of the tension in his body. "We have so little privacy, and everyone has an opinion."

"Yeah, I guess that's one reason I didn't tell anyone about Matt." Leah glanced over at Matt as he spoke with Billy.

"Just one? What's the other?"

Leah's shoulder hitched as she released a breath. "I'm sick of every move I make going back to Sam and Emily for one reason or another. It's been ten years, and people around here still look at me like I'm this torn up little girl." Leah laughed harshly. "Now I know how Jennifer Aniston feels."

Seth smiled. "We're like this weird family, involved with each other's lives whether we want to be or not. And the outside world doesn't understand how truly fucked up we are sometimes."

"With all the voices running around in our heads, it's shocking that we haven't gone mad." They both laughed at this. Seth had grown so much over the years. He wasn't the little boy who used to always get into her things. He was a man, with stubble on his chin and everything. There were times when she saw her father in his smile and heard him in his voice.

"Remember when you were ten and you broke dad's favorite fishing pole?"

Seth groaned. "Yeah. I wanted to prove that I could catch a big fish without his help and the line snapped."

"You came home so scared that dad was going to kill you. You were rambling so fast, I could barely make out what you were saying." A memory of a young Seth flooded her mind. He was holding two broken pieces of Harry Clearwater's prized possession with a look of horror on his face.

"I kept picturing the top of his head opening up with fire shooting out." Seth sighed and looked at Leah with gratitude. "But then you told me you'd take care of it. You took half of the money you were saving to buy a new CD player to buy a new fishing pole so I wouldn't get in trouble." Seth smiled. "You know, he never found out?"

"No, he didn't." Leah smiled, hoping her father would get a kick out of it now as he watched over them. "I'm always here for you, Seth, no matter what. You can talk to your big sister about anything."

Leah leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped a strong arm across the back of her chair. "You too, Lee." He lightly kissed her forehead as he squeezed her shoulder.

Jacob called the meeting to order and everyone quieted down. "First off, I'd like to welcome the Port Angeles pack." Matt's pack stood off to the side watching intently. Leah hadn't met all of Matt's wolves, but she couldn't help notice how diverse they were. Unlike the Quileutes, they obviously didn't come from the same bloodline.

"My father, Billy Black, is our chief and a member of our tribal council. They help us maintain our secret as well as advise us of how to proceed with threats."

Jacob waved a hand across the crowd. "Everyone here either phases into a wolf or knows our secret. My sister, Rachel is here representing the tribal council." Rachel waved. "Kim Cameron is married to one of our wolves and she is also our doctor, since we can't exactly go to emergency rooms with our injuries."

"Hello." Kim smiled shyly.

He walked over to Renesmee and placed a hand on her shoulder. She sat next to Collin, holding his hand as she looked up at Jacob. "And I trust some of you are familiar with our resident hybrid. This is Renesmee Cullen."

"Ness," she quickly amended.

"Ness," Jacob corrected. "She is both vampire and human, although she's not venomous. She only drinks animal blood, but she can eat human food."

Leah watched Matt's pack exchange wary looks. She'd hoped that they would understand about Renesmee, but shifters were understandably skittish around vampires. They were natural enemies, after all.

"Okay, I'll let you take the floor, Matt." Jacob walked off and took a seat next to Leah and Seth.

Matt's eyes scanned the crowd of anxious faces as he folded his hands together. Leah watched as his demeanor changed. He had the commanding presence of an Alpha, calling everyone's attention. "Well, I guess introductions are in order. My pack has nine members, although not all of us are present. This is my brother, Niko. He's my second in command and the best in combat."

Niko waved at everyone, then nodded at his brother to continue.

"Steve is our pack doctor and third in command. I thought it was important for him to be here."

"This is Mickey." Matt gestured the man sitting next to Niko. Mickey was a tall, lanky man, not quite as bulky as the average shifter. His black hair was cropped in a buzz cut, with deep, dark brown eyes. His skin was tan, just a few shades lighter than Leah's. "He's the best at tracking and has great instincts."

"Hey," Mickey uttered with a slight lift of the lips.

"And this is Chris." Matt gestured to the man standing like a sentinel by the door. His massive arms crossed over his chest with a serious expression haunting his face. His skin was the color of coffee with a few tablespoons of cream, but his dark eyes were wary, like he'd seen too much to ever let his guard down again. "He's new to our pack, but he's proven to be a very valuable warrior."

Matt turned and faced the audience. "The rest of our pack is out on watch." Matt started pacing. "When we lived in Arizona, a group of vampires moved to town, causing all sorts of havoc. You'd be surprised how many vampires live in the south. They activated our genes to protect. To make a long story short, the vampires that we didn't kill eventually fled. When we thought we could get back to normal, a pack of werewolves came to town and slaughtered members of our town and most of my pack. Only four of us survived. After the pack of werewolves fled, we followed them, vowing revenge for our fallen pack mates. Niko and Steve were a part of my original pack, but we've picked up a few new members on the way." Matt looked meaningfully at Mickey and Chris.

"What can you tell us about these werewolves?" Jacob asked. "What kind of weaknesses do they have?"

"They are strong beings, massive like grizzly bears and just as dangerous." Matt walked closer to Jacob. "They run in packs, just like us, with an Alpha, beta, and so forth. As far as weaknesses, they can't swim when in their werewolf forms. Their bodies are too dense to float, so that's an option if you're near a large body of water. But they will take you down with them if they get the chance."

Steve interjected. "You're probably used to fighting vampires, but unlike vampires, they are living creatures with hearts, brains, and other functioning organs. They have accelerated healing abilities, but they can't live without a heart or a lung."

"Or a head," Niko added quietly.

"So we could rip them apart like we would a vampire." Jared rubbed his wife's shoulder as she cringed at his suggestion.

"Yeah, except you wouldn't have to burn the pieces," Steve replied. "They are at their weakest when they're turning, since their bones are breaking and reforming. It takes about twenty minutes for a seasoned wolf, longer for the newer ones. Catching them is the trick. Once they have turned into werewolves, they are lethal and quick."

"Silver bullets won't work?" Paul asked and received a few chuckles.

"Any bullet will work if you have enough of them, manage to hit a major organ and cause enough damage that won't heal fast enough," Niko answered. "If that's done wrong, you'll have a really pissed off werewolf on your hands."

"I think it's a good idea if we all start training again," Jacob suggested. "We need to have some idea of what to do and what we're up against."

"Yeah, he's right," Steve interjected. "Their venom is in their bite and you'll want to avoid that as much as possible. The more in your system, the weaker you are and the slower you will heal. We do have an advantage because of our accelerated healing will, but the more times we're bitten, the harder it is for our bodies to burn it off." Steve looked Collin. "It's why Collin is still healing. His body is still needs to burn off the venom before it can work on healing his injuries."

"How successful have you been?" Embry asked. "Have you been able to get their numbers down?"

Matt exhaled. "We thought we had them. Then they showed up again, attacking and 'recruiting' new members."

"Where did you get your information?" Sam asked with a hint of a challenge, his arms crossed defiantly.

"Well, one of our pack members is a werewolf." Matt cautiously looked over at Leah and then at the rest of the crowd as silence fell over them. "Just like you have a hybrid as an ally, we have a Child of the Moon that is ours."

"And he's not a threat?" Sam asked skeptically.

"No more of a threat than your hybrid." Niko looked purposely at Renesmee, who shifted uneasily in her seat. "After the vampires fled, we let our guard down. We had no reason to fear anything else; we'd just taken down a coven of vampires. When the werewolves attacked, we were completely unprepared. In all the chaos, we'd lost track of my best friend and the werewolves found him first. By the time we got to him, there wasn't much left, but we heard a faint heartbeat. He was unconscious, so we assumed he wasn't in any pain. Then he started to get better. We were worried that John might be changing, but we didn't want to act rashly. After the full moon rose, we realized we were right."

"So that means they are aware of their actions, right?" Kim asked. "I mean, if there was a way to save your friend, then they have a choice."

"It takes control and John has it," Matt answered. "It wasn't an easy road, but he's always been strong willed. He's in control and helps us find the werewolves. He can't help what he is now, but he can do whatever is possible to keep it from happening to someone else."

"Since he's not a shifter, we don't have a mind link with him, but we have other ways of communication," Steve elaborated. "Signals, howls, things like that."

"Does he have a mind link with the werewolves?" Sam asked.

"No, he's a lone wolf, so to speak," Steve answered. "He did at one point, but once he was able to control his wolf, the link was broken. Usually lone wolves don't last long, but we think it's because he runs with us that he's able to survive."

"I have a question," Rachel said after raising her hand. "These werewolves are human, right? Do you have any idea who they are and what they do during the day?"

"They probably sleep during the day. They don't have jobs if that's what you mean. They steal what they need, including food, homes, water. And yes, we know who they are and they know us." Matt nodded solemnly. "I should warn you. Forming an alliance with us means they will know you, too."

"They already know about us," Jacob said, rubbing his hand over his head. "Especially now that they have Tommy."

"Tell us more about their venom," Quil asked from the corner. He'd come straight from work and was still dressed in his slacks and dress shirt, although he discarded his tie.

"Their venom works a lot like a vampire's, meaning it's designed to morph cells and remake them into something else. But unlike a vampire, one bite won't do the job. They basically have to rip apart the person, yet keep them alive enough to survive the bite and become one of them. It doesn't always work, though."

"That would explain the dead bodies found in the forest." Leah pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, we only have to worry about them during a full moon, right?"

"No." Matt shook his head. "They can phase with any moon although they are strongest when it's full. If the moon is in the sky, they can transform. Sometimes they will phase during the daytime, but they usually don't because the moon isn't at its brightest. The brighter the moon, the stronger they are. They have no choice during the full moon, though."

"What about vampire venom?" Renesmee popped up. "Will that help?"

"It has no effect on werewolves," Steve answered. "And with their razor sharp talons, they can slice through vampires like a hot knife through butter. Why do you think the vampires are trying to wipe them out? Aside from us, werewolves are their biggest threat. Besides, where would you get vampire venom? I thought you weren't venomous."

"I'm not, but my family is," Renesmee answered.

"Your family?" Niko and Matt said together.

"We have an alliance with the Renesmee's family," Jacob provided. "Because they are vampires and they activate our gene, they left, but they are our allies."

"But they drink blood." Mickey's brow furrowed.

"They drink animal blood," Leah amended. "Their eyes are this freakish yellow color instead of that creepy red color. But we've fought with them before."

There was uneasiness in the air around Matt's pack. It was to be expected, though. The Cullens weren't the average vampire coven, but they had to see for themselves. Leah could tell by the way they all moved that it might take a little convincing.

"They'll be in town for Embry's wedding," Jacob said. "They are aware of the situation and they may be able to help. Their leader is over three hundred years old and he's a doctor. He might be able to offer some insight."

"A vampire who's a doctor?" Mickey eyebrows jumped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. He's one of the best surgeons around," Jacob answered matter-of-factly.

"I have a question." All attention turned to the voice in the shadows. Aaron approached slowly, the fading sunlight casting shadows on his face making the dark circles under his eyes evident. "Do you have any idea what happened to my brother and where he is?"

"No," Matt answered sadly. "We don't know where or why they're keeping him, but they've been planning something and it might have to do with Tommy."

"So what good are you?" Aaron threw his hands up. "You're supposed to be experts on this shit, yet they keep getting away from you. It seems to me like you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"We obviously know a lot more than you." Niko rose from his chair. Jacob watched carefully and Leah moved to get up. "Remember, we saved your asses. If we hadn't found you, you'd be bleeding out in the forest."

"Yet, you let them take my brother." Aaron stepped closer to the new pack.

"We didn't _let _them take anyone," Niko countered, and Matt put his hand on Niko's shoulder to stop him. "We found you and Collin, not your brother. We didn't even know there were three of you until you woke up in our house the next morning!"

Chris stiffened, ready to move in front of his Alpha if needed.

"Aaron," Jacob warned as he rose from his seat. All of the wolves felt the slight tremor of a pending Alpha command. "They're here to help and they're the best defense we have."

"Help?" Aaron laughed harshly. "You know what would 'help'? If someone would knew what to do and stopped blowing smoke up everyone's asses. All you have are a bunch of theories."

Things could get worse if something wasn't done. Leah saw Chris slowly shifting into a fighting stance, while Niko's anger was causing him to tremble.

"Alright!" Leah stood between Aaron and Niko, holding a hand up in front of each of them. "Everyone calm down." She turned to Aaron. "We're here to get answers, not point fingers." She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "We are _all_ trying to find Tommy and bring him home. You know that. I know you're worried about him, but we all need to work together if we're going to bring him home and keep everyone safe."

Leah had never been close to Aaron, but she sympathized with him. What if Seth patrolled with them and he was kidnapped instead of Tommy? The thought sent a shiver of fear through her.

Aaron looked down at the ground, muttered an apology, and headed inside to cool off.

"He just worried about his brother," Leah replied as she watched Aaron walk inside Jacob's house. Jason followed him.

"It's fine," Niko said as his anger faded away. "I get it."

Once the tension in the air dissipated, the meeting continued. They talked about patrol schedules as well as training. Jacob's pack agreed to patrol La Push like always and Matt's pack would patrol outside that area. Since the Cullens were due in town in the next few days, they'd be able to help with patrols. That would help a great deal. Things were different now that most of the pack members had jobs and/or families to think about. It was convenient that the Cullens didn't have to sleep. However, that idea wasn't quite comforting to Matt's pack. Leah hoped that things would get better once they met.

After the meeting was adjourned, Matt caught up with Leah. "So we're still on for that date, right?"

"Yes," Leah replied and felt her wolf leap. After they swapped information, they said their goodbyes.

As Matt drove off, Leah could only think how ironic it was that she would be dating in the middle of a crisis. Why was her life always so complicated? She sighed and went in to help Jacob clean up.

**~*}{*~**

He sat on the branch of a tree, watching her house. Even though the sun had set hours ago, he could see as if it was bright as day. All the details of the night were vivid, and he wondered how he managed the world before.

The shower was running and he could hear her singing sweetly. He imagined watching the hot spray hitting her body, soaking the ebony strands of her hair, causing it to stick to her skin. In his mind, he saw the rivulets of water cascading down her golden honeyed skin, washing away the troubles of the day.

He'd done this countless times before, but things were different now. He was different, but his feelings for her were still present. In fact, they intensified. Before it was just a slight affection; now it was a full blown obsession. She was always on his mind, like a video stuck on a loop, replaying the same movie.

He closed his eyes as her singing comforted him. In his mind, he saw her smile lighting up his world and her eyes glowing back at him lovingly.

The shower cut off and the sound of the shower curtain scraping broke through his thoughts, but she was still humming. She did that a lot lately, and he had a feeling it had something to do with that guy she was dating.

Her bedroom curtains were closed much to his disappointment, but he didn't need to see her naked. He'd pictured it enough in his mind. He couldn't wait to see if the images in his head matched the real thing.

So many scenarios formed in his mind. Sometimes he'd imagined himself waiting for her after she'd gotten out of the shower. She'd be wearing just a towel with the knot slowly slipping away. Other times, he would join her and help her reach those hard to reach places.

She emerged from her bedroom with a towel in her hand and walked into the living room where the curtains were open. Her still wet hair formed slick waves, soaking the shoulders of her shirt.

The shrill of a telephone filled the air and she hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, then smiled. "Hey, you." Her heart skipped happily in her chest as she causally leaned against the counter.

She was talking to _him_ again. He hadn't seen him yet, but he could tell by the way she twisted a wet strand of her hair that she liked him. A lot.

He was too far away to make out _his_ voice, but from her end he figured out that this guy had broken a date and was promising to make it up to her.

"Oh, Jake, it's no problem." She ran a towel over her damp head. "I understand. Maybe we could do something this week..." she continued, but he didn't want to know anymore. He just wanted to concentrate on how to get rid of this guy.

Eden Sloan was supposed to talk to him like that, not this Jake guy. He was probably some punk who knew nothing about her. _He_ didn't know what scared her and how to make her happy. _He_ had to go.

But things were different now. He would have to convince Eden that he was still a worthy choice, even though he was…different.

The moon hovered in the sky, shining its light over his skin. It coaxed at him, but he fought it. There was only one female that ruled his heart.

He hopped out of the tree, landing with a soft thud on the earth. After taking one last look, he headed back into the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories. :)**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**A/N: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All original characters and plot lines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you AngelaLuvsfanfic & bigblueboat from PTB for being my betas on this round. I'd also like to thank whynot for offering her help and knowledge. **_

_**As always, thank you Costa for being my awesome pre-reader!**_

_**9**_

Jacob had asked that his pack meet in the woods for a short and important meeting before they patrolled that night. The Cullens had arrived in town the night before, and Jacob wanted Matt's pack to meet them. Matt also wanted to show Jacob's pack what sort of beasts they were facing.

Leah was tasked with the duty of escorting Edward and Jasper to the clearing. Jacob felt that it was best if only two Cullens came, and Leah agreed. It wouldn't be good if Matt's pack felt threatened, especially when they all needed to work together.

As they trekked through the woods, the scent of vampire surrounded Leah. The windy conditions didn't help matters. It would take a little time for her to get accustomed to it again, but at that moment it was so strong, her wolf groaned. She wondered if her scent was as potent and bothered Jasper and Edward.

"It's not that bad," Edward answered her thought. "Although the males of your group have a stronger…musk."

Leah glared at Edward. "Has anyone ever told you how annoying that is? If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked."

"I apologize," Edward said. "Bella usually puts a shield around me so I'm not in everyone's thoughts. It takes some getting used to when she's not around."

"Where is Bella, anyway?" Leah asked. "I thought you two were joined at the hip."

Edward chortled. "I dropped her off at Jacob's shop to see Renesmee. Bella was eager to talk to her about that guy Renesmee's seeing. Besides, I don't want her around this yet."

"You're still playing that 'protector' card, huh?" Leah asked dryly.

"I don't want her or Ness to get hurt," Edward argued. "Is it wrong for me to keep my family safe?"

"She's a vampire, Edward." Leah pushed a branch aside to walk under it. "There's not much that can hurt her now."

"The children of the moon are dangerous to even us, darlin'," Jasper interjected. "They shouldn't be underestimated."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Carlisle and I have been doing some research, and trust me, we are all just as fragile as humans in this case."

"I understand three of your wolves were attacked by them," Jasper said. "One of them was injured pretty badly, and another is still missing, right?"

"Yeah," Leah answered. "Matt's pack found Aaron and Collin. If they hadn't, we might be looking for three wolves instead of one. We owe Matt and his pack for that."

"Collin's the one dating my daughter, right?" Edward asked.

"And how did you find out that information?" Leah began reciting nursery rhymes in her head.

"You can stop singing about the Three Blind Mice!" Edward rolled his eyes. "I picked it out of Renesmee's head. She practically had a fit when she realized I'd read her mind. She begged her mother to put up her shield, but Bella shooed me out of the shop instead."

"Yes, Renesmee was very angry with Edward," Jasper mused. "It was quite funny."

"I wonder why she didn't just tell me she was seeing someone." Edward scratched his head.

Leah laughed. "Are you serious? Maybe she thought you'd give Collin the third degree."

"I just want to know what his intentions are." Edward frowned. "There have been many young men interested in my daughter, and their thoughts weren't always pure." Edward sounded every bit like a protective father. Leah thought about her own father shooting so many questions at Sam, he needed a helmet. She wondered if Harry would like Matt.

"And before you ask, Collin won't be at the meeting. He's still injured, and he's already seen what a werewolf looks like." Leah looked at the path ahead. "He's great for Renesmee. You have nothing to worry about."

"What if he imprints?" Edward watched Leah warily. "I don't want her to fall for someone she's not destined for. I just wish Alice could see her future."

Leah shrugged. "He might imprint. He might not. The point is there are no guarantees in life. Sure, it's great to have your own personal psychic to make sure you make the right decision, but sometimes choosing the wrong one is better for you. How will you learn if someone always gives you the answers?"

"So, you wouldn't want to know that Sam and Emily were going to be the cause of your heartache?" Jasper cut in. "You wouldn't want to avoid that?"

Leah breathed out and said, "There was a time when I felt that way. I remember when Red told me she and Collin were going out. I was so worried about her, but then I thought about Embry and Angela. I've seen the love that Embry has for Angela in the pack mind. It's just as strong as Jared's love is for Kim."

"Do you regret falling in love with Sam?" Edward asked.

"Sam taught me a lot. He taught me how to love and what it felt like to be loved. When I was with him, I was fearless, weightless, and most of all happy. I can't regret that." Leah paused. "Remember when Red was in high school, and that guy she was crushing on only dated her because he wanted free tutoring lessons?"

"Yeah, I wanted to rip his throat out." Edward gritted his teeth. "She cried for a week when he broke her heart. Bella flew to Forks for a few days to be with her."

Leah shared Edward's sentiment. She wasn't certain, but she thought Seth might have had a few words with the asshole in question. He stayed away from Renesmee, but it seemed to be more out of fear than anything else. "She learned an important lesson. Be careful because there are assholes out there, and sometimes you have to use your head _and_ your heart to weed them out."

Edward looked thoughtful. "I've never thought of things that way."

"That's why I'm here." Leah smiled. "To put things in perspective."

The sounds of chatter became louder as they stepped into the clearing. Both packs were mingling, but the conversation stopped when Leah showed up with Edward and Jasper. While Jacob's pack greeted the two vampires, Matt's pack was cautious, moving protectively toward their Alpha.

"They don't seem to like us very much." Jasper eyed the new pack.

"No, they don't," Edward agreed. Leah guessed he was digging around their thoughts.

"Please understand," Leah said gently. "Members of their families were wiped out by vampires and werewolves. They don't know anything about you, so they're going to be a little defensive, but they're good guys. We're all here for the same reason."

Edward nodded, but Jasper was silent. The emotions emitting from Matt's pack were less than friendly. She didn't need to be an empath to feel it.

"Hey." Jacob approached with Matt.

"Hi," Leah answered Jacob, but her eyes found Matt.

"Hi, Peaches," Matt said. His body stiffened as he eyed the two vamps cautiously. She moved next to Jacob, and she saw Matt's shoulders relax. It seemed he wasn't comfortable with her being so close to them until he knew they weren't a threat.

Jacob's voice cut into Leah's thoughts. "Matt, this is Edward and Jasper. They're vampires with the coven I was telling you about. Jasper, Edward, this is Matt, Alpha of the Port Angeles pack."

The rest of Matt's pack stayed back, but kept their eyes on Edward and Jasper.

None of them offered handshakes, which was understandable. They were noticeably sizing each other up, and Leah wondered if it was just a male thing or was a natural enemy thing.

"It's a little of both, I suppose," Edward whispered.

"Edward!" Leah glared at him, and he held his hands up apologetically.

"How long have you been hunting these beasts?" Jasper asked.

Matt looked warily at Leah, then answered Jasper's question. "A while."

Edward's head tilted to the side as he eyed Matt. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do, actually." Matt's answer was succinct.

Edward blurted out, "You're 67?!"

That revelation silenced the chatter. Only crickets chirping could be heard. Leah's eyes widened.

"Yes," Matt finally said. "As you know, shifters don't age if they don't stop shifting. Most of us are in our sixties, except Mickey who's in his thirties and Chris who is 23." There was a hint of understandable anger in Matt's voice.. It was awkward when someone else revealed something you weren't ready to tell yet.

"So, it really has been a while." Jasper smirked, which didn't help the situation.

"I didn't know your pack was…older," Jacob said. "Were you planning on letting us know that?"

Matt's eyes never left Edward. "Well let me ask you. Were you planning on telling us that there was a mind reader in this coven?" His pack closed in around him. He turned to Jasper. "And what's your special ability?"

"I'm an empath." Jasper moved his hands behind his back. "I can sense and control emotions and feelings.

"I know what an empath is," Matt answered sharply. "Is there anything else we need to get out in the open?"

"My wife is psychic, but she can't see the future of shifters or hybrids," Jasper answered.

"And my wife can block powers that affect the mind," Edward added.

"Good, since everything is out in the open, shall we start?" Matt didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he walked in front of the crowd which had quieted down.

Leah shot Edward a look, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I know some of you are patrolling tonight, and I thought it might be helpful to know what you're facing." Matt looked toward the bushes. "John!"

"Holy shit!" Leah exclaimed. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

The trees parted for a huge creature. No, huge wasn't right. Massive, gigantic, and enormous worked better. It was walking on all fours as it moved next to Matt where it stood up on its hind legs and towered over everyone. Its fur was like liquid obsidian, sliding over his muscle and bone, with hands larger than catcher's mitts. Each digit had a talon that curled menacingly. The werewolf also had a distinct scent. It was wild and off putting, which certainly should give warning if they were in the area.

This monster was Leah's worst nightmare come true. The rest of her pack apparently shared her assessment. They stared up at him. Leah glanced at Edward and Jasper who exchanged wary looks.

"This is John." Matt patted the werewolf's arm. "He was bitten about fifty years ago when we were attacked by werewolves."

"So, what if we come across one of them?" Paul stared at John in wonder.

"Fight them the same way you would a vampire." Niko flashed a harsh smile at Edward and Jasper. "Go for the limbs and avoid their bite. If you get in a pinch, go for the throat. Since we have sharp claws ourselves, it's a good place to hit them. The throat bleeds easily if you cut deep enough. It will take them a moment to recover." Niko pointed toward John's chest. "The heart is their most vulnerable place. However, they usually run on all fours which make it hard to hit them there. It's also covered with layers of skin and muscle as well as bone."

"So we should aim for the heart, right?" Aaron asked. "That's a definite kill shot."

"Yeah, but they know this too, so they won't leave themselves open. I recommend only taking that chance if you are certain you can hit it there."

Aaron nodded, and Leah had a bad feeling. He'd been out for blood since his brother went missing. She hoped that he wasn't so blinded by vengeance that the rest of the pack couldn't depend on him.

"We think they might have taken an interest in your pack," Matt explained. "The fact that they have one of your wolves and we haven't heard anything about him means that they are planning something."

"What do you think that is?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe they're trying to make stronger wolves." Niko shrugged. "Werewolf venom doesn't work in our systems, so maybe they're looking for a way. Just imagine a werewolf that can change in a moment's time, anytime they want that's not dependent on the moon for strength."

"You think they might be trying to cross the species?" Jasper asked.

"It's the only theory we have." Niko crossed his arms.

"How will we recognize John from the others?" Jacob asked. "We don't want to attack him by mistake."

"Look at his ear." Niko gently pulled John's head down. "It was cut during one of our battles." There was a circular chunk about the size of a walnut shell missing. "Here's another thing." Niko laughed. "John can whistle. Show 'em, John." Keeping his jaws closed, but opening his lips a little, he let out a sharp whistle through his teeth.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Embry commented and nudged Brady's arm. "A werewolf that can whistle."

"Anyway, I wanted you all to see him before you went out on watch tonight," Matt said. "Remember, the throat is the most vulnerable place besides the heart. Good luck, everyone."

The meeting ended and everyone began to disperse. Some of them were scheduled to patrol that night, so they headed home for a bite to eat.

"As soon as I get home, I'll let Carlisle know what we've discovered." Edward sounded worried.

"Maybe he has some other suggestions."

"We're going to start patrolling tonight, too," Jasper said. "Since we don't have to sleep, we should be able to cover a lot of ground. Emmett's strength should come in handy if it comes to that."

Leah felt a presence behind her, and Edward's eyes shifted in that direction.

"I owe you an apology." Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sometimes my mind reading ability becomes insensitive to others."

"I appreciate it," Matt answered. He sighed heavily, and his voice went low. "Jacob says you're reliable allies, and truthfully, any help is appreciated. We just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Understandable." Jasper nodded.

Leah guessed that that was some sort of truce. At least she didn't have to break up a brawl.

"Hey, Edward," Jacob said, tilting his head for him to follow. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah." They walked over to the side and began a deep conversation. It was funny how things had changed. Ten years ago, both of them were in love with the same girl, and Jacob wanted nothing more than to rip Edward to pieces for hurting Bella. Now they were conversing like friends—well allies, anyway.

Leah felt a light touch on her shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jasper caught the hint. "Let me check in with Alice. She's probably driving Rose and Esme crazy with wedding plans." He pulled out his cell phone and walked away.

Leah noticed Matt's expression as he watched Jasper and Edward. "You don't have to worry about them. They aren't going to attack."

"Jake says you have a treaty that keeps them off your land."

"Yep." Leah nodded. "Red's the only one allowed on La Push, but she has to be careful. If she ever drinks from a human, she'll never be allowed back."

"Interesting."

"So you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeah, um…" Matt scratched his ear as he looked at her. "First thing, I want you to know I wasn't hiding my age from you on purpose. You just found out I was a shifter, and I never had a chance to bring it up."

"I'll admit that I am surprised. Actually, I'm flabbergasted." Leah looked at him warily. "You're older than my parents."

"It's still me, Peaches." Matt placed his hands on his chest. "I just haven't aged because I haven't stopped phasing."

Leah tugged on her bottom lip. "Let me ask you this. Would you have told me about your age if Edward hadn't said it first?"

"Yes." There was conviction in his eyes. "I was going to tell you before the vamp revealed it for me. There was a lot of information that flew around at Jacob's, and I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"One thing I hate is when people deliberately keep things from me because they're afraid of my reaction. I don't like having blinders on."

"I promise, I'll tell you everything." Matt held his hand up as if swearing. "Does that mean our date is still on?"

Leah smiled slowly. "Yeah." She was looking forward to it.

"Good. There's one more thing." He nodded at Niko, obviously relaying some message. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

He apparently picked up on her hesitation. "We aren't going far. I just need a little privacy."

"What for?" Leah pressed.

"I thought I'd show you my wolf."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Matt stepped closer. "Maybe if you see mine, you'll let me see yours. Do you want to see him?" He leaned down to her ear. "He's dying to show you."

"Sure." Leah bit her lip.

Matt placed his hands on her shoulder. "Wait right here. I'll be right back." He pulled off his shirt as he disappeared in the bushes.

The time seemed to move at a snail's pace, while her heartbeat racketed to a new level. She had begun to pace to help calm her nerves when she heard a few twigs break behind her. Leah turned around, and a shadow loomed from the place Matt disappeared.

Her mouth dropped open a little as she watched a huge black and white wolf emerge. Black fur covered his back and shoulders like a blanket. There were white spots around his eyes that matched the fur of his underbelly and legs. The air rushed out of her lungs when she looked into those familiar green eyes. They were so striking, so brilliant, they almost glowed. Even though she wasn't in her wolf form, she felt his power, his dominance, all the things that made him an Alpha exuding from his form.

"Matt?" She instantly felt ridiculous. Of course, it was Matt. He nodded, though.

He padded the earth gently as he made his way toward her.

She reached out to touch him, but pulled back. He moved forward, rubbing his head against her hand as if giving her permission. She ran her fingers through his soft fur as she walked around his body to admire his beauty. His tail was two-toned also, the top pitch black while the underside was white.

His eyes followed her, switching sides because his head couldn't turn a full revolution.

"Wow, you're beautiful," Leah said. He really was. He was so strong, powerful, magnificent. She felt her own wolf fighting to get free. Her hand went under his chin and scratched a few times. His eyes closed and he growled softly.

She laughed. "You like that?"

His big head nodded, and she did it a few more times. He made a sound that almost sounded like a purr.

"Thanks for showing me your wolf," Leah said, slowly pulling her hand away.

Matt's large wolf head nodded, and he walked back into the bushes.

**~*}{*~**

Sam cowered in the bushes like a pervert and watched Leah with Matt's wolf. Her eyes were wide as she studied him, her hand weaving through his fur so carefully. Sam had seen the way Matt and Leah looked at each other. There was a fire there, and it gave him a sour taste in his mouth.

_She doesn't know what she's doing!_ Sam thought.

This new Alpha was dangerous and could break Leah's heart. That was why Sam didn't like him. At least, that was what he told himself.

But Leah didn't want his interference or his advice. She'd told him so on many occasions. She'd also told him that outside of pack business, she didn't want anything to do with him. Yeah, he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he did, and she just wanted to move on. She didn't seek conversations with him or Emily. Leah was civil, but she had no interest in their lives and didn't want to share hers. For a while, Sam thought Leah was being selfish, but then maybe she deserved to be a little selfish. So many things were taken from her; maybe it was better to give her this.

It hurt seeing her move on. The few times he'd found out that Leah was getting serious with someone, an ache grew in his heart. It would fade once he knew she was single again. But Matt was a huge wrench in the machinery. There was a connection between the two of them, and even though Sam was in love with his wife and even though he'd put Leah through hell, it still hurt him to break ties.

He reluctantly pulled his eyes away and headed home. He was patrolling that night and eating something first sounded better. Also, being near Emily would help him calm down.

He found his wife in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Sam?" Emily shook the excess water from her hands. The side of her face that wasn't scarred lifted in a smile. "I didn't think you'd be home so soon." She stepped up on her toes to kiss him.

"Yeah, we had a break before we had to patrol, so I thought I would come home for a little bit."

"I guess I have to get used to you patrolling again, huh?" Emily dried her hands on a dish cloth.

"Just until we get rid of these werewolves."

"I understand, honey." Emily's arms circled his waist, chasing his apprehension away. There was a lingering sadness in her voice. "I just don't want you or any of the wolves to get hurt."

"I know, Emily." He leaned down and kissed her again. "We're being as safe as possible." Sam looked around. "Where's David?"

"He's staying at Martin's tonight." Emily smiled as she pulled away. "I promised that I would let him spend the night if he got an 'A' on his spelling test."

Sam sighed. "Do me a favor, honey. No more sleepovers for a while. I'd rather he be with you if he can't be with me."

"Okay," Emily answered slowly. "Did everything go okay?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Sam took a seat at on the stool at the counter.

Emily nodded. "Are you hungry? I can make you something before you go out again." She pulled a plate from the cabinet.

"That would be great."

Emily heated up the leftovers, and Sam took a seat at the kitchen counter. She set the hot plate in front of him and grabbed a cold bottle of Coke from the fridge.

"Thanks, honey." Sam popped open the cap.

As he began eating, his mind wandered to what could have been. He thought of what it would have been like to be married to Leah. Their relationship had a lot of passion. They fought hard and made up even harder. One of the many things that attracted him to her was her stubbornness. He imagined that she'd be pulling every detail from him about what was going on in the pack. Leah Clearwater wasn't one to be left in the dark.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss that passion. Yes, Emily was great, but the imprint didn't let their arguments last too long. Usually, it ended with him relenting.

"Sam?" Emily touched his shoulder.

"Huh?"

Emily laughed. "I asked how things were working with the new pack." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Okay, I guess." Sam shrugged. "We saw what a werewolf looks like."

"Really?" Emily dropped down on the stool next to him. "How was it?"

Sam shook his head. "It's nothing for you to worry about, honey." He didn't want to give Emily nightmares. Shit, he might get nightmares from what he saw.

"How was it working with the new Alpha?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He'd been very vocal about his feelings toward Matt.

"I did things a little differently when I was Alpha, but he has his own pack, so…"

"Huh." Emily folded her hands on the table. "Well, he seems to be quite smitten with Leah, and from what I can gather, she likes him too. Maybe something could start between them. It's been a long time since she's found someone, and it would be great if she was happy." Emily's voice sounded hopeful.

Sam, however, knew the truth. As much as Emily wanted it, she would never get that closeness with Leah again. When everything went down, he didn't know what hurt Leah more: the fact that they'd decided to start a romantic relationship or that they'd been lying about it and sneaking around behind her back. Leah took trust very seriously, and it would be easier to move a mountain than get it back.

Sam felt the need to change the subject. "So, how was work today?"

"It was good." Emily went into the trials and triumphs of running her own business. As she spoke, Sam thought about how lucky he was. He'd had the love of one great woman, and as a reward for breaking her heart, he gotten the love another. It didn't seem fair.

Things weren't always easy for Emily. Through it all, she'd stuck by him. After he'd scarred her permanently, after she'd chosen him over her best friend, after all the whispers and hurtful words around town, she was his loyal wife and companion. The whispers added to the pounds of guilt that they'd carried after hurting Leah, but together they made it through. Emily was his light, his heart, the keeper of his soul.

"Honey, are you okay?" Emily touched his cheek gently.

He closed his eyes and let her touch sink through his skin. "I love you so much, Emily." He kissed her open palm. "So much."

"I love you too, Sam." She stood up and stepped between his legs so she could hug him.

He held her tightly, knowing that having her close would help calm his unease. Sam was still in love with his wife, but there was one problem. While his heart belonged to Emily, there was a small spark within that longed for another. Over the years, it had smoldered in the background, overshadowed by the imprint, but it had never truly gone away.

Leah was that spark. He'd loved her with all he had, and she trusted him with her heart. Her love had seen him through many trials, too: dealing with the strained phone calls from his father, worrying about the future, making a name for himself. So how did he repay her? He ripped her heart to shreds for the greater good.

The first time he'd felt that pain was when Leah left his pack. He remembered the moment she broke ties. He'd woken up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in his chest. Emily had woken too and rubbed his back until he fell back to sleep. He realized what happened the next morning when Leah was supposed to be on patrol, and he didn't hear her voice. She was gone.

Pain would blossom in his heart whenever another man had gotten too close and only went away when he was convinced she was still his. But this new Alpha was making that pain return, threatening to quench that fire that burned for Leah.

Sam wasn't quite ready to let her go yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you, Costa for pre-reading. Also, thank you Anthrobug & NinaQ from PTB for all of your help!**_

_**10**_

Renesmee was sitting on the couch at her parents' cottage when she heard the front door open.

"Hi, Mom!" Renesmee shouted but didn't look up from the laptop resting on her legs.

"Hey, Ness." Bella leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up information on werewolves." Renesmee scrolled through gruesome pictures of the beasts. "I hear they're pretty fierce, even fiercer than the Volturi."

"And where did you hear that? Did your father tell you about them?"

"Yeah, right," Renesmee muttered while rolling her eyes. "Like Dad would ever tell me something like that. The pack's been talking about it nonstop. At that meeting the night before last, Matt showed everyone what one of the werewolves looks like."

"Yeah." Bella leaned over Renesmee's shoulder to look at the images. "Edward said it was pretty scary." Bella started rubbing her arms from what she called "phantom goose bumps".

"I figured a little research couldn't hurt, right?" Renemsee watched her mother come around the couch and sit next to her. "We need as much information as possible to fight them. Most of it is myths and fairytales, but some of it might be helpful. Who knows?"

"Honey." Bella placed her hand on Renesmee's shoulder to catch her attention. "I don't want you to be involved with this. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Renesmee closed her laptop and set it aside. "Remember, I'm half vampire, and I can defend myself. I've trained with Jasper and Emmett as well as the wolves. Don't worry so much, okay?"

Bella laughed. "I'm your mother. I'm supposed to worry 'too much'." Bella's face turned solemn. "You have no idea how scared I was when the Volturi came here. I thought I was going to lose my baby girl." Bella gently cupped Renesmee's chin.

"Everything turned out okay, though. The Volturi are back in Italy licking their wounds."

"Yes, it appears so." Bella nodded, although she didn't sound convinced. Renesmee knew that the thought of the Volturi coming back larger and stronger plagued her mother's mind.

"Let's talk about something else." Renesmee propped her elbow on the back of the couch to support her head. "The council met today, right? What did Jake say?"

"The council will allow Alice and me to walk on Quileute land as long as one of the wolves accompanies us." Bella didn't seem content with that ruling. "We are not allowed to be there by ourselves."

"Well, that's good, right?" Renesmee saw the irritated look on her mother's face. "That means you're allowed in La Push again."

"That amendment doesn't extend to the rest of the family, so your father can't go to the wedding." Bella rolled her eyes. "And this new amendment is only temporary. After the wedding, the old treaty is back in place. The only exception they made is if _your_ life is in danger. Then we can come and defend you."

"I don't really think Dad will mind not going to the wedding," Renesmee said gently.

"That's not the point!" Bella slammed her fist on the couch, tearing the fabric. "We aren't a threat, and we aren't going to hurt anyone! The treaty shouldn't even be in place anymore! We're allies with the pack. We've fought together. That should count for something."

Renesmee eyed her mother carefully. There was something else that behind the fury in Bella's eyes.

"The whole family should be a part of this." Bella continued her rant. "Angela and Embry are friends of our family, too!"

"That's why Angela wants to have the reception at the house. So everyone will be included."

"Why can't she just have the wedding at our house?" Bella asked. "Alice did a great job for us when your father and I were married."

"Because Embry wants to get married on First Beach." Renesmee was trying very hard to be patient, but sometimes, her mother didn't see the big picture. "She wants to respect his traditions, too, Mom."

"You're allowed into La Push." Bella hands flew up. "I don't see why they can't make the exception for us, too. We don't need babysitters. I should be able to go see my best friend whenever I want, not wait for him to come visit me. It's bad enough that we had to leave, but whenever we come back, we have these new rules to follow." Bella played with the frayed ends of the couch she'd just torn. "I'm the same person I was before I became a vampire, just less clumsy."

And there it was. This was what was really bothering her mother. There was a time when Bella was part of the pack family. She had been included in their bonfires, the parties and celebrations, but once she chose Edward, she'd lost that. She was on the outside, looking in.

"I know this is hard for you, Mom." Renesmee rubbed her mother's arm. "But this is about Angela and Embry. There are a lot of things going on now. Angela's pregnant which is making Embry extremely protective, and to add insult to injury, there are werewolves that might have a special interest in the pack, which is making Angela anxious about Embry's safety. It's important that this wedding goes as smoothly as possible."

"Yeah," Bella said, sounding resigned. "You're right."

"It will be fine, okay?" Renesmee said, squeezing her mother's hand. "Embry and Jacob went through a lot of trouble to get the treaty amended. Just enjoy it. It means a lot to Angela that you're here and that you've agreed to be in her wedding. Don't ruin it by being stubborn, please?"

Bella sighed out of frustration, instead of necessity. "Okay, honey. I'm sorry."

"Think of it this way, the council letting me into La Push and giving you and Alice a free pass is progress. Who knows what will happen in the future?"

"Let's hope so." Bella smiled weakly. "Are you staying for a little while? Your father will be back soon."

Renesmee shook her head. "I'm going to see Collin for a little bit. I'll be back later. He's all alone at home and bored and really anxious to get back out there and fight. He says that having me over helps him forget that he's not able to phase yet."

Bella grinned. "I don't ever think I've seen you like this, Ness. You've liked boys in the past, but you're different now."

Renesmee shrugged. "He's great, mom. The funny thing is, he was right under my nose. We've crossed paths millions of times, but it wasn't until Seth introduced us that I finally saw him. He has such gentle eyes, but he's so strong. I never thought he'd be interested in me because I'm half vampire, but we just clicked." Renesmee's face fell. "He really scared me when he went missing."

"But he's back now," Bella said. "And he's okay."

"Yeah, and I'm taking care of him, which I really love doing." Renesmee couldn't stop the goofy smile even if she tried.

"Well, your father wants to meet him." Bella pushed a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Yeah, I know." Renesmee pursed her lips. She didn't think she'd ever be ready for the day when Edward Cullen met Collin Littlesea. "So he can pick his brain, right?"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Bella winked. "When he meets him, it will be on fair grounds. No cheating."

"Good." Renesmee looked at her watch. "I should go before it gets too late."

"Okay." Bella hugged Renesmee and walked her to the door. "I love you and stay safe."

"Love you too, Mom!" Renesmee answered with a wave as she headed to the car.

**~*}{*~**

Renesmee crinkled her brow at the gray sedan parked behind Collin's black pickup. She hadn't seen it before, and she wondered who was visiting. Then a thought hit her. There was talk that Seth was seeing someone new, but no one knew who except Collin and her father. Both of them were locked up tight like a vault. Their loyalty to Seth was honorable, but that didn't stop Renesmee from being curious. Could this car belong to his mystery woman? There was only one way to find out.

Renesmee quickly gathered her things and headed to the front door. She took a few moments to prepare her "surprised" look. Then she knocked twice and used her key to open the front door.

"Hi, Collin!" She stepped inside and locked the door behind her. She looked around for Seth, hoping to "accidentally" run into Seth's new girlfriend. "Whose car is that out front?"

She entered the kitchen, and the air froze in her lungs. A woman was standing in front of the stove heating up dinner. The blood headed to from her face to her stomach. Of all the people Renesmee expected to run into, Collin's mother was the last.

Mrs. Littlesea turned around abruptly, glaring daggers at Renesmee. She had never officially met Collin's mother, but she'd seen her in passing. Mrs. Littlesea was about the same height as Renesmee, but her demeanor made her seem taller and superior. Collin definitely inherited his eyes from her. Her hair was pulled up in loose bun, held together by two chopsticks.

"Well, I see you just barge right on in, huh?" she asked tersely. "What if Collin or Seth had just gotten out of the shower or something?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I…" Renesmee struggled to find the words. She swallowed the knot in her throat and said, "I usually stop by at this time."

Collin was seated on the couch, his broken leg nestled on a pillow on the coffee table. She wondered why he hadn't warned her about his mother being there. Answering her internal question, he pointed toward his cellphone on the charger on the other side of the room.

Renesmee stepped forward, ignoring her nervousness. "I'm Renesmee." She held out her hand.

"I know who you are." Mrs. Littlesea looked at Renesmee's hand as if it were poisonous.

Renesmee's hand slowly dropped. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"So you're dating my son." Mrs. Littlesea's eyes raked up and down Renesmee, her mouth twisted in disdain. "It's too bad I had to find out from the town gossip." Mrs. Littlesea looked at the key hanging from Renesmee's hand. "She has a key." She shifted her eyes to her son. "It must be serious if she has a key to your place. And you didn't even tell your mother."

"Oh, no!" Renesmee said quickly. "Seth had a key made so Collin wouldn't have to hobble to the door when I came by." She held up the keychain of a wolf with a silver key dangling from it.

"So, it's not serious?" Mrs. Littlesea shifted her eyes between Renesmee and Collin. "From the talk around town, you practically live here."

"No, it is, but…" Renesmee looked at Collin for help.

"Mom, stop!" Collin exclaimed. "She's my girlfriend, and she can come by anytime she wants. As long as Seth doesn't mind her having a key, I don't mind either."

"Well, it would have been nice if I had the same offer," Collin's mother mumbled as she went back to stirring the pot on the stove. "You're my son, and I need to be able to take care of you." She laid the spoon down and wiped her hands on her apron.

Renesmee made her way over to Collin and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his expression that of a little boy who was trying to avoid getting in trouble.

She put her hand on his wrist. _You could have warned me! _

"I know, babe, but I couldn't get to my phone." He looked at her sympathetically. "And if I did, I didn't think you'd come over."

_You'd be right!_ Renesmee answered, squeezing his arm. _I'm not prepared to meet your mom, Collin! I would have worn something else, and I would have brought something! And I certainly wouldn't have barged in the front door!_

"You look fine!" Collin whispered loudly.

"That's not the point!" Renesmee said in hushed tones. "Showing up with a key to your place doesn't do me any favors. I don't want to give her another reason to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you!" Collin looked briefly at his mother. "She just doesn't know you."

"Yeah? Did you miss the look she gave me when I opened your door with the key you gave me?" Renesmee held it up.

"Please, honey, it's fine. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but please don't leave." Collin looked at his mother to make sure she was still cooking and not listening. "I had no idea she'd be coming over, but she showed up after Seth left. I couldn't tell her to leave, so I thought this would be a good opportunity for you and her to talk and get to know each other."

Renesmee ran her hands down her face. She knew this day would be coming. After all, she'd just had a conversation with her own mother about her parents meeting Collin. But she was a little annoyed that she wasn't warned.

"I'm assuming you'll be staying for dinner," Collin's mother called out from the kitchen.

She quickly looked at Collin, and he gave a slight nod. "Sure." She forced a smile.

"We're having beef stew, one of Collin's favorite meals, but there's no blood in my recipe. I hope that's okay." Her tone was patronizing, and her saccharine smile didn't help matters.

Renesmee gave Collin a harsh glare, and he cringed like a wounded puppy. "Do you want me to set the table?" Renesmee stepped away from Collin and went to the kitchen.

"Sure. That would be helpful."

Renesmee began pulling plates from the cabinets, while Mrs. Littlesea kept a close eye on her every move.

"You seem to know your way around this kitchen."

"I was here a lot during my childhood." Renesmee balanced the plates in her hands. "Seth didn't really change anything around when Sue moved in with my grandfather."

Renesmee placed the plates on the dining room table and went to grab some glasses.

"Oh, that's right." Mrs. Littlesea turned off the heat and pulled the pot off the stove. "They changed the treaty so you could come onto our land." Renesmee didn't miss the pompous tone of her voice. "I think things were fine the way they were. If it ain't broke, then don't fix it."

Renesmee stayed silent as she grabbed silverware from the drawer. It was hard listening to Mrs. Littlesea's vitriol. Each word hurt her. When she'd first walked into La Push, she'd heard the whispers. She didn't need super hearing to know that not everyone wanted her there. But time had passed and the gossip had shifted elsewhere.

Over time, Renesmee had come to accept that she was different, not part of the human or the vampire world, but there were times when it would bother her, and she would wonder if she would ever truly be accepted.

She felt warmth on her back, and she looked up at Collin. Supported by his cane, he'd hobbled to the table to comfort her. His face was sympathetic. He mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Renesmee looked away and muttered, "Sit down, and I'll make your plate."

"Oh, I can handle that." Mrs. Littlesea waved her hands. "Don't trouble yourself. Besides, I know what my son needs. Go ahead and make yourself something though. There's no raw meat, I'm afraid."

"Mom!" Collin exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"What did I say?" She feigned innocence. "She hunts animals, right? Isn't that what she eats so she doesn't attack us?" She looked at Renesmee for clarification.

Renesmee's lips formed a thin line. She felt the burning in her eyes. The air seemed thinner, making it harder to breathe. She had to get out. "You know what? I should let you two have your time together. I don't want to interfere."

"No, you can stay," Collin insisted.

"I don't want to intrude." Renesmee was barely holding it together. She knew if she stayed any longer, she would burst into tears, and she didn't want Mrs. Littlesea to witness that.

Mrs. Littlesea's eyes raised as a grin formed. "That's a shame. Just when we were getting to know each other."

"Let me walk you out," Collin offered.

"It's okay, Collin," Renesmee said, holding her hand up.

"No, I'm fine." Collin walked toward her. "Kim's taking the cast off tomorrow anyway. It's healed. It's just hard to walk with the cast still on."

"No, really. I don't want your food to get cold." Renesmee grabbed his wrist and silently asked him to let her go.

Collin sighed and whispered so only Renesmee could hear. "Are you sure?"

Renesmee nodded slightly.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Whether she would answer or not was up for debate. She pulled away and headed to the front door.

"It was nice meeting you, dear!" Mrs. Littlesea said through a sneer before Renesmee closed the door.

**~*}{*~**

"Can you stay a few minutes?" Eden asked Jacob as they stood on her porch, their fingers knotted together.

He looked at her cautiously, then back at the sky. The sun was slowly setting, and the crescent moon shone brighter by the moment. It was probably a good idea for him to leave, but he convinced himself that he should wait for Seth to show up. Since there were monsters lurking in the woods, Jacob included Eden's house on the patrol list with Charlie's place and La Push. He didn't want to leave her unprotected.

"Sure."

Eden sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her.

He sat down obediently and smirked at her smile. She cuddled next to him, folding her legs and leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Do you feel better about Paul dating your sister?" Eden asked, nuzzling closer to him.

Jacob had mentioned to Eden that he was uncomfortable with Paul dating Rachel, so Eden had suggested a double date. He'd reluctantly agreed to an early dinner.

"I'll admit that he seems to like her," Jacob answered slowly. "But, honey, trust me when I say this. Paul has had a lot of…experience."

There was a time when Paul's temper and libido were out of control. If he wasn't fighting guys in a bar, he was trying to sleep with their girlfriends. Then Rachel moved back in town, and he started cleaning up his act. Jacob knew that Paul had a crush on his sister, but he didn't think Rachel would entertain being with someone like Paul. No one saw that coming.

"Do you want my opinion?" Eden drew figures on his chest.

"Of course."

"I think he really likes her. I mean, really, really likes her." She sat up. "He's been nothing but a gentleman around her. If all he was after was her body, he probably wouldn't be trying so hard. He's attractive enough to have his choice of women, but he chose your sister. And…"

"And…" Jacob tilted his head.

Eden pursed her lips. "This is going to sound strange, but he looks at you differently, almost like he really wants your approval. He respects you, Jake."

Well, that made sense. Paul was one of his wolves, and it was a bad idea to piss off the Alpha.

As hard as it was for Jacob to admit, he appreciated the care Paul took with Rachel. When she spoke, Paul's eyes stayed with hers and didn't float to her breasts or legs. He listened to what she had to say and even offered his advice.

"If he breaks her heart…" Jacob started, thinking of all the brokenhearted women that showed up for vengeance on Paul's doorstep.

"Then you'll break his neck," Eden finished, nonchalantly. "And I'll drive the getaway car when the cops come looking for you."

Jacob barked out a laugh.

"But seriously, Jake," Eden laid her head down on Jacob's chest. "she's a grown woman with a good head on her shoulders. Have a little faith in her. Women like Rachel are known to bring the best out of men."

Jacob agreed. Eden brought the best out of him. If it wasn't for her, he probably wouldn't have even considered a double date. He'd had his mind made up, but she helped him open his mind to the possibilities.

"How did you get so good at this?" Jacob asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm the middle child between two sisters with different personalities, babe." Eden giggled. "That makes me honorary mediator."

"Fair enough."

Eden settled back on his chest. Jacob didn't want to move. He was perfectly content holding Eden in his arms, basking in her scent as the moon hovered behind the clouds.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, and he groaned.

"Hold on, baby." He leaned up to retrieve his cellphone. It was a text from Sam, wondering where he was. He quickly texted him back, telling him that he was waiting for Seth, then he'd leave. It was the seventh time he'd texted Jacob in the last hour.

"Wow." Eden sat up and looked at the phone. "That thing's been going off quite a bit."

"I'm sorry." His expression was earnest. "There's a lot of stuff going on."

"Yeah?" She placed her hand on his cheek. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing I can't deal with." Jacob quickly put away his phone. He hated keeping things from Eden, but he wasn't ready to tell her about the pack yet, especially with the new threat.

"Well, you'd better be careful, Jacob Black," Eden whispered in his ear. "Because when you're not looking, I'm going to take that thing and throw it in the ocean." Her fingers trailed up and down his forearm.

"Oh, yeah? You would aid our declining environment by throwing my cell phone in the ocean?" he teased as he kissed her neck. "Al Gore would be very disappointed in you."

"Oh, the sea creatures will love it!" She tilted her head back as his lips moved from one side of her neck to the other. "They can use it to make a reef or something, and they'll probably get WiFi so they can check the weather, talk to their other fish friends, and even warn each other about fishermen." They both laughed. "But the best thing is I wouldn't have to worry about any more interruptions. I'd have your undivided attention."

He pulled back so he could look her in the eye. "You have my undivided attention, now."

"Yes, it seems that I do," she answered softly.

He placed his hand on her face and kissed her. He relished in the soft whimper that only came when he kissed her passionately. It was sensual and drove him and his wolf crazy. His fingers dug in her hair, palming her scalp, holding her in his tight embrace.

"Come inside?" Eden asked, her fingers moving slowly down his neck, then teasing the top button on his shirt.

_Did she know what she was asking?_

Her expression was completely serious, her eyes imploring him. Yeah, she knew exactly what she was asking. It was in that moment when Jacob noticed that her scent changed. It was still intoxicating, but now it was stronger, more potent. He watched her cautiously bite her lip and heard the thumping of her heart. Her scent was calling him, and it was getting harder and harder to resist it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sandy colored wolf peeking out from the forest and groaned.

Eden suddenly pulled out of his embrace. "It's okay if you don't want to come inside. I just thought…"

"No, no." Jacob kissed Eden again. "I want to come inside, but remember when I told you that some of the guys patrol our land, sort of like a neighborhood watch?"

Eden nodded.

"I'm supposed to be out there." He pulled out his phone. "That's what that text was about."

"Oh, so you have to go." Eden's face dropped.

"Yeah." It was probably a good idea that he leave. He didn't know how he'd be able to control himself, especially when she smelled so damn good. Before they went there, Jacob wanted to make sure she knew that she was dating a man who could turn into a giant wolf.

"Rain check?" Her voice was soft, and her eyes seemed a darker blue.

"Definitely." Jacob helped her to her feet and smiled as she adjusted her clothing in an effort to hide her blush. She was too adorable for words. "We're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Yep." She stepped up to kiss him. "I'm all yours." The double meaning was emphasized by Eden's smile. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." One more kiss and he headed to his truck. He drove out of sight, then turned off the engine. Seth appeared in his human form, wearing a pair of sweatpants and approached the driver's side.

"Hey, Jake," Seth said as he walked toward his Alpha. "Things were getting kinda steamy there, huh?" Seth waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, they were." Jacob smiled, still feeling Eden's kiss on his lips. "But I can't go there, not yet anyway."

Seth leaned into the window. "Do you think you'll be able to tell her about the pack?"

"I hope so." Jacob grimaced. "Ironically, her grandfather already told her, but she thinks they're just stories. How will she react when she finds out they're true?"

It hurt Jacob to think that he could lose her and that she would be afraid of him. Worse, if she saw him as a monster, he didn't know if he would recover.

Jacob's cell phone went off again, and he cursed. It was Sam again. It was like he'd never led the pack before.

"Is that Sam?" Seth asked, a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Yeah. Since Leah's off tonight, he's in charge until I phase." Jacob stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"He's been in a bad mood lately," Seth said, shaking his head. "He's very touchy and sensitive, and his head's in a weird place. Most of the time, he's thinking about Emily, but sometimes, he thinks of Leah. No one has said anything about it, but we've all seen it."

Jacob rubbed his forehead. He didn't need all this drama. Sometimes being in a pack was like living in a soap opera. "All right, I'll take care of it." Jacob looked back toward Eden's home. "I'll stop by a little later to check in."

"You mean to see Eden." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a smartass." Jacob playfully hit Seth on the back of the head. "Just get out there and patrol."

Seth laughed and ran back in the forest.

Jacob remembered complaining when he was younger that life was dull and uneventful. If he could go back in time, he'd shake the young boy and tell him to enjoy the boring life and not to take anything for granted.

_**A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks to thir13eth and hammondgirl from PTB for all your help, and thank you Costa for pre-reading!**_

_**11**_

Jacob loved riding his motorcycle. The only thing that made it better was having Eden's arms clinging tightly around him. It was nice feeling her body pressed against his back. Between the noise from the engine and their helmets, it was impossible to talk, but feeling her there was enough. It was a great start to the surprise he had planned.

Jacob thought convincing Eden to ride with him would be a lot more difficult, especially after she had told him she'd never been on one before. Eden, however, was full of surprises. Even though she was a little apprehensive, she was more curious. He promised her that he would take things easy, and so far, things were going great.

Over the last couple of days, Eden had asked Jacob many times what he had planned for Saturday, but he wouldn't tell. Not even when she batted those beautiful blue eyes at him and her lips formed the most adorable pout. He was banking on the payoff being worth the silence.

Sometimes, Eden had to work on Saturdays, but she had switched shifts with one of the other managers. Jacob had left his shop in the hands of Renesmee and Rosalie. Aside from himself, Rosalie was probably the best mechanic he'd ever known. Mentioning that to Rosalie helped convince her to offer her expertise. Plus, she loved working on cars just as much as he did. With the two of them and Joe, the temp mechanic, they'd be fine.

He'd also left Leah in charge of patrolling that night with strict instructions to only call for emergencies. His free time was slowly diminishing, so he wanted to take advantage of it.

Eden squeezed his waist tighter as he pulled off the main road onto a dirt trail. She had mentioned her unease about going into the forest before.

The Cullens' house came into view. It was so big; he wondered how it stayed hidden from the main road.

Jacob saw the open garage with Edward's Aston Martin and Alice's bright yellow Porsche. He smiled at Bella's old red truck sitting among the luxury cars. It didn't really run anymore, but she kept it for sentimental reasons.

Alice and Bella were sitting on the porch, out of the sunlight, probably talking about the wedding.

After cutting the engine, Jacob took off his helmet and patted Eden's leg. "Okay, we're here." He dismounted and helped her up. "So, what did you think?"

He watched her expectantly as she unfastened the strap of her helmet and shook her hair out, which was sexy as hell.

"That was awesome!" She ran her hand through her hair to help tame some of the tangles from being cooped up in the helmet. "I can't believe it's taken me so long to finally ride on a motorcycle." She looked up at him, her dark blue eyes full of excitement.

"I tried not to go too fast," Jacob answered, somewhat sheepish.

"No, it was great." She propped the helmet on her hip. "Promise you'll teach me how to ride one."

"Sure, I'll teach you." He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Good." She tilted her head up, silently asking for a kiss. Jacob happily obliged. Then she looked at the large house. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, this is part of my surprise." He grabbed both of their helmets and set them on the bike.

Eden looped her arm in his as they walked. "You're still not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"Nope." He stopped and kissed the tip of her nose. "I promise you'll love it."

Her eyes darted around her surroundings, and she stiffened as she looked at the porch. Bella and Alice were sitting there eyeing them. "Is it okay that we're here?"

Jacob laughed. "Yes, baby. We're fine. I want you to meet someone."

"Hey, Jake," Bella's voice sang. He didn't think he'd get used to that.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted, then looked over at Alice. "Hi, Alice."

"Hello." Alice hopped down the steps. Her nose scrunched a little as she looked at Jacob.

_Yeah, you don't smell like roses, either,_ Jacob thought.

"Well, I see someone finally convinced you to wear a helmet," Alice chided and looked at Eden. "We've been trying for years. How did you do it?"

"I told him I wouldn't wear mine if he didn't wear his." She gave Jacob a shy grin.

"Smart girl," Alice said.

"Anyway," Jacob said. "Eden, this is Alice. She's the mastermind behind Angela and Embry's wedding."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Eden said. "Jacob took me by the beach before we got here. Everything looks great down there."

"You are coming, right?" Alice asked.

Eden nodded. "As luck would have it, we don't have any shows next weekend, so I don't have to work."

"Good, because I'm planning an awesome party." Alice grinned. Whenever she got that look in her eye, she reminded Jacob of a scheming Tinkerbelle. "Seth is coming over to take Bella and me to Emily's for cake tasting. Seth's just going for the free cake."

Jacob felt a little sorry for Alice and Bella. He couldn't imagine giving up food. At least they didn't want food anymore. It would be torture craving something you could never have again.

"Cake tasting is so much fun," Eden exclaimed. "When my sister was planning her wedding, we ate so much cake! It was great. Just make sure you don't have too many choices, because it's harder to pick which ones you like the best."

It was then that Jacob noticed Bella's silence. She stood on the porch, her face wrinkled as she stared at Eden. "Bells?"

She casually held her hand over her nose and made slow steps down the stairs. Instead of speaking, she forced a smile.

"Uh, this is Bella Swan. She's my best friend." Jacob rubbed Eden's lower back. He watched Bella cautiously bit her lip.

"It's actually Bella Cullen," Bella corrected, reaching out to shake Eden's hand.

Jacob was about to say something clever when he noticed that the golden hue of Bella's eyes was gone. They were coal black and centered at the pulse point of Eden's neck.

"Are you okay?" Eden asked, pulling her hand away and resting it against Jacob's chest.

"Your perfume smells good," Bella said, ignoring her question. Bella's tongue darted out briefly. "It's sweet."

"Oh, I'm not wearing any," Eden said, with an uneasy shrug. "Maybe it's my shampoo."

"Maybe." Bella's eyes were glued on Eden's neck.

Jacob pulled Eden closer to his side and kept a sharp eye on his best friend. His wolf began to rustle, ready to protect Eden from a vampire in the throes of bloodlust.

"Bella." Alice grabbed Bella's shoulders and turned her away from Eden. "You look a little flushed. Did you eat anything this morning?"

Bella looked at Alice and shook her head.

"Okay, maybe you should grab something to eat before Seth gets here." Alice's voice was calm, but stern.

"That's a good idea." Bella nodded. "Let me know when it's time to go." Bella headed into the house.

Jacob relaxed as he watched Bella walk inside. A blood starved vampire was the last thing they needed, especially with werewolves threatening their way of life.

"Come on." Alice waved her hand. "Everything's set up for you, Jake."

They followed Alice to a giant, white tent on the side of the house. Jacob pulled the material aside and Alice and Eden stepped inside.

"This is where Angela and Embry's wedding reception will be held," Alice explained, waving her hands around.

If Jacob thought the tent was amazing outside, it was nothing compared to how it looked inside. All of the round tables had different shades of light purple tablecloths covering them, with centerpieces decorated with flowers and paper butterflies. There was a large space in the middle that served as a dance floor.

Speakers and other sound equipment sat off to the side. "Emmett is going to be the DJ. He should have everything up and ready in no time."

"That should be interesting," Jacob murmured. Jacob wondered what sort of playlist Emmett created.

Alice pointed at the table near the stage with only two chairs. "Angela and Embry are going to sit there." Alice gestured toward the table closest to the stage. "The seating chart is almost done. It's all a work in progress, but we'll get it done."

"Wow, Alice." Eden looked around in awe. "This is amazing! And you only had a few weeks to do all this. I'm hiring you when I get married." Her face flushed and as she kept her eyes away from both Alice and Jacob.

"Let me know, and I'll be there," Alice answered Eden, but her eyes stayed with Jacob with a sly grin.

Yep, a scheming Tinkerbelle.

"Oh." Eden gasped and stepped away from Jacob. He followed her eyes and found not one but two grand pianos on the stage at the front of the tent. "I don't think I've ever seen a piano that color before."

One piano was a lighter purple than the other—and they both sparkled.

"If you hadn't guessed, purple is Angela's favorite color," Alice supplied.

"Where the hell did you find two sparkling, purple pianos?" Jacob asked, eyeing

Alice suspiciously.

"I have my methods," Alice answered.

"Would you mind if I…" Eden tilted her head toward the piano.

"Oh, no, go ahead. I have to go check on something, anyway." Alice looked at Jacob and winked.

Jacob followed Eden to the piano. The piano bench (which sparkled too) scraped the stage floor as she pulled it out. Her fingers touched the keys carefully as if she was warming up to a new pet. Then she pressed the keys and moved together from left to right.

When she finished, Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders. "Wow, that was beautiful."

Eden giggled. "That was just the C major scale." At his confused look, she continued. "It's like stretching before you exercise. My piano teacher told me that before I played, I'd have to play both major and minor scales, two octaves each."

"Would you play something else for me?"

"Sure." Eden patted the space next to her for him to sit.

If she only knew how both he and his wolf were wrapped around her finger. He sat down, folding his hands on his lap and out of the way.

"You're an Elton John fan, right?"

Jacob nodded.

Her fingers danced across the keys again. Soft music resonated as she played and he instantly recognized it. When she started singing, he and his wolf melted in a puddle at her feet.

_"And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, while you're in the world." _

Life was wonderful with Eden in the world. He watched her fingers glide across the keys with ease, pulling beautiful music from the piano as if she'd trained it.

"You really are amazing," Jacob said as she played the last note. He liked watching her play so much he considered getting a piano for his house. Maybe one of those smaller ones that sat against the wall, because there's no way a grand piano could fit. He'd even paint it purple if she wanted.

Eden shrugged and looked down at her hands. "I had to use these long fingers for something, I guess."

Jacob grabbed her hand and weaved his own through hers. "These fingers?" He brought them to his lips.

"Yes," she said through a giggle. "All the girls in school had small, dainty hands, but mine were huge."

"I think your hands are beautiful." He spread them out to examine them. She'd kept her fingernails at a decent length, and her hands were so soft.

"Your hands are beautiful too." She wrapped hers around his. "They're so big and strong. They can fix a car, lift something heavy, help me open a can of pickles." Then she opened his palm and placed it on her cheek. "Yet they're gentle. I love the feel of them on my skin, the way they glide over me with tenderness."

His thumb made gentle strokes over her bottom lip, causing a small gasp to escape. Her cheeks reddened slightly, and her heartbeat picked up. That scent was back in full force. When his thumb landed in the middle of her bottom lip, they puckered, brushing sensually against his finger. Her blue eyes slid up to him, and her hand made a slow trek down his chest.

He could take her right now, lay her down on the piano and make her his. He could almost feel her body under his, bending to his will.

The harsh smell of vampire filled his nose, and he remembered why he was there. Edward had entered the tent and hovered in the background.

He pulled his hand away and said, "I have one more surprise for you."

"What?" She crinkled her brow and patted the piano. "I thought this was it."

"No." Jacob helped her to her feet. "There's more. Close your eyes, honey."

After her eyes closed, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Edward walked forward and nodded at Jacob.

Jacob turned Eden around and said, "Okay, honey. Open your eyes."

Jacob couldn't see Eden's face, but he heard the breath leave her lungs.

"Eden, this is Edward Cullen. A little bird told me that you loved his music and really wanted to meet him."

She turned around and looked straight at Jacob. "How did you …"

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "He owed me favor. Anyway, his family's in town for Embry and Angela's wedding."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Eden excitedly ran up to Edward and reached forward to shake his hand. She winced, and Jacob imagined it was from his frozen touch. "I love your music. It's so emotional and passionate."

"Thank you, Eden," Edward answered graciously. "Would you like to play a little bit?"

"Oh, that would be great." Eden clasped her hands together. Then she turned around and ran to Jacob. She nearly tackled him to the ground, peppering kisses all over his face. "I can't believe you did this! Thank you so much, Jake!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said before she laid one fierce kiss on his lips.

Edward cleared his throat, but Jacob didn't care. His woman was kissing him, and that demanded his full attention.

Jacob heard the engine of a car and assumed it was Seth. He wanted to talk to Bella before she left. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged him. "You are the best boyfriend in the world."

"I try to be," Jacob said, kissing her once more before he exited the tent.

Seth was exiting his car and Alice and Bella were waiting on the porch.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob called out.

He saw the exhausted expression on her face, but he wanted answers. "Alice and I have to go, Jake. Can this wait?"

Her eye color was back to normal, and he assumed that she found some poor woodland creatures hanging out near the house.

"We need to talk, Bells."

"What's up?" Bella asked, like she was asking about the weather. But she couldn't fool Jacob, even if she was a vampire now.

"What happened to you earlier? You looked like you were going to…" He trailed off. Jacob didn't want to even think about Bella attacking Eden and the many complications that would cause.

Bella scratched her head and sighed. "You don't have to worry, okay? Normally, I have pretty good self-control, but sometimes being around someone new will trigger my bloodlust."

"When's the last time you hunted?" Jacob folded his arms and gave her a stern look.

"Just now." Bella gestured toward the forest.

"You know what I mean, Bella." Jacob's voice was serious, stern. "Before that."

Bella looked away. "It's been a while."

"Bells! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Jacob realized he was raising his voice and lowered it. "There will be lots of people at the wedding, people you haven't been familiar with. Do you know what would happen if you hurt one of them?"

"I know, Jake, and I'm sorry." Bella looked away from him, and he stepped in her line of vision. "I just hunted. I'll hunt again tonight before I patrol. Everything will be fine."

Just then, Seth came around the corner. Bella took that as a way out.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted. "We're not done talking, Bella." His voice was nothing but business. Having a hungry vampire on La Push would start a shit storm he didn't have the energy to brave. There would be consequences even if she was the Alpha's best friend and Charlie's daughter.

Bella nodded then turned to Seth. "I'll be waiting outside with Alice, okay Seth?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Seth's gaze shifted between Jacob and Bella.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked, warily.

"I hope so, Seth." Jacob watched Bella leave.

"I was hoping I'd run into you." Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Eden really loves Edward's music, so I thought it would be nice if she met him," Jacob explained. "They're playing together now." Jacob watched Seth's uneasiness. "What's going on?"

Seth nodded for Jacob to follow. They walked away from the house, but not so far away that he couldn't hear the pianos playing.

"I need a favor."

"Okay." Jacob leaned against a tree. "Shoot."

Jacob was patient as Seth fidgeted. He finally said, "I need you to lift the Alpha command."

"Why?" Jacob asked. There was only one reason anyone needed the command lifted.

Seth breathed out. "I'm in a relationship, and I don't want to keep secrets anymore."

"So the rumor _is_ true." Jacob rubbed his chin. "You're seeing someone, huh?" Seth smiled weakly. "You know the drill. I need to meet her first. The pack secret is important, and we can't do what we do if we're in labs being tested because the girlfriend couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"I understand, but it's not a 'she'." Seth slowly looked up at Jacob.

As he watched Seth sway nervously, the gravity of what Seth was saying hit him.

"Oh." Jacob pushed himself from the tree and approached Seth. "Then I'll need to meet _him_ first." Jacob patted Seth's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jake." Seth rolled his shoulders to release the tension.

Jacob nodded then narrowed his eyes at Seth. "That's not the reason you didn't say anything, is it? Because it's a guy? We don't care about that. We're a pack, and we support each other."

"No." Seth picked up a fallen branch and began tearing the leaves from the limbs. "This is new to me, but I really, really, like him. I've never been in this situation before, and he's been so patient with me. I didn't even know I felt this way about men. Maybe I just feel this way about him."

"Have you told Leah?"

"Nope. Only Collin and Edward know." Seth laughed as he dropped the branch. "Edward picked it from my mind, and Collin caught us."

"You mean, you told me before you told Leah?" Jacob's eyebrows shot up. "She's going to hit the roof."

Seth shook his head. "No she won't. The first thing Leah would say would be for me to ask you to lift the Alpha command if I was serious about things. You know how she is with keeping the truth from people."

"Yeah I do." Jacob nodded. "What's his name?"

"Roe." Seth cracked a smile. "It's short for Monroe. He's a paramedic who I met when one of my track stars passed out on the field." Seth smiled at the memory. "I was hoping to bring him as my plus one to Angela and Embry's wedding. That way he can meet everyone."

"Are you ready for that?" Jacob asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Seth held his head high, wearing that same friendly smile he always used to wear.

"Do you think he'll understand?"

Seth shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. I mean, how can you know if someone is going to accept that you turn into a giant wolf? But regardless of how he feels about me afterward, I know he wouldn't tell our secret. I can trust him, Jake."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him." Jacob smiled. "It's nice to see you happy, Seth."

"Please don't tell anyone else that I'm bringing him, okay? I'll tell Leah and mom before the wedding, but I don't want him to feel awkward, like everyone was talking about him."

"I'll keep it to myself." Jacob wasn't worried about keeping it out of the pack mind. Most of his thoughts revolved around Eden or ideas about how to deal with the rogue werewolves. He stepped forward and hugged Seth. "I'm proud of you, Seth." He patted his back twice before he let go.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot coming from you."

They walked back to toward the house and found Alice and Bella leaning against Seth's car.

"Okay, have fun and eat a few pieces for me." Jacob patted Seth's back then looked at Bella. She looked torn and grave. He needed to find out what was going on.

By the time Jacob made it back to the tent, he was emotionally drained. He took a seat at one of the tables and listened to the sweet music. He wanted this day to be about Eden. So, he decided to put everything else aside and concentrate on her. Who knew when he'd have another day like this?

**~*}{*~**

It was amazing what being the Alpha gave a man. Viktor would always be intrigued by the power. It was the ultimate high. With a simple look, he had a pack of werewolves at his fingertips, willing to die for him. Some of them had and had been replaced with faster, stronger werewolves.

Most of his werewolves lived in the empty barn behind the warehouse he'd procured. He wouldn't let them in his home—also procured from a family of three. He had more important things to do than babysit werewolves. He did, however, allow his beta and his lieutenants to sleep there. They were his protection against threats.

The parents of the home were killed and fed to the feral beasts, but Viktor saw something in their son, a spark that needed the right accelerant to set the world on fire. He had survived the werewolf bite and proved to be one of Viktor's most valuable fighters. He was lethal, strong, and extremely intelligent. Better yet, he had little remorse for those he hurt. When he found out the fate of his parents, he didn't bat an eye. He was so powerful, he fought for his place as Viktor's second in command in a battle to the death. It proved to be a great choice. He kept everyone in line, and he was extremely loyal to Viktor.

Viktor pulled his Range Rover—courtesy of the family—to the entrance of the warehouse. Right now, most of his werewolves were resting up for another eventful night. A couple of them were out on a reconnaissance mission.

He was recruiting the best of the best, but not every man that was bitten would survive. He also had to be careful not to draw too much attention. He couldn't plan world domination if he was running from trigger happy humans. It was bad enough that that stupid pack of shifters followed him and his pack around relentlessly.

Matt Robson and his wolves promised to avenge the deaths of their loved ones. For decades, they had been the bane of Viktor's existence, slowing down progress. But Viktor had a better plan this time. One that would knock Matt's pack on their asses, and while they were trying to figure out what happened, the damage would be done.

When Viktor opened the door, he was greeted with roars. He walked through the halls, passing by cages that held these monstrous beasts, his beasts. He stared them all in the eye as he walked by, feeling their need to submit. They lowered down as he walked past. Some tried to fight his power, but Viktor was too strong. He was in charge whether they cared or not.

"Good morning, sir," his second-in-command said.

"Morning." Viktor looked around the room. The few werewolves that weren't sleeping in the barn bustled around in their human forms like they had a purpose. "Where are we with the test subject?"

The beta started walking toward the cage housing the shifter they'd captured a few weeks before. He was in his human form, naked, angry, and his brown skin glistening with sweat. He glared at them with pure hatred, his chest heaving up and down.

"He's fully healed, but his body is still rejecting our venom." The beta picked up a clipboard. "We've injected a small amount in his blood system to keep him from changing and contacting his pack, but other than that he's healthy."

"Let me out of here!" the subject screamed as he approached the bars.

Viktor frowned. He knew it was a long shot, merging their cells with that of a fully matured shifter. He'd tried this experiment before, but all the others had died quickly afterward. This was the first shifter to recover fully from his injuries, even with the large amount of werewolf venom in his system. That little fact was the only thing keeping the subject alive.

Viktor looked into the angry eyes of the man seething behind the bars with a challenge. Unlike the newly changed werewolves, he did not submit. He held Viktor's gaze. He was livid and powerful, too. Was the entire Quileute pack like this? If so, he had to break the bond with their Alpha and make them part of his own pack. They would all be a great asset.

"Now, tell me how the search is going," Viktor said, as they walked into another room. The door shut behind them, and his Beta led him to a large white board with photos of various males from the Quileute tribe. They had been keeping tabs on the new pack for months now. Unfortunately, they only knew the identity of one, their Alpha, Jacob Black.

Off to the right, there was a smaller cork board. Photos of three women were placed at the top with various pictures of them below their pictures. The photos were black and white, but Viktor could see the rustic skin tone and their dark hair. They were women from the Quileute tribe.

"We've narrowed down our search to these three, although I'm privy to the one in the middle." The beta pointed to the first photo. "We thought it might have been this one. She spends a lot of time with their pack, and we believe she's married to one of the members, although we don't know which one yet." The beta pointed to the second photo. "However, this is the Alpha's sister, which means she must carry the same genes he does. There was a newborn war here about ten years ago. It was the perfect time for the gene to activate in a female."

"What about this one?" Viktor pointed at the last photo.

She was beautiful and the look in her eye suggested she was full of fire. Her black hair was pulled out of her face in a messy bun, while strands flew around in the wind, her expression filled with purpose. This was a strong woman. If he were a betting man, he'd put his money all on her.

The beta shook his head. "Unlike these two, this one isn't as protected. Shifters are very protective of their female shifters. I think she's just a friend of the family or maybe even related to one of their pack members."

It took Viktor a moment to pull his eyes away from the third female. "So, you think it's the Alpha's sister?"

The beta nodded. "We won't know for sure until we bring her in, but she's the likely choice."

Viktor tilted his head as he studied her, although his eyes kept shifting back to the third woman. There was something about her that captured him.

"Okay, bring her to me," Viktor ordered.

"Will do." The beta snapped his fingers and two men appeared by his side. He relayed an order to them.

"What about the vampires?" Viktor asked. "Have you found out anything about them and why they're in town?"

The beta shook his head. "Our theory is that the shifters may have called on them as allies. Our scouting team is checking them out as we speak."

"Good." Viktor nodded, as he walked away. "I want answers as soon as you have them."

The beta nodded, then said, "I have a request, sir."

"What is it?" Viktor was getting impatient, and he was starving.

The beta produced a photo of a woman. "She is dating the Alpha of the Quileute pack and I wish to make her mine. I've been in love with her long before I became a werewolf. She is what I want."

"Is she bonded to the Alpha?" Viktor crossed his arms.

The beta shrugged. "If they are bonded, when we take out the Alpha, then the bond will be broken."

"She probably won't come willingly, especially if we kill the Alpha," Viktor warned.

"It makes no difference to me." His beta showed no emotion. "I still want her, willingly or not."

Viktor studied him carefully and was reminded of the excellent choice he made making him his beta. "You've been loyal, so once I take over, she is yours."

"Thank you, sir," the Beta bowed graciously.

As Viktor headed to the door, his eyes shifted back on the third photo. "What is her name?"

"Leah Clearwater." The beta tucked the photo back in his pocket. "She's a local photographer."

"Bring her to me, too." Viktor felt his wolf shiver in anticipation. He had to meet her, and see if she had as much fire as she conveyed.

"Yes, sir."

With that, Viktor left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The song Eden plays is called Your Song by Elton John. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thank you bigblueboat and mh_2012 for all of your help, and thank you Costa for pre-reading!**_

_**12**_

Collin sat in his truck outside Jacob's shop trying to gather up the courage to face Renesmee. He'd called her numerous times since the disaster between her and his mother, but she didn't return them. Leah wasn't much help either. She just gave him a sad expression and told him to hang in there. He showed up at the shop, hoping she would at least talk to him face to face.

_She wouldn't slam the door in my face, would she?_

He'd messed up big. He couldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again. He just hoped that he hadn't cause irreparable damage. It would hurt seeing her around town or worse with someone else.

Before his mind went there, he needed to talk to Renesmee and get everything out on the table. There was no point in working himself up if he didn't have all the variables.

He scratched his now cast-free leg. After Kim removed it, the first person he called was Renesmee, but just like his other calls, it went unanswered. He couldn't get Renesmee's hurt expression out of his head. Every time he heard her voicemail, he saw the anguished look on her face. He promised that if he got a second chance, he'd never be the cause of it again.

It was five minutes until closing time, and the last customer was walking to her newly repaired car. This was his chance, so he cut the engine and headed to the entrance.

The bell above the door rang loudly in the empty lobby. Things hadn't changed too much while he was gone. It had only been about two weeks since he'd worked in the garage, but he missed it. Most of all, he missed Renesmee.

"Collin? What are you doing here?"

He turned around and crashed into Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes, her face showing millions of emotions in a matter of seconds.

"I came to see you." His smile faltered when she didn't return it.

Collin expected her to be angry, but it was much worse than that. She was heartbroken, and he had let that happen. Then she squared her shoulders and held her chin high like the strong woman he'd fallen for. "Kim took your cast off, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Collin looked down at his leg. "She gave me a clean bill of health, but Jake hasn't lifted the Alpha command to phase yet."

"That's good. I'm glad it's better."

"I left you a message, but I guess you didn't get it." Collin shuffled.

"I got it." Her answer was short, clipped. "I got all of them."

He was relieved to know she hadn't completely cut him off. However, he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. Not even close.

Renesmee walked past him to the front door. "We're getting ready to close up."

"Do you mind if I stick around?" Collin asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I won't get in the way."

Renesmee shrugged and flipped the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_. "Suit yourself."

Collin felt Rosalie's eyes on him from the garage. When their eyes made contact, she wore a look of aggression. Collin imagined that was how his mother made Renesmee feel, which made him feel even worse.

Collin thought he'd make himself useful while he was there. He grabbed a broom and began sweeping the floor. He was silent, waiting for Renesmee to speak first.

That wasn't happening.

She quietly gathered up her receipts for the day and closed out her register. Then she wiped down the counter. It was about twenty minutes before he heard anything other than the sound of their heartbeats.

"Everything okay?" Rosalie peeked in the lobby and glared right at Collin. She had on a pair of coveralls that were covered in sludge.

"Yeah, Rose," Renesmee answered.

"We're all done out here," Rosalie said, as the sound of the garage doors came down. In the garage, Collin could see Joe locking the padlocks on the doors. "I'm going to go change, then I'm heading out. Do you need me to wait?"

"No. I just need to prepare the deposit for tomorrow then I'll be leaving, too."

Rosalie patted Renesmee's shoulder and then headed to the back.

Joe came in to say his goodbyes then hurriedly left, obviously sensing the tension in the air.

Collin had to fix this. As Renesmee started to walk toward the back office, Collin stepped in her path.

"Please don't shut me out, Ness." He gently held her arms. "I'm sorry, honey. I really am. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you met my mother."

Renesmee began gnawing on her lower lip. "You know what I kept thinking about when your mother was making me feel like shit?" Renesmee looked up at Collin. "She had every right to hate me. My family caused your change. My family caused other vampires to come here. The Volturi came here because of me. She was right."

She walked around him, plopped down on the waiting room chairs, and dropped her head in her hands.

Collin took a seat next to her and gently lifted her chin. "This is my fault. I thought maybe if my mother saw what a wonderful person you were, she'd give you a chance. I didn't think she would do what she did. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you."

"Collin." Renesmee sniffed. "I'm half vampire. I'm a threat. If someone cuts themselves, I may lose myself to bloodlust. It's a valid fear."

"I know you'd never do that, Ness." Collin rubbed her back. "You'd never hurt anyone. If things got out of hand and you couldn't control yourself, you'd leave first." When Renesmee tried to look away, he held her chin. "And that's not just because of the treaty. It's you, honey. You didn't ask to be this way, but here you are, playing with the cards you were dealt."

"What about your mother, Collin?" Renesmee asked. "She worries about you. If my only child was dating the one thing that changed him into a young soldier, I'd have a problem with it too."

"My mother's overprotectiveness goes deeper than you, Ness. She's always been like this, even before I phased. What she doesn't realize is that being a wolf is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Do you know I used to get sick all the time? I was scrawny, little, and I couldn't play sports or do anything too strenuous. There were nights that I prayed to be as fast and as strong as Jake. Now I am."

"But you didn't ask to fight vampires, did you?" Renesmee countered.

"No, and technically I haven't." He looked at her meaningfully. "Even though the Volturi ran away, Brady and I weren't even there." He sighed heavily. "My mother and I had a long talk after you left. I told her that I was a grown man and can make my own decisions. No matter what happens between you and me, it's between you and me and anyone who has a problem can kiss my ass!"

"Did you really say 'ass' to your mother?" Renesmee playfully chastised.

Collin shook his head sheepishly. "I said 'butt'." They laughed together, and then his face grew serious. "I also told her that I trusted you."

"You trust me?"

"Of course." He kissed her nose. Renesmee smiled at him, then dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it seems like everything is back to normal in paradise." Rosalie smirked. All the oil and dirt that she accumulated was gone, her face pale and beautiful once again.

"We're getting there." Renesmee wiped her nose.

"Well, I should go. Alice wants me to help her tonight before I start patrolling." Rosalie headed toward the door. "I'll see you later on tonight."

"Bye, Rose." Renesmee waved as the door closed.

She sat up and looked at Collin. "I was going to go hunting before I left. Do you want to come with me? Maybe we could talk some more?"

"I'd love to." Collin stood up and pulled Renesmee in a tight hug.

"Let's finish closing up, then we'll go." She stepped out of his embrace.

"Okay," he said.

As she gathered the day's receipts, Collin picked up the broom and happily finished sweeping the floor.

**~*}{*~**

"Here you go, Peaches." Matt handed her a Tequila Sunrise. "I ordered some fries, too."

"Oh, good idea." Leah took a large sip of the drink. "I'm starving after kicking your butt in that last game of pool." She grinned smugly at him.

"I still want a rematch," Matt said coolly, sliding into the booth next to her. "It's been a while since I've played pool."

Leah had mentioned to him that she'd liked to play and was a pretty decent player. So, for their first date, Matt took her to a pool hall called Hot Stix. They both had to patrol that night, so they made it an early dinner.

Leah smiled broadly. "I'm just surprised you're not throwing a bigger tantrum. My pack is very competitive, especially Jacob. Must be the Alpha in him."

"Normally I am," Matt answered. "But it's worth losing if it means seeing that beautiful smile. Besides, I'll win the next game."

"Whatever, old man." Leah playfully elbowed him.

Matt studied her closely. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay." Leah set her drink down.

"Does my age bother you?" Matt began peeling the label off his beer.

"It's definitely different." Leah started twirling the straw in her drink. "The fact that you were walking around before my parents were born is weird." Leah tilted her head thoughtfully. "Age is different for supernatural creatures. Bella fell in love with Edward when he was one hundred and eight years old. He's older than her grandparents. "

Matt scratched his head. "Okay, remind me. Which one is Bella?"

"She's Red's mother." When his face showed even more confusion, she said, "Ness. She's Ness's mother."

"Oh, that's right. She was the newest member that died during childbirth, right?"

"Yes, and then Edward turned her into a vampire to save her."

"If you call being a vampire being saved." Matt sipped his beer.

Leah shrugged coolly. "It's what she wanted. Bella talked about it nonstop. She wanted nothing more than to sparkle in sun like the rest of the Cullens no matter what the cost." Leah rolled her eyes. "But they're happy now, I guess. And they'll live forever and ever being that way."

"Living forever sounds good on paper, but it kinda sucks after a while," Matt said sadly. "It's hard watching your family and friends move on or worse, die."

"I can understand that. I never wanted to live forever." Leah nodded.

"It's got to be weird looking the same age as your daughter." Matt laughed.

"Yeah it is," Leah said. "That's why they tell everyone that Red is Edward's cousin. They look alike so they can pull that off."

"Number sixty-two!" the cashier shouted from the order window.

"That's us. Be right back." Matt was gone and back with two large orders of French fries. He'd even remembered to get her barbecue sauce instead of ketchup.

"Is your Aunt Jo really your aunt?" Leah dipped a fry in barbecue sauce.

Matt smirked. "No. She's my sister's oldest kid."

Leah was surprised. "I thought it was just you and Niko."

"Her name is Melissa. She's the oldest, but she's not a shifter. She lives down south with her husband. Even at her age, she's still pretty feisty. Anyway, it would be strange if Jo called me 'Uncle Matt', wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so. So Jo knows about us too, huh?"

Matt nodded. "She's the one who told us about your tribe after hearing about sightings of large wolves in the woods. We've known for years, but it wasn't until she said there were mutilated bodies found that we decided to come here. Is Ness immortal too?"

"We don't really know. We've met one other hybrid, and he's over 150 years old, so Ness has the potential to live that long, but she's half human too. She has a heartbeat and other important organs, which means she's a lot more breakable than her family."

"Does she have any special abilities?" Matt grabbed a fry.

"She can project thoughts into the mind with her touch. Over the years though, her power has grown. She can mentally take anyone anywhere she wants using her thoughts. When she creates these places, you feel like you're really there. A lot of times, she speaks through her thoughts."

"Well, that explains a lot." Matt laughed. "I just thought you were one of those people who talked to themselves."

"Believe me. I've gotten the crazy looks in public places. It's great when she's trying to describe something. She can just show us. Ask her to show you. It's actually pretty cool. She'd rather communicate like that anyway."

"It's strange that the two of you are so close." Matt wiped his mouth. "She's half vampire."

Leah pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "We're both different from our families. I think that's how we relate to each other. There's only one other hybrid that we know of and he lives in Brazil. And me? Well, there are no other female shifters around that understand what I'm going through. We're different, but in a lot of ways, we're alike."

"Well, now I've seen it all." Matt laughed. "A shifter that's best friends with a vampire hybrid."

"Okay, it's your turn," Leah said, stacking the empty plates at the end of the table. "You promised me answers."

"I did?" Matt innocently placed his hands against his chest.

"Yeah, you did."

Matt placed his arm on the back of the booth behind her. "All right, I am a fountain of knowledge just waiting for you to tap."

Leah turned toward him. "Tell me about Alpha females and why you think I'm one."

"Female shifters are rare, but when they are chosen, it's for a reason. Maybe Jacob needed additional leadership or maybe the Alpha status wasn't completely solidified."

"I'm the first and only female shifter of my tribe."

"That _you_ know of." Matt looked pointedly at her. "I'm sure there were female shifters before you and for whatever reason, no one knew about them."

It was possible. There was a lot they didn't know about shifters. Who knew if there were other females in their pack? It would have been great if that was written down somewhere.

"Okay, you said I was an Alpha female, though."

"That means you're a natural leader." His fingers slipped through her hair and caressed her neck. She sighed at the tingles skirting up her spine. "Why do you think Jacob chose you as his beta?"

Leah shrugged. "Because it was between me and my brother who was thirteen at the time."

"Yeah, but he had the power to change his mind at any time. Jacob told me that there were two packs once. Sam was the Alpha of one and Jacob, the Alpha of the other, right?"

"Yeah? But Jacob was the rightful Alpha. Sam was only Alpha because he phased first."

"Well, when they rejoined, Jacob had plenty of wolves to choose from to fill the Beta slot, but he stuck with you. At Jacob's place when Aaron and Niko almost got into it, _you_ stepped forward. I'm not saying Jacob couldn't handle it, but he trusted you to take care of it. He trusts your choices. Whether he realizes it or not, he recognizes who you are too."

Thinking about it now, Leah and Jacob did work well as a team. Yes, he was Alpha, and ultimately his decision was final, but he'd often come to her for her opinion. He even came to her first when he wanted the packs to rejoin.

"They must have been so excited when you changed, Peaches." Matt beamed.

"Yeah, they really rolled out the welcome wagon," Leah answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"My mom said that everyone threw her a huge party. We hadn't had a female shifter in almost fifty years before her."

"Your mother was a shifter?" she asked, surprised.

Matt looked out in the crowd. "Yep, she was an Alpha female, like you. I'm her first born son, so I became Alpha when the vampires came too close. Niko changed a few months afterward, but we'd been taught that it might happen to us since we were little, so we were prepared. Well, as prepared as we could be."

"Does that mean I'm supposed to be with an Alpha?"

"You can choose whoever you want to be with, although being with a shifter will help pass along the gene, especially an Alpha male." Matt winked at her. "My father wasn't a shifter, though. They were just two crazy kids who fell in love. She wanted to age so she wouldn't outlive him. She also wanted to have a family of her own, so she stopped phasing and had us."

"So, when she stopped phasing, she was able to have a family?" Leah's heart was thumping so hard. Was that possible for her, too?

"Yeah, which brings me to one more thing. An Alpha Female is also destined to carry an Alpha Male."

"What?" Leah felt her eyes widen.

"Your first born son will be Alpha of his own pack one day, like me." Matt's hand was on her neck, his thumb massaging the space behind her ear. "However, once you're pregnant, you won't be able to call on your wolf. That's why you need to have a supportive pack around you. Your pack should protect you because you are carrying a new Alpha."

That cloud of dread that had been hanging over her for years suddenly dissipated. All of this time, fearing she couldn't have children and it turned out that not only was she fertile, but she would carry an Alpha Male. For the first time since she phased, she felt honored to be a wolf.

The joy inside her ballooned so big, tears threatened to fall. Was this the reason for all of the pain she'd gone through?

"Any more questions?" Matt raised an eyebrow at her.

Leah shook her head. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this Alpha female thing."

"I'm here anytime you need me." Matt dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Here, take a picture with me. I want to remember this moment."

"Matt…" she started to protest. Before all this pack business started, she loved taking and being in pictures. After she became a wolf, she had felt so unattractive and unappealing that she could barely look at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, Peaches. You and me." He held the camera at arm's length and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She relented and smiled big. Besides, she had a lot to smile for now.

After the flash went off, they looked at the picture, and Leah was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was a very cute picture. She hardly recognized that girl sitting there. Her smile was so big, and she was glowing.

"Can you send me a copy of that?" Leah asked.

"Of course."

**~*}{*~**

Leah texted Seth that she was going to be about ten minutes late for patrol. The last pool game had gone on longer than either one of them had expected, but when Matt noticed the time they called it a draw.

Matt pulled out the parking lot. "Have you ever been out of the state?"

"Yeah," Leah answered. "After Red got her Bachelor's, we drove across the country. When she first suggested the idea, I thought she was crazy. You gotta really get along with someone to be trapped in a car with them for that long, but it was a lot of fun. We took so many pictures, and I saw so many great things. I'm so glad I went."

"What was your favorite place?"

"Oh, probably the Grand Canyon. I got a lot of great shots there." Leah shook her head knowingly. "You can't capture the beauty that it truly is in pictures."

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Matt said thoughtfully.

"When did you go?"

"A long time ago. My wife really wanted to go because she'd never been," Matt answered and then pursed his lips, obviously realizing that he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"You're married!" Leah exclaimed. She stared at him in disbelief. Her wolf, sensing her agitation, rustled. "I knew it! I should have known that you were too good to be true! Do you have kids, too?"

"It's not like that, Peaches," Matt said, hurriedly. "Let me explain."

"This should be good," Leah muttered, then she waved her hands around. "You know, I don't even want to hear it. I've heard enough bullshit excuses to fertilize every park in the state of Washington." Leah looked out the window. "Just take me home."

"I should have explained that better," Matt said, stopping at a red light. "I'm a widower."

Leah's head snapped in his direction.

"She was killed about twenty years ago."

Leah looked down, feeling like she stepped in a huge pile of shit.

"I'm sorry," Leah said in a low voice. "I…didn't…I…"

"It's okay, Peaches." Matt patted her leg, his smile still warm. "You didn't know."

The light turned green and the truck moved forward. During the awkward silence, she fiddled with her fingernails. "How…" she started, then, "Nevermind, I'm sorry."

"How did she die?" Matt supplied.

Leah nodded.

"The werewolves killed her to get to me. Their Alpha knew that harming the mate of the Alpha would weaken him, which would weaken the pack."

"Was she a shifter?"

"No, just a regular girl who I fell in love with." Matt smiled fondly. "I was going to stop phasing to start a life with her. We were only married for a month when I found her at our home. She was so mutilated that we had to have a closed casket."

"Oh, God, Matt," Leah cried and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so damned sorry! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You must think that I'm a complete bitch!"

"Peaches, it's okay." Matt smiled sadly. "And no, I don't think you're a bitch. I get the feeling that you've been hurt by someone you really trusted, and it's made you a little gun shy." His eyes narrowed at the road. "But you can trust me, Leah. I do really care about you."

He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers, then placed them back on her knee. She looked down at this hand, intertwined with hers and sighed.

An ache crawled up her bones, and she groaned. It didn't exactly hurt, but it didn't feel good either.

"Peaches, are you okay?" Matt asked as he switched glances between her and the road.

"Yeah," she said and rubbed her chest. "I just…" The ache grew and her skin felt like it was on fire and too tight for her body. Her head fell back on the seat as the feeling intensified. She began clawing at her skin, and there was a ringing in her ears.

She felt the car pull over to the side and Matt's hand on her forehead. "Talk to me, Peaches. What's wrong?"

"It's hot. It's so hot and it hurts." She twisted in her seat. "I have to get some air."

Her hand fumbled with the handle, and she pushed to door open. She took two steps and then collapsed to her hands and knees. Matt was by her side moments later.

She hadn't been in that much pain since her first phase all those years ago.

Howls rang out in the night, and the pain pulsed in her veins.

"Leah!" Matt said urgently as he rubbed her back. "It's your wolf. You need to let her out. You're fighting her, and that's what's causing the pain."

"Can't." Leah grimaced. "I'm in a public place. Let me get to the forest."

"Sweetie, we're on the side of the road, and my truck is blocking us. It's hurting both of you. You need to do it now!"

"Okay." She sat back and took a deep breath. "Help me take this off." She moved her hair aside to show Matt the clasp of the gold chain she was wearing. "It's my mother's, and I don't want to ruin it."

Matt unclasped the necklace while Leah took off her earrings.

"I borrowed them from Rachel," she said as she shoved the earrings in his hands.

Leah took a deep breath and let go. The pain was so intense, she nearly passed out. Her back arched, and she screamed as her wolf ruptured out of her body, shredding her clothes.

The moment her wolf was free, she fell to the ground, panting.

"Peaches?" Matt's voice sounded hazy, but she felt his hand running over her fur.

When she connected to the pack mind, she nearly passed out again. The monsters that haunted her nightmares were fighting her pack. Everyone's voices mended together as they clawed at the huge beasts. It looked like there were three of them. One of them was already down, and Leah prayed he was out of commission for good.

_Seth!_

Instantly, she was in his head, seeing everything he saw. A werewolf was right in front of his face, roaring loudly. Seth's large paw swatted at the beast cutting deep, but the wound was already healing. He picked up Seth and threw him away like a ragdoll.

_ Seth, are you okay?_

_ I'm fine, Lee! _He was on his feet again and hopped back in the fight.

The same couldn't be said for some of her pack. Paul was knocked out in the corner, while Embry was limping around, trying his best to help.

_Leah, where are you? _Sam said. Now she was in Sam's head. Before she could answer, Sam was backhanded and he slammed hard into a tree. She felt his pain zip through the pack mind. That hit was so powerful, a few ribs were broken. He probably also had a dislocated shoulder. His vision became fuzzy, and she knew he was moments from losing consciousness.

_Sam! _

She was in his head, screaming at him to wake up. A series of images flashed in his head. Some were images of Emily, but then his thoughts took a turn. Memories of Leah: their first kiss, the moment he told her he loved her, the feeling he had when she said she would marry him, all of it hit her. Leah had no idea what that all meant. For years, she'd been told that Sam didn't see their love like that anymore, and that he didn't remember it, but there it was in high definition. He remembered everything. Then his thoughts went back to Emily and his son.

_Damn it, Sam! Wake up! _ she shouted in his head. _The pack needs you!_

_Leah? _Sam's eyes popped open.

_Yeah, it's me._

He tried to stand, but he was still dazed from the impact.

Two white streaks zoomed in. Emmett roared as he slammed into one of the werewolves head on. They hit the ground with a loud thud, shaking the earth. Jasper moved at hyper speed and wrapped his hands around the large beast's neck and twisted. Its body fell limp and crashed to the ground.

There was one more, and the rest of the wolves that weren't injured were on him like ants on candy, clawing and biting at every limb. It was bleeding badly, but it wouldn't stop fighting.

A loud growl sounded above her, and she saw a russet colored wolf fly out of the air and land on the werewolf, its sharp talons digging in deep. He sank his teeth in, and the werewolf roared in agony. His jaws held tight, even as the wolf tried to shake him loose. Blood was oozing from the wound, spraying everyone and everything in the vicinity.

_Jake?_

_ No, that's not Jake, _Sam answered.

_What the hell is going on? _Leah asked frantically.

Leah felt the bottom of her stomach drop. Sam looked over at the woman barely conscious lying on the ground. Her breathing was labored, but Leah heard a faint heartbeat. She was scared and bleeding profusely from a huge open wound across her abdomen and a large bite mark on her neck. Her face and arms were also cut.

_Red! Oh, God no!_

Leah felt someone phase out of the pack mind. Through Sam's eyes, she saw Collin naked and covered in blood as he dropped down next to Renesmee.

_Collin? He's not supposed to phase yet, _Leah asked, remembering that Jacob left the Alpha command intact.

_ Well, he did,_ Sam answered.

He was trying to be careful, but she cried out when he picked her up. "I'm sorry, baby," Collin said, holding her close. "I know it hurts, but I have to get you to some help."

She looked so pale against Collin's skin, so frightened. She didn't seem to be healing which worried Leah even more. No one knew how werewolf venom would affect a hybrid.

"Take her back to the house," Jasper said. Emmett began collecting wood for a fire. Even though they didn't need to burn the werewolves, they all agreed that burning the bodies would minimize questions about giant beasts in the woods. "We'll take care of this. Just get her to Carlisle!"

Collin disappeared in the forest.

"Leah." Matt's fingers weaved gently through her fur, and she looked up into his eyes that had turned bright green. "Your pack's in trouble, isn't it?"

Leah whined softly and got to her feet. Her pack needed her.

"Go." Matt rose to his feet and pulled off his shirt. "I'm right behind you!"

She ran as fast as she could to the Cullens with Matt on her tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you ElleCC and EnchantedbyTwilight from PTB, and thank you, Costa for pre-reading!**_

_**13**_

_Damn, she's fast! _

Matt was pretty fast too, especially in his wolf form, but he had a hard time keeping up with Leah and even lost sight of her a few times. Luckily, he knew her scent. His jaw was starting to ache from carrying his clothes in his mouth, but it was the best he could do in a pinch.

_Matt?_ Niko said through the pack mind_. I thought you were with Leah._

_I was… am…_ Matt saw a flash of silver fur disappear. _Shit, I lost her again!_

_What happened? Where are you?_

_ Leah's pack was attacked, and I'm following her to see if they're all right. _

_ Do you want us to do anything?_

_ Not yet. Let me find out what happened first. Stand by!_

_ Will do!_

Matt stopped and lifted his nose to the sky to catch her scent. It was mixed with another that burned his nostrils.

_Vampires!_

When he opened his eyes, he saw Leah's bare back heading toward a huge house. Or was it a mansion?

_At least the vamps knew how to live in style._

Matt dropped his shirt and pants and phased back to human.

"Peaches!" Matt yelled. Leah quickly lowered to the ground. "Put this on!"

He threw his shirt in her direction and turned around. He tried not to think about her being naked twenty feet away. Instead, he concentrated on pulling the zipper up on his pants without hurting himself.

When he turned around, Leah was clothed in his shirt. The hem reached the middle of her thighs, and the first two buttons were unfastened, exposing her soft, smooth skin. Was it possible that she looked even sexier that way?

_Focus, Matt!_

He followed her and stopped. This close to the house felt like he had inhaled a gallon of liquid bleach. His eyes began to water, and he did everything in his power to keep his wolf inside.

"Damn, that will clear the sinuses." He rubbed his nose. The scent was so strong and potent. How did her pack handle this?

Leah was already on the top step, frozen. Matt ignored his burning lungs and joined her. She stood in one of the few dry spots on the porch, staring at the puddles of blood surrounding her. Trails of it formed footprints that led into the house.

"Oh, God." Leah raised shaky fingers to her lips. "Oh, my God!"

"Don't go there, Peaches." Matt gently touched her shoulders and whispered, "Find out what happened first."

She nodded slowly and carefully stepped over the blood.

The outside of the house was huge, but it was nothing compared to the inside.

Like the vampires, Matt and his pack had lived a long time. Because of that, they didn't have a lot to worry about when it came to money. They lived a comfortable life and earned enough money to sustain them over the years, but it was nothing compared to this. He wouldn't even know what to do with all this space.

They walked into the main room just as Collin was gingerly handing Renesmee to her father. Matt had never seen fear in a vampire, not even when he'd killed them, but Edward was terrified. His wife was sobbing tearlessly while futilely trying to wipe the blood away from Renesmee's face and neck.

"I've got you, pumpkin," Edward said, gently holding his daughter's broken body. "Daddy's got you." She was unconscious, but there was a faint heartbeat. The wound across her abdomen soaked Edward's shirt.

Bella grabbed Edward's shoulder and squeezed so tightly, his marble skin started to crack. "Save her! Save my daughter!"

"I promise I'll do everything I can, love." Edward disappeared to the back while Bella watched helplessly.

Matt hung back and watched Leah carefully. She looked so scared, so lost. She ran right to her brother.

"Are you all right?" She placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"Yes," he answered calmly as he held on to her wrists.

"You weren't hurt or bitten?" She searched his eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine, Leah." Seth looked at his sister earnestly. "And I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this."

She wrapped her arms around him in relief. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lee." He held her tightly, kissing her hair.

"What the hell happened?" Bella asked Collin desperately.

"I'm so sorry." Collin looked down at the blood on his hands. "We were hunting, and I heard her scream." He didn't seem to care that he was naked and covered in blood or that there was a huge open wound in his leg. "When I got to her, the werewolf was…"

"Was what?!" Bella shook Collin's arm with a wild look in her eyes.

"He was clawing at her, ripping her apart! I lost it after that. I had to kill it." He ran his fingers through his hair. His legs gave out, and he dropped down to the floor.

A female vampire came rushing in with towels and clothes. She knelt down next to Collin and applied pressure to his wound. Collin winced.

"I'm sorry, Collin, but I have to stop this bleeding." She threw another towel over his private parts.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Esme?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Carlisle will be home soon." She held the towel over his wound, not seeming to care about the blood getting on her clothes. She didn't look at Collin, and Matt noticed a slight tremor in her fingers. "He'll know what to do."

This was all so strange. The vampires that he'd battled only cared about themselves. Occasionally, he had come across some that had been protective of their mates, but this was completely different. This coven of vampires was like a family, and one of their own was at risk.

"Oh, God." Bella sank down in a chair. She placed her hands on her knees and started breathing heavily, which was strange since she didn't need to breathe at all. "I can't lose my baby girl. I can't lose her."

"Collin was a hero, Bella," Seth said, sitting next to her. "If he hadn't phased, we wouldn't have known what was going on, and we wouldn't have been able to help. We might have lost both of them."

"I can't just sit here. " Bella stood up and headed to the back of the house.

"How were you able to phase, anyway?" Embry asked Collin, as he rubbed his ankle.

Collin shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew that I had to save Ness. I couldn't even control it. It just happened." Collin's head dropped back against the wall. "The fear in her eyes… I can't get it out of my head."

"Has someone called Kim?" Leah's lip trembled. She was barely keeping it together.

"She's on her way," Sam said, holding an icepack on the back of his head. "She had to drop her kids off with Emily."

Aside from his disorientation, he had a bite mark on his shoulder that was oozing blood.

The front door opened, and two more vampires came in. Matt remembered Jasper from their meeting in the woods. The other, he'd met during their training sessions. Emmett seemed like a pretty good guy, and he was an excellent fighter. The smell of smoke and burning flesh clung to their clothes.

"Hey, Rose," Emmett said, as he greeted his wife with a kiss. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet," she answered, squeezing his shirt. "Edward's working on her. Carlisle and Kim are on the way."

"Good," Emmett said, holding his wife closer. "It's a good thing we heard the wolves howling while we were sparring."

"Yeah, it is," Embry said from his chair. "Thanks for the backup."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you before we had that playoff game of football." Emmett's grin was so wide, all of his teeth were visible.

"Name the place and time, McCarty," Embry challenged.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper's voice was calm, but Matt saw a flash of worry in his eyes.

"She's at Emily's," Esme answered. "They were doing some last-minute measurements when Kim dropped by and told them what was going on. They're all pretty worried, so she offered to stay with them. Brady's there too."

The door opened again, and a blond vampire appeared with a medical bag in hand. "Where are they?"

Seth pointed toward the back the house.

"Rosalie, come with me," he said, quickly. "We'll need a second set of hands."

Rosalie didn't hesitate. She let go of Emmett and followed him to the back of the house.

Kim got there a few moments later with her own medical bag. She briefly looked around the room and said, "All right, how many are injured?"

Seth stepped forward. "Collin's got a huge gash in his leg, Paul's got a broken arm, Embry's ankle might be sprained, and I think Sam has a head injury."

"I'm fine," Sam said, irritably. "I just hit my head." He suddenly looked at Leah, then back to the floor.

"Anyone bitten?" Kim slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Collin and Sam," Embry said.

Kim went right to Collin's side. "Okay, let me take a look." Esme slowly removed the blood-soaked towel and examined the wound. "It's healing, but slowly. It looks like you didn't get a lot of werewolf venom in you, which is good. You're going to need stitches though." Kim grabbed another towel and looked at Esme. "Keep pressure on it."

"And you were bitten?" Kim switched out her gloves and walked toward Sam.

"Yeah," Embry answered for him, since he looked too agitated to speak. "Then he was slammed into a tree pretty hard."

"I'm fine!" Sam protested.

Kim looked at him cautiously. "Well, aggression can be sign of a concussion. Sit down."

"Really, Kim…"

"Sit!" She pointed to the chair. "Sit or I'm telling Emily you wouldn't listen to me."

Begrudgingly, he obeyed. She shined a flashlight in his eyes. "Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous, lightheaded?"

"A little." He flinched at the bright light.

She clicked off her flashlight. "Yeah, it's a concussion. Since you were bitten, we'll need to monitor your symptoms. Once the venom has burned off, you'll heal normally. Until then, no patrolling."

"Great," Sam groaned sarcastically, adjusting the icepack.

"Embry, are you okay?" Kim approached him.

"I think so." Embry held out his foot and twisted it around. "It twisted my ankle, but it's better now. I wasn't bitten."

She knelt down in front of him and held his foot. "I don't feel any broken bones. Can you stand on it?"

"Yeah." Embry rose. "It ached a little when I got here, but it's fine now."

"Good." Kim patted Embry's shoulder. "So you won't have to use a cane when you marry Angela on Saturday."

"She'll be glad about that." Embry smiled. "She's stressed out enough."

"And you." Kim sat down next to Paul and held up his arm, and turned it around so she could examine it. "Good news, you weren't bitten. The bad, your arm was broken in two places and healed incorrectly. We're going to have to break it and reset it."

"Yeah, I figured this wasn't normal." Paul held his arm up. It looked like a tree branch with knobby ends where the bones had fused together.

"Seth, Embry." Kim motioned for them. "I'm going to need your help."

Seth left Leah's side and joined Kim and Embry. "Okay, one of you needs to break where I tell you, the other needs to hold him down because it's going to hurt a lot."

Matt gave Paul a sympathetic look. He knew that pain medication didn't work on shifters. It burned off too quickly.

"Is there anything you can do, Jasper?" Embry asked.

Jasper shook his head. "I can control emotions, not pain. I can try and keep him calm."

"Just do it." Paul held his arm out and squeezed the arm of the chair with his good hand.

Matt sat next to Leah as she watched anxiously.

She shifted her eyes away from Paul. "I hate hearing our bones break. It's a different kind of cracking noise, like a huge tree in the forest coming down." Matt put his hand on her neck, and she leaned against him.

_CRACK!_

Paul shouted, and Leah winced.

He had to distract her from the noise. "Peaches, tell me something. How come with all this blood, the vampires aren't going crazy?"

Leah looked up at Matt. "Shifter blood isn't very appetizing to vampires, and as you can see, the room is full of them. I guess you could say the only one in real danger would be Kim, but they wouldn't get a chance to hurt Kim if it came down to it." She said the last part with pride. It was obvious that she held her pack to a high standard and knew they would protect their own.

_CRACK!_

The front door opened again, and Jacob walked in at full speed, and by the look of his clothing, or lack of, he came by wolf.

"What the hell is going on?" He carefully stepped over the trail of blood leading to the main room. "Whose blood is this?"

"Most of it is Ness's, but some of it is Collin's," Sam answered. "The pack was attacked by werewolves, and Ness was hurt badly."

Jacob's eyes widened. "How bad?"

"We don't know if she's going to make it," Seth said. "Carlisle and Edward are working on her now, but we haven't heard anything yet. Kim's taking care of us like she always does." He patted Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah, and I expect the favor returned when it's time to clean out my gutters," Kim mumbled as she wrapped an ace bandage and splint around Paul's arm. "Jake, I'll take Paul, Sam, and Collin back with me. I highly suggest they don't patrol tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere." All eyes turned to Collin who was still holding the towel to his leg. His expression was severe and intense. Kim looked at Jacob.

"Collin," Jacob said. "you can come back in the morning—"

"I'm not leaving until Ness opens her eyes." He looked defiantly to his Alpha.

Matt pulled Jacob aside. "I wouldn't fight him on this," Matt said in a hushed tone. "It seems the bond between him and your hybrid friend is pretty strong."

"They haven't been dating that long," Jacob said. "How could that happen?"

Matt shrugged. "Sometimes it does. But there's only one thing that stops an Alpha command, and that's the needs of his mate, and she's on an operating table fighting for her life."

"It's fine, Jacob," Esme said, gently. She'd just come from the kitchen. "Collin is welcomed to stay." She was holding a tray of sandwiches.

"Okay," Jacob acquiesced and ran his hands down his face. "With Seth, Leah, and Embry, we'll be shorthanded, but we should have enough for the rest of the night. I'll worry about tomorrow later."

"We can back you up too," Matt said. "My wolves are waiting for my orders."

"Thanks, man." Jacob looked at his injured pack members and sighed. Then he looked at his beta. "How's she doing?"

"Leah's fine-physically, anyway," Matt answered. They watched her walk around the room, making sure everyone took a sandwich. "She was with me when her wolf burst out of her. That's why she's wearing my shirt."

"Yeah, I know what that feels like." Jacob snorted. "My wolf almost did the same. I was with Eden, and I had to get out of her house before I destroyed her living room."

"So, she doesn't know about you," Matt said, looking carefully at Jacob.

Jacob shook his head. "She knows that I'm keeping something from her."

"You're going to tell her soon, right?" Matt asked. "Because the closer you get, the harder it's going to be to let her go if she can't understand what you are. I've seen it, Jake, and it's not pretty."

"Oh, I've been through it," Jacob answered knowingly. "And let's just say, it was a good thing that I have a responsible beta looking out for me." Jacob shook his head. "Damn werewolves! I just wanted one day with Eden, one day where I didn't have to deal with this shit. Seriously, man, I was lying in her lap, watching TV. It was heaven, then BOOM! My wolf is fighting me to get out. I know I scared her when I shot up off the couch."

"What did you tell her?"

Jacob snorted. "That I just remembered that I had to pick up my dad from Charlie's. She didn't believe me, though. She didn't say anything, but I saw it on her face. She knew I was hiding something. Then I come here and find out that my pack was attacked, and my best friend's daughter might not make it. How did this day go to shit so fast?"

"It happens in our line of work." Matt took another glance at Leah. "Leah's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah. She's a fighter."

"I've never seen her like this. She was literally lost, like a deer in headlights. I mean, this is the same woman who nearly broke some asshole's hand because he grabbed her ass." Matt found himself smiling. "She's amazing. I knew the first day I met her she was something special. Then I found out she's shifter, and it made her that much more mysterious."

"You really like her?" Jacob studied Matt and crossed his arms.

"Yes." Matt raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "So this is the part where you tell me to be good to her or your break my neck, right?"

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything." Jacob smiled smugly. "I don't need to. If you break her heart, you'll have to deal with Seth. He may seem all playful and fun, but you don't want to get on his bad side. Not to mention, Edward has a soft spot for her too. She's always looking out for Ness, and he feels indebted to her. And her stepfather is the Chief of Police and an excellent shot."

"Understood." Matt nodded. "So, what's the deal with her and Sam? He's married, but it's like he still has a thing for Leah."

"It's complicated." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's like even though he's married, he can't get over her breaking up with him."

Jacob's whipped around. "Who told you she broke up with him?"

"I just assumed." Matt lifted a shoulder. "I mean, seriously. Look at her. She's practically a ball of pure passion and fire. Sam seems to be all about control and order. I see how close he keeps his wife. Leah's all about being out there and taking charge. You'd be a fool to try and control her."

"Well, there's a long history between those two, but it's not my place to explain. I will say this, though: she is very strong, but she has her vulnerable moments."

"I can see that." Matt looked out the window. The sun was already down. "I should get out there and let my pack know what's going on."

"I left Jared in charge until I could get out there. Let's meet at my place, and we'll regroup."

"Sounds good." Matt shook Jacob's hand.

Jacob looked thoughtful. "Why do you think they came so close to the Cullens?"

Matt shrugged again. "I'm not sure, but it does concern me. Just like us, they can smell vampires, and they usually avoid them. Vampires are immune to their venom, and unless they had a pack behind them, a werewolf wouldn't attack a vampire. The fact that they did come so close is definitely something to worry about."

"Well, that's a scary thought."

"Yeah, it is," Matt said. "We just have to find out what they want and why they want it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**As always, thank you, Costa, for pre-reading this for me. **_

_**14**_

Things had slowly settled after Jacob arrived. He'd asked Emmett to watch Eden's house since Seth would be needed on La Push. Rosalie had offered to cover Charlie's house. It was obvious her nerves were shot, and she had needed some fresh air. Embry and Seth had also left to meet up with the other pack at Jacob's house.

Matt, however, hadn't left just yet.

"Well, that was an interesting first date." Matt approached Leah slowly, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Yes, it was." Leah laughed. "Really, though, it was fun except for the attack and destroying my clothes." Leah shook her head. "I loved those jeans."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." Matt smiled and kept his eyes on hers. "I guess it's a good thing that I got out my clothes before I changed or else we'd both be standing here naked."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, by the way, for the shirt." Leah shifted uneasily and stared at her bare feet. It dawned on her that she was completely naked under that shirt. His shirt. Heat seemed to start at her toes and shoot up her body. Her pack had seen her naked one time or another. It couldn't be helped, but Matt was different. She felt so vulnerable, almost like the shirt was sheer. "So, I guess you probably want it back." She toyed with the hem in hopes of helping it cover her body.

Matt's eyes ran up and down her figure. "It looks better on you."

What a coincidence! He looked better _without_ his shirt. Freckles sprinkled over his chest like drops of cinnamon, and they were everywhere. When she looked back him, he smirked. He knew she was admiring him. Leah pulled on her collar for a little air.

His face turned somber, and he placed his hand on her cheek. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm okay, now." Although she heard the break in her voice. Leah wrapped her arms around herself instinctively. When she saw all that blood on the ground, flashes of her father falling down in front of her rushed forward. She couldn't breathe and she was back to being that helpless girl.

"Good." Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her into his arms, holding her so close and tenderly. Normally, she would have pushed him away, but it felt so good being in his arms. There were so many emotions running through her, and she didn't have the energy to put up her walls. Not only that, when she was around Matt, she didn't want to. At that moment, he'd become an anchor that kept her from being swept away, so she held on.

"Listen," Leah started, and her eyes remained on his bare chest. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Embry's wedding this weekend." Leah slowly looked up.

His smile was slow, and he dropped his head to hers. "I'd love to be your date, Peaches."

"I'm actually working that wedding." Leah gnawed on her lower lip. "Embry and Angela asked me to be their photographer."

"I won't get in your way." His hands ran up and down her arms. "I'll take any opportunity to be around you."

"Okay." She breathed in deep, relishing in his closeness.

His smile was bright. "And I was right, by the way. Your wolf is beautiful." His hands slowly trailed down her shoulders to her hands, and he squeezed them. "I'll call you tonight, and we'll work out the details."

"Okay."

He kissed her cheek and then made his exit.

Leah exhaled slowly. "All right, Leah. Get it together. Your pack needs you." Holding her head high, she walked back into the main room.

Paul was on the phone with Rachel, explaining everything that was going on. Being Paul, he embellished a little bit.

"How can I help?" Leah asked Kim who was in the middle of stitching up Collin's leg.

Kim looked up at Leah. "Can you bandage Sam's shoulder? There's some gauze and antiseptic wipes in my bag."

Sam sat in the corner of the room, looking sullen as he held the icepack against his head.

"If it's a problem, I can do it," Kim offered when Leah didn't answer right away.

"No, it's fine." Leah grabbed the supplies from Kim's bag and then headed over to Sam. She tried to imagine where his thoughts were. She definitely knew where his head was during the attack. It was in the place that had been closed off to her for years. The question was, did he realize that she'd seen what was in his head?

Sam sat silently fiddling with his fingernails. His eyes slipped to hers briefly then back to the floor.

Leah sighed then stood next to him. "Kim asked me to bandage that bite."

Sam smiled slightly then put the icepack down. He leaned his head to the side. The bleeding wasn't too bad, but there was clear liquid oozing from the wound that she assumed was venom. "Does it hurt?"

"The venom stings a little, but the bite hurts more." He laughed. "Sort like the time that dog bit me when we snuck into Mr. Patterson's backyard to pick apples."

"Well, that was your fault." Leah smirked. "You were the one who wanted apple pie and couldn't wait for Mr. Patterson to get home."

"He was gone all day!" Sam exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly, I said that we could go to the store and buy some apples." Leah grabbed some alcohol swabs and began cleaning the wound.

"True." Sam nodded. "But you also said that his apples made the best pies. He would have said yes anyway. I just didn't anticipate his dog not being tied up. But the bite was worth it. God, that pie was good." He looked up at her, his eyes shining like they used to when they found hers.

Leah turned away to grab some gauze and get away from his stare.

"Do you still make them?" Sam asked, behind her.

He was still staring at her when she turned back around. "I haven't made them in a long time."

"Oh, that's too bad." Sam shifted so Leah could apply the bandage. "You like peach cobbler, now, huh?" There was a little animosity in his voice.

"I've always liked peach cobbler, Sam." Leah carefully pressed down to keep the bandage in place. "Honestly, I made those pies for you because _you_ liked them so much."

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to you making them again." Sam stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on her.

Yeah, her heart skipped a beat when he talked about her apple pies. When he had first broken her heart, she had tried everything to get him back, even making those stupid apple pies. When she took them over to his house, he wouldn't touch them because he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. As soon as she got home, she threw them all away and cried herself to sleep. She hadn't made one since.

But things were developing with Matt. As much as it scared her, she definitely felt something for him. He was intriguing and made her feel like herself before everything went to shit. Even though there were times that Sam made her heart skip a beat, Matt made her heart sing. She felt like she was Whitney Houston singing the National Anthem at the Super Bowl. That had to mean something.

"I'm sure Emily's apple pie tastes better than mine," Leah answered, casually. Leah saw his expression flip at the mention of his wife. "You're all set, though." She reached to adjust the bandage, but Sam pulled away.

"Thanks," he muttered, then walked toward Kim.

There was a time when Sam's cold shoulder hurt her so much, she thought she'd never recover. Now, she was used to it. This was what she was used to and honestly, all she could handle.

Edward appeared at that moment. His hair was a little messier than usual, and he had changed his shirt.

"Leah. Jacob asked that you join us. Carlisle has news about Renesmee's condition."

"Is she okay?"

"She's stable, but there are things we need to discuss." His face was serious, but that mask of fear that he'd worn earlier was gone. That was a good sign.

"Okay, let me tell Kim." Leah walked over to Kim who was applying a bandage to Collin's leg. "Kim, I'm going to the back to see how Red's doing."

Collin perked up. "I want to go, too!" He moved to get up.

"I'm almost done," Kim said firmly. "You probably won't be able to see her yet, anyway."

Collin grumbled, but he remained seated.

Leah saw the worry in Collin's eyes. "Edward just told me that she was stable. I'm sure after we talk to Carlisle, you'll be able to see her. She'll want to see you too, but she'll be upset if she knows you didn't take care of yourself first."

Collin nodded.

Leah noticed that Sam was concentrating really hard on the sandwich he was chewing and doing everything in his power to avoid Leah's eyes. Leah simply shook her head.

When Leah walked back toward Edward, she noticed his smirk. "What?"

Edward shrugged. "Sam's head's a mess."

"And how do know that? Were you digging around his brain?" Leah asked, pushing up her sleeves.

Edward chuckled. "I don't need to be a mind reader to know that Sam has some unresolved issues."

"Whatever." Leah rolled her eyes. She was so tired of conversations about Sam and his feelings. They met Carlisle and Jacob in the hallway.

"Where is she?" Leah asked.

"We put her in one of the empty rooms so she would be comfortable," Edward answered. "We have a situation. Carlisle will explain."

The bedroom door opened and Bella came out. She looked worse than she did when she was pregnant with Renesmee. She leaned against her husband as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Let's talk in here." Carlisle ushered them a few doors down.

"So what's going on?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle folded his arms. "As you know, the vampire part of her keeps her human side in superior shape: super healing, vampire speed, strength, all of that. Normally, vampires aren't affected by werewolf venom. However, Renesmee is a hybrid. She's not completely vampire so it is affecting her. Her human side is gravely injured. If she wasn't a hybrid, she'd be gone."

"So what do we do?" Leah asked.

"She needs blood. Human blood." Carlisle looked between Leah and Jacob.

"I've spoken to her about it, and she has refused," Bella said, gravely. "She doesn't want to awaken her bloodlust. She doesn't want any slipups."

"Even if it will save her life?" Edward's eyes widened.

Bella shook her head. "It's the temptation she's worried about. She doesn't want to risk becoming addicted to it." Bella's face dropped. "She's so strong, so much stronger than I am."

Leah watched Edward as he squeezed his wife tighter, his expression compassionate, but sad. Something was off, but she just chalked it up to being worried about their daughter.

"Does the treaty say anything about giving it to her intravenously?" Edward asked, suddenly. "Then she wouldn't be drinking it."

"No," Jacob answered.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Trust me. I've read that treaty backward and forward," Jacob answered. "It just says she can't drink from a human."

"Carlisle, do you think there will be a problem breaking her skin with a needle?" Edward asked.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "No. Although, her skin is a little tougher than a human's, it's pliable. It might take a little extra force, but we could do it."

"So, where are we going to get the blood?" Leah asked.

"That's the other issue. Carlisle was able to get a couple bags, but we'll need more." Edward looked down at Bella. "Quite a bit more."

"Carlisle, can't you get more?" Jacob scratched his head.

"Not without raising questions," Carlisle answered. "I was fortunate to get what I could."

"What if we donate?" Jacob offered. "I'm sure between all of us we can come up with enough."

Carlisle shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't really know how shifter blood will react to Renesmee's anatomy. It might not do anything, but it could also hurt her."

Leah watched the expressions between Edward and Bella shift. They knew something and they weren't sharing it.

_Edward! _Leah screamed in her mind, hoping that Bella hadn't put her shield up.

His head whipped toward Leah. Bella, realizing Edward wasn't listening to her anymore, also looked at Leah.

_There's something you're not saying, but if it can help Red, then you need to do it! _Leah was stern as she looked at him. She followed his eyes to Bella, who gave a defiant look, but Leah ignored it.

"Edward," Leah warned.

"I have blood," Bella practically shouted.

The room went silent, and all eyes went to the brown haired vampire.

"What do you mean you have blood?" Jacob squinted his eyes at Bella.

"Just what she said." Edward stepped in front of Bella. "We have blood. Hopefully, it will be enough."

"Bells?" Jacob exclaimed, looking around Edward. "Why the hell do you have blood? Are you drinking it? What the hell is going on with you?"

"It's not like that, Jake," Bella answered, imploring his understanding. "I haven't had any human blood for over a month now. I have it just in case …" She looked down at the ground, hoping a better explanation was there.

"Just in case of what?" Jacob towered over Bella. "Just in case you lose control and attack someone innocent, like say, Eden?"

"I wouldn't have hurt her, Jake," Bella answered. "She was just …new, I guess. But I'm fine now."

"Do you know how many hoops I had to jump through to get permission for you and Alice to be allowed on La Push? Do you even care?"

"Of course, I care!" Bella answered her eyes wide in surprise. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me." She looked back at the ground. "Like you are now."

"You should have told me, Bells." Jacob voice was low and dangerous. "We're best friends, right?"

"Jake, we don't have time for this." Edward held his hand up.

Leah stepped up and grabbed Jacob's arm to calm him. "He's right, Jake," she said in hushed tones. "Right now, Red needs this. I don't know why she has it, but we need it. We'll deal with all of that other shit later."

Jacob breathed a few times through his nose. "All right. You stay here, Leah and work out the details, then I want you out with us, okay?"

"I got it." Leah watched him closely. His hands were shaking and bunched up in tight fists. Yep, he was pissed.

The door slammed so hard, it resonated throughout the house.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, I'll go check on Ness's vitals and start her on her first bag." He quickly made his exit.

Leah looked over at Bella who was piercing her with her stare. Leah calmly walked up to her and said, "Listen, Bella. You can hate me all you want, but if this can help Red, then you should do it."

"Are you implying that I don't care about my daughter?" Bella's voice rose as she stepped up to Leah. On the outside, it was a little comical. Yeah, Bella was vampire, but she was about six inches shorter. "She's the most important thing to me, and I would do anything to save her life."

"I'm not saying you wouldn't, but there shouldn't have been any hesitation." Leah lowered her voice. "I get it. You didn't want to upset Jake and disappoint everyone who thought you were superhuman with the self-control thing, but sometimes you have to lose your pride for the greater good." Leah tilted her head. "Trust me, I know."

Bella's expression softened a little, but it was obvious she was still upset. "I'll go get the blood for Carlisle." She made her own exit at vampire speed, leaving Leah with Edward.

Leah shuffled her feet, as the heavy weight of guilt landed on her shoulders. After outing Bella's lack of control and causing her best friend to leave in a huff, she imagined that she wasn't Edward's favorite person.

Leah felt Edward's stare. When she looked at him, he smiled sadly. "You're right, you know. Bella is mad about you forcing her to confess." He looked away. "But it's more about what Renesmee and Jacob think. She's so afraid of disappointing them."

"I didn't do that to cause problems. I just wanted to help Red."

"I know. She doesn't see it right now, but you helped Bella too. The first step to overcoming a problem is admitting it and asking for help. These are the consequences of becoming a vampire, and she's learning that she has to deal with them. She'll thank you for it one day."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, I doubt that." She nudged Edward's shoulder with her own.

"Bella puts a lot of pressure on herself," Edward said. "She's trying to be the perfect vampire, but we're not perfect. We may have that appearance, but we all have flaws." Edward's golden stare met Leah's. " It will be fine."

"I hope so." Leah sighed. "One more thing. Collin is eager to see Red."

"Isn't he injured?"

"Yeah, but he's stubborn and apparently in love," Leah answered wryly. "He's not leaving until he knows she okay."

"What do you mean, 'in love'?" Edward asked, his marble face scrunching in confusion. "Ness and Collin haven't been dating that long."

"Says the man that fell in love with his wife after, what? Two weeks?" Leah lifted an eyebrow. "You should let him stay with her." When she saw Edward's horrified expression, she said, "Nothing's going to happen. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, Edward."

"I'll think about it." It appeared Edward was just as stubborn. "Do you want to see her before you go out patrolling?"

Leah looked at the door and felt her throat tightening up. "Not yet. I'll be back later." As much as she wanted to see Renesmee, she needed a moment to regroup.

Edward nodded in understanding. This was one of the few times that she was happy that Edward picked that out of her thoughts, saving her the trouble of trying to say it.

"Stay safe out there," Edward called out as Leah headed out.

"I will."


	17. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Original characters and plotlines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Thank you, Costa for being my pre-reader.**_

_**15**_

"So, Rebecca's moving back to town," Rachel said suddenly as she peeled the plastic covering from her salad.

"Really?" Leah said, surprised.

She sat across from Rachel in the food court at the Port Angeles Shopping Center.

They'd made the trip because Leah wanted to look at prices for a new monitor. One of hers had been flickering on and off for weeks. Rachel, being an expert in all things technical, suggested a small computer supply store that had great prices. Rachel had been going there quite often lately, especially after taking a seat on the council. The reservation was in serious need of some upgrades.

After looking at the monitors, Leah decided on one, but it was on backorder. The sales associate said they would call when it was available.

Leah dipped a chicken nugget in honey mustard sauce. "That's good news, right?"

"Yeah, dad's ecstatic. He's happy that his kids are going to be home." Rachel's smile slowly faded.

"So, how come you sound hesitant?" Leah asked, then bit into her nugget.

"Well." Rachel shifted uneasily. "It's not that I don't want to see Rebecca. I miss her, I really do. It's just with all this stuff going on, is now the best time?" Rachel sighed. "Plus, when Rebecca moves back, dad wants to tell her about the pack."

"Really?" Leah voice rose, surprised. The council had always said that the pack was a highly guarded secret. Only essential members of the tribe needed to know. Then again, Billy was the chief, which meant it was under his discretion.

"Yeah, and I see what he's saying. She can't be the only one in our family that doesn't know. God forbid she found out on her own. She'd feel betrayed. Dad's trying so hard to atone for what happened between them all those years ago."

Rachel had told Leah about that epic fight at the Black house before Rebecca moved away. Harsh words were thrown around, and trust was broken. It was only recently that they started talking again, and according to Rachel, those conversations were fragile.

"Is her husband coming too?"

Rachel shook her head. "She's been divorced for about two years now."

"Really?" Leah asked.

"Yep." Rachel poured dressing on her salad. "She didn't want to say anything sooner just in case dad did the 'I told you so' routine. But Billy Black is full of surprises. He was just happy to hear from her."

"So, she's going to know about all of us, huh?"

"Yep." Rachel chuckled. "I wonder if dad will want Rebecca on the council, too. It's becoming a family tradition."

"Take it one step at a time," Leah said, grabbing another nugget. "Make sure she can handle her little brother turning into a wolf. Then worry about council membership."

Rachel nodded and started on her salad.

"How are things on the council?" Leah wiped her mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Tedious, longwinded, and old fashioned. Some members don't always take me seriously because I'm younger, but it's important to me that I represent the Black name well."

"The whole pack is grateful that you're on the council, Rachel." Leah opened a container of ketchup for her fries. "The council controls a lot and some of the changes you've suggested have made things easier, like letting Jacob make decisions without running everything by them all the time."

"Some of them didn't like that, but Jacob is the Alpha, right? I say, let him do his job. I think it's good to keep the council in the loop for big things, but we don't need to know that Paul and Sam stumbled across the scent and tracks of a werewolf, but didn't see one. We just need to know if they come close to our land. There are so many other issues that the council is responsible for outside of supernatural creatures. We have a reservation to maintain, too."

"I agree. I think they forget that we're not scared teenagers anymore."

"Leah, you don't even understand how many things there are to deal with. I've even cut my hours so I can give more of my time to the council."

Outside of being on the council, Rachel was a freelance system analyst. Rachel's technical experience was a great help to the reservation, especially with their upgrades.

"Well, the council's not the only one taking up your time, right?" Leah raised her eyebrow.

"No." Rachel looked down at her drink, while smiling shyly.

"So, things are going good with you and Paul?"

"Yes," Rachel gushed like a teenager. "So good. Although, Jake's not making things easy. We went on a double date with him and Eden, and he seemed to lighten up, but he's still stubborn."

"In all fairness, Jake's been in Paul's head." Leah smirked. "Trust me. Paul was very, very popular around town."

"He's not like that anymore. You know how I know? Because he hasn't made a move. Not once. I kissed him, first."

"Wow, he must really like you." Leah giggled. "But remember not only is Jake your brother, he's also Paul's Alpha. He has to keep his pack in line."

Leah was happy for Rachel. Leah had had her doubts about Rachel and Paul, but she noticed a change in him too. He was a better man with Rachel.

"Speaking of Alphas," Rachel drawled, as she stirred her salad. "There's a certain Alpha that has his eyes on you."

Now it was Leah's turn to smile sheepishly.

"What are you waiting for?" Rachel asked. "Spill it! I want details!"

"Well, aside from the werewolf attack, our first date went really well. He told me about female shifters and their role in the pack. It's not just that. He respects me, too. When we're out training, he treats me like a pack member. He's not overly tough on me, and he's not easy on me. He said my wolf was beautiful."

"Well, I gotta tell you, Lee. He is gorgeous and all Alpha, if you know what I mean." Rachel winked. "No wonder Sam has his tail in kink."

"What are you talking about?" Leah crinkled her brow.

"He's jealous, Leah." Rachel explained as if talking to a child. "You have to see that."

Leah shook her head adamantly as she swirled her fries in ketchup. "Sam's happily married. He stopped thinking about me like that the moment he imprinted."

"Oh yeah? Out of the guys you introduced to the pack, how many did Sam approve of?"

Leah thought for a moment. One of the reasons she had stopped bringing her dates around was because her pack grilled them like a rack of ribs. Sam, however, didn't say much, but he was standoffish whenever he met them. She'd hear his opinion through one of the other pack members, whether she wanted to or not.

"As selfish as it sounds, in the back of his mind, you're still his." Rachel smirked. "You and Sam were like one word 'SamandLeah'. I don't care what the legends say. You can't just forget that."

"He imprinted," Leah reminded Rachel. "That means he found his soul mate."

Rachel took an unusually long time finishing her food while keeping her eyes away from Leah's.

Leah eyed Rachel reprovingly. "Something's on your mind. What is it?"

Rachel released a deep breath. "I'm not really supposed to talk about this until we have some concrete information, but I'm going to tell you anyway. What if I told you that imprinting wasn't what we thought it was?"

"What do you mean?" The French fry Leah held didn't quite make it to her mouth.

Rebecca set her fork down. "The question came up with Embry and Angela. When the engagement was first announced, some members on the council weren't supportive. They believed that Embry could still imprint, and that his soul mate was still out there."

Leah's shoulder went up. "I guess that could still happen. Taha Aki lived a long life before he imprinted."

"Yeah, but there's the heartbeat thing."

"What heartbeat thing?" Leah finally ate the dangling French fry.

"Apparently, when one of the imprinted couples has sex, the imprintee can feel the wolf's heartbeat. Kim feels Jared, and Emily feels Sam's."

"So?"

"So, Angela feels Embry's."

"But Embry didn't imprint on Angela."

"Exactly!" Rebecca pointed at Leah. "It's like they've bonded without imprinting. They don't need it. Think about it. The only one to imprint before this generation of wolves was Taha Aki. Jake thinks it's because he was the only one of his kind, and it was important to keep the blood lines strong."

"So, you're saying that there's a choice." Leah narrowed her eyes.

"That's the theory. Quil's researching this, and he's working with Steve and Matt from the other pack. Steve's been married for a couple of years and some of their other pack members are involved. However, it hasn't happened to anyone in their pack for many generations."

"Really?" She'd thought she was used to her world being tumbled upside down.

"Yep." Rachel wiped her mouth. "According to them, when the gene is activated, they aren't really in control of their wolves. The man may want one thing, the wolf another. That's one of the reasons they are only around the pack until they can control themselves."

"But you said there was a choice, right? So why didn't Sam choose me? We were engaged and in love."

"Maybe he did, Lee, and you rejected it."

"You can reject an imprint?" Leah's voice shrieked a little.

"According to Steve, yes," Rachel said. "Remember that girl that Quil was dating? The one with the long black hair and the green eyes?"

Leah nodded.

"Remember when they broke up and the state he was in afterward? He wouldn't leave his house for months. She rejected his imprint. And let's not forget about Jacob. After Bella broke his heart, he eventually moved. He dated that girl, Annie. When they broke up, he went off the rails."

The world seemed to shrink. Could she have caused her own heartache?

"Hey." Rachel caught her attention. "I'm not saying it's your fault. I know you loved Sam, but was there a time when you turned him away?"

Leah looked down at the table, her eyes shifting erratically as she searched her thoughts. "I don't think … Oh …" She put her hand to her mouth, then she looked at Rachel. "I didn't mean it like that, though."

"What happened?" Rachel put her hand over Leah's.

"It was right after he came back. He'd been missing for so long, and I was freaked out. He knocked on my window at about midnight." Leah smiled fondly. "You have no idea how happy I was to see him again. He'd told me to come with him, so I snuck out. He drove me out to the beach, and we parked. We made love and while we were sitting under the stars, he asked me to leave with him and elope. He wanted to take me back home so I could pack, and we would leave that night."

"What? I never knew this?"

"The only person I told was Emily." Leah looked sad. "He looked so frantic, so desperate. It was crazy."

"What did you say?"

Leah smiled weakly. "I told him I couldn't leave my family. Dad was acting strange, and he seemed weaker. He was always stressed out. I also didn't want to get married right away. I wanted to go to college and start a career. I was eighteen! I wanted to see the world and experience things first. I loved Sam, and I wanted to spend my life with him. I already knew I wanted to be his wife, so why rush things?"

"That might have been the moment." Rachel twisted her mouth.

"So how does Emily fit into this?" Leah couldn't help herself. She was past this, but part of her wanted to know. It wouldn't change anything, but maybe it would answer the questions that still lingered.

"Well," Rachel started slowly. "The attraction had to have been there. Like with Kim and Jared. Kim had been crushing on him so long, and his wolf must have sensed it and latched onto her. With Emily, maybe she was envious of what you had with Sam, and somehow that turned into a crush. She probably felt bad about it which was why she tried to turn him away."

"But wouldn't his wolf have taken that as a rejection?" Leah countered.

"Just because she told him to go back to you, didn't mean that she really wanted that. She was sneaking out to see him. Does that sound like she wanted him to go back to you?"

Leah folded her arms, but stayed silent. She wasn't angry at Emily or Sam anymore. She'd come to the conclusion that being that angry was only hurting herself. While they were living their happily ever after, she was holding all the pain. It wasn't going to change things, and Sam wasn't coming back to her. And she didn't want him back. Yeah, what they had was magical, and she would always treasure it, but that wasn't her life anymore.

"It might have started out as an innocent crush, but she obviously fell in love with him. From what Paul says, Sam was expressing his undying devotion. Then she was injured. Maybe she thought with her scars, no one would ever love her and that this was her only chance at happiness."

"I understand, Rachel." Leah blew out a breath. "I do."

"I don't mean to open new wounds here. I just thought you should know." Rachel shook her head and laughed. "However, I never understood why you agreed to be in her wedding."

Leah frowned. "I was going to say no, believe me. It hurt that she even asked." Leah cleared her throat. "Everyone hated her, Rachel. Everyone. The whole reservation. Mom said it wasn't better back on the Makah Reservation either. They said the most hurtful things, worse than anything I could have come up with, and I was the one that was wronged. Being in a pack who broke you down because you couldn't control your thoughts and feelings was hard, so I knew what that felt like. I knew what it was like to be around people who wanted you to just go away."

Rachel looked disheartened. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay, Rachel. I'm okay. Anyway, I thought if I stood there with her, maybe the insults wouldn't be that bad. She's always been kind of sensitive, and I didn't know how much more she could handle. When she was around the pack, she was okay, but the few times she left her home, it was brutal. At the same time, I couldn't be her best friend anymore, so this was me cutting ties and starting over. Things died down after a while, and people found something else to gossip about. Her business is doing well, and she seems happy, so I'm happy for her."

"You're so brave, Leah. I don't think I could have done it."

"It became easier when it wasn't in my face all the time. Jake saved me, because if I had to stay in Sam's head and listen to his resentment for my hurt feelings or the pack's distaste of my emotions, I would have probably done something horrible." She thought about the times she sat on top of the cliffs, knowing the only thing that kept her there was her mother. Sue Clearwater had gone through a lot, and losing one of her children would destroy her. She'd never do that to her mother.

"And look at you, now, Miss Star Photographer with the hot Alpha on her tail." Rachel giggled. "It's funny how things work out. I think you're better off without Sam, personally. I couldn't see you in Emily's place. He doesn't want her involved in pack business. She just brings in the muffins and disappears. Could you see yourself like that?"

It wasn't like Leah didn't want a family to care for, but she didn't want to be chained. She still wanted adventure and excitement.

"Before you started dating Sam, you wanted to see the world. Remember when you said you wanted to set foot in every state at least once?"

Leah smiled. "I only have a few more to go."

"See, that's what I'm saying. As much as it sucked that all that happened for you, look at you now. You got to experience new things. Do you think Sam would have let you do that?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Geez, you make it seem like I had no say in the relationship. Yeah, Sam and I fought, but it made us stronger. The important thing was that we had passion. He used to say that was why he loved me so much, because I was always challenging him. He used to tell me his dreams, all the places he wanted to see, and all the things he wanted to do." Leah sighed. "He had goals too and none of them included staying in town. He was excited about going to college. I think a lot of that possessiveness has to do with the imprint, because he was never that overprotective when we were dating."

"Which reiterates my point. If he would have imprinted on you, he would be that possessive over you. Could you imagine him being your Alpha and demanding you stay home out of harm's way?"

Leah shook her head.

"It's obvious that he misses you." Rachel held her hand up to stop Leah's protest. "I'm not saying his feelings have changed for Emily, but maybe he never really got over you. He never had to, since he didn't have anyone to compete with, until now. I'm sure he's wondering if Matt's the reason he lost you."

"Lost me?" Leah's eyebrows jumped. "He left, not me."

Rachel twisted her mouth again. "Do you ever wonder if Sam imprinted because you were meant for something better?"

Leah shook her head skeptically. "I doubt that."

"Why?" Rachel leaned forward. "I mean, look at what was waiting for you. Maybe you were meant for someone stronger. Maybe Fate knew your destiny was bigger than Sam."

"Oh, yeah? Did she have to run me through the wringer in the process?"

"Sometimes the best rewards come from the biggest sacrifices."

"All right, this conversation is getting a little too deep." Leah laughed. "I don't have the time or energy to figure out Sam's feelings. Outside of pack business, he's not my concern anymore."

"Yeah, your concern is Matt, the really hot Alpha with the flashing green eyes." Rachel teased. "That's so cool that they do that."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." But Leah was smiling too.

Just then, Rachel's cellphone rang.

"It's dad." Rachel held her phone up. "I get horrible reception in here. There's a skylight in the hallway. I'll be right back, okay?"

Leah nodded and finished her fries.

**~*}{*~**

"Dad, I can barely hear you!" Rachel shouted into her phone and held her finger to her other ear. She made her way down the hallway that led to the executive offices. "Can you hear me better now?"

"Yes, honey." Billy's voice stopped cutting in and out. "The council's calling a meeting tonight. Do you think you'll be back in town around seven?"

Rachel looked down at her watch. It was five thirty. "Yeah. If Leah and I leave now, we should make it back. Why are they calling the meeting? What's going on? This isn't about Embry and Angela, is it?"

It would be just like the council to try and stop the wedding at the last minute. Even though the council approved of the wedding, some members had their doubts.

"The council wants to discuss Leah and her role in the pack. She's the only female wolf. At first, we didn't know what that meant. We thought maybe a gene went wrong somewhere."

Rachel snorted.

"But with this new pack, we're learning that all females carrying the gene have the potential to phase. Leah's just the first. Well, as far as we know. A lot of records were lost centuries ago. Anyway, we need to add Leah's story to the journals for future generations."

Rachel smiled. "That's great, dad. She'll be happy to hear that, but why do we need to call a meeting?"

"We need to vote, honey." Rachel heard the frustration in Billy's voice. "I know, I know, but we have to be in agreement, and there is some skepticism. The meeting shouldn't take long."

"Okay, we'll be home in a little bit." Rachel ended the call with her father and stuffed her phone in her purse.

She moved with purpose, anxiously waiting to tell Leah the news. She would be a part of their history. Rachel could imagine years in the future when another female phased, she would know she wasn't alone. Leah would be a role model.

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts, she ran into a man walking the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel said, as she lifted her eyes. The cold stare that he returned was haunting and made the hairs on her arms stand. He was dressed in dark clothes and a ball cap, but those shrewd eyes couldn't be hidden. The only thing scarier was his smile.

"It's okay, baby," he said, his sinister grin widening. "Are you lost?"

Rachel cleared her throat, and with as much power as she could gather, she said, "No. I know my way out."

She slipped by him, holding her head up high as she walked away with a little more spirit in her step. She'd read somewhere, that women who looked like they had a purpose were less likely to get attacked.

Rachel felt his stare on the back of her neck as she made her way down the hallway. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Leah," Rachel said, more calmly than she felt. However, Leah wasn't fooled.

"Are you all right?" Leah stood up. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"There was a creepy guy in the hallway." Rachel panted, placing her hand over her heart. "It was probably nothing, but he just didn't seem right." Rachel pivoted around, but he was gone. "He was behind me."

Leah looked over Rachel's shoulder, and she stiffened. "Let's go."

They gathered up their things and headed toward the parking garage. The closer they were to the car, the sillier Rachel felt.

"I'm sorry, Leah. That guy was probably just trying to help."

"It's okay, Rachel." Leah patted Rachel's arm. "With everything that's going on right now, it better to be safe than sorry."

Rachel's car came into sight, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd feel better when they got home.

As they walked toward her car, a hand shot out and snatched Leah from Rachel side, a cloth pressed firmly over her mouth. The man looked up at Rachel as he held Leah tightly in his arms. She instantly recognized that man as the one in the hallway.

"It looks like you found your way out, huh?" he sneered.

Leah was fighting with all of her heart, but her eyes were drooping and her movements were becoming sloppy.

Rachel was so shocked, she barely heard the footsteps behind her. When she finally turned around, her eyes met a different man running toward her at full speed. All the terror that rested in her stomach came forward with an ear piercing scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All original characters and plotines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**I hit a brick wall with this chapter, but my awesome pre-reader helped me knock it down. Thanks, Costa!**_

_**16**_

Rachel's scream snapped Leah out of her daze. With the strength she had left, Leah braced her feet on the ground and flipped her attacker over her shoulder. He landed with a thud, letting out a surprised yelp.

Leah shook her head to clear away the fog.

"Rachel! Run!" Leah shouted then kicked the burly man between the legs.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted as he held himself.

Rachel scurried to her feet. The man chasing Rachel wasn't as big, but his legs were longer, and he was closing the distance.

Leah's wolf burst free, destroying yet another set clothes. She caught up to the man and chomped down on his leg. They both fell to the ground, but Leah's jaws held tight.

Rachel stopped running, her eyes horrified at Leah's predicament. Leah tightened her jaws on the man's leg and shook her head, pleading with her eyes for Rachel to run. The man roared and tried to shake her off.

Leah sighed in relief as Rachel turned the corner.

"Damn it! Let me go!" he squealed, kicking and thrashing.

There was a hiss and then a sharp prick in her back. Her jaws loosened without her control and she fell limp on the ground.

"She's the shifter, Bruce!" The man with the bloody leg pointed at Leah. "Not the other one! It's her!"

"I can fucking see that, Jimmy!" the burly man said. He was still recovering from Leah's kick. "You're going to pay for that move, little wolf." He stowed away the tranquillizer gun.

Bruce hovered over her, blocking out the sun. She couldn't move, but she could feel everything, including the sharp pain that soared through her abdomen from his foot. He'd kicked her so hard, she saw stars. He raised his hand to strike her again when Jimmy spoke behind him.

"Bruce, stop it! The master will be furious if she's covered with bruises." He held his hand over the open wound on his leg.

"He just said to bring her in alive. She'll heal once the dart wears off, anyway." He punched Leah's face. He leaned down and grabbed her neck. Her wolf whined when his claws dug into the back of her neck.

_Claws?_ _Oh shit! They're werewolves!_

"Right now, you're probably feeling a little groggy and helpless." Bruce held up the gun, displaying it like a model on the _Price is Right_. "It's a little concoction that our guys made for catching shifters. Had I known that you were the one we were after, I wouldn't have wasted that chloroform on you."

His breath smelled like rotten meat. His eyes had gone from deep brown to dark amber and getting brighter. She fought his hold, but his claws sank deeper. She peeked over at the other man. The bite she'd given him was already healing.

Her vision started to get hazy, and she felt her wolf slipping away. Leah struggled to hold on to her, but the drug swimming through her system was making it hard.

"Bruce!" The other man stood up, testing his newly healed leg. "Stop fucking around! We need to get out of here before someone hears this!"

Bruce turned to his accomplice and gave him a frustrated sigh. "Jimmy, would you relax! I'm just having a little fun." His other hand moved down Leah's body, and she groaned. She didn't think things could get worse. It was bad enough being at the mercy of some asshole that got off on hurting women, but she was in her wolf form. It was clear he was changing. They'd said that werewolves were not at their strongest when they changed in the daylight, but she was no match for one now. She dreaded how things would change if he transformed completely.

"What about the other one?" Jimmy's voice was anxious and squeaky.

His evil grin widened. "Let her go. The master wanted this one anyway. By the time she gets in contact with the other pack, this one will already be his. Go get the van. I'll hold her down until you get back." His eyes slowly slid back to Leah as Jimmy made his retreat. "I was watching you. You're pretty hot and you smell so fucking good." He breathed in deeply. "It's slightly sweet with a hint of fear. Good thing the master wants you for himself, or we wouldn't be talking right now."

Leah was scared, but Rachel had escaped, and that was what was important.

She panted wildly as she searched the pack mind for anyone who could help her. No one was there. It was still early, and they wouldn't be out yet.

The man's face seemed to be getting bigger and a bone popped in his cheek. He grunted as his shoulder blade shifted to the side, and those claws were sharper and more defined.

Leah whined.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he sneered. She willed her body to move, knowing what a full blown werewolf looked like and what they were capable of.

Leah had no time to prepare for what happened next. Rachel, armed with a small knife, jumped on the werewolf's back and stuck it in his neck. Taking advantage of his surprise, she pulled it out and stuck it in again. Blood gushed out of the wound, splattering all over Rachel's hand and Leah's fur.

He threw Rachel off his back, and her hand was still around the knife. Now he had two opened wounds to deal with.

He roared loudly and placed his hand to his neck to stanch the bleeding.

Rachel hurried to Leah's side, just as Leah's wolf retreated. The dart hit the ground as she lay there naked and covered in blood. "Leah?"

Leah was able to move her limbs, but she was very weak and lightheaded. She didn't know what hurt most, her face or her stomach.

Bruce wailed. The blood was gushing from his neck and seeping through his fingers. He reached out to them to attack, sputtering how he was going to kill them, but he was losing blood and his body wasn't healing fast enough. Rachel must have nicked an artery.

"Come on, Leah!" Rachel pulled Leah's arm. "We gotta go!"

"Wait!" Leah said hoarsely. "We can't leave a way for them to find us!"

Rachel ran over and grabbed their overturned purses. She stared briefly at the dart that fell out of Leah's back then picked it up.

"Maybe one of the doctors can figure out what's in this thing!" Rachel stuffed it in her purse.

Footsteps sounded and tires squealed behind them. Rachel helped Leah to her feet and they walked as quickly as possible to her car. Now that the dart was out, she was starting to gain some of her strength back, but she was still weak.

"There are some clothes in my car," Rachel said, using her keyless remote to unlock the car doors. She tossed the knife on the floor of the backseat.

Leah crawled in the backseat and was thankful for Rachel's tinted windows.

Rachel quickly pulled out of the spot, her tires screaming over the cement.

"Are you all right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Leah pulled a shirt that smelled like Paul over her head.

"I wasn't going to leave you." She looked at Leah fleetingly in her rearview mirror. "Do you think they're following us?"

Leah looked out of the back window. "I don't think so, not after you stabbed that guy. Where did you get the knife anyway?"

"Paul gave it to me."

"Paul?" Leah pulled on a pair of shorts and crawled to the front seat.

"Yeah." Rachel kept her eyes on the road, her expression torn. Leah could tell she was afraid of saying too much.

"I'm glad you had it." Leah reached over and patted Rachel's shoulder. "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let him…that guy was going to…" Rachel hit the steering with her fist. "I had to try. I couldn't leave you like that. I mean, what would I tell Seth or your mother? I had to do something."

Leah squeezed Rachel's shoulder. "You were very brave, Rachel. Thank you."

Rachel nodded.

Leah pulled out her cellphone. "Matt's pack lives here. Pull into this parking lot, but keep the engine running in case we have to move. I'll call him and see if he can back us up. Whatever is in that dart is still in my system."

Rachel looked relieved. They both needed a moment to catch their breath.

The phone rang twice before Matt picked up.

"Peaches." His voice was warm and tender like every other time they talked.

"Hey Matt," she rasped.

"Peaches, you don't sound so good. What's wrong?"

Leah took a deep breath. "Rachel and I were attacked earlier. Do you think you could come to us?"

"Attacked?" Matt was moving around probably sending out silent orders to his pack.

"Yeah, werewolves." Leah coughed a few times, which hurt.

"Where did this happen?"

"In the parking garage at the Port Angeles Mall."

"Are you hurt?"

Leah looked at Rachel. "We're okay, but I'd feel better if we had some back up on the way home."

"All right, where are you now?"

Leah looked around. "We're at a shopping center called the Promenade, in front of Publix."

"Okay, stay put. We'll be right there, Peaches." He ended the call.

Leah put her phone in Rachel's cup holder. "Matt's pack is on the way. They'll be here soon."

Rachel nodded numbly and looked down at her bloodstained hands. They shook violently.

"Do you think he's dead?" Her eyes were wide, and a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "Did I kill him?"

"It's a good possibility." Leah squeezed Rachel's arm. "But you saved our lives. He attacked us, remember? Who knows what would have happened if you didn't have that knife."

"I can't breathe." Rachel opened the door and jumped out, leaving the engine running. She took two steps then vomited. Leah headed to her side as fast as she could. Each move made brought piercing pain.

"It's okay, Rachel." Leah rubbed circles over Rachel's back. "We're safe now. Let it all out."

She heaved more, emptying her stomach until tears sprang from her eyes.

Rachel slowly looked up at the sky. "I can't get that sound out of my head. That weird _thwack_ noise when the knife went in." She used her sleeve to wipe her nose. "He was a person once, and I ended his life. Is that what it's like killing vampires?"

"Yes and no." Leah stroked Rachel's hair. "Some of them probably have family members looking for them, but they aren't themselves anymore. They have choices too, Rachel. We've seen the Cullens, and we know there is an alternative to killing. They let the monster within take over. Hopefully, you won't ever be in that situation again."

"God, I hope not." Rachel laughed nervously.

A navy blue SUV pulled up beside Rachel's car. Four men hopped out.

"You two, be on lookout!" Matt commanded, as he closed the passenger's side. They both nodded. "Steve, you're with me."

Matt ran to Leah's side, the anger seethed from him when he saw her face. "He hit you." He placed his finger under Leah's chin, lifting it carefully. She hissed when his fingers touched her cheek.

"Yeah, he got a little upset with me when I kicked him in his balls." Leah smiled weakly. "He shot me with something so I couldn't fight back."

"You've got blood all over you." Matt's eyes shifted to Rachel. "Both of you do."

Leah looked pointedly at Rachel. "The blood belongs to the werewolf we left bleeding in the parking garage."

"You killed a werewolf?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Rachel did." Leah smiled with pride. "She was awesome."

"Is that all he did?" Steve's eyes shifted Leah's arm that wrapped around her stomach.

"He kicked me, too." Leah managed to breathe out. Now that the adrenaline wore off, it seemed like everything she did brought pain.

"Leah?" Matt was by her side, his arm firmly around her waist. "Sit down here, and let Steve take a look at you."

She didn't have enough energy to argue.

"May I?" His hands were at the hem of her shirt. She nodded. Steve slowly lifted it, and all three of them gasped.

Leah looked down at the black and blue coloring her stomach. From her angle it looked bad, so she could only imagine how they saw it.

"You have a few broken ribs." Steve gently touched her stomach. He then moved to her swelling cheek. "Do you know what he shot you with?"

"No, but whatever it was, it kept me from moving." She winced as he touched her face. "I could barely keep my wolf form, and I don't even think I can phase now."

"Mmm," Steve said. "That's probably why you aren't healing."

"I have the dart in my purse," Rachel said, next to Leah.

He looked up at Rachel. "Good. We can take a look at it when we get somewhere safe. Are you hurt?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing a hot shower and a few Band-Aides won't fix."

"How did you take him down?" Matt asked, failing to hide his anger.

Leah sensed Rachel's apprehension. "It's a long story, but I need to get her home."

Matt eyed them suspiciously. She could tell he was curious for more details. "Steve and I will ride with you." Matt pointed to the other men that came with them. They'll follow us." He watched Rachel and Leah carefully. "And I think it would be better if I drove."

"Good idea," Leah said. Rachel and Leah seemed to be leaning on each other as they walked to the car.

As Matt relayed the plan to other two, Leah and Rachel settled in the backseat.

**~*}{*~**

When they got home, the first thing Rachel wanted was a shower. Leah had the same idea, heading to her brother's to get cleaned up and borrow another set of clothes.

The shower had helped Rachel's nerves settle, especially because Paul had stayed in the bathroom with her, talking to her. He'd been respectful of her, turning his head away from the sheer shower curtain, but his presence helped comfort Rachel.

Once Jacob found out, he'd rushed to the house he grew up in. Rachel was visibly shaken, but aside from a few cuts and bruises, she was fine. Leah, however, had a huge bruise that covered most of her face. There was also a row of bandages around her waist. Even though the color had returned to her cheeks, she was still visibly weak. She sat in the loveseat, Matt next to her, his arm around her shoulders. Seth sat on the arm of the loveseat, a mixture of worry and anger on his face.

They all listened intently as Rachel told them what happened. Paul sat on one side of her, while Billy Black, who had aged a few years since she walked in covered in blood, sat on the other.

Jacob paced the room, quietly taking in everything Rachel was saying.

"And then I stabbed him in the neck." Rachel shuddered, and Paul pulled her closer. "That guy was going to … hurt Leah. I heard him." Rachel attempted to rub the chill away from her arms. "And he was changing." She turned her attention to Matt. "I remember at the meeting, you said werewolves were at their weakest when they were changing."

Matt nodded. He hadn't left Leah's side since they arrived. His three pack members stood around him like sentinels.

"That was my chance." Rachel looked over at Leah. "He'd just shot Leah with that dart, and I had to get her out of there! I didn't mean to…"

The dart in question sat on the coffee table in a plastic bag.

"It's okay, baby." Paul kissed Rachel's head. "You're safe now."

"Does anyone have any idea what's in that dart?" Seth leaned over to look at Steve.

Steve shook his head. "I'd have to run some tests."

"Can I take a look?" one of Matt's pack members asked.

Rachel had met most of Matt's pack, but she didn't recognize one. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room seemed to be wondering who this new person was. He was obviously part of Matt's pack, seeing him stand with them as if he belonged. Just like most of the men in the room, he was well over six feet with broad shoulders. His hair was black as night, but his eyes were hauntingly silver and seemed to glow against his honey golden skin. There was a light dusting of dark hair on his chin and cheeks.

Jacob lifted an eyebrow toward Matt then nodded.

He opened the bag, pulling out the dart and studying it carefully. He sniffed the end, earning a collective groan from everyone in the room. "There's werewolf venom in here mixed with some other drug."

Steve scratched his chin. "It would make sense. The werewolf venom would slow down a shifter's rapid healing ability so whatever the other drug is could take effect."

"How do you know it's werewolf venom?" Paul asked.

"Because I can sense it." He gave him a toothy grin. "I'm the werewolf in the pack."

"You all know him?" Matt looked around the room. "He's John, remember? You saw him in the woods."

The room quieted; only the low hum of the ceiling fan could be heard.

John chuckled. "I imagine that I look different without the sharp teeth and talons." That seemed to ease the tension a bit. He gave the bag back to Steve.

Jacob hadn't said much, but his demeanor spoke volumes. He was furious. The room practically palpitated with the anger burning off his body. It didn't help that the other Alpha in the room was also simmering with rage.

Billy held her hand. When she was little, he always held her hand when she was scared. "When did you notice something wasn't right?"

"One of them was in the hallway. I went there to answer your call." Rachel saw the pained look in his eyes, and she squeezed his hand silently telling him that she didn't blame him.

"And you stabbed him in the parking garage?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Niko said that there was blood there, but no werewolf. They must have come back for the body."

Jacob suddenly said, "Where did you get the knife, Rachel?"

Rachel looked uncertain, her eyes shifting toward Paul. He gave her a little nod. "Paul gave it to me."

"What?"

"I gave it to her," Paul repeated, rubbing Rachel's shoulder. "I wanted her to be able to defend herself."

"Against a werewolf?" Jacob's voice was louder. "Are you crazy?"

"I can't be with her all the time," Paul argued. "So I bought her one of those little knives with the case. I taught her a few moves and told her where to stab. I figured if she injured it enough, it would give her a chance to get away."

"Jake, Rachel saved my life." Leah said, with Matt hand on the back of her neck. "Who knows what would have happened if Rachel hadn't acted. We were able to get away because of her." Leah gave Rachel a reassuring smile.

"I don't like it, Rachel. I don't want my sister to have worry about werewolves or vampires or whatever else is out there for us to fight. And Rebecca's coming home …" Jacob buried his fingers in his hair.

"It's not a bad idea preparing the females," Matt said. "The members of my pack have taught their significant others a little about defending themselves. Yeah, a human isn't a match for a vampire or a werewolf, but if they can do something, _anything_, to get away, it helps."

"Do you know why they were following them?" Jacob asked Matt. "Does it have to do with Rachel being my sister?"

"Maybe." Matt shrugged.

"They said something when Leah phased." Rachel tried to recall the memory. "They said that she was the one the master was looking for. _She_ meaning, Leah."

Everyone's attention shifted toward Leah, who said rather uncomfortably, "Why would they want me?"

"You're the only female shifter, Peaches," Matt said. "For all we know, you could have been what they were looking for all along."

Leah let her head fall back on the cushion. "Yeah, the big one might have mentioned something about that," Leah quipped.

"We need to keep an eye on Leah," Jacob said.

"I'm not helpless, you know?" Leah crossed her arms defensively. That was probably the reason she hadn't mentioned it earlier.

"Have you looked in the mirror, Leah?" Jacob snapped. "Because that bruise on your face isn't getting any smaller and your ribs are still broken. You heard John. There's werewolf venom in that dart, which means that it's still in your system." His voice softened. "I don't want to lose any more of my wolves if I can help it."

"Yeah, and I don't want to lose my sister," Seth's voice was gentle, but stern.

"We're going to have to postpone Angela and Embry's wedding," Jacob said, sadly. "Angela's going to be disappointed, but Embry's been saying it all week. Things are escalating, and he won't risk Angela and the baby getting hurt."

Jacob looked at Leah, pursing his lips. "Leah, you're off rotation until further notice." He held his hand up before she could protest. "If you're what they want, leaving you out in the open isn't an option. We need to protect you. I'll cover for you tonight, and we'll come up with a new schedule."

"Don't you have plans with Eden tonight?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, but I'll make it up to her." The breath he released didn't sound confident. "Hopefully, she won't be too disappointed."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs?"

"You can help the pack in other ways." He approached her and squeezed her shoulder. "Let us protect you this time. We owe you."

"Fine." Leah caved under Jacob's stare. "But if you think I'm going to just sit around…"

"I know you better than that, Leah." Jacob smiled.

**~*}{*~**

Matt hated to see Leah upset, but he hated her being hunted by his enemy too. Another thing he hated? The fact that she was bruised and there was werewolf venom in her system.

"Well, I'm on light duty." Leah laughed humorlessly. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to lay low." Matt rubbed her shoulders. "You're too important, especially to me. You know Jacob did the right thing, right?"

"Yeah," Leah muttered. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it. Jacob says he wants someone patrolling my house, especially since Red still isn't back to her full strength." Leah smirked. "She's home, and she's getting her strength back, but they want her to be careful. She wanted to come over, but they didn't want her to push herself too much."

Matt smiled. He'd been in the car when Leah called Renesmee and explained what happened.

"Maybe you can give the females around here a few pointers in self-defense. It wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe." Leah shrugged, but he could tell the wheels were turning with possibilities.

"And, we could spend a little time together." He was delighted to see a slow smile creep over her lips. "I could visit when I'm patrolling, and you could come to Breakers. Jo is dying to see you again."

"It would be nice to see her." Leah sighed, then she looked up at him. "Thanks, by the way, for everything."

Matt pulled her into a hug, carefully avoiding her bruised abdomen. "No problem, Peaches." Then he laughed. "I can't believe Rachel took down a werewolf."

"Yeah, she's full of surprises."

His kissed to top of her head. When he pulled away, he stared at her lips. He wanted to kiss them again, feel them moving on his, but he wouldn't push. He'd tried that approach and it left him alone in the parking lot.

"One more thing. Why did Jacob say that they owed you?"

"It's nothing." Leah waved him off.

He'd wanted to ask her more, but she'd been through enough tonight. However, he was convinced that something happened within her pack, and it was one of the reasons she had issues trusting people. He wanted her to trust him.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" He placed his hand on the side of her face that wasn't bruised. "Put some ice on that cheek, too."

"Okay." Leah rolled her eyes. "Red has already promised to take care of me when I get home." Leah laughed.

"That's good. I'll talk to you soon."

She waved at him as he walked toward the SUV. He found John leaning against the door with a silly smirk on his face.

"That good, huh?" John asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Matt's lips split into a huge smile. "She's amazing. One day you'll find _that girl_ and then you'll understand."

"I hope she can handle the big sharp teeth and the claws." John wiggled his fingers. "And I shed a lot too."

They both laughed at that.

"You never know how things will turn out." Matt slapped John the back. "Besides, things could change once we take down these werewolves. We're close, John. I can feel it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_


	19. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Lots of delays with this one, but finally it's here. Thanks for sticking with me. **_

_**Thanks Costa for all your help.**_

_**17**_

Instead of celebrating the marital union of Angela and Embry, everyone spent the afternoon taking down decorations. The Port Angeles pack also came to help. It also meant that Alice and Bella's time on La Push was coming to an end. Today was their last day.

Alice was a little miffed until Rosalie brought up how she had time to really plan a wedding. That brightened her spirits. She went straight to work. Whenever she wasn't patrolling, she was planning.

Bella would miss it, though. She hadn't realized how much until she came back.

_You never know what you've got until it's gone._

Bella never really thought about that saying before, but as she took a deep breath, the air thick with the scent of wet dog, the ocean, and La Push, it rang true.

There was a time when La Push was her safe haven, a place to ease the pain. It was mainly because of Jacob, but the whole reservation played a role. They didn't have much, but they didn't need much. They were welcoming, giving her solace during her darkest hours.

It wasn't all bad news, though. Angela, being pregnant and worried about Embry, talked him into getting married at the courthouse. She was officially Mrs. Call, and extremely happy about it.

There would still be a ceremony at the beach once everything died down. Since this was their first night as man and wife, Jacob let Embry have the night off. It would be the closest to a honeymoon they would get until after the baby was born anyway.

Bella looked around at all the people helping: Renesmee and Collin folding chairs, Rachel hoisted up on Paul's shoulders to take down the lights, and Matt and Steve carrying tables to one of the trucks.

Everyone was hard at work, but they'd turned it into a party too. Someone even supplied music. They were having fun, too. Well, everyone but Leah.

"Don't you dare pick that up, Leah," Seth scolded.

Leah was struggling with one of the tables, and trying (and failing) to hide her pain.

"It's fine, Seth." Sweat formed on her brow.

"No, I got it." Seth grabbed it from her hands. "Go sit down and relax. I mean it." He pointed to one of the benches, his voice authoritative and stern.

"Fine." Leah pouted and sat down as instructed. When she didn't think anyone was looking, Bella saw her hold her ribs. She looked better, though. The bruising was still evident on her cheek, but it had gone down some, and her color was coming back.

There was one face missing. Jacob was nowhere to be found. He'd been keeping his distance from Bella since the "blood storing" incident, but it wasn't like him to not lend a hand.

She found Quil winding up extension cords.

"Quil, do you know where Jake is?"

"He's up on the cliffs." Quil tilted his head upward.

"Did something happen?" Bella eyed Quil suspiciously.

Quil shrugged noncommittally "He took a bottle of _wolf wine_ with him." He wrapped up the cord he was working on and started on the next one.

"Okay, thanks." Bella twisted her mouth.

Since shifters had such a high tolerance to alcohol, a couple of the wolves came up with a doctored recipe for moonshine. It was strong, probably too strong for human consumption, but just right for a shifter.

Jacob only drank that on special occasions, and usually not more than one glass. He'd taken a bottle up, which made her wonder what sort of turmoil he was going through.

With her vampire vision Bella spotted him, his long legs dangling over the cliff's edge, the bottle clutched in his hand. He looked miserable.

She headed up at vampire speed, the trees blurring past her in a haze until his scent hit her. Yes, it was the standard wet dog smell, but underneath it was Jacob Black, her best friend. There was something else too. Melancholy and a lot of it.

She moved slowly, knowing he'd catch her scent.

Bella looked around as the memories hit her. She'd jumped from this cliff. It was a wonder that she didn't kill herself. All of it to see Edward's face again. She suddenly saw Renesmee up there, looking over the edge ready to jump and her frozen heart shuddered.

_The things you see once you have kids of your own._

"What are you doing here?" Jacob said, suddenly. He didn't turn around.

"I was looking for you." She approached slowly.

"Well, you found me." He took a long pull from the liquor bottle.

_So much for one glass._

"What are you doing up here?" Bella asked. "I thought you'd be down there helping."

"Didn't feel like being around people, I guess." He kept his eyes out on the crashing ocean.

"Oh, I thought you were still avoiding me." Bella carefully looked at his profile.

"I'm not avoiding you, Bella," Jacob muttered.

"Yeah?" Bella sat down next to him. "How come you won't answer my calls? How come when I come by and see you, you're too busy, or you're on your way out?"

He glared at her harshly. "Seriously? You're hitting me with this? I'm trying to lead my pack against a pack of _real_ werewolves, protect my beta against those werewolves, and get my lost wolf home alive, so forgive me if I can't be your sounding board for everything that's wrong in _your _life right now. Believe it or not, I do have my own problems."

Bella looked down at her fingers. "Well, I can be your sounding board. You can trust me, Jake."

"Can I?" Jacob snapped. "Because I remember you almost attacking Eden. Then I find out that you may or may not be drinking human blood. Do you realize what kind of position this puts me in? I swear, Bella! I don't need this shit right now! "

"I can explain that."

Jacob raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Yes. I have human blood, but it's just as a backup." Bella ran her hand through her hair. "About a year ago, when Edward and I were in Washington DC, I found my singer. She worked in one of the museums." Bella breathed in deep, remembering the feeling. "It was the most delicious, exquisite scent I have ever smelled in my life."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" His face was fierce and protective. It was one of Jacob's greatest qualities but made her uneasy that it was directed toward her.

"No, but I wanted her so bad. I mean, if something smelled that good, it had to taste good too, right?" Bella felt guilty of the thoughts that her singer brought. "But I didn't go near her again. I told Edward we had to leave immediately. I didn't tell him why, and he didn't ask. Unfortunately, finding her woke up the beast within. It was like the vampire in me was hunting that scent again and wanted to taste everyone around to find it.

"Soon, Edward figured it out. I was snapping at him and angry all the time. We started hunting more, but that didn't work. Animal blood didn't even taste good anymore. I could barely get it down."

"So what did you do?"

"Edward got a hold of some human blood, and slowly, he helped me get back on animal blood." Bella looked at Jacob. "I want you to know I haven't had any of it in over a month, and when I did, it was just a small amount. We brought it just as a precaution. When I'm around new people, my hunger seems to kick up."

"Which is what happened with Eden," Jacob finished.

"You can trust me with her." Bella fiddled with her fingers again, anxiously biting her lip, debating whether or not to continue. "I've been sitting with Seth when he guards her house."

"What?" Jacob's eyes went wide. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"It's just so I can get used to her scent, and Seth is right there with me. I won't hurt her, Jake."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth before?"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you. When I left here, I was this super vampire who had this amazing self-control. Turns out, I was suppressing it. And well, you're my best friend, Jacob. Talking to you, being around you, reminds me of how things used to be, like when we were building those motorcycles in your garage."

"Are you regretting being a vampire?"

"I wouldn't say I regret it, because I want to live with Edward forever. But forever didn't have to happen so soon. I could have waited a few years." Bella laughed. "It's funny what you see in hindsight."

Jacob drank from the bottle again.

"Hey, you wanna slow down?" Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "We wouldn't want you to fall."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Jacob's voice was sad and lost. "I'd probably survive anyway. After all, you jumped from this cliff, and you're alive." He smirked. "Well, sort of."

"Aren't you patrolling tonight?"

"Yep."

"Where's Eden, anyway? I'd thought she'd be here."

He didn't answer, just stared out at the ocean.

"What's going on, Jake?"

Jacob sighed heavily. "Eden broke up with me."

"Oh, Jake." She wanted to hug him, but that would be uncomfortable for both of them. "I'm so sorry."

"She said that there were obviously a lot of things going in my life, and she didn't want to be a distraction." He exhaled deeply, his pain blowing out in the wind. "She was a distraction, but the good kind. Whenever I talked to her, the world's problems seemed to be solved." He took another sip. "Maybe I should have told her that I turn into a giant wolf and that vampires exist."

"Do you think she could have handled knowing that?"

"Maybe, but I kept thinking, what if she couldn't handle it. What if she ran away from me like Annie did? I told myself I was going to do this differently, and I still lost her. God, I miss her. I don't ever think I've felt like this before." He quickly looked at Bella, then down at the bottle. "I mean…"

"It's okay, Jake. I know what you mean. It's all I ever wanted for you. To fall in love and be with someone who would give you that love back. I couldn't give that to you."

Jacob laughed. "You didn't try. We could have been very happy."

Yes, they could have. She'd seen the vision when they shared that kiss on the hilltop before the newborn war. They would have been very happy, and the future would have been a lot different. But she'd chosen Edward.

She never told anyone about her vision, not even Edward. That was hers and hers alone. Sometimes, she wondered what they'd be doing now. How would they be fighting the werewolves? What would their children be like?

In that moment, she understood what Sam was going through whenever he looked at Leah. Yeah, he was happily married to Emily, but that love he had for Leah never really went away.

Just because Bella loved Edward, didn't mean she didn't still love Jacob. When it came to Jacob, she had no regrets—not even that kiss. Given the choice, she wouldn't want it any other way. Feeling the warmth of Jacob's love was wonderful.

"I seriously thought I was done with this shit, Bells." Jacob ran his hand over his head a few times. "Maybe I'll just show up at her house and show her everything."

Bella was relieved to hear her nickname from his mouth again. That meant that the bridge between them was mending.

Bella snorted. "I highly suggest not showing up in your wolf form."

"I keep telling myself that it's safer for her this way." Jacob took another drink.

"First, I want you to ease up on that, okay?" She pointed at the bottle. "You have to promise me that you aren't going to lose it."

When Annie, his girlfriend before Eden, left him, she destroyed his heart in the process. He'd given up on everything. He was gone for days at a time, drinking, sleeping with girls in alleyways, getting in all sorts of trouble. Jacob was one of the strongest people Bella knew, but seeing him shattered like that was unbearable. It scared Renesmee so bad that she called Bella in tears, begging for help.

Bella didn't find him in the best conditions, but he needed a friend. After all, he didn't find her in the best conditions, and he was still there for her.

"Second, once we get rid of the threat, you can talk to Eden again. You can be honest with her. I know she cares about you a lot, Jake. I've heard her talk about you to her sisters, but she doesn't like that you're hiding things from her."

"Do you think she'll take me back?"

Bella shrugged. "Maybe. That's why you need to focus. The sooner we get rid of this threat, the sooner Leah's safe, Tommy's home, and then you can talk to Eden." She pulled the bottle from his hands. "And the next time you drink this will be when we are celebrating the defeat of the werewolves. Deal?" Bella held out her hand.

"Deal." Jacob shook it.

~*}{*~

Leah hated this. Even though her ribs were screaming, she needed to help. At night while her pack patrolled, her wolf fought Jacob's alpha command to stay out of it. She was angry for being caged, but most of all, she was pissed about being targeted in the first place.

Leah looked out at the sun idling in the sky. It was so beautiful and peaceful compared the ocean crashing below it. She couldn't just set there, so decided to take a walk on the beach.

Emily arrived with muffins which immediately attracted everyone's attention. She decided to take this moment to get away.

As a crowd gathered around the van, Leah kicked off her flip flops. Just as her feet hit the sand, she heard a voice behind her.

"Leah, where are you going?" Sam moved closer and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to take a walk," Leah answered.

"By yourself? I don't think so."

"I'm injured, not helpless." Leah's voice was defiant.

Sam stepped closer. "Just stay. We can protect you better here." Sam looked back at Emily. "Emily brought extra apple cinnamon muffins for you."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not hungry." Leah shrugged. "It's probably the werewolf venom." Leah backed away from Sam. "I'm not going far. Just down the beach."

"Not by yourself," Sam said through gritted teeth. Leah imagined that if Sam was still Alpha, he'd have _made_ her stay.

"I'll go with her." Matt appeared and Sam groaned. "She's safest with an Alpha, anyway."

Sam started to speak, when Leah cut him off. "Great." Leah clapped her hands. "Let's go."

She left Sam there with a grim look on his face.

The sand slinked between her toes, and the wind blew through her hair. The music and sounds of the cleanup party muffled the farther the got from the pavilion.

"Thanks." Leah looked back at the party. "I'm not used to them hovering over me."

"No problem." Matt suddenly grabbed her hand and laced his fingers laced between hers. She didn't mind it either. It felt nice, comforting. "How are you feeling?"

"Useless and over protected," Leah muttered.

"It's all to keep you safe, Peaches."

"Yeah, but is all this really necessary?" Leah said. "Brady was with me all day, Matt. All. Day. I had an appointment with a couple of models that might want to hire me for their portfolios. This is, if Brady didn't scare them off. He must have asked them a million and one questions. 'Do you have any enemies'? Do you have any stalkers? 'Have you noticed any strange men following you around?' Then I had to go to Port Angeles to pick up my monitor, and he wouldn't even let me carry the damn thing!"

Matt gently swung their hands. "He probably didn't want you to hurt yourself. Your ribs are still broken."

"Yeah, and there's that." Leah exhaled, which stung a little. "I hate that they haven't completely healed yet."

"I know it's killing you, but you have to let us protect you. You're too valuable." Matt squeezed her hand.

"That's what I hear," Leah muttered. Just then, Matt's stomach growled. "Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Matt chuckled. "Curse of shifters, I guess."

"You should have grabbed one of Emily's muffins. They're legendary and probably all gone by now."

He smiled knowingly. "A little bird told me your pies are legendary."

"And which bird told you that?" Leah gave Matt a side glance.

"A red one." He winked. "So is it true? You make pies?"

"Yes, I do. I don't make them often, though."

"After all the hours I spent cutting peaches and combining the best ingredients to make that peach cobbler you like so much, you should make a pie for me."

"Yeah?"

"It's only fair," he answered smugly.

Leah was confident in her pie making skills. Some people had hidden talents like impressions, making funny faces, or playing the piano with their toes. Leah's talent was making pies. Leah was a decent cook, but no one could touch her pies.

Leah began tugging her lip. "Okay, what kind of pie would you like?"

"What kind of pie can you make?"

"Any pie you want," she said, with a nonchalant shrug.

"Sweet Potato. It's my favorite."

"Okay. Sweet Potato it is."

"Great."

Leah's ribs started to ache again, so Matt suggested that they rest. They leaned against a piece of driftwood and talked. It was just like those nights at Breakers where they could talk about anything.

One thing she loved talking about was dreams. However, getting Matt to share his dreams wasn't easy. He kept brushing them off.

"Tell me," Leah urged. Matt's hand found that sweet spot on the back of her neck. She loved it when he did that.

"Peaches, you don't want to hear this," he said.

"Yes, I do." She leaned against him. "You were saying that you want to have an Open Mic night at Breakers."

"Well, I told you how Jo wants me to have a bigger role at Breakers, right?"

She nodded. "She wants to make you the GM."

"Yes. Anyway, when she approached me, it was like a million ideas came up. I mean, I know we're just a small, little restaurant, but I think an Open Mic night might be fun. People love karaoke night, so maybe I could get some local bands to play there. It could be their stepping stone to something bigger."

"That's a great idea, Matt. What does Jo think?"

"She wants me to visit some other clubs and see how it's working for them."

"That's awesome, Matt," she said, excitedly. "This could start something big."

Leah was really happy for him, too. She'd seen how hard he worked when he was at Breakers, but he made it look easy. And he made the peach cobbler. That was enough to be proud of.

"I really like working at Breakers, more than I thought I would."

"You're a natural at it. You treat everyone with respect, and I'm sure Jo appreciates the help."

"The thing is, I'm an old man," Matt said, and Leah looked up at him. "I know I don't look like it, but I am. I don't want to be fighting vampires and werewolves and whatever else is out there for eternity. I want to enjoy life. I've been doing this for decades, Peaches. Decades."

"Well, maybe after we take out these wolves, you could, you know, settle down."

"I'd like to." Matt leaned closer and nuzzled his nose against hers.

This was the moment, and she knew if she didn't take it, she'd miss it. Before she lost her nerve, she leaned forward and kissed him.

She pulled away and waited.

"God, you don't know how long I've waited…" He didn't finish. He leaned in and captured her lips again.

She smiled against his kiss, as his hand held her cheek that wasn't injured.

Why had she waited so long to kiss him again? The first time they kissed was definitely memorable, but this kiss was hotter than anything she'd ever read about. In fact, kisses like this were what inspired romance novels. She felt it through her body, zinging all the way to her toes. Even her wolf hummed.

In his arms, she felt safe and secure. It had been a long time since she felt anything like that. He was being gentle because of her injuries, but she wondered what it would like be when she was fully healed. How close would that embrace be?

Leah winced when his hand eased down her side to her sore rib.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I got carried away."

"No, I'm okay." Leah couldn't stop smiling, and her cheeks were getting warmer by the moment.

"Why, Ms. Clearwater." Matt held her chin, his smile playful. "Are you blushing?"

"No." But she clearly was.

"Well, I must say, you are beautiful when you're this happy," Matt said. "I hope you'll let me do it again."

"Definitely." She bit her lip seductively.

"All right, Peaches. I should get you back before your brother skins me alive." Matt got to his feet and helped her up.

They brushed themselves off and headed back to the party, holding hands and a giddy smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**Thank you, Costa for pre-reading.**_

_**18**_

The sun was barely up when the pack gathered in Jacob's backyard. Some were wide awake, while the ones who patrolled the night before lagged. Rebecca could relate. She'd barely gotten any sleep. Yesterday, she'd found out that not only were the legends about giant wolves true, her baby brother was their leader.

When Rebecca arrived, she'd decided to stay with her brother instead of her father's house. Even though her and her father had been on speaking terms for a little over a year, she still wasn't ready to stay there again. Billy had been disappointed, but he said he'd understood.

As soon as she was settled, Rachel had come over with Paul, and they'd taken her to the backyard to tell her "something important".

Rachel had held Rebecca's arm while Jacob and Paul headed into the woods. She kept saying, "You're safe here, Becky. Remember that, okay?"

Rebecca had looked at her sister like she'd grown another head. "'Kay."

The bushes rattled, and out came two gigantic wolves, one a deep rust color and the other gray. They sat down in front of her waiting for her reaction.

"That's Jacob." Rachel had pointed at the rust colored one then her hand brushed over the gray wolf's fur. "And this is Paul."

Rebecca hadn't expected that, but as she watched them settle in front of her, she smiled.

"I knew it," Rebecca had said. "I always knew it was true."

The three of them had exchanged glances, to which Rachel commented, "Well, that went better than expected."

After they'd changed back, they explained everything, including the new pack residing in Port Angeles, the alliance and treaty with the Cullens, and the new threat from the Children of the Moon. Rebecca had listened to them with rapt attention as they went through the timeline of events that lead them to present day.

Once Rebecca knew the family secret, Billy had asked her to join the council with her sister. Rebecca was fine with keeping their secret, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be that involved, so Rachel suggested that she see what kind of warriors they were.

The next morning, Rebecca and Rachel stood on the back deck, watching as the pack members arrived.

"I gotta know one thing, Becky," Rachel said, then yawned. She was never a morning person. "How did you know it was true?"

"Grandpa." Rebecca smiled knowingly. "One day I asked him if all the stories he told us were really true. He looked me in the eye and said yes, and if I was lucky, I might get a chance to see one. He told me he'd seen Ephraim Black as a wolf. Said he was a reddish brown." Rebecca laughed. "Kinda like Jake. Even when I stopped believing in the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus, I always believed the legends. There was just something so fascinating about it all."

Never in her wildest dreams did Rebecca think she'd ever get to see the warriors her grandfather boasted about, but here she was, in their presence. Her excitement bubbled inside her ready to burst at any moment.

"So they all have that tattoo?" Rebecca looked at Collin as he talked to Embry.

"Yep," Rachel answered. "It's a way to identify who's in the pack. Although, they started a trend. A lot of the teenagers and young adults have gotten tattoos like the pack. It's become a rite of passage, I guess." Rachel shrugged.

"Do you ever see a new one and think it's a new member?"

Rachel shook her head. "The pack knows when someone new joins, especially Jake. He knows first, even before the new wolf does. There hasn't been anyone new in years, though."

"Do you ever wonder if others having the tattoos will put them in danger?"

Rachel exhaled. "It's sad to say, but it keeps the pack hidden. If most of the young people have that tattoo, the secret stays protected, and the pack can do its job. The pack has them on their right shoulders. Most of the young people put them there, but some have it on their backs or chest. Secondly, if you look closely, you'll see the difference. The detail isn't there, although some have gotten close."

"But they have super healing, right? Wouldn't it fade away?"

"The ink is different from regular tattoo ink. Dad has some in his office. I'll show you what it looks like. Old Quil used to do them, but Quil has taken over the duty."

Rebecca nodded.

"I can't believe you're okay with all this, Becky." Rachel leaned on her elbows. "It's okay to freak out, you know? Lord knows I did."

"No, Rach. I'm fine." Rebecca smiled. "This is probably the coolest thing I've ever seen. I'm more surprised with the coupling around here. Kim and Jared? She was so shy. If you looked at her the wrong way, she would turn red."

"Well, she's a lot different now." Rachel shook her head. "You should see her with the pack. Kim had this amazing ability to blend in with her surroundings, until Jared found her. Now, she's out there and not afraid to be abrupt and straight forward with the wolves, and they listen to her. She's a great pack doctor."

"Jared imprinted on her, right?"

"Yep, but he loves her so much. I think they might have found each other anyway."

Rebecca wasn't so sure about the whole imprinting thing. She wasn't comfortable with something else choosing her future. That was the reason she left La Push in the first place. But Rachel had said that it was rare, and recently, they'd found out that there was some choice in the matter.

"Just when I've wrapped my head around Bella being a vampire and having a daughter that looks more like her sister, I find out she's dating Collin." Rebecca chortled. "I'm sure Aunt Connie's handling that well."

"Yep, in the true Connie Littlesea way." Rachel laughed. "She's gotten a little better, but she's still not happy about it."

Rebecca looked over at Sam. "And Sam's still with Emily? Really? I thought sure that he would have gotten two women pregnant by now."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I told you a long time ago that he was with Emily, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can see them together." Rebecca watched Sam as he spoke with Jacob. "I remember how much Leah loved him, and Emily and Leah were best friends. I just figured he was taking lessons from his father."

"Nope. He imprinted." Rachel exhaled. "It's obvious he still feels very guilty about it. He feels guilty about a lot of things, I suppose."

"Leah's okay with that?"

"She wasn't given a choice. Things were rough, but she's in a better place now, especially with Matt. He's the Alpha of the other pack. When you see them together, it will all make sense."

"So, how does the pack feel about the other pack?" Rebecca leaned back in her chair. "The testosterone is flowing nice and thick, huh?"

"Most of them like having another pack around. Aaron's a little standoffish, but that's mainly because his brother is missing." Rachel glanced at him as he paced with an anxious scowl on his face. "He's having a hard time. His hair used to be pretty long, but he shaved it all off. Said it was getting in his way. He hasn't smiled since Tommy was taken, and Jacob says there's only one thing on his mind. Getting Tommy back. He's always the first one out and the last one in." Rachel looked to the other side of the field. "Then there's Sam, but his issues are more about Matt than the actual pack."

"Why's that?" Although Rebecca had a pretty good idea.

Rachel giggled. "In my opinion, he's jealous of Matt. Jealous that he was a chosen Alpha, jealous that the whole pack seems to like him, but most of all, he's jealous that he's gotten Leah to finally let her guard down again. Paul's says his mind is all over the place."

"And he saw that through the pack mind, right?"

"Yep."

Rebecca laughed. "I don't envy that."

"Paul says they get used to it, and they've learned ways to keep each other out of their thoughts. The hardest thing to control is their feelings and emotions. Between Sam's conflicted feelings, Aaron's anger, and Jacob's breakup with Eden, it's been crazy in there."

"Geez, it's like a reality show around here." Rebecca shook her head.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet." Rachel snorted.

"Hey, babe." Paul sauntered over to Rachel, placing his hand on the small of her back. She titled her head back as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hi," she answered sweetly and went in for another.

"How are you?" His hand held her cheek.

"I'm good." She leaned in closer.

Paul, seeming to realize that Rachel wasn't alone, said, "Hey, Rebecca. Freaked out yet?"

"Like I told Rachel, it's great."

"It will all look different when we're all wolves, trust me." Paul smiled. "But you're handling it better than this one." He rubbed Rachel's back. "It was the first time I'd ever seen her speechless."

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel elbowed him, but smiled.

"Matt's pack is on the way, so we'll be heading in the woods soon. I'm going to phase now." Paul kissed Rachel's nose. "I'll see you there, and I'll try not to think about you too much."

"I've been thinking about you since I left this morning," she answered, her voice soft.

"Me too, babe. Me too." He kissed her once more and made his exit.

Rebecca looked over at her sister who was shining so bright, she could challenge the sun.

"All right, what's going on?" Rebecca eyed her sister, who was still staring at Paul. "Something happened between you two."

Rachel grinned and lowered her voice. "Last night, when Paul and I were together, I felt his heartbeat."

"Wait, that's a good thing, right?"

"That's an awesome thing!" Rachel said, excitedly. "It means that his wolf has accepted me." Rachel sighed. "We've only slept together a few times. He was hesitant at first because he didn't want to upset Jake, but having a werewolf almost kill me put things in perspective. Anyway, last night was amazing. He was gentle and sweet, yet aggressive and firm. He was everything I needed him to be. The moment I felt his heartbeat was so beautiful, and it made the orgasm that much more powerful. It felt like I rose above my body." Rachel smiled shyly. "We did it three times last night, and I felt his heartbeat each and every time. It was so intense."

"Well, it sounds like he kept you busy. No wonder you're so tired." Rebecca giggled.

"Yeah." Rachel accentuated that with a yawn. "But I'm so in love with that man."

"I'm glad he makes you happy, Rach." Rebecca patted her hand.

Leah suddenly appeared with a huge smile on her face, even bigger than Rachel's. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Rachel and Rebecca said together.

"Jake lifted the Alpha command so I can train today."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel looked at Leah cautiously.

"Kim gave me the okay. The ribs are healed and the bruising is gone. It's only temporary. Afterward, I'm back on lockdown. My wolf is doing the happy dance. She can't wait to get out."

"That's great news." Rachel patted Leah's shoulder.

Leah pursed her lips. "I need a favor, though. I've been playing the helpless victim. Would one of you fill in?" Leah's eyes shifted between Rachel and Rebecca.

"Sure, I'll do it," Rebecca volunteered. She was eager see everything, and what better way to find out if she wanted to be on the council than to get involved.

"Great. Come meet Matt." Leah grabbed Rebecca's hand, with Rachel following. "He's the other Alpha."

More shirtless men were making their way into Jacob's backyard from the forest. The one in the lead walked up to Leah and gathered her in his arms and laid one hell of a kiss on her lips.

"Hey, Peaches," he said after coming up for air.

"Hi." She beamed.

There sure was a lot of that going around. Rachel was right, though. Looking at Leah with Matt did make sense. She didn't even seem this happy when she was with Sam.

"Matt, this is Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob's sister."

"Nice to meet you." He held out a hand for Rebecca to shake.

"Rebecca's going to be the victim this time." Leah patted Matt's bare chest. "Jake's letting me participate today."

"That's great, Peaches. I'm sure your wolf's itching to get out."

"Yes, she is. I'm going to change. I'll see you out there." She gave him a quick kiss then ran to the shed.

"I should go, too," Matt said, hastily. "This is my brother, Niko. He'll tell you what to do." With that, he disappeared leaving them with two other shirtless men. There certainly wasn't a shortage of them around.

"I'm Niko, second in command and Matt's brother." Niko shook Rebecca's hand. "And this is John."

"Nice to meet you." John smiled, and Rebecca's heart skipped.

The first thing Rebecca noticed about John was his eyes. They were a shimmering gray that almost didn't look real. Then there was his voice, so strong and gravelly. He was a big guy, easily eight inches taller than her, and his hands were massive, swallowing hers. One of his ears was missing a small piece of cartilage, barely noticeable. She wondered what adventure caused that.

"You too," she managed to squeak out.

"So, you're going to be our victim today." Niko rubbed his hands together.

Rebecca managed to tear her eyes away from John. "Yep."

"Okay, follow me."

They reached a clearing with all of the wolves were milling around. She could watch them all day. They were all so big and powerful. To think moments ago, they were just men.

"Wow!" Rebecca said. "This is so incredible." She was excited to see what they could do.

"It's really neat watching them work, Becky," Rachel answered beside her. "They move as one."

"Yeah." Niko smiled. "It is pretty cool. Wait until you see this one." He pointed his thumb at John, who flicked Niko's ear for his comment.

Niko swatted at John. "Okay, first we're going to start with something small. John's going to grab you from behind. Then the packs are going to work together to save you. Remember he's attacking you, so you can scream and kick your feet. You're not going to hurt him."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." John's tender smile easily made Rebecca melt.

"If you get uncomfortable, just say watermelon. It's a safe word, if you will." Niko winked. "Are you ready?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Okay, we'll be over here." Niko and Rachel stepped back.

Rachel waved at her encouragingly.

Rebecca felt hands on her shoulders, and she held her breath. How did John get behind her so fast? She hadn't even seen him move. It was hard to feel threatened with his gentle touch.

"Ready!" Niko shouted, and the wolves disappeared. It was amazing how they could do that, seeing as they were so big.

She jumped when one of John's hands moved across her shoulder, while the other gripped her waist, pulling her close to his body.

John nuzzled his face in her neck as if to bite her, the scruff of his beard brushing against her shoulder. That really wasn't supposed to feel as good as it did.

Her heart started pumping wildly in her chest.

"You okay?" John whispered.

She nodded, feeling that her voice might crack.

Rebecca gasped as he lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling helplessly. He was holding her so close, so tight. Her only thought as she held on to his forearms was that it wasn't close enough.

"Remember, you're the victim and you're scared," John whispered, reminding her about the exercise.

As she was told, she began flailing her hands and feet. She even threw in a scream.

There was a growl behind her, some loud thumps, and then she fell to the ground. She turned and saw three wolves on top of John, who by that time had surrendered.

"Good job!" Niko clapped his hands as he came out of the shadows. "Great job working together. Remember, in the daytime, werewolves will most likely be in human form, but they are still pretty strong. Don't underestimate them. If they do change during the day, they'll be weak and that's the best time to attack."

Once the wolves peeled away from John, he got to his feet and held out his hand for Rebecca.

"I didn't scare you too much, did I?" He easily pulled her to her feet, holding her hand until she was steady on her feet.

"No." She was caught in his stare again. Her teeth bit into her lip to hopefully slow her rapid heartbeat.

"Great job, Rebecca." Niko patted her shoulder. "Would you mind if we did it again?"

"Not at all." _Geez, eager much?_

Rebecca looked at Rachel, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

They did the exercise three more times. Then Niko had another plan.

"Okay, go hide." Niko pointed toward the woods. "You can go as far as you want, climb trees, hide in bushes, whatever. If you get uncomfortable, just scream out the word watermelon and we'll come looking for you." Niko grinned. "Remember that you're playing a victim, so do what you would do if you were being attacked."

Rebecca looked hesitantly at the trees. She'd been camping before, but she'd been with people who knew where they were. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go into the woods by herself.

"I'm not going to get lost in there, am I?"

"Don't worry." John smiled smugly. "I'll find you."

_I can't wait,_ Rebecca thought.

"Okay, go!" Niko said.

Rebecca headed into the woods, far enough until she couldn't hear them anymore. She found a tree that wasn't too high but had plenty of leaves and branches to hide her. She started to climb, making sure not to go too far up. The last thing she need was to fall and break a bone. She settled back and dangled her feet while she waited.

Before she knew it, John was below her. His steps were so quiet; she hadn't even heard him approach, even as he moved below her.

Quickly, she pulled her feet up, held her breath, and didn't make a sound.

John closed his eyes and lifted his chin. He breathed in deep. His eyes popped open. He looked up through the leaves and the branches right at her and gave her a devilish smile. "I got you."

Rebecca gasped as he ran and jumped on the tree and started climbing. He moved pretty fast for a guy his size. In moments, he was a few feet from her. She scooted back until her back hit the truck of the tree. Her heart was in her throat as she stared into his eyes. Before she could even plan her next move, he lunged forward and grabbed her, holding her like a sack of potatoes. Then he jumped out of the tree.

Rebecca screamed as they landed, but she wasn't hurt. She barely felt the impact. He shifted her until she was over his shoulder. Rebecca started flailing her fists and screaming.

There was a growl, and Rebecca saw a sandy colored wolf baring his teeth. With the exception of a few, she didn't know who was who in their wolf forms.

John turned around and lowered Rebecca down, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he held her to him as a shield. He took slow steps backward. More wolves came out to face him, all of them menacing and promising harm until he surrendered.

At that point, Rebecca thought John would have given up. Instead, he held her closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned. He was still moving backward, holding onto Rebecca. "I'll snap her neck!" His tone was enough to scare her, but his delicate touch under her chin told another story.

The blow came from behind, and Rebecca hit the ground. The sandy wolf grabbed her shirt and pulled her out of harm's way, while the rest of the wolves swarmed over John.

Eventually, John held his hands up, and they all dispersed.

"Whoa, good job, everyone!" Niko said, slipping out of the bushes. He patted on the wolves on the back. "Remember, even if werewolves are surrounded, they aren't going to give in easily. They'll take as many people with them as they can."

"You guys know how to show a girl a good time." Rebecca brushed herself off. "At least you found me before a bear did."

John laughed a deep rumble. "I told you I would."

Rebecca looked into his gray eyes that seemed to shimmer bright for a moment, almost like the flash of a camera.

"Okay, everyone! That's it for today!" Niko called out, breaking Rebecca concentration. "Remember, it's important to catch them by surprise, just like you did, Leah." He looked at the small gray wolf. Another wolf, who Rebecca guessed was Matt, nudged her shoulder. "Okay, see you all tonight!" Niko shouted.

Rebecca looked at John once more before heading back to the house. She was surprised that he was already staring at her. His smile was friendly and a bit mischievous.

She shyly looked back at him, very much like a school girl.

"You're in trouble!" Rachel said, knocking Rebecca out of her trance. "Jake's going to have a fit!"

"What did I do?"

"Don't think I didn't see your eyes light up whenever John had his arms around you. I know you too well, my dear sister, and you like that one." Rachel smiled. "He's pretty hot, though. It's understandable. Those eyes are incredible, right?"

"It was just an exercise," Rebecca stepped over some fallen branches.

"Well, you two looked mighty cozy, and he didn't seem to mind you playing his victim, either." Rachel giggled. "He never held Leah like that."

"Probably because she's dating his Alpha," Rebecca mumbled, although she was glad to hear that he held her differently.

"Yeah, okay," Rachel answered skeptically. "Anyway, you've got another problem. Jake's not going to like it."

"Why would Jake care? Besides, he's our baby brother, not our Alpha."

"He'd care because John is a werewolf." Rachel held a tree limb so Rebecca could walk under it.

"They all are, right?" Rebecca asked, letting the limb snap behind her.

"No, Becky. He's a _real_ werewolf. He was bitten about forty years ago."

"Oh." _Well, that's interesting_.

**~*}{*~**

It was after lunch when Renesmee finally made it to work. She wasn't at the shop while Collin and Jacob were training. Instead, he found Emmett behind the counter helping customers and manning the register. He'd known Rosalie would be covering until he and Collin got there.

Emmett had filled in while Renesmee was healing, and he was great at it. The customers liked him, especially the ladies, and he was really good with numbers. Jacob had tried to get answers to Renesmee's whereabouts, but Emmett just said that Renesmee asked him to fill in for a few hours. Jacob had even asked Collin which wasn't any help since he didn't know.

That was smart of Renesmee, knowing that even if Jacob used the Alpha command, Collin couldn't tell Jacob something he didn't know.

It wasn't like Jacob minded Renesmee leaving the office, but she'd been acting strange and secretive in the last week or so, and he had his suspicions.

Jacob leaned against the counter and watched as Renesmee hopped out of her car and headed to the front door.

The bell above the door rang.

"Jake?" Renesmee's expression reminded him of the time when she'd borrowed Edward's brand new mustang and crashed it into a tree. "You're here! I thought training would take longer."

Jacob looked up at the wall clock. "It's almost one."

"Really?" Renesmee hastily looked at her watch. "Where did the time go?" She laughed nervously. "So, how did training go?"

"Great. Rebecca was there, and she even played the victim." Jacob crossed his arms. "She did a good job, and she's handling everything pretty well." Jacob kept his eye on Renesmee as she fidgeted with her keys. "Where were you?"

Renesmee hurriedly stowed her purse behind the counter, conveniently avoiding Jacob's eyes. Jacob, however, wasn't deterred in the slightest.

"It was slow this morning, so I ran to the bank and did some other errands," Renesmee said. "Then I went to see mom and dad. We got to talking and time got away from me, I guess."

"You saw Bella?" Jacob asked, studying her closely. "Because I talked to her, and she said she thought you were here. Then I come in and find Emmett running the register."

"I'm back now." Renesmee handed Jacob the deposit receipt, avoiding the issue. "There's something else I need to ask. Would it be okay if I leave early today? I need to do something."

"What?"

"It's personal." In her nervousness, she dropped her keys.

"Really." Jacob picked them up and handed them to her.

"Really."

Jacob breathed out and rolled his eyes. "How long are you going to play this game, Ness?"

"What are you talking about?" Renesmee eyes widened, putting her guilt on display.

"I don't know where you were, but I know who you were with?" Jacob stepped closer. "She's all around you."

Jacob had Eden's scent ingrained in his brain since the day he'd met her. He'd smelled it on Renesmee a few days ago, some times stronger than others. He'd waited for Renesmee to be honest with him.

Renesmee gave a resigned sigh. "I just want her to know that we're still friends, even if…" she trailed off. "She doesn't know a lot of people here, and I thought if her break up is anything like yours, she really, really needs a friend." Renesmee leaned against the counter. "When I went to see her, I was going to tell her what a mistake she was making and give her a piece of my mind. It just didn't seem right, because she likes you so much. I wanted to make sure it wasn't some other guy." When Jacob narrowed his eyes, she said, "It wasn't. She's just trying to protect herself. She asked me not to say anything to you, so I was trying to keep her secret."

"So you've been hanging out with her?" Jacob couldn't help the skip in his chest. "How is she?"

"Honestly? She's miserable." Renesmee sighed again. "She's having a hard time."

"Well, she's the one who broke up with me," Jacob mumbled. He hated that she was hurting, but he was also stubborn. She wasn't the only one in pain.

"Do you think she wanted to do that?" Renesmee's voice went higher. "She knows you're keeping something from her, and she thinks you don't trust her. What was she supposed to do?"

"So you're defending her?" The calmness in Jacob voice surprised him, because inside he felt cornered.

"No. I'm trying to show you where she's coming from." Renesmee looked down at her fingernails. "Maybe you should be honest with her."

"Yeah, that should go over well." Jacob chortled. "Why don't you tell her about you?" After all, Jacob wasn't the only one keeping things from Eden.

"Because, I would probably have to tell her about you." Renesmee sighed. "I told her not to give up on you. So, don't give up on her, either."

Jacob rubbed his forehead. He didn't know how he was supposed to take that.

"I didn't want you to feel betrayed because I was hanging out with her. That's another reason I didn't want to tell you."

A few moments passed before Jacob spoke again.

"Does she talk about me?" Man, he sounded like a girl.

Renesmee laughed. "Yes, quite a bit. Even when she's trying not to. Anyway, I told her we would have a girl's night out. We're going to get something to eat and then go see a movie. That's why I need to leave early."

Jacob closed his eyes, wishing it was him seeing Eden that night. His emotions had been all over the place since she'd broken up with him. What he wouldn't give for the clarity he found in the depths of Eden's blue eyes. "I'll close up here. If we get busy, I'll call Emmett and Rosalie."

"Thanks, Jake." Renesmee breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, and the roses were beautiful. It was a nice thought, but Eden's allergic."

"What roses?" Jacob crinkled his brow.

"The red ones." Renesmee raised an eyebrow.

Jacob tilted his head. "The only thing I've sent her besides dozens of texts and voicemails was chocolate. Who would send her roses?"

"I don't know." Renesmee put her hand on her chin. "She thinks they're from you."

They exchanged wary glances, and Jacob's instincts fired off.

"Seth has the night off, so Jasper's guarding her house tonight. I'll let him know, and maybe he can pick up something. Even if it's just some stupid guy with a crush, I want to be sure."

**_A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!_**


	21. Chapter 19

_**Thank you, Costa, for pre-reading! **_

_**19**_

"Oh wow," Matt mumbled around a large piece of sweet potato pie. "This is delicious!" He gobbled down the rest and reached for another. "It's like heaven in my mouth."

They were sitting on the couch in Leah's living room. Matt was shirtless and barefoot with just a pair of sweatpants hugging his hips. He'd come by wolf and had to patrol later. Leah certainly didn't mind.

Leah grinned as she wiped crumbs from his mouth. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'll be honest with you. I didn't know what to expect." He finished that piece in two bites and reached for another. "But once again, you've proved how amazing you are."

Leah couldn't hide her smile. Matt loved her pie. She was pretty sure he'd like it, but by the expression on his face, he _loved_ it.

"Maybe you could make pies for Breakers."

"No, no." Leah held her hand up. "I made that pie for you. I already have a job I love, thank you very much."

"You're right, Peaches. I don't want to share you." Matt winked. "At least, not yet."

"It's a little late for that, I think. When Red saw me making your sweet potato pie yesterday, she asked if I would make her a coconut cream pie. Then she took a piece to Collin who told Seth. Now he wants key lime." Leah shook her head, but it didn't bother her. She really did enjoy making them.

"It's only going to get worse, baby. I'm going to be thinking about this pie all night, and I'm on watch. My pack will be hunting you down for a piece. I know I'll be back at least once before the night is over."

Leah pointed toward the refrigerator. "I figured, so I made more."

"You're full of surprises, Peaches." Matt finished his third piece. "I didn't know you were a baker."

Leah shrugged. "It's mainly pies. For some reason it came natural. Not that it's difficult, but the more of a challenge it was, the more I wanted to take it on."

"How did you start this?"

Leah toyed with her hair. "I used to bake with my father. When I was about six, my mother started working on Sundays to make ends meet. Dad was a fisherman and business was slow. Anyway, Dad had to watch Seth and me." Leah laughed fondly at the memory. "I don't know if he knew what to do with us, so I asked if we could make cookies. Emily and I used to make cookies with my grandmother, and we had so much fun. Dad was skeptical, but together we did it. The first batch didn't look that great, and we made a huge mess in the kitchen, but they tasted pretty good. Seth was our test taster, and he loved them. It became a Sunday ritual. We made a lot of things, and they were usually pretty good, but making pies was what I enjoyed the most.

"Eventually, Seth only came around when it was time to test the food, so it was just my father and me. We could talk about anything when we were baking in that kitchen, and it was just between us." Leah felt her throat tighten. "Of course life got in the way, so we couldn't meet every weekend. He'd be out on a boat, or I had plans with Sam or Emily or something. So we set dates, and we never, ever broke them. It was our time. Even mom gave us our space."

"That sounds nice," Matt said.

Leah smiled. "He even got me a job baking pies for the pie eating contest at the county fair. We made them together."

"This pie was delicious, Peaches." Matt patted his stomach. "I have no doubt that the rest of your pies are awesome too. I'm surprised your pack doesn't want you to make them."

"Emily does the cooking," Leah said, quietly.

"So, does that mean you can't cook too?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "We're shifters. We'll take good food from anyone."

Leah shrugged. Unfortunately, that wasn't how things worked. When she first phased, everyone was singing Emily's praises of how kind and generous she was. Making pies would have given the impression that Leah was trying to compete with Emily. But that wasn't true. In Leah's mind, she'd already lost. Plus, the pack didn't need any additional ammunition to throw at her.

"I bet your father was proud of you."

"I hope so." Leah looked down. "The last time we cooked together, I was in a dark place. The last thing I wanted to do was bake, but he made me get up on our scheduled day. Sam had already broken up with me, and I'd just found out he was dating Emily. I was trying to survive, but I was in so much pain. It didn't help that everyone was defending Sam." Leah exhaled. "Dad started with that, and I told him that if he was going to bring up Sam, I would throw a pie in his face. Instead, he told me that even though things were dark, everything would make sense one day. He died a few weeks later."

"Oh, Peaches, I'm sorry." Matt held her cheek.

Leah smiled weakly. "Anyway, I stopped making pies altogether. I only started making them again a couple of years ago. Even then, it wasn't often." Leah grabbed Matt's plate and the leftover pie and headed to the kitchen.

"It's funny that you mentioned Emily," Matt said. "She came by to see me today."

Leah began wrapping up the pie. "Yeah?"

"Yep. She wanted to know if she could use Breakers to host a wedding/baby shower for Angela."

Leah rinsed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

Matt laughed. "She said that Embry's driving Angela nuts with the over protectiveness and wants to do something without the pack around. The only way your pack would let that happen is if my pack was there. Anyway, I told her that it would be fine."

"That's good." Leah joined Matt on the couch, folding her legs under her. "Angela will like that."

"Emily also told me something else." Matt traced a line up Leah's arm to her neck. "She said that she was glad I was in your life, because you haven't been the same since Sam broke up with you."

Leah could feel her wolf rustle. Once again, things go back to Sam and Emily and poor, poor Leah.

"When I asked her what she meant, she said that she was the reason Sam broke your heart. She said you were engaged to him, and then he foot printed—"

"Imprinted," Leah corrected.

"Imprinted, and that was what tore you apart. She also said that it destroyed your relationship with her. When she realized I didn't know, she wouldn't talk about it anymore."

Leah let go of a frustrated sigh. "She shouldn't have told you that."

"You're right." He lifted her chin. "_You_ should have told me, babe. You can tell me anything. You can trust me." He gently gripped her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere."

She grabbed Matt's hand and sighed. As much as she wanted to hide her past, there was no running away. It was time to face it. "Okay. It's better if you hear things from me anyway."

As she fiddled with Matt's fingers, she told him everything. She didn't look at him as she spoke, because she didn't want to see the pity on his face, so she kept them on his fingers. The times when she paused to collect her thoughts, she felt Matt squeeze her hand or his kiss on her cheek, encouraging her to keep going.

When she was done, she chanced a glance at him, hoping and praying she wouldn't see him pity her. Instead, she saw anger. He was pissed.

"That shouldn't have happened." The words came out calmly, but his eyes showed the truth when they glowed green. "You shouldn't have been treated that way. You are an Alpha female, and that should have been celebrated, not shunned."

"They didn't know any better," Leah said, surprised that she was making excuses for them. "There was a lot we didn't know about shifters."

"That doesn't mean it was okay for everyone to treat you like that. And Sam was Alpha then? No wonder Jake took over, although I can't say he's completely blameless, especially since he was going through his own drama. You shouldn't have been punished for something that happened to you! Sam fell in love with someone else, but that's doesn't excuse his actions. You'd lost your father and turned into a giant wolf at the same time! Someone could have had supported you."

"I wasn't the easiest to get along with." Sometimes, she still cringed at her behavior. She was angry and acting out, and at least if they reacted to her, they knew she still existed. "I said some horrible things, Matt."

"With all that hostility, your wolf was on constant defense. She was looking out for you, since no one else seemed to care. Your pack is supposed to protect and support you, especially when you've just changed for the first time and especially since you're an Alpha female."

"They didn't know anything about female shifters then, let alone Alpha females." Leah patted his hand. "Rachel said that the elders are adding my story to the journals in case any females shift in the future so this won't happen again. I survived. I have Jake to thank for letting me join his pack and keeping me as beta. When he said he was rejoining the packs, I thought sure he was going to make Sam his second, but Jake stuck with me."

"That's what Jake meant when he said that they owned you, wasn't it?" Matt smirked.

"Probably." Leah shrugged. "Jake has apologized many times about how things were before, and he promised me that he'd always have my back. We may not agree on everything, but since I joined his pack, he's never abandoned me."

"Listen to me, babe." Matt leaned forward. "You are a blessing, something that your pack obviously needed. They were the foolish ones who couldn't see your value. You and your wolf are beautiful, and if Sam or anyone else was too foolish to see it, then that's on them."

Leah gasped, her eyes staring at him in wonder. All she ever wanted then was for someone to care and comfort her instead of telling her to "get over it" and "suck it up". She wasn't even asking for everyone to hate Emily and Sam; she just needed support.

Leah looked down at her cuticles. "It was tough, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. But I made it through." She slowly looked up at him. "Please don't let this ruin your impression of my pack. They are some of the best protectors in the world."

"I'm sorry, Peaches." Matt kissed her hand. "I let my temper get away from me. It just bothers me that you were by yourself in all of this."

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here now." She pressed her lips to his in a fevered kiss that slowly intensified.

Leah crawled on top of him, straddling his legs. He uttered a surprised, "Peaches," before she went in for another intense kiss.

Matt followed along, arms circling her, pulling her closer. Her fingers dug into his hair. She felt his response to her movements, and she answered it by shifting her hips.

"Mmm," he murmured beneath her kisses.

She moved again.

"Peaches," he said, out of breath.

"Yes?" she answered innocently, moving kisses down his cheek to his neck.

"Babe, I'm trying really, really hard to do the right thing." Matt tightened his grip on her. "You're not making it easy."

Leah giggled. "It feels like you're doing the right thing to me." She moved again, brushing his steadily growing erection.

Leah could feel his control slowly slipping, which was what she wanted. She wanted to feel him, all of him.

"Matt?" Leah held on to his cheeks. "Tell me that you're not going to be all noble and try to save my virtue or something like that. I know that things were different when you were…younger."

"No. I may be older than you, but I'm not old fashioned." He kissed her deeply to drive his point home. "I really want to do this with you, but I want to make sure that it's what you truly want. I get the feeling your wants and needs aren't always taken into consideration. I need to know that you trust me."

"I do trust you, Matt. It's been a long time since I could say that, but I do."

"Okay," he answered, pressing his forehead to hers. "If you're sure."

"I am."

She felt his fingers under her shirt on her skin, gliding up and down her back. She pulled away and caught his stare. A naughty smile spread over her lips as she held her arms up and waited.

He stared at her for a moment then his fingers brushed her skin and slowly pulled her shirt off. Leah's heart was pumping so wildly, it rang in her ears and vibrated though her body.

He didn't say anything at first as he stared at her chest and torso in her light blue lace bra. Then his eyes made it back to hers. "So beautiful."

Just as he was about to kiss her again, a howl rang out. They both sighed simultaneously. Leah glanced up at the clock, then out the window at the darkening sky.

"Geez, is it that late already?" she said.

"Yeah." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I have to get out there."

"I know." She kissed him once more and stood up so he could rise.

Matt followed, adjusting his sweats but there was no hiding how turned on he was.

They walked out the back door. "I'll be back a little later, okay?" he said, his voice husky. "For pie, of course."

"Of course." Leah smiled at him.

"Or maybe something a little sweeter." He quickly twisted Leah around until her back was pressed against the wall, trapping her. The air in her lungs sawed in and out as her heart puttered in her chest. He laid the mother of all kisses on her lips, a kiss that took her breath away and had her hanging on to him for support because her knees had turned to jelly. A kiss that made a promise of what was to come.

He didn't say anything as he walked away. Instead, he gave her a mischievous smile and disappeared in the trees.

"Hey, Leah," a voice spoke behind her.

Leah jumped, and she turned around. "Dammit, Sam! What the hell?" She held her hand over her heart. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Jared's running a little late, so I'm watching you until he gets here." He studied her face.

"And does that include scaring the life out of me?" Leah frowned.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Sam shuffled uneasily. "So, you and Matt seemed to be getting closer."

Obviously, he'd caught that kiss Matt had given her. How long had he been out there? Had he seen what was going on inside? The curtains had been open, so there was a good chance he saw where things were going.

Then Leah thought, _Who cares what he saw?_

Leah sighed. "That's none of your business, Sam." She was still agitated at him for sneaking up on her.

"Maybe not, but I still care about you, Leah. I don't want to see you hurt." He stepped closer. "You're not gonna want to hear this, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Maybe now isn't the time to be getting involved with him." Sam looked toward the forest where Matt disappeared. "There's a lot going on right now, and everyone needs to stay focused. It's to keep you safe."

Leah laughed. "Well, you and Emily had no trouble getting involved during the newborn war. Jared and Kim didn't have any problems either" She looked at him, her lips tight. "It was okay then, I guess, but not now."

He exhaled. "That was different, Lee-Lee."

She glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

"But Matt gets to call you, Peach," Sam challenged.

"It's Peaches, and yes, he does." Leah huffed. "And don't act like it's just about keeping me safe. For whatever reason, you don't like Matt, and that's why you're being an asshole."

"You're right." Sam leaned against the railing. "It's not just about keeping you safe. It's about the choices you make, and you should think about them before you do something you can't take back."

"Once again, what do the choices I make have to do with you?" Leah asked.

"I'm just trying to warn you, but you're still so fuckin' stubborn!" Sam threw his hands up. "Do you know what it feels like to love someone so much that it hurts then destroy them? Do you want that cloud hanging over you forever? Because that's how I feel when I look at you. I see how much I hurt you, how I destroyed your trust in love, in me, and in Emily. That's going to happen when you imprint. You'll have to break his heart."

"Who says I'll imprint?" Leah crossed her arms, but she felt that dread creep up in her mind. "Embry didn't imprint and neither did Paul. And Collin is crazy about Red. You saw how he broke Jake's command to save her. He didn't imprint either. Not everyone's mate is picked for them."

"Imprinting is rare, but so are you. What if your imprint is out there waiting?" His voice was solemn, regretful. "You won't be able to fight it."

It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She _was_ rare, and what if she was like Taha Aki? If his imprinting was really about keeping the bloodlines strong, was she supposed to wait? Matt had already said that her first son would lead a pack of his own. Maybe that meant there was a super imprint waiting for her.

She'd looked at Matt many, many times and there was a tingling feeling, but it was nothing like imprinting.

She cared too much to see Matt hurt, especially if she could avoid it.

"I just want you to be careful." Sam's voice was softer. "You may think I'm just trying to make your life miserable, but I'm not."

"I'm here!" Jared said, running from the forest. "Thanks for covering for me, Sam. I got stuck at work, but I'm here now." Jared's smile faded when he saw their solemn faces. "Everything okay?" His eyes shifted between them.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sam stepped off the deck. "Just think about what I said, Leah."

Leah watched him follow the same path to the forest that Matt took earlier.

"So." Jared moved next to Leah. "I heard a rumor you had pie."

Leah cracked a smile. The pack gossiped like little old ladies. "Yeah, there's sweet potato and coconut cream in the fridge."

"Thanks, Leah!" He ran inside.

Leah looked up at the sky. "Dad, I could really use your advice right now." Then she rubbed her arms and headed inside.

**~*}{*~**

Most werewolves hated the change. It was brutal and hurt like hell. Feeling all of your bones fracture and reform wasn't a walk in the park. Mark, however, welcomed it. The pain of it all fueled his hunger and anger. It helped him focus on the one thing he wanted: Eden Sloan.

The first time he'd seen her was when he did some work at her home. He knew at that moment that he had to have her. She was polite, but obviously not interested, but he didn't let that deter him. He promised he would find a way to make her his. The house she lived in was old and falling apart, but the more "broke" it was, the more he got to fix it. She didn't have to know that he was one of the reasons so many things malfunctioned. Each time he'd come over to fix something, he'd set up something else to break so she'd have to call him again.

One day, he'd gotten home late and walked in on the carnage. The werewolves were there, destroying his house and killing his parents. He'd tried to run, but they were everywhere. Eventually, he held up his hands and begged for his life. Then the Alpha made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Join them and he'd live forever with more power than he ever dreamed.

Mark had looked up at the large beasts. They were lethal and deadly. He wanted that kind of power. It would help him get the ultimate prize. So he agreed.

Viktor, the Alpha, was the one to do it. The biting and tearing of his skin was unlike any pain he'd ever felt. At one point, he'd looked down at his body and saw his bones and some of his organs exposed. The venom oozed through his bloodstream electrifying his senses. Then he faded into darkness.

When he woke up, he felt the strength pulsing through his body and he was bigger. His senses were magnified. He could hear everything, smell everything, feel everything. It was truly remarkable.

His first full moon was brutal, but he withstood it all. Feeling the pain of his bones reshaping was agony, so he focused on Eden.

Another unexpected quality, his feelings for Eden intensified. Before he just fantasized about her, now he wanted her even more. It turned into an obsession. He followed her everywhere, making sure to stay hidden. He'd figured he'd convince her to be with him instead of just taking her. At first anyway.

While he was out of commission, Eden had called him a few times for his help. Since he was a new werewolf, he wasn't allowed out of his cage. Viktor wanted his werewolves in control of their beasts.

Unfortunately, after not hearing from him, she fixed things on her own or called a different handyman. He'd called her a few times, and she politely said that she'd gotten whatever was broken fixed, but that if something else happened, she would call him.

Then she started dating Jacob Black, the Alpha of the Quileute pack. And she didn't even know who or what he was.

That made Mark furious. Eden belonged to him. But he also knew about Viktor's plan to take Jacob out. So he waited and planned.

First, Mark had to get into Viktor's good graces, and that meant taking out his current second in command. So that's what he did, working his way up the pack chain until the current beta fell dead at the master's feet.

The good news was that Eden had ended things with the other Alpha. Mark still planned to take Jacob out just for dating Eden. He would pay for touching her, thinking about her, and being with her. She was his, whether she realized it or not.

The bones in Mark's back fractured and reset, making agonizing cracking noises in the process. His fingernails lengthened and turned into large, sharp talons, and his body expanded, growing in both height and weight.

The whole thing was really quite amazing. Becoming a werewolf automatically added both girth and height to a normal man's body, but the beast inside empowered all of that, growing to about nine feet tall in werewolf form. His face elongated, his ears lengthened, and his teeth turned into venomous fangs.

When he was done, he stood tall and howled at the moon, feeling its power wash over him, strengthening him. The full moon was coming. He could feel it in his bones. It was only a matter of days.

He looked at all of the werewolves still changing into their forms, their painful cries echoing in the woods.

_Wimps! _Mark said through their minds. _Suck it up! We've got a job to do!_

_Sir? _One of the werewolves was eager for his attention. He stood in front of Mark, bowing his head slightly.

_What is it?_

_There's something you should see. _

The beast's thoughts shifted, and Mark saw Eden sitting with a woman at a cafe. _What am I looking at, besides you still watching my female when you were just supposed to drop off flowers?_

The other werewolf cringed. _The woman she's with. Do you see her?_

Mark looked at the woman in the werewolf's mind. She looked normal. Her hair was red and her were eyes brown, nothing spectacular. Mark didn't understand the point.

_It's more than that, sir. _The werewolf carefully answered his thought._ That woman is the one Donnie attacked in the forest a few weeks back. The one the Quileute pack was protecting._

That was quite a surprise. He'd sent a team to just observe the vampires. The next thing he knew, half of his team returned with a story about the Quileutes and the vampires fighting back. Donnie and two others didn't make it back.

_I thought you said that she wouldn't survive the night_.

_I did. She should either be dead now or a werewolf. _

_We would feel her if she were a wolf. _Mark was talking more to himself.

It was possible for a female to be changed although a lot of them didn't survive. But whenever they got a new member, their thoughts and actions would be seen within the pack.

There was the chance that she was a wolf, but was not connected to their pack. It wasn't unheard of to find werewolves that have broken away. The one that was part of Matt's pack was an example. But it took time and control. It wasn't something that happened.

_Why is she walking around without a scratch? _Mark's anger increased, affecting the other werewolves.

_She's something else. _

_Then find out who or what she is! We don't want any surprises._

_Yes, sir! _He bowed and blended in with the rest of the werewolves.

Mark roared to gather everyone's attention. _All right, everyone! You all know what to do tonight! No fuckups and no excuses! I want results! Go!_

With loud yips and howls, they all ran into the night.

_**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**_


	22. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Nothing came together right, but I think I got it. **_

_**Thank you, Costa for pre-reading and for all of your help!**_

_**20**_

The wind was fierce at the top of the cliffs, enough to take an average man's breath away. But Aaron was far from average. The cold weather didn't even give him a chill. It actually helped calm his rising temper.

_Head to the cliffs. Come alone. Your pack shows your brother dies._

After patrolling, Aaron found that note with a picture of Tommy gagged and bound like an animal attached to his refrigerator.

He didn't let himself worry that someone had broken into his house. He didn't listen to his instincts telling him he was walking into a trap. All he concentrated on was getting his brother back.

So he here he was, ready to make a deal to save his brother. To keep the pack away, Aaron hadn't changed into his wolf.

Twigs broke behind him, and Aaron whipped around. A large man emerged from the forest. His hair was short, spiky and bleached blonde, which was a huge contrast from his dark, nearly black eyes. His fingernails were sharp as talons, and the hair on his arms, chest, and legs was a still pretty thick, which suggested that he'd recently changed back from a werewolf. He didn't even bother putting on pants, just walked around as naked as the day he was born.

The muscles in Aaron's neck tensed as he watched the man puff his chest out like a peacock. "Where's my brother?"

"I'll ask the questions." He twisted his head to the left and then to the right. "You alone?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Aaron had no time to react to the heavy footfalls behind him. Hands roughly grabbed him, forcing him to the ground. "What the hell is this?"

"We need to talk about a few things, and I don't want to deal with your whole pack." Another man handed the blond a needle, and he walked toward Aaron. "Hold him still!"

Aaron struggled, but the blond placed a knee on his chest, pinning him down. The needle punched into his arm. The liquid burned as it swam through his veins. He tried to phase, but it was too late.

The blond man held out his hand. "Give me another one." He stuck that one in his neck and waited.

Aaron felt his body getting weaker. "What was that?"

"Werewolf venom." The blond man stood up. "We've learned quite a bit from your brother. If we give you enough venom, it will make you weak for a bit. It also keeps you from changing into your wolf form."

The men tied Aaron's hands and feet then moved behind the blond man. Aaron's breath caught when the harsh wind rushed over his skin. He was only wearing his cargo shorts when he ran up there. He didn't even have shoes on. It had been so long since he had been cold.

"Damn, man. Put some clothes on," Aaron groaned, trying hard not to look at the naked man in front of him.

The man held himself. "It's impressive, I know, but don't feel threatened. I'm sure in your little pack, you measure up to the best of them." He clapped his hands. "Now, let's get down to business before that venom wears off."

"And what makes you think I would help you?" Aaron struggled against the binds, willing his wolf to come back.

"Oh, right. You need a reason to talk." He snapped his fingers and another man appeared with a bundle over his shoulder. Aaron noticed that the bundle was struggling.

The man dropped it in front of Aaron, and he looked into his brother's brown eyes. "Tommy!"

Just like the photo, Tommy's mouth was taped, and his hands and feet were tied together.

The blond kicked Tommy's side, and he curled up in a ball.

"Stop it!" Aaron shouted. "Don't touch him!"

The man squatted down and grabbed Tommy by his hair, pulling his head up so Aaron could see. "I don't know what you're complaining about. You should be happy he's alive." He let go, and Tommy dropped back to the ground. "He's made if farther than the others. In fact, he's the only one to survive all the werewolf venom we've given him. It would be a shame to kill him now, but I will to make a point."

Aaron's anger was a white hot heat inside, boiling over. He looked down at the ropes that he should have been able to break through. They felt like chains.

"If you hurt him…"

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" The blond raised an eyebrow, daring him to make a move. He grabbed Aaron's neck and dug his fingernails in. "Not a damn thing."

A punch connected with Aaron's jaw, making his teeth chatter.

Aaron spit out a glob of blood. "What do you want?"

"I need information, and remember your brother's life is on the line." The blond pointed at Tommy, who was still cringing in pain.

"I can't tell you anything about our pack. Alpha's orders." For once in his life, he was happy about that stupid command. There were so many times when he tried to explain his behavior to his mother, and that damn command clamped his mouth shut.

The blond man smacked his lips. "Those damn Alpha commands cause a lot of problems, don't they? Don't worry about that. We know quite a bit about your pack already. We aren't just mindless beasts out for carnage. Some of us are actually pretty smart. What I need from you is information about someone close to you."

One of the men handed the blond a tablet.

_When did werewolves get so tech savvy?_

The blond man thumbed through pictures until he landed on the one he wanted and held it up for Aaron.

Aaron's heart skipped a beat when he saw the photo of Jacob's ex-girlfriend and Renesmee Cullen. He prayed that they didn't catch it.

"Who's that?" Aaron asked, adding a nonchalant shrug.

The man's face split into a big smile. "This one is your Alpha's female, although the last I heard they were on the outs." His voice turned to mocking, and he held his hand to his chest. "I'm shocked you didn't know that your Alpha was involved with someone." He pointed to the red haired woman. "I want to know about this one. And don't try pulling that I-don't-know-who-she-is bullshit, because she's always around your pack." The man pulled up another picture of her with Collin. "Especially with this one."

A million questions flew in his mind.

_How did they knew about Jacob's girlfriend? _

_Who else did they know about? _

_How many of their families were being watched?_

"She's a girl that hangs around us." Aaron figured that was a simple enough answer. "It's annoying. She's like a stray cat that someone fed and won't leave."

It wasn't a secret that Aaron didn't like Renesmee or the Cullens. Since they moved to Forks, they brought messes that the pack had to clean up.

"Really?" The blond looked at the picture. "She's pretty hot, if you like redheads. I certainly wouldn't kick her out of the bed. There's something else about her. See, some members of our pack got a little carried away and went after her. They did a number on her. But somehow, she's still walking around like nothing happened. Why is that?"

"How the hell should I know?" Aaron shrugged nonchalantly. "I wasn't there when she was attacked."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you don't know anything about her. You know what I think? I think she's a little more than some girl that hangs around. I think she's superhuman, but she's not a shifter or vampire, and if she survived our attack, she should be a werewolf, so what is she?"

Aaron bit his tongue to keep from talking.

"You need more motivation." The blond said casually. One of the men picked up Tommy and carried him to the cliffs.

"What are you doing?" Aaron's head rose, alert. "Where are you taking him?"

"Do you think I'm fucking around?" he asked. "Do you think I won't drop him?"

Tommy struggled, his screams muffled by the tape. The man held Tommy near the edge.

The blond said, "He's not going to be able to swim with his hands tied, and I'm sure that water is freezing, so I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

"She's a hybrid!" Aaron shouted. "That's how she was able to survive!"

"What kind of hybrid?"

"I'm not telling you anything else until you tell that bastard to bring him back!"

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You kill my brother, and I won't tell you a damn thing! Now bring him back!"

The blond let out a frustrated blow of air. He waved his hand and the man holding Tommy tossed him to the ground.

"Talk. What kind of hybrid is she?"

"Will you let us go after this?" Aaron asked.

"Sure." There was that sinister smile again.

Aaron didn't trust him, but he was out of options. Tommy was still pretty close to the edge. "She's half vampire and half human."

"So the vampires are, what, her family?" The blond grinned. "I didn't think vampires cared about anything but drinking blood."

"Another myth debunked, I guess." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"How did they do it?"

Aaron shrugged. "The usual way, I assume. Two people have sex without protection and boom."

"Wait, wait! So one of the vampires knocked up a human? And the fetus survived?" The blond let out shriek of laughter. "That's priceless! What about the female. Is she still alive? You know what, that doesn't matter. It's enough to know it can happen."

Aaron felt sick, his stomach turning with the knowledge that he'd said too much.

"I thought it was your job as shifters to protect everyone from the bloodsuckers. You seem pretty chummy with them."

"They don't hunt humans, they hunt animals." Aaron looked away as he spoke. "That's why we don't attack them."

"Is she as strong and fast as the vampires?"

"I don't know!" Aaron shouted, glaring at the man. "I make it a point to stay as far away from those leeches as I can!"

"Not a fan, huh?" The blond chuckled. "Yeah, me neither. They've been quite a nuisance over the years, especially those old fuckers in Italy. They're next once we finish here." The blond stood up. "Thanks for your cooperation. All of this information was very useful. We'll let your Alpha know about all your helpfulness before we kill him."

"What?" Aaron's head shot up.

"Oh, don't you be concerned with that. Where you're going, you won't have to worry about him or the vampires."

One of the men started rolling Tommy toward the edge of the cliff. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I'd let you go, and I'm keeping my promise."

After one final shove, Aaron watched Tommy fall helplessly in the freezing water below. "Tommy!"

Aaron turned to the blonde man, the rage inside was too much to handle. He struggled against the binds, feeling them stretch, but they didn't snap. "I'm going to make you pay for that, motherfucker!"

A sharp pain bloomed in Aaron's side, and the blond held up his talons. Blood dripped from them, and Aaron realized it was his.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

He looked down at this side and saw the crimson liquid flowing freely, running down his side. His vision blurred, as the pain spread through his body like wildfire.

He stumbled back, and a hand pushed him. Then he was falling into the water below.

**~*}{*~**

Renesmee was sitting in her living room while Kim took her vitals. After being attacked, her parents insisted that she be checked regularly. Every week, Kim would take her blood pressure, temperature, and check her heart and lungs, and every week, things were normal.

"Breath in." Kim held a stethoscope to Renesmee's chest.

Renesmee inhaled.

"Now release."

Renesmee exhaled.

"Again."

Renesmee inhaled, then exhaled.

"Good." Kim wrapped the stethoscope around her neck.

Leah was in the kitchen boiling sweet potatoes. Renesmee had asked that she stick around. Edward had wanted to be present for all of her checkups, but Renesmee told him the Leah would be there, and that would be enough. The last thing she wanted was her father hovering and double checking everything.

Dr. Kim Cameron had been Renesmee's doctor since the Cullens moved away, and to keep her hovering father at bay, she insisted Kim perform her checkups instead of Carlisle.

"Well, as far as I can tell, you're as good as new." Kim pulled out her notebook and wrote down her findings.

For the most part, her physical exams mirrored a normal human, but there were little differences that would raise red flags. That was why Kim had completed Renesmee's exams outside of her office in her home. Her notes, which she had to take so she could do her job correctly, were kept in a secure place. It was the same place she put all of the notes concerning the pack.

Kim held Renesmee's chin and tilted her head to the side. "You don't even have scars from the bite."

After Renesmee received the blood transfusion, she'd healed in a matter of days. Her vampire side just needed an extra boost.

"So, you can tell my parents that I'm okay, and I don't need any more checkups, right?" A smile played at Renesmee's lips.

Kim studied her carefully. "How are you dealing with all this, emotionally I mean?"

Renesmee narrowed her eyes.

Kim started packing up her things. "Being attacked can be a lot to handle, especially if it's by a werewolf."

"I'm fine, Kim." Renesmee forced a smile. "Don't worry."

Kim saw right through it. "It's my job to worry about my patients, especially when they're in denial." Kim patted her head. "You don't want this to eat you up, Ness."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Okay." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Well, I should go. I have an appointment in about twenty minutes."

Renesmee walked Kim to the door. "Thanks, Kim."

Kim waved as she left.

Leah gave Renesmee a reproachful look. "You're fine, even though you're still having nightmares?"

No, she wasn't fine. She was terrified. She felt like the werewolves were everywhere, following her, watching her, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

The nightmares didn't start until she moved back to her own house. To help her sleep while she was recovering, Jasper had put a wave of calm over her. Apparently, that kept the nightmares away too. The first night she was back home, the nightmares hit her with a vengeance, obviously making up for being suppressed.

Sometimes the nightmares were so bad, her screams caused Leah to run to her room in a panic.

It was even harder keeping it from her parents. They would just make her move back home and shelter her. Renesmee was convinced she could handle things on her own.

Renesmee sat down at the counter. "Like I said, I'm fine."

"Listen, I know that I'm not the best at talking about feelings and all that crap, but maybe it will help." Leah pulled the potatoes off the heat. "Last night, Matt and I talked, and a huge weight fell off my shoulders. If you're truly okay, then that's great. But you never talk about it, and you're still having nightmares."

Renesmee rubbed her shoulders. Just thinking about those beasts gave her goose bumps. She didn't know if she was ready to talk about, so she changed the subject.

"Are you making another pie?"

"Yes, for Angela. She likes sweet potato too and didn't get a piece of the last one." Leah held up some measuring spoons. "You wanna help?"

Renesmee knew that Leah was opening the door in case she felt like talking. Leah used to bake with her father, and that was how they talked. Unfortunately, Renesmee couldn't cook, but she was good at measuring and collecting ingredients.

"Yeah." Renesmee started gathering ingredients. "So, what did you talk to Matt about?"

"Sam, Emily, and the pack. He'd heard some things and he wanted to know the truth from me."

"Whoa," Renesmee said. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything." Leah nodded. "I didn't want him asking one of the boys. Who knows what they would have said. Besides, I realized, I wanted him to hear it from me."

"Which one of them opened their big mouths?" Renesmee leaned over to measure the brown sugar.

"It was Emily, actually."

"Emily told him?" Renesmee looked up, surprised. It was common knowledge that even though Leah had forgiven Emily, their relationship was still on fragile ground. Renesmee felt bad for Emily. She'd spent the last ten years trying to fix a relationship that Leah wasn't ready to mend. Unfortunately, this wasn't the way to do it. Renesmee could tell that it bothered Leah that Emily told Matt before she could. "What did he say?"

Leah began mashing the potatoes. "Believe it or not, he was pissed."

"I believe it." Renesmee giggled. "He's very protective of you, Lee."

"He couldn't believe that I was treated like that. In their pack, the female shifters are treated like queens, because there are rare. He was really pissed at Sam since he was Alpha, and he let it happen." A guilty smile formed over her lips. It had to feel good that someone was mad for her.

"So Matt's not happy with Sam."

"Nope, but the feeling's mutual."

Renesmee laughed. "Oh, you think?"

"Anyway, after talking to Matt, things got a little…"

Renesmee saw a faint blush on Leah's cheeks, which was telling. Leah never blushed. "Got a little, what?"

"Heated." Now the blush was growing.

"OMG!" Renesmee put down the bag of flour before she dropped it. "Did you and Matt sleep together last night?"

"We were interrupted." Leah rolled her eyes. "He had to patrol, but if he didn't, who knows? I wanted to, and I know he wanted to."

"That's great, Lee!" Renesmee jumped excitedly and hugged Leah.

Leah laughed. "Okay, okay. I didn't win the lottery."

"Maybe you did," Renesmee said. "I see how Matt looks at you, and the way he treats you. That man really, really likes you. I'm glad you and Matt nearly … um … connected. When are you going to see him again?"

Leah's face saddened. "He's supposed to come over later."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're having doubts. You two are great together."

"Sam came by last night too," Leah said, as she began making the pie filling. "He said that it wasn't a good idea to get involved with Matt because I might imprint and hurt him."

Renesmee stared at Leah. "When did you start caring about Sam's opinion?"

"He has a point, Red." Her voice was softer now. "I care a lot about Matt. It will kill me if I hurt him like that. It's different from Sam and Emily, because I know better."

"Yeah, well tell that to Rachel and Paul or Embry and Angela, because they are proof that you have a choice." Renesmee looked at her. "You know what Sam's problem is? He still has strong feelings for you, and he doesn't know how to deal with you moving on without him."

"He didn't have any trouble moving on with Emily," Leah mumbled.

"Exactly," Renesmee countered. "You deserve happiness too, and his opinion doesn't matter anymore. Therefore, the next time Matt comes over for pie, I say give him something more. Just let me know ahead of time, and I'll make sure to be somewhere else."

Leah poured the pie filling in the shell. "So, I take it you're not worried about Collin imprinting?"

Renesmee shook her head. "He broke Jake's command to save me, and he stayed with me when I was sick. He never left my side, Lee. That has to mean something. I haven't felt his heartbeat yet, though. That's the sign that they're yours."

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" It was Leah's turn to look stunned. "Have you and Collin slept together?"

Renesmee walked around and sat at the counter while Leah put the pie in the oven. "No, not yet. I want to, but I think he's nervous about me being a virgin. He's not though."

"So, you've talked about it."

Renesmee nodded then smiled sheepishly. "We've been close too, but like you and Matt, we keep getting interrupted. I know that I want him to be my first."

"Well, sex is a big step, especially the first time."

"I asked mom once," Renesmee said. "She talked about sex with dad, and she kept saying it was so powerful. Then she told me about dad breaking the bed." Renesmee groaned. "I almost threw up."

Leah burst out laughing. "Too much information, huh?"

"Yes!" Renesmee laughed. "I found their bedroom torn apart once when I was younger. At the time, mom said that they were remodeling. Now, I know better." A shiver went up Renesmee's spine. "I wonder what sex will be like for me since I'm a hybrid. Will I feel different to him? Will it be a good kind of different or a bad kind of different?"

"Don't overthink things. When the time is right, everything will fall in place."

"Can I ask you something?" Renesmee fiddled with her fingers.

"You can ask me anything, Red."

"Sam was your first, right?"

Leah nodded. "And I was his."

"How was your first time?"

Renesmee was surprised to see Leah smiling. She'd worried that it would bring up bad memories. "Not to sound cheesy, but it was beautiful. I'm not saying everything went perfectly, but when someone you love looks into your eyes, and you can see that love staring back at you, nothing else matters."

"That's how I feel every time I look at Collin." Renesmee beamed. "I love him, Lee."

"Really?"

Renesmee nodded and gnawed at her lip. "I haven't told him yet."

"That's okay, Red. Sometimes, you need time to wrap your head around loving him."

While the pie was cooling, Renesmee helped Leah cleaned the kitchen.

"I'm not fine." Renesmee said, suddenly. "Sometimes, I think I am, then I close my eyes, and I see that werewolf standing over me. It's like I'm still lying helpless in the forest."

Leah followed Renesmee to the couch.

"I wanted to make sure I fed enough. With everything going on, I hadn't been able to hunt as much. Collin was following me, but kept out of my way. There was a time when I felt self-conscious around him when I hunted. Now, I don't care. I think he likes watching me hunt."

"I think he likes watching you do anything, Red." Leah laughed.

"The actual attack comes to me in flashes, like a light flickering. I do remember spotting an elk and thinking that would be enough. Then something moved behind me. I turned around and saw bright yellow eyes and sharp claws. I couldn't even scream. I was so scared. Then there was pain, so much pain." Renesmee wrapped her arms around herself.

"What about the nightmares."

Renesmee pulled her knees up to her chest. "That's when things are more vivid. I can feel them clawing into me. I try to scream, but I can't because I'm choking on my own blood. It's like they're in my head now. They're a part of me." Her throat was tight, and her cheeks were wet.

Leah handed Renesmee a tissue. "You're safe now, Red." Leah wrapped her arm around her shoulder as she sobbed. "Try to remember that when you think about the werewolves, okay? The ones that attacked you are gone." Leah placed her hand on Renesmee's cheek. "I think when Emmett and Jasper showed up, that was enough to get them to leave the vampires alone, and that includes you."

Renesmee leaned against Leah. "I hope that's true."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**_


	23. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Thank you Costa for pre-reading! Also, I'm going to put an extra rated M on this one. You'll see why! *wink*  
><strong>_

_**21**_

It was a brisk day at the beach, enough to keep the beachgoers away, but Emily didn't mind. Having the beach to herself meant she had time to think. She wasn't getting a lot done at work, so she decided to take a personal day. A walk on the beach seemed like the best way to clear her head.

There was a time when summer was her favorite time of the year, mainly because it was the best time to swim. Whenever summer came around, she would be near a body of water getting ready for a dip. Summers were the best.

Then Sam came into her life. Suddenly, winters weren't so bad. Knowing that he would hold her close on those cold nights, making her feel warm and safe, was enough to change her mind.

The colder the weather became, the more likely Sam would pull her close. After all, he didn't want her to freeze. On really cold nights, things would go further. That was how David appeared in their lives. It was a cold, and he'd made sure she was warm all through the night. It was amazing how much heat he could generate without clothes.

Emily smiled at the memory.

But it had been a while since they had done anything close to that. He spent most nights patrolling. Those nights he was home, he was so tired, he barely made it through dinner before he collapsed. She should be used to this. When he was Alpha before, he was always out patrolling. The difference was, he'd sneak away from his shift and check on her, sometimes to make sure she was "warm enough". It was a time when he couldn't be away from her for long. Now, she would usually see Sam when she was getting David ready for school and was heading out to work. He'd trudge in the house, give her a hasty kiss then head to bed.

Emily had always been proud of Sam and all the sacrifices he made to support the pack. That meant shelving his dreams, going to the local community college at night whenever he could, and becoming a manager at the local bookstore. But lately, she could sense his resentment for the things he lost.

This was why she encouraged him to quit his job and go back to school full time. Her catering company was making more than enough money to support their family. Maybe he could get some of his dreams back.

Sam didn't like the idea of his wife supporting him, and he said as much. He had lots of excuses, including having to patrol again, to which she suggested take two classes instead of a full load. There was a small argument, then Emily said, "It would really, really make me happy if you did this."

Sam's mouth closed, and he agreed. She rarely used the imprint bond, but she had the best intentions. Only this time, she saw a flash of bitterness. He forced a smile, and said, "Okay."

He started college that fall.

That was when she noticed a change in his behavior. He still told her he loved her and kissed her every night before patrolling, but it was more out of habit than anything else. He felt obligated to do it, and that was the last thing she wanted. It was bad enough imprinting took away his freewill. Part of him had to want to be with her, right?

Emily knew she messed up by using the imprint bond, so she tried to apologize by making his favorite dinner and planning a romantic night at home. She'd asked Kim to watch David for the night so they could talk. Only, Sam had to patrol at the last minute and couldn't stay.

Sometimes, Emily would catch Sam staring at Leah thoughtfully. She'd anxiously wonder what he was thinking about. She'd even convinced herself to ask him once, but chickened out at the last minute. She had a feeling he would lie to her or spin it into something she wanted to hear rather than the truth.

The questions still swirled in her head.

_Does he wish that he never imprinted on me? Does he still love me? _

Emily stopped walking and stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. She watched the sea crash against the sand, matching the turmoil in her heart. Then she closed her eyes as the salty air blew through her hair.

Emily heard the sound of crunching sand behind her.

"Hey, Emily," Kim said, joining her.

"Hi, Kim." Emily hugged her. "Thanks for meeting me."

"It's no problem, Em." Kim zipped up her jacket. "You sounded so upset."

"I'm not keeping you from your patients, am I?" Emily started walking again.

"No." Kim followed along. "I penciled you in. We're good for about an hour or so."

Emily didn't have a lot of female friends. Having the reputation of a home wrecker would do that, so she called Kim. Since they were the only imprints, they'd formed a bond. She'd been a good friend through everything, and Emily trusted her. But it was times like this that she really missed Leah, but she could never talk to Leah about Sam. Not after everything that happened.

"What's wrong?"

Emily nibbled on her lip. "Sam's been acting different lately."

"Different, how?"

"I think he's pulling away." Emily ran her fingers through her hair. "I get the feeling that …" God, could she could even say it out loud?

"What?"

"That he's still in love with Leah," Emily blurted out. "Be honest with me. You can see how he is around her, right?"

Kim remained quiet, which gave her the answer Emily was dreading.

"Imprinting means they'll stay with us forever and be whatever we need, right?" she asked, her tone desperate.

"That's what the legend says," Kim said, although her voice didn't sound so sure.

"Do you think it can break?"

Kim looked out at the ocean. "I don't know about it breaking. I think the imprint fades over time, and that's when love takes over. Imprinting is always there, lingering in the background. I think that's why being around us still calms them when they're upset, but maybe the pull isn't as strong."

That explained why Sam would do something if Emily really wanted him to, but it meant doing it because he was forced, not because he wanted her to be happy.

"Have you and Jared had any problems?"

"No," Kim answered. "We're great. He's not as _connected_ to me as before. He doesn't have to be right next to me all the time, and he doesn't have to know I'm okay every moment of the day. The love is still there, and it's still strong, but it's not so all consuming. Honestly, I like it better this way."

"You do?"

"Well, I don't like arguing with Jared, but at least now he tells me his real opinion." Kim's smile was sheepish. "Then when we make up…Wow! I'd say we're better now than before."

"I wish I had that kind of passion with Sam, but he only seems to care about what he lost with Leah." Emily was surprised at the bitterness in her voice. "I told myself that he was just watching out for her because she's part of the pack."

"But you don't think that anymore?"

Emily shook her head. "His problem is all about Leah. Matt showed up, and that's when he really started acting funny. I knew Sam didn't trust him. I thought it was because Matt's an Alpha, and Sam was being territorial of the pack." Emily laughed. "He won't admit it, but when Jacob joined the packs he expected to be Jacob's second. When Jacob kept Leah as beta, that hurt his pride."

"Men." Kim rolled her eyes. "Such little girls sometimes."

"I know, right?" Emily smiled. "Personally, I thought it was great. Leah has always been a strong leader, and she's very loyal to the pack. She deserved to be Jacob's beta. When Sam stopped phasing, it was easier for him to except that he was third, because he wasn't around as much. Then the werewolves came, and now he's patrolling again, which means he's around Leah a lot more. Sam's still in love with her, and he's jealous that Matt is making Leah happy, maybe happier than he ever did."

"I think _love_ is a strong word when you're talking about Sam and Leah." Kim looked at Emily.

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow. "He talks about her constantly, more than anyone else in the pack. He's constantly going on about how much a mistake it is for her to be with Matt, and how he'll hurt her worse than before." Emily felt her anger rising. "Then he says, 'Emily, can you bring extra apple cinnamon muffins for Leah? She really likes those!' Now that she's baking pies again, it's 'Do you think Leah would make an apple pie for us?' Really, it's for him." Emily crossed her arms. "He must really think I'm naïve. Leah used to make apple pies for him all the time, because he loved them so much. They're his favorite."

"Well, what about Leah? Have you seen any reason to think Leah feels the same way?"

Emily snorted. "She keeps us at arm's length. We broke her trust, and after the way Sam treated her in the pack, she doesn't talk to him outside of pack business." Emily felt her throat tighten. "Besides, she'd never do what I did." Emily felt a wave of guilt. She would never forget the look on Leah's face when she caught Emily and Sam on their first real date. Leah was so horrified and hurt. Emily knew it was wrong to meet Sam behind Leah's back, but he seemed so sincere when he told her how much he loved her. It was like a fairytale. For once, she was going to get the guy. Then Leah caught them together, and she was never the same. "This is what I deserve, isn't it? This is my punishment."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Emily," Kim said. "It's water under the bridge, now. You said it yourself. Leah's long past it, and she's moved on. She'd dated some in the last ten years, and it's obvious she feels very strongly about Matt."

"And I'm happy for her," Emily said. "I'm glad she was able to move on. Matt's good for her."

"Can I ask you something personal?" Kim stopped them from walking. Emily nodded. "When was the last time you and Sam were intimate?"

"Probably around the time he started patrolling again." Meaning it was around the time he shared the pack mind with Leah again. "Before this happened, we were trying to another child now that David is in school. After the werewolves appeared, Sam said that we should wait." Emily shrugged. "I was fine with that, but that didn't mean I didn't want to have sex with him at all." Emily took a deep breath to fight the tears. "The last time, it took a little bit to get him-" She waved her hand around. "-excited. When we final started, he was on autopilot. He wasn't even there with me. His eyes were closed the whole time. He didn't even look at me." Emily sighed, unable to fight the tears anymore. "The only thing I could think was that he was picturing being with her." She was sobbing heavily now.

"Oh, Emily." Kim pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"We haven't slept together since," Emily hiccupped. "I couldn't bear to see him so disconnected like that."

"Just because we're imprints, doesn't mean our relationships are perfect," Kim said. "We have the same relationship problems that everyone else has. No one's relationship is perfect, not even the Cullens in their million dollar mansion."

"Maybe it's me." Emily wiped her tears. "He said he liked that I wasn't so combative, but maybe that's what we need. Maybe things are getting stale. He's bored with me."

"Have you talked to Sam about this?"

Emily snorted. "And say what? 'Are you still in love with the woman you left for me?' God, this is all so selfish of me. Sam nearly destroyed Leah to be with me. How could I even question how he feels?"

"You're human, Emily." Kim rubbed Emily's shoulder. "You have feelings too, and they hurt when they're being ignored."

Thinking about what happened between her, Sam, and Leah made her cringe. The Quileute reservation was small, and everyone knew everyone. It was hard after everyone found out Emily was the reason Leah was at home crying her eyes out. They didn't know anything about imprinting, and they didn't care that she was healing. Things went from bad to worse when she moved in with Sam. She didn't intend to hurt Leah more, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. Word spread quickly back home, and she wasn't welcomed there either. Plus, it was hard for Sam if she was far away from him. Emily felt horrible for asking her Aunt Sue for a place. She was nice about it, but for Leah's sake, she had to say no.

She felt the stares on her wherever she went, and it wasn't because of the scars. There were whispers of "home wrecker" and "she got what she deserved". The worse thing was what it did to Leah. Before all of this happened, she was a happy, positive person. Even now, she was guarded. She never used to be so protective of her heart.

Time passed, and Leah started dating and creating new dreams that didn't include Emily or Sam, and that hurt. They were the last to hear about any accomplishments or any good things happening Leah's life. Emily tried to reach out to Leah, inviting her to lunch to catch up, but Leah always declined. Emily missed her so much, but damage was done.

"Try talking to Sam," Kim suggested. "There's a chance he doesn't know how you really feel."

"Maybe." Or it could drive Sam further away.

"Emily, do you see that?" Kim asked, grabbing her arm.

Emily looked out toward the water. "What is that?" Then her eyes widened. "Kim! There's someone out there!" Emily yanked off her jacket and socks and shoes headed to the edge of the ocean. Emily gasped as the cold water sent a chill through her blood. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Emily dove into the freezing water and swam to the man barely treading water. When she reached him, her heart nearly stopped. "Tommy!"

He was barely awake, and he was hanging onto someone.

Emily struggled to pull them ashore, and Kim walked knee deep into the water to help. Together, they pulled them on the sand.

Kim dropped down next them. "Tommy!" Kim touched his cheek. "Geez, you're cold as ice!" His lips were blue and his teeth were chattering. His eyes were slowly closing, when Kim grabbed his chin. "Tommy! Stay awake!"

She moved to the next person, someone Tommy had a death grip around. She began checking his wounds. "Oh, my God! It's Aaron, and he's bleeding!" His shirt had a big blood stain over his abdomen.

"Is he okay?" Emily asked.

Kim put her fingers to his throat. "He's not breathing." She turned to Tommy. "Tell me what happened, Tommy!" She started CPR on Aaron. "Talk to me!"

"Ambush…Trap…" Tommy answered. "Werewolves. Tried to kill us."

"Are they still here?" Kim looked around hastily.

"Don't know."

"We've got to get them out of here." Kim stared pumping Aaron's chest. She reached in her pocket and threw her keys to Emily. "Get the pack here. My phone's in my car."

"Got it!" Emily ignored her aching and freezing limbs and headed to Kim's car.

**~*}{*~**

After Matt worked the day shift at Breakers, he drove to Leah's house. He'd offered to be Leah's wolf guard. Embry, who was scheduled to guard her that day, didn't mind. It meant he got to spend the afternoon with Angela.

Matt was excited to see Leah, but when he mentioned that he would be her guard for the day, she seemed hesitant. Something wasn't right.

He wasn't able to come back over the night before. He'd called and said that something had come up out in the field, and she said she understood. Maybe it was about what almost happened between them. Maybe things had gone too far, and she was having regrets. Either way, he wanted to make sure that they were okay.

He heard her light footfalls after he knocked. She stood in the doorway, looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a light purple tank top that accented the muscles in her arms, including her wolf tattoo. Her black shorts showed off her long, lean legs. Her dark hair was bundled on top of her head in a hair clip, while a few rebel strands framed her face.

She stepped up on her toes and kissed him. "Hi."

"Hey, Peaches." Well, she kissed him, so that was a good sign.

She stood aside so he could enter.

Matt looked around. "Ness isn't here?"

"She went back to work," Leah answered as she closed and locked the door.

"Wait, Peaches." Matt gently grabbed her hand. "I want to talk to you about last night." Matt ran his fingers down her face. "I know things moved a little fast, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Leah crinkled her brow. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. You seem distant, and I thought maybe—"

Leah placed her finger over his lips. "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do last night." Her expression fell.

"But something's wrong." He watched her cautiously. "Something happened last night to make you doubt me."

"I don't doubt you, Matt." She walked away, her bare feet padding to the kitchen. "I've just been thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" Matt sat down at the counter.

"About you and me." Leah sighed. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Matt."

"Not sure I like where this conversation is going." Matt folded his hands on the counter.

"Shit, I'm messing this up." Leah came around the counter and sat down next to him. "I told you why Sam left me."

"Because his wolf chose Emily," Matt answered.

"I want this to work between us, but what if my wolf chooses someone else? What if your wolf chooses someone else?"

"Not hardly. My wolf is very, very fond of you, baby." Matt smiled. "And I have a feeling your wolf likes me, too."

Leah started drawing shapes on the counter with her finger. "I know what it's like when someone suddenly stops caring about you. It hurts, Matt. The only thing worse is if I did that to you."

"Did you still care about me?" Matt asked, his tone cautious.

"Yes."

"Good, because I still care about you." He held her cheek. "A lot."

She just rushed into his arms, holding him like she was going to lose him.

As Matt held her, he thought back to last night, wondering what happened between the time he left and this morning. Then it hit him.

Matt had seen Sam lurking in the forest when Leah walked him out. Even though Leah was oblivious to it, Matt had seen the way Sam looked at Leah: the longing in his eyes, the torment, and most of all the desire. Sam still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend.

When Matt caught Sam, he was anxious about getting caught, then he was suddenly defiant, like it was his job to watch Leah's every move, which it wasn't that night. Leah had already told him that Jared would be watching her house.

Apparently, a point needed to be made. So he kissed Leah with all he had, feeling her bloom and bend to his will. She whimpered as he took command, and she clung to his body. It had even taken her a moment to let go afterward.

When he was done, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathless. And the look she gave him? Pure passion. If he wanted, he could have taken her right back inside and made her whole body flush. But he didn't. Instead, he walked away, making sure to give Sam a smug look on the way.

"It was Sam, wasn't it?" Matt asked. Her head rose in surprise. "He said something. I knew he was watching you."

Leah leaned back. "You saw him?"

Matt nodded. "He was hiding in the forest."

"So, that was why you kissed me like that, right?" Her brows furrowed. "Just to stick it to Sam, show him that you won? Is this some dick measuring contest between territorial wolves?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what was it?" Leah turned her back to him.

Matt struggled to keep his temper check. This was all Sam's fault!

_Why couldn't he just mind his own damn business? _

"Yes! Part of the reason I kissed you was to prove a point. It bothers the hell out of me the way Sam looks at you." His hands curled into fists.

Leah's head whipped around. "Enlighten me. How does Sam look at me?"

"Like he made a mistake by not fighting for you. Like maybe if he'd at least put up a fight, he might be with you today. The only thing that would hurt me is if you just gave up on us."

She walked to the couch and sat down, dropping her head in her hands.

Matt followed her and lowered down on his knees in front of her. "I get that Sam hurt you, but I'm not going to do that. You are who I want. I'm not afraid of imprinting or you imprinting. Yeah, it could happen, but in the rare case it does, I'm going to fight for you. As long as you want me, then I'm going to fight for you." He lifted her chin. "The other reason I kissed you like that last night, is because I wanted you to know how I felt. I love you, Leah."

Leah gaped at him, "Matt…"

He put his finger over her lips. "What do you need me to do, Peaches? How can I prove to you that it's you I want and that I'm not going anywhere? What do I need to do?"

She kissed him gently, sweetly, then held his face in her hands. "Show me."

"What?"

"Show me." She stood up, urging him to his feet. She grabbed his hand and led him back to her bedroom.

Before the door closed, she was in his arms, stepping up to kiss him.

"Wait, wait." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, if we're going to do this, then I don't want to rush, okay? Just let me love you."

He gently pulled out her hair clip, letting her black hair fall around her shoulders. His fingers threaded through the thick strands and he cupped her scalp and kissed her with as much intensity as he did the night before.

He took his time undressing her, kissing every inch of her skin until she was down to her bra and panties. Matt moved his hands to her back, right over the clasp of her bra. "You trust me, Peaches?"

She nodded.

He unfastened her bra, and she slinked out of it. Then he dropped down on his knees, his hands on her hips. Just as slow, he pulled down her underwear, and she stepped out of them. He pressed his lips along her lower belly.

He rose slowly, taking in all of her. Could there be anything in this world that was beautiful as the woman standing in front of him? He doubted it. He could hear her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She was a little nervous, but her eyes told him that she wanted this as much as he did.

The sweet scent of her arousal filled the air and drove him crazy. Matt could barely catch his breath, could barely form words, so he said the first thing that he thought.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful!" And she was. He almost didn't know where to start. He was awed by the grace and strength of this female, his female.

"Thanks." She grinned. "And I'm the only one naked." She grabbed the hem of his shirt and helped him out of it.

He let her explore his body, loving the lightness of her touch. She tugged on his pants, urging him to take them off. He fumbled with the buckle as she laid down on the bed, her hair fanning out beneath her. She looked so sexy and inviting.

She teased him by moving her foot to his leg and slowly inching upward. He grabbed her ankle before it moved further up and she giggled.

"You think that's funny?" he taunted, as he held her foot.

"What are you going to do about it?" She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I'll show you." He hovered above her, laying a sweet and passionate kiss on her lips. She whimpered as his kisses moved down the column of her neck to her breasts. He loved making her feel this way, loved the look in her eyes.

He eased her on her stomach and ran his fingers down the muscles in her back. She moaned under his kisses, and that scent of arousal became stronger.

He lifted her up on her hands and knees and moved behind her. He hadn't planned on their first time together being in this position, but instinct told him that this was where he needed to be.

Matt held himself at her entrance, and in on one slow, but forceful stroke, he entered her. The feeling of her surrounding him went through his body, electrifying all of his nerves. This had to be heaven, because he never wanted to leave.

Matt pulled back and pushed back inside, loving the way her body tensed when he entered. She pushed back against him, opening herself to him.

Matt could always hear her heartbeat, but he saw the blood pumping through her veins in her neck. It called to him. Moving her hair aside, he kissed her neck, right over her jugular. Like she knew what he wanted, she tilted her head to the side.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, he bit her, breaking the skin.

She cried out then relaxed beneath him.

"Mine," he whispered in her ear.

"Yours," she answered.

The bite healed before his eyes and he licked away the blood.

That's when things went crazy. He really started to make love to her, moving in earnest, hitting her in all the right places. He knew she was close, so he touched her most sensitive spot. It wasn't long before she was exploding in ecstasy and screaming his name.

He followed along moments later, letting go of everything he had.

They fell down in a heap, breathing heavily, all sweaty and sticky.

She turned over, and he kissed her deeply.

"Did you bite me?" she asked, a smile tickling her lips.

"Yes." He nuzzled her neck, licking the rest of the blood from her neck. For a fleeting moment, he realized why the vampires like it so much. "But I think you liked it."

"Didn't say I didn't like it." Then she kissed him.

There was something about that spot now. It drew him in, like it connected her to him. There wasn't a scar or a mark, but he could feel it nonetheless. The important thing was that she was his and no foot printing or fingerprinting was going to take her away.

**~*}{*~**

"Sam, I'm okay," Emily said through the blue tooth speaker in Paul's SUV. Kim had sent her there when she saw Emily's hands shaking. It also gave her chance to warm up the car and change out of her wet clothes while they got Tommy and Aaron ready to move. Shifters always left extra clothes in their cars, just in case, so Emily changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants Paul had in his backseat.

Kim had revived Aaron, although he was still unconscious. Tommy was still in an out.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" Sam demanded through the speaker.

Emily put her hands in front of the heat. "Because I didn't want to worry you. You had a test today, and you've been stressed out lately."

"You need to tell me if you're in trouble, honey," he scolded. "It's bad enough that you insist on going to the beach when it's so cold out, but swimming in that freezing water is dangerous. You could have been swept out to sea."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Remember, I was the anchor on my swim team back in high school, Sam. I still a strong swimmer. I had to help them."

"All right, I'll call Jake and tell him what's going on."

"Actually, Paul already talked to him." Emily rubbed her hands together. "The rest of the pack is meeting us at Kim's house."

"So, I'm the last to know," Sam said, bitterly.

"You were in class, Sam. That's why we left a message. You couldn't do anything, anyway," Emily said.

Emily looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jared carrying Tommy. Paul was right behind him with Aaron. It still amazed her at how strong the wolves were. Aaron and Tommy weren't little guys by any means, and Jared and Paul carried them like they weight nothing at all.

"Okay, I'm going to Leah's to get her and Embry."

_Was he really still worried about Leah?_ _I was the one who went into freezing water to save one of his pack._ Emily took a few breaths to calm down. "Jake sent a text to everyone. They're already on the way." Emily paused. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"About what? Did something else happen out there?"

"No, Sam," Emily said. "I just need to talk to you, babe."

There was silence, then Sam said, "Okay."

Emily smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at Kim's. Love you."

"Love you, too," Sam said.

Emily ended the call and took a deep breath. She'd made a decision to be honest with Sam, and tell him how she felt. Let the chips fall where they may.

The back door opened and Jared gently placed Tommy in the backseat.

"Okay." Kim hopped in passenger's seat. "Both of you strip and get them out of those wet clothes."

Jared and Paul looked at Kim like she had three heads.

Kim looked at them reproachfully. "We've seen you all naked, and you've all seen each other naked. They need your body heat. Clothes off, now!"

They begrudgingly undressed.

Kim grabbed Emily's hands, rubbing them between her own. Even though Kim's fingers were cold, they were warmer than Emily's.

"You're still freezing." Kim looked at the men undressing in the backseat, then back to Emily.

"No!" Emily practically shouted, reading her mind. "Sam would flip if I sat in a naked huddle with his pack." She lowered her voice, hoping that only Kim would be paying attention. "I'm going to talk to Sam about things. I don't want him in a bad mood."

Kim gave Emily an encouraging smile. "Okay, we'll get you warm when we get to my house. Sam's meeting us there, I assume, so he can be your heater. Then you can talk."

"Exactly." Emily nodded.

"I need to cancel the rest of my appointments for the day." Kim grabbed her phone. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes." Emily put her foot on the brake and shifted out of PARK. "But what about our cars?"

"We got everything valuable out of them, so we'll pick them up later." Kim grabbed her phone to call her office. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. :) I'd also like to say that I don't work in the medical profession, so I'm not an expert on hypothermia. I got this information from the internet (not always reliable, but there you go)._**


End file.
